Presencia
by Greendoe
Summary: Bella Swan no tiene nada especial. Edward no tiene más que la esperanza de un futuro brillante y su amor silencioso, desgarrador e idealizado. Pero, ¿es solo idealización la suya, o es el hilo inevitable de algo más real y profundo aguardando por surgir?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

**PRESENCIA**

_Por Greendoe_

**PRÓLOGO**

Se acercaba la hora del crepúsculo cuando el sonido de un ruidoso coche pasando por sobre la grava causó la interrupción de las actividades de mi hermano. Desde mi habitación, mientras escuchaba en volumen bajo un compacto de jazz y pasaba algunas partituras con mayor orden, escuché los pasos rápidos y sordos de Emmet hasta deslizarse por la barandilla de la escalera como nuestra madre le había prohibido hacer desde que tenía memoria. Luego, unos segundos más tarde, el golpe seco del aterrizaje en el primer piso, y los pasos perdiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

Alcé el rostro de mi labor y me fijé en la tenue luz que se acababa. Los rayos brillantes de sol veraniego terminaban por perderse entre medio de las frondosas copas de los árboles, y yo, aguzando el oído, me quedé en silencio a la espera de escuchar por lo que había aguardado insólitamente durante todo el largo verano, ignorando los otros sonidos que el resto de la gente pudiera emitir.

— ¡Emmett! – La voz de Rosalie se coló en mi implacable filtro. Por su voz ahogada la supuse siendo abrazada por mi hermano.

— Déjala respirar – murmuró otra voz, una madura y suave.

Y con eso me bastaba. Era eso por lo que me había mantenido inquieto durante el verano, era aquello lo que mantenía mi ridícula ansiedad aun viva dentro de mí. Era todo y nada, lo mismo concentrado en uno solo sonido musical que jamás se había dirigido hacía mí, y que difícilmente lo haría de aquí a veinte años, pero que se convertía en la dosis necesaria para poder mantenerme en paz conmigo mismo día a día. Podría intentar hacer que las cosas cambiaran, ¿pero para qué? De cualquier manera no era posible obtener ningún resultado en absoluto, y solo lograría que las fantasías e ilusiones, que ya colmaban mi cabeza con más frecuencia que lo saludable aconsejaba, crecieran con demencia.

La puerta de abajo se abrió con un sonido claro y pude escuchar la voz de Rosalie, la novia de Emmett, y los susurros divertidos de mi hermano molestando a la chica que había acompañado a su amiga a ver al lunático de su novio. La hermana pequeña que él siempre quiso para molestar, proteger y abrazar, y a la que tuvo que renunciar por unos años gracias a mi nacimiento, hasta que la conoció.

— ¿Dónde dejaste al gnomo de tu amiga, Bella? – preguntó Emmett.

Bella. Para mí es la chica del lado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Hasta los catorce años vivió junto a su padre en la casa que quedaba a continuación de la nuestra, separada por una invisible barrera de bosque, pero entonces una cañería rota dejada en ese estado durante todas las vacaciones provocó un hogar completamente inundado. El lugar estaba inhabitable, por supuesto, y los Swan tuvieron que mudarse a otra casita más pequeña que quedaba en el pueblo. Fue en el momento justo en que se había provocado el clic en mi interior, ese primer brote de sensaciones desconocidas del que siempre me habían hablado y al que yo había escuchado con oídos aburridos.

Siempre había creído que no sería de esa clase de chicos, dominado ridículamente por las hormonas. Eso era para Emmett y gente de caracteres más abiertos, no yo, que solo pensaba en mi carrera. Pero me había equivocado, por eso nunca había sabido cómo reaccionar al darme cuenta que, desde el día en que los Swan se habían mudado, mis ojos recorrían el instituto entero con tal de observar de reojo, siempre escondido y de reojo, a hurtadillas, para no romper la idea generalizada del mundo sobre mí, a Bella Swan.

Era feliz, suponía. Lo había sido aun más al darme cuenta de que ella era tan cercana a Rosalie, y por extensión, a mi hermano Emmett. Había aprendido a vivir con esa sensación nerviosa cada vez que sabía que ella vendría a nuestra casa. Había soñado con que algún día Emmett no llegaba a la hora y yo debía bajar a abrirle la puerta a ella y hacer conversación mientras tanto, pero esas cosas no sucedían. Emmett siempre estaba, y yo siempre era lo suficientemente cobarde como para esconderme como el huraño que era en mi habitación, intentando no pensar y concentrarme en otras cosas, en vano. Y ella ni siquiera sabía que yo existía hasta cierto tiempo atrás.

Bella Swan no tenía nada de especial. Era una chica bastante camuflable entre medio de la masa de un instituto. No vestía raro y no pertenecía a ningún grupo estereotipado de antemano. No era muy alta, pero sí de cuerpo frágil, como si la posibilidad de quebrarse de pronto fuera una realidad. Tenía una larga melena de pelo castaño, y sus ojos, grandes, eran lo primero que uno vería si le viera de frente. Algo que yo jamás había hecho, por lo que no sabía su color.

No, Bella Swan no tenía nada particular, pero una vez la había visto vagar por el lado del río que daba a nuestra casa mientras las ventanas de la amplia sala estaban abiertas de par en par, en un día inusualmente cálido en Forks. Yo tenía trece años y ninguno de mis gustos y aptitudes me había granjeado en la vida más que una mirada curiosa, y hasta ahí. Tocaba el piano ese día, y ella, sin saber quién lo hacía, se había mostrado satisfecha con la pieza, como si fuera capaz de entender el mundo del que la tocaba.

Esa era ella. No era especial ni extremadamente hermosa. No participaba en muchas cosas en el instituto, era patosa en gimnasia y solía estar distraída en las clases de matemáticas. Pero sentía que ella podría entenderme y compartir todo conmigo, así, sin necesidad de conocerla más.

Pero era cobarde y huraño, yo no evolucionaba. Había nacido demasiado maduro para mi propia felicidad, aunque tuviera que lidiar con un cuerpo adolescente que respondía por sí solo. Sabía que seguiría siendo igual, que era lo peor y más desalentador. Me sabía capaz de observar la vida de Bella Swan pasar por mis ojos mientras yo me quedaba atrás el resto de mi existencia. Y sabía que a los cuarenta años seguiría siendo un cobarde. El absurdo de Edward, que siempre la observaría desde lejos, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Y lo odiaba.

* * *

_Bien, esto ha surgido de una noche de inquietud, preguntandome tal y cual cosa. Me gustaría saber qué piensan, porque planeo continuarlo. Supongo que se ha entendido la idea, ¿no? Eso sería, gracias si han leído. Un beso!_


	2. Bella

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo uno**

**BELLA**

Edward Cullen permanecía inmóvil en la clase de Biología, aburrido. Con los ojos pegados a la espalda de Bella Swan. Tenía el tronco balanceado hacia delante, una mano sosteniendo su cara y la otra apretada en un férreo puño sobre su pierna, marcándole las suaves venas del antebrazo como si estuviera con todos los músculos tensos. Quizás estuviera imaginando figuras en la tela del jersey de la chica, al igual que el resto de los alumnos que fijaban su vista en un punto determinado toda la clase, perdidos en todo tipo de ensoñaciones lejanas a la lección. No prestó atención al par de chicas risueñas que dos asientos más allá le dirigían miradas ansiosas, entre fascinadas y temerosas, y tenía la completa seguridad de que nadie estaba pendiente de él mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos más oscuros, ajenos al Ciclo de Krebs que el profesor intentaba enseñarles a través de la densa neblina de la ignorancia escolar.

Fantaseaba. Edward estaba soñando que estiraba la mano posada en su pierna, y que lograba acariciar el cabello de Bella Swan, tocando su cuello blanco por detrás, mientras ella lo agradecía con un suspiro, tiernamente. Imaginaba que se daba vuelta, que lo miraba y se sonrojaba haciéndola ver aun más adorable. Que él era capaz de deslumbrarla, que es interesante, gracioso ynormal. Atontada, Bella no podía concebir que Edward quisiera algo más que preguntarle por una tarea o alguna asignatura, aunque no Biología, porque ella es pésima y él el mejor. O quizás tiene algo en el cabello y él, no siendo un completo patán, le avisa antes que salga por el pasillo y los otros la molesten.

Bella Swan, adelante, ni se había enterado de esa fantasía. Se encontraba pensando en que tenía que llegar a hacer la colada gigante que la última excursión de pesca de su padre le había dejado, a preparar una buena cena pues Billy Black iría a comer, y a empezar el enorme trabajo de Literatura que la profesora le había puesto aunque fuera el primer día de clases. No era consciente de quiénes se sentaban alrededor. Sabía, por supuesto, que Mike Newton estaba dos puestos más adelante, pues solía estar atenta en caso que él quisiera abordarla, y que Angela se sentaba justo frente al profesor, porque era su amiga y de vez en cuando se daba vuelta para soltarle una sonrisa de ánimo.

La alarma del fin de la hora sonó con estridencia y todos soltaron enormes suspiros agotados. La clase entera despegó los ojos de sus puntos fijos y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, levantándose y guardando sus cosas rápido, lo más pronto para salir de la vista de ese ridículo profesor. Edward Cullen se quedó sentado mirando su punto fijo una fracción de segundo más, sabiendo que tendría que desviar sus ojos de ahí tarde o temprano si no quería llamar la atención. Observó a Bella Swan mientras ella se alzaba de su puesto, y justo cuando se giraba para recoger el bolso que solía dejar detrás de su asiento, él agachó la cabeza y la mirada, como si de pronto algo en el suelo fuera de importancia capital, sintiendo un flujo de sangre anormal yendo hacia sus mejillas escondidas.

— Vamos, Bella, apurémonos – dijo Angela – Antes que Jess maree a la chica nueva.

El profesor ya había salido del aula, al igual que todos los alumnos. Angela, viendo que su amiga se retardaba, se había acercado para apremiarla. Bella asintió soltando una pequeña sonrisita y poniendo los ojos en blanco de solo imaginar a su amiga abordando a la chica nueva, y se colgó el bolso en un hombro, siguiendo a Angela hacia afuera. Conversando de cualquier cosa.

Edward suspiró pesado apenas se quedó solo. Respiró hondo por primera vez en toda la hora y estrelló su frente con nula suavidad en contra su mesa. Le dolió, pero no le prestó ninguna atención, porque al menos no dolía tanto como saberse invisible para Bella Swan. Eso sí que frustraba. Había estado toda la clase muriéndose por tocar su cabello, por hablarle, porque ella le sonría, por saber el color de sus ojos y cualquier otra forma no patética ni humillante en Bella pudiera darse cuenta de la existencia de Edward Cullen, más que por ser el hermano del chico de su amiga Rosalie. Había sido un infierno, había tenido que luchar contra la tentación como si fuera un depredador con hábitos vegetarianos que de pronto se ve ante un buffet demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo.

Lo bueno, pensó Edward con algo de masoquismo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía con pasos perdidos de la sala, es que él siempre había sido un depredador pasivo, de esos a los que aplastan antes de que pueda atacar, él que pierde la carrera contra otro puma antes de llegar a la gacela. Al menos cuando se trataba de las personas.

Salió del lugar caminando hacia el exterior de la escuela. Ya habían pasado las tres primeras horas y todos los alumnos debían estar congregándose en el atolladero de la cafetería. A Edward no le gustaba ir allí, siempre estaba llena de gente gritando como niños y, si lo hacía, se vería obligado a sentarse junto a su hermano Emmet mientras este llamaba la atención de su novia de las maneras más absurdas. Casi podía verse sentado como un niño bueno junto al hermano gemelo de Rosalie, Jasper, ambos mirando con aburrimiento a sus hermanos besándose, los dos iguales de desesperados por salir de ese lugar.

Aunque Jasper siempre había sido casi como Edward. El casi porque Jasper había sido desde pequeño tremendamente carismático y todo el mundo lo escuchaba y admiraba con solo un par de palabras desbordante de esa energía positiva que emanaba. Pero también era tranquilo y calmado, por lo que Edward lo considera su único real amigo, aunque fuera un curso por sobre él, a meses de dejar la escuela.

Se sentó en una de las bancas ligeramente mojadas del exterior, tomando a sorbos un refresco mientras observaba los árboles que rodeaban el instituto. Alguien se sentó a su lado, y, con un suspiro, se puso a tomar también su almuerzo sin mirar a Edward en absoluto.

— Allá adentro hay un aire peligroso – murmuró Jasper – Esa chica nueva, Alice Brandon… Está absolutamente loca.

— ¿Igual que el resto? – preguntó Edward, sin mirar a su compañero. No solían hacerlo.

— No, es peor. No le ha costado nada hacerse amigos y es explosiva y feliz. Da un poco de miedo, en realidad.

— ¿Asustado?

— Claro, me preocupa. Se ha hecho amiga de Rose gracias a Bella – Edward no respondió, simplemente asumió que, con probabilidad, la tal Alice pronto daría un paseo por su casa por expresa invitación de Emmet. Siempre era así.

— ¿Una chica tan loca amiga de Bella? – preguntó finalmente, sin poder evitarlo. Jasper sonrió a su lado, pero cambió de tema.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a atrever a hablarle? – inquirió con interés. Ahora sí, miraba fijamente a Edward.

— Nunca – respondió con tranquilidad el otro, como si no le importara. Jasper asintió.

— No importa mucho, ¿no? – dijo – No es que ella sea el amor de tu vida, ya verás que cuando vayas a la universidad encontrarás quinientas chicas que se interesarán en ti seas lo raro que seas.

Edward miró a Jasper intentando encontrar esperanza en el rostro de su amigo, pero todo lo que logró fue que, al cerrar los ojos, dos enormes ojos de un color indefinido llenaran sus pensamientos. Fabuloso.

El primer día de clases no fue muy diferente a los de otros años, al menos no para Edward. La llegada de una alumna nueva siempre suscitaba una expectación insospechada y ridícula que constituía un misterio para él, y la figura de Alice Brandon, una muchacha diminuta, delgada y muy grácil, con facciones de duendecillo de aire simpaticón y desordenado cabello negro peinado así como a propósito, con todas las puntas a cualquier lado menos al orden, no había sido para nada la excepción. Además, era una chica amistosa en extremo, habladora, encantadora y hábil, lo que ya era aliciente necesario para que todos la adoraran desde un inicio. Forks ganaba una buena ciudadana más.

Edward la había visto en su clase de historia. La chica nueva tenía una voz aguda y musical, y caminaba como si estuviera escuchando la mejor pista bailable, siempre con un ritmo increíble que había sacado los celos de varias muchachas con escasos pasatiempos. Aparte de eso, todos la habían recibido encantados, y había un par de chicos haciéndose los interesados ya. En realidad, la única persona que no parecía demasiado contento con la chica nueva era Jasper, a quien nunca le habían ido las muchachas locas. Alice lo había abordado a la salida de una clase y había sido suficiente para que él la clasificara como desequilibrada y con excesiva energía. La clase de cosas que lo espantaban y que Edward no llegaba a comprender. Si hubiera tenido la mitad del carisma de su amigo no habría dudado en hablar con Alice, quien al contrario de él, sí había hablado con Bella Swan más de cuatro frases en menos de un día.

— ¡Chicos!

Su madre los abordó apenas pusieron un pie en la casa, por la tarde. Se habían demorado más de lo normal al haber dado vueltas por un par de tiendas en el pueblo. Ya era la hora de comer y ni a Edward ni a Emmett le pareció extraño que los saliera a recibir de tan buen ánimo. En realidad, era difícil concebir molesta a su madre.

Era restauradora, pero no trabaja en Forks. Salía hacia Seattle mucho antes que ellos, por la mañana. Allí se encargaba del mantenimiento de una iglesia que databa de 1880 y que estaba en muy mal estado. Trabaja hasta el medio día, por lo que luego regresaba a Forks y siempre estaba en casa cuando sus hijos llegaban con un enorme y acogedor abrazo.

— ¿Dónde está Rose, Emmett? – preguntó su madre, mirando por detrás de su hijo mayor como si esperara que de pronto surgiera una chica rubia. Edward la besó en la frente y siguió de largo hacia la cocina.

— Ha salido a mostrarle Forks y Port Angeles a la alumna nueva del instituto – escuchó responder a Emmett, mientras los pasos suaves de su madre y hermano lo seguían.

— ¿Está Bella con ella? – inquirió su madre a continuación. Edward se tensó.

— No, dijo algo de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en casa – respondió Emmett, entrando a la cocina y sentándose en una silla con gesto expectante.

— Ah, bueno…

Su madre, Esme, lo miró de reojo, pero desvió al instante la mirada al toparse con los duros ojos de su hijo escrutándola. Edward no toleraba cuando hacía eso cada vez que alguien mencionaba la cercanía de Bella Swan con la casa. Era como si siempre quisiera saber si en esa ocasión él se atrevería a hablarle a la chica, pero a su hijo no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pues sabía que solo lograría atormentarla más al darse cuenta de que era un completo cobarde. En numerosas ocasiones, Edward había descubierto a sus padres conversando preocupados sobre él, angustiados sobre la posibilidad de que algo se hubiera extraviado en su personalidad cuando niño, y su timidez con Bella solo lograba que su madre se inquietara más.

Edward tenía cuatro años cuando había comenzado a tocar el piano, y seis cuando una amiga de sus padres les había recomendado a los señores Cullen que lo mejor que podían hacer por su prodigioso hijo era ingresarlo a un conservatorio para pequeños talentos, en Chicago. Entusiasmado, Edward había rogado para que lo dejaran ir, y sus padres eran incapaces de decirle lo contrario. De esa forma, el niño se había ido a una escuela intensiva por lo que acabarían siendo seis años, regresando periódicamente para las vacaciones. A los doce había regresado como miembro de la filarmónica juvenil de Chicago, pero con estudios libres, y desde entonces asistía a la escuela en Forks, donde en su inocente e infantil cabeza había esperado hacer amigos.

Su madre sirvió tres platos y se sentó a comer junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué tal el primer día? – preguntó, mirando a Emmet. Este esbozó una sonrisa.

— Perfecto, ya sabes, más de lo mismo – Edward vio a su hermano poner los ojos en blanco mientras su madre le sonreía con afecto. A veces era muy sencillo que él le tuviera envidia, por muchas y poderosas razones.

— ¿Y tú Edward? – Esme se volvió hacia él con la misma sonrisa. Edward se encogió de hombros con gesto inexpresivo.

— Bien, supongo.

Más de lo mismo, pensó. Más de buscar de reojo a Bella hacia donde fuera, más de aguantarse las ganas de hablarle por timidez, y más de esa rutina agobiante de gente a su alrededor a quienes le importaba bien poco si él dejaba o no de existir. Los seis años de estudio en el conservatorio no habían pasado en balde por sobre su carácter. Edward era disciplinado, reservado y mucho más maduro que cualquier otro chico de su edad, bastante más que su hermano Emmet, pero gracias a todo eso también era incapaz de congeniar con la delicada sociedad del instituto de Forks. En esa clase de ambiente se entraba o no, y Edward tocaba el piano, le gustaba la música clásica y no solía entusiasmarlo sucesos tan absurdos como el baile de promoción o la llegada de una alumna nueva. No volaba en la misma atmósfera.

— ¿Edward? – llamó Esme, cuando Emmet desapareció hacia su habitación y ellos dos se quedaron para recoger la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

— Tanya llamó, dijo que has estado desaparecido – respondió su madre, mirándole de reojo.

Tanya era su mejor amiga del conservatorio. Ella vivía en Alaska, pero ambos mantenían contacto por teléfono e Internet. Edward la había estado evitando, contrario a sus propios deseos, pues la última vez que se habían visto, hacía dos semanas ya, en el último concierto de la Filarmónica, ella le había confesado que él le gustaba desde hace mucho. El muchacho jamás se había planteado la existencia de alguna otra chica aparte de Bella, principalmente porque esta no le había gustado por las razones acostumbradas, así que nunca se había puesto a imaginar tampoco que podía despertar el interés de alguien.

— ¿Se pelearon?

— No.

— Pero dijo algo que te disgustó – aseguró Esme – Ella me lo dijo, aunque no aclaró qué cosa en específico.

— Dijo que yo le gustaba.

— Oh…

— Sí… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

— Decirle que no te gusta, con suavidad, claro. Explícale que te gusta otra chica.

— Ya lo sabe, me dijo que no le importaba porque sabe que nunca voy a hablar con Bella – murmuró Edward.

— ¡Eso es injusto! – exclamó su madre con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso es ser sincera.

— Claro que no, ella no sabe si tú algún día… digo, tu algún día hablarás con Bella, estoy segura – Esme habló con convencimiento.

Oh, claro que no, pensó Edward. Cada vez que estaba cerca de Bella Swan sus músculos se tensaban a un nivel sin precedente, cada vez que escuchaba de ella su garganta se secaba, y solo recordarla le cerraba la boca del estómago, haciéndole incapaz de formular alguna frase coherente. Imaginar cómo sería mirarla a los ojos, de frente, suponía para Edward verse perdido en cualquier otro pensamiento menos el indicado, mudo ante su mirada.

Simplemente, ella estaba hecha para él, pero él no para ella. No era el tipo de Bella, probablemente, porque de lo contrario ella se habría vuelto a mirarlo más de un par de veces en su vida, cosa que jamás había hecho. Edward sabía que no era desagradable físicamente, pero eso escasamente ayudaba cuando uno era un inepto absoluto para hablar con la chica que le interesaba.

— Yo no me equivoco – murmuró su madre entonces – Por supuesto que no. Ya verás como un día de estos te haces con el valor y la invitas. Bella es una de las chicas más dulces y buenas que conozco, e inteligentes. Sabrá reconocer lo que tiene enfrente.

Edward se escabulló a su habitación pensando que en realidad no importaba mucho nada de eso, porque él jamás se haría con el mentado valor, y en unos dos años más se iría tranquilamente a estudiar a Milán, para, con mucha seguridad, no volver a ver a Bella jamás.

Eso le provocó un dolor en el pecho.

Bruscamente, se desplomó en su cama y frotó su tabique nasal con cansancio. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, apenas daban las ocho y media. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Bella en ese instante, y la imaginó dividiendo su tiempo entre ordenar un poco la cocina de su casa, hacer la colada y terminar algún trabajo que le hubieran puesto de primer día. Mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana, esperando ver el coche de patrulla de su padre llegar finalmente.

Edward fue asaltado por el repentino deseo de ir a espiarla. Lo sabía, era absurdamente obsesivo y enfermo, y si ella lo supiera probablemente se sentiría aterrada de ese chico callado y con personalidad de sicópata sexual, pero era algo que Edward no podía evitar hacer desde los quince años. Era ágil y rápido, por lo que solía treparse hábilmente a uno de los árboles que quedaban frente a la habitación de ella y mirarla. Simplemente mirarla, observarla leer o tararear inconscientemente alguna canción de las que ponía en su reproductor, cualquier cosa que hiciera que el deseo de tocarla, sintiendo la calidez de su mejilla, se hiciera más fuerte.

Edward Cullen cerró los ojos. Visualizó el rostro de Bella Swan aun bajo los párpados y fantaseó con sus labios y la piel de su cuello. Pronto se durmió, con la segura y desalentadora certeza de que nunca amaría a nadie tan desesperadamente como a ella.

* * *

_Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios tan buenos sobre el Prólogo. Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que nadie me golpee por lo mucho que estoy torturando a Edward, pero me divierto mares con ello. Y de cualquier manera nada se asemeja a leer Sol de Medianoche, eso sí que es masoquismo. Pero en fin... Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran comentarios a ver qué tal...! Un beso! GreenDoe._


	3. Esperanza

******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo dos**

**ESPERANZA**

¿Cuántas veces puede un solo corazón quebrarse y recomponerse de la nada? ¿Cuántas veces tiene esperanzas y las pierde para volver a recuperarla? ¿Cuántos años puede una persona mantenerse en silencio, gritando con callados alaridos, anhelantes de que una sola criatura nos mire, nos dirija la palabra? El muchacho imaginó, ajeno a la multitud, y creyó ver en el umbral de la amplia y adornada puerta de la enorme sala a una muchacha de largo cabello castaño escuchando su música con la misma dedicación e interés que a los catorce años. Sonriéndole apreciativamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si lo quisiera y sus ojos solo brillaran así por él.

Los largos dedos se deslizaron a través del piano de forma inconsciente, rápida y elegante, con delicadeza y decisión, acostumbrados a tratar aquellas teclas con mucha más ternura que a sí mismo o a sus deseos. A su lado, toda una orquesta de músicos de idioma y origen desconocido tocaban sus propios instrumentos de la misma forma, logrando una sinfonía suave. Si hubiera intentado hablar con ellos no lo habría logrado jamás, pero estando frente a un par de partituras y diferentes instrumentos, veinte personas podían conectarse de una manera un poco más sutil y delicada, más universal. A través de la música.

De pronto, escuchó lejanamente el sonido de una audiencia selecta que aplaudía entusiasmada por la pieza que se acababa de ejecutar. Después de dos horas y media, terminaba el concierto. Se levantó con pasos tranquilos y se posicionó al lado de un chico de cabello rubio con aires germánicos, y se inclinó tres veces, como todos los otros músicos, en agradecimiento. Distinguió con vaguedad los rostros de los habituales espectadores, personas de dinero, o, en las gradas más baratas, estudiantes aficionados a la música. Entonces, el grueso y rojo telón se cerró.

En el escenario, aplacado por el ruido de la multitud que comenzaba a comentar el espectáculo afuera, la mayoría de los artistas aplaudió como cábala de buena suerte, y un par dio exclamaciones entusiasmadas por la noche libre que se avecinaba. La multitud de músicos, todos jóvenes y de algún país de Europa, comenzó a guardar lentamente sus instrumentos, mientras algunos hablaban en una lengua extranjera lo que podía ser una invitación a tomar algo para celebrar. Edward fue retenido por una chica de largo cabello negro que intentó explicarle en precario español que lo invitaba a un café, pero él declinó con rapidez la oferta. Miró su reloj y decidió que lo mejor era partir de inmediato. Necesitaba con urgencia llegar a dormir, y sabía que su madre solía preocuparse cuando él llegaba tan tarde por la noche.

— Muchas gracias, Edward – agradeció el coordinador del concierto, cuando se le acercó con una sonrisa en la cara – El director de esta orquesta me pidió a través del traductor que te dijera que tocas excelente, y que te agradece que los hayas ayudado.

— No hay problema – respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros – Por cierto, el piano está levemente desafinado.

— ¿Sí…? ¡Vaya, a estos músicos no se les va una! – exclamó sorprendido el hombre – ¿No te quedarás a festejar con ellos? Sal a celebrar y comparte con los chicos extranjeros, apenas deben tener un año más que tú, hasta la misma edad me atrevería a decir.

— Lo lamento, no puedo – murmuró – Mañana tengo instituto y me queda trayecto hasta Forks aun.

— Oh, entonces bien. Te veo la próxima semana – El coordinar estrechó su mano.

— La próxima semana – corroboró Edward.

Salió de la trastienda a pasos rápidos, encaminándose por el hall de entrada a la sala de conciertos. Un par de personas de entre la multitud lo reconoció como el pianista de lo que acababan de escuchar, pero no se acercaron a felicitarle o darle sus opiniones. Edward lo agradeció, mirando de nuevo la hora, y se despidió vagamente del recepcionista de la filarmónica, a quien ya conocía desde antes por otros conciertos. Pasaban de las diez y media de la noche en Seattle, y a diferencia de Forks, la ciudad esbozaba una noche más cálida y despejada.

Llegó al estacionamiento después de bordear el teatro. Mientras sacaba las llaves de su Volvo y las enganchaba a la cerradura, prendió su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas. Una de su casa, que debía ser de su madre, quien solía olvidar cuando tenía conciertos, otra del celular de su padre, una de Jasper, unos pocos minutos antes de que comenzara a tocar, y la última de Tanya, media hora atrás.

De pronto, sus dedos marcaron un número inconscientemente un número, mientras arrancaba suavemente su coche y esperaba encontrar a la única persona con la que quería hablar en ese momento. Después de dos llamadas, una voz femenina le respondió con gran aburrimiento.

— ¿Me llamas para escucharte con ese tonito? – saludó Edward, repentinamente petulante.

Nadie respondió hasta dentro de unos segundos, cuando una voz femenina y suave chilló pidiendo perdón, y lanzando una sarta de improperios en un idioma desconocido. Edward rió entre dientes.

— ¡Edward! Rayos, no me fijé que eras tú – farfulló Tanya – Llamé a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que estabas fuera, aunque no recordaba con exactitud dónde. ¿En qué andas?

— Voy saliendo de Seattle, tenía concierto.

— Vaya, ¿tú si has estado en movimiento, eh?

— Algo así, en Seattle han organizado un festival de orquestas de otros países y hay cinco que han tenido problemas con sus pianistas – respondió – Hoy es la segunda vez que toco.

— Cuanta suerte. Los únicos que han escuchado mi chelo estas semanas han sido mi familia y el aire fresco de las montañas. Creo que Irina va a golpearme o a tirar el chelo por el excusado.

— Debería, tocas malísimo – murmuró Edward, exultante.

— Pincha un neumático, chico desagradable – exclamó Tanya.

Edward rió de nuevo mientras aceleraba y comenzaba a avanzar por la oscura carretera. Había extrañado hablar con su amiga, después de todo. Tanya solía ser un consuelo vía telefónica cuando Edward llegaba a un extremo dentro de los rígidos y aburridos límites de Forks, y sabía que él lo era para ella también, aunque se encontraran separados por unos cuantos kilómetros.

Además de estar conectados por la edad, el estudio y su pasión por la música, Edward y Tanya tenían similitudes en cuanto a las vidas que llevaban fuera del conservatorio. El señor Marshall, el padre de Tanya, era cuidador en la reserva nacional de Denali, y, junto a su familia, se había dedicado toda su vida a eso. Tanya había resultado ser una sorpresa, dentro de todo. Había insistido hasta el cansancio por ir al conservatorio y aprender el chelo de pequeña, y lo había logrado, aunque ahora hubiera tenido que regresar a Denali mientras terminaba el instituto, tal como Edward se había replegado hacia Forks con su familia.

Ambos extrañaban su antigua rutina, pero se tenían uno al otro, aunque no hubieran hablado en al menos una semana. Desde que Tanya le había dicho que le gustaba.

— ¿Cómo te aguantas decir todas esas cosas desagradables en la escuela? – preguntó de pronto ella – Con ese humor deberías tener un par de amigos, por lo menos. No porque esos chicos no sepan lo que es una llave de fa los vas a culpar de no tener sentido del humor.

— No digo que no lo tengan, simplemente dudo que tengan ganas de ser mis amigos – explicó Edward – Y si te preocupa mi genio, está Jasper, él es igual de desagradable que yo. Quizá más, aunque lo disimule.

— Preséntamelo, a ver si alguien me toma en cuenta – dijo ella con voz juguetona.

— Tanya… – le regañó Edward, repentinamente tenso.

— Supéralo, Edward. Te lo diré hasta que te decidas a hablar con Bella y confesarle lo muy imbécil que te trae.

— Nadie me trae imbécil.

— No, claro que no – murmuró Tanya, y suspiró teatralmente – Solo estás enamorado.

Ante eso Edward no pudo más que quedarse callado. Siempre había sido un buen mentiroso, había tenido que aprender a serlo con alguien tan metiche como Emmett de hermano, pero con Tanya nunca le había resultado particularmente bien. Era su mejor amiga, y jamás había sido capaz de engañarla por más de quince minutos. La vez que lo había intentado para jugarle una broma muy estúpida con sus otros compañeros del conservatorio, ella había arremetido contra él alzando su chelo e intentando golpearle en la espalda.

— Supongo que lo estropeé todo, ¿no? – murmuró ella, al cabo de un rato.

— No más de lo que acostumbras – aceptó él.

— ¡Edward! ¡Para de tomarme el pelo! – Tanya rió.

— Lo lamento – murmuró Edward con sinceridad – No quiero que te sientas mal por todo esto. En parte es mi culpa también.

— Y de Bella, por ser tan cegatona y no ver el deslumbrante chico que se sienta detrás de ella en Biología – afirmó Tanya con voz severa.

— Y de Bella… – susurró Edward.

Por enamorarlo sin intuirlo, pensó sombríamente Edward. Por ejercer esa fuerza magnética que lo hacía ansiar con desesperación ser un chico normal por una vez en su vida. No haber ido a la magnífica escuela a la que había asistido por años a estudiar música, y ser un muchacho tan corriente como todos los que vagaban por el instituto en Forks. Conocerla y encantarla como ella lo había hecho con él, interesarle de la manera normal en que podría hacerlo un chico común. No darle susto porque el raro de Edward Cullen se había obsesionado específicamente con ella, simplemente ser un par de adolescentes normales. Después de todo, siempre había pensado que Bella y él, juntos, no se veían mal, a pesar de que ello formara parte de sus más recónditos sueños. Esos que solía sepultar bajo varios metros de indiferencia con el mundo.

Llegó a su casa cerca de la medianoche, después de escuchar una sarta de insultos de Tanya contra su hermana menor. La fachada de pulcro blanco estaba en penumbras y absoluto silencio, a excepción por una pequeña lámpara que estaba encendida en el salón. Edward se había ido tan pequeño de su casa que se había criado de manera muy independiente, yendo y viniendo a donde él quería a la hora que le daba la gana, y manejando su dinero holgadamente en lo que necesitaba en el momento justo. De cierta forma, le había costado aceptar que su madre se preocupara tanto por él al regresar.

Pero ahí estaba, parecía haberse quedado dormida esperándolo. Edward sonrió y fue a buscar a un ropero que tenían bajo la escalera. Estiró el pequeño cuerpo de su madre a lo largo del sofá y la tapó con una gruesa manta, pensando en que probablemente se despertaría a mitad de la madrugada y se daría cuenta de que él ya estaba en casa. Se talló los ojos adormilado y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse a dormir unas pocas horas antes del instituto.

Con probabilidad dormiría algo más en biología.

— Las notas son pésimas – gruñó el profesor a mitad de mañana. Se paseó amenazante entre los puestos de los alumnos y esbozó una mueca horrenda al ver la prueba de Mike Newton – Repetiré el control este viernes a las tres y media de la tarde, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Es increíble… ¡solo el señor Cullen logró aprobar con dignidad! Así que te felicito, Edward… ¿Edward?

El señor Cullen estaba dormitando tranquilamente sobre la mesa del laboratorio de biología, al fondo del salón. Era el único de la clase que no tenía compañero, pero en ese momento, mientras ocupaba casi toda la mesa con su cuerpo, probablemente agradecía el hecho. Tenía su ruma de textos escolares desperdigada a un lado y la cabeza enterrada entre medio de sus brazos, dejando a la vista únicamente una desordenada mata de cabello y el amplio arco de su espalda. Ajeno al irritado carácter que estaba comenzando a bullir dentro del profesor, y a las risitas divertidas de algunos compañeros que se habían volteado a verle.

El profesor, adelante, miró perplejo al descarado muchacho, al contrario de sus estudiantes. Los compañeros de Edward estaban acostumbrados a que él durmiera seis de cada diez clases de biología, y le tenían ciertos celos porque, a pesar de eso, seguía siendo el mejor alumno de la clase. Con bastante ventaja, por lo demás. Tanta que el profesor nunca se había dado cuenta de sus siestas hasta ahora.

Bella Swan se giró como el resto de sus compañeros a mirar el origen del conflicto. Contempló con franca curiosidad los desordenados cabellos cobrizos que subían y bajaban al compás del silencioso sueño de su compañero, y sintió una punzada de envidia al ver a ese chico, al que todos creían un antisocial, durmiendo tan relajadamente en medio de una clase. Era una envidia de una naturaleza diferente a la del resto, pues ella jamás se habría atrevido a quedarse dormida en una clase. Edward Cullen lo hacía y además se presentaba como la clase de persona que tiene una vida mucho más interesante que la del joven promedio, y que le importa un rábano lo que piensen de él en la dinámica absurda de la sociedad escolar.

Bella se molestó cuando el profesor le llamó la atención a su compañero.

— ¡Señor Cullen! – exclamó.

Edward se despertó asustado. De todas las maneras posibles en que había imaginado que eso podía llegar a suceder, jamás había creído que tendría que agradecer a su profesor de biología por el hecho, por muy petulante que aquel tipo le pareciera la mayoría de las veces. Adormilado y desorientado, despeinándose el cabello con una inconsciente elegancia, levantó el rostro de entre sus brazos y se topó con un par de enormes ojos castaños mirándole curiosos. Recorrió el rostro del propietario y tragó saliva aturdido cuando se topó con la cara en forma de corazón, la nariz pequeña y la boca amplia de Bella Swan dispuestos en dirección hacia donde él estaba.

Edward pensó que podía acostumbrarse con demasiada facilidad a verla tan cerca todos los días. Quería acostumbrarse a eso, pero probablemente ella encontraría esa actividad considerablemente aburrida. Sabía que tenía que mirar al profesor, pues este le había hablado, pero todo su cuerpo parecía girar y moverse atraído por un imán hacia donde estaba ella. Se sintió como un absoluto imbécil cuando nada le respondió, a excepción de su corazón, que seguía latiendo apresuradamente a la altura de su garganta.

— Lamento haber terminado con su sueño, señor Cullen – murmuró el profesor, con una ironía que a Edward se le antojó innecesaria y absurda – Justamente, estábamos comentando que usted fue él único en obtener un sobresaliente, no obstante su gran disposición a dormir en medio de mis clases.

Edward no dijo nada, seguía con la lengua pegada al paladar, incapaz de hablar, sintiendo los ojos de toda la clase, y de Bella, fijos en su rostro somnoliento. La furia homicida corrió por sus venas preguntándose por qué el profesor tenía que ser tan inoportuno e interrumpirlo en aquel momento. Como pudo, se las arregló para girar su cuello hacia donde estaba el hombre. Paranoico, imaginó su aspecto. No solía preocuparse por cómo se veía, en general, pero tenía la vaga sensación, por las risitas tontas de dos compañeras que se sentaban cerca, que debía lucir como un grandísimo imbécil con aquel cabello que difícilmente habría podido controlar.

— Espero que no se vuelva a repetir – gruñó al final su profesor, dando por zanjado el tema – Además tenía entendido que te gusta la Biología.

— No en sus clases – murmuró Edward para sí mismo, ofuscado.

Una risita suave y natural como primavera respondió a sus palabras. Por suerte para Bella, el profesor se había movido de nuevo a su mesa para comenzar a increpar a otro de sus alumnos por las notas del control. Edward, sin embargo, sí escuchó la risa, porque además la conocía de memoria.

Se tensó sobre la mesa al ver la mirada entre cómplice y tímida que Bella le dirigió antes de girarse nuevamente. Súbitamente, un globo de felicidad creció en su interior al darse cuenta de que ella lo había escuchado y se había reído de algo que había dicho, aunque ya ni siquiera lo recordara con exactitud. Sin embargo, desechó aquella pequeña alegría desdeñosamente al pensar que solo un idiota podía sentirse complacido, o esperanzado, con algo tan ridículo como eso. Se había reído, aquella era toda la magia que le había dedicado, el único segundo. Solo le había parecido entretenido, como un comentario contra los profesores que podría haber dicho cualquiera de sus otros compañeros, sin importar quien fuera. Ella olvidaría ese momento, pero él no.

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes se levantaron movidos por una fuerza superior. Edward se quedó un momento más sentado, con las facciones expectantes y el estómago contraído de pura ansiedad. Como tantas otras veces, Bella se levantó, aunque sin tanta premura como otras veces, pues Angela Webber se había retrasado también hablando con Ben Cheney, y sacudió su cabello castaño de manera distraída. Guardó sus cosas en el bolso, se lo colgó en su delgada espalda, y acomodó unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Mírame… mírame de nuevo.

El pecho se le oprimió de rabia contra sí mismo. Con la misma facilidad con que algo llega, algo se va, y Edward sintió como esa ola de esperanza se desmoronaba tal como había crecido en él, subiendo y bajando por los mínimos gestos que Bella le dirigía.

Edward Cullen suspiró desganado y soltó su silla con rabia antes de salir del salón. Bella ni siquiera se había dado vuelta.

* * *

_Hola, muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios que me llegaron. Alegran la vida, chicas. Particularmente a amateratzu (lo escribí bien?), que me dejó un anónimo y no pude contestar. Aunque de hecho no sé si le contesté a las otras, ya veré. Bueno, eso sería. Un beso a todas y de nuevo gracias!_

_GreenDoe._


	4. Llamas

**********Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo tres**

**LLAMAS**

Edward tomó la carretera que llevaba hacia La Push. Se aferró al volante con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que empleaba, y aceleró hasta que los árboles que lo rodeaban se hicieron simples motas de intenso verde. La música, un suave adagio de ya no recordaba quien, contrastaba con la violencia de su velocidad y la manera en que sujetaba el coche bajo sus manos. Con los dedos fuertes y temblorosos, los únicos opositores férreos a ese cúmulo de sensaciones que cada vez tenían más posibilidades de salir, fijó los feroces ojos verdes en la carretera que desaparecía bajo su coche.

Aparcó a un lado de la carretera pasados varios kilómetros, cuando encontró un familiar sendero que solían usar los excursionistas extranjeros que llegaban a Forks. Echando un vistazo a través de la ventanilla, se percató de que unos grisáceos nubarrones comenzaban a enredarse en el cielo, pero decidió dejar su cazadora en el coche para ir más ligero. Miró su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Jasper.

_¿Dónde has estado? Juntémonos en mi casa a las cinco. Voy a asesinar a la chica nueva._

Edward tecleó rápido una respuesta y dejó el celular en la guantera del coche, sin deseos de irse al bosque con él.

_Estoy fuera._

Luego, salió con pasos perdidos del Volvo y se adentró, no en el sendero que seguían todos, sino a través de la espesa hierba que colindaba con el lugar. La mullida alfombra de helechos aun permanecía aplastada desde la última vez que había ido allí, y sabía que era con seguridad el único que lo conocía. Caminó a pasos rápidos a través del denso follaje, sin tropezar gracias a que era ágil y escurridizo, y notó como las ansias por llegar iban acrecentándose en su pecho a medida que avanzaba por aquel mundo verde sumergido bajo los árboles. Sintió, a la vez, como todo quedaba atrás, todo lo triste y malo que tenía Forks. Todo lo angustiante, también, como una lluvia incapaz de penetrar en el denso follaje de los árboles, que lo protegían de todo el exterior.

Huye.

Echó a correr. Rápido, acelerado, a quince minutos de su real destino. Ansioso, se alegró de no haber cogido la cazadora, pues comenzaba a entrar en calor y solo habría sido un estorbo para sus propósitos. Las suaves notas de una melodía que rondaba en su cabeza hacía siglos invadieron su mente y entonces, como siempre, se sobrecogió por el espectáculo al ingresar a un claro del bosque que contrastaba con el aire alienígeno que solía presentar Forks.

Vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese era ideal para que un niño quisiera perderse en el bosque y vivir la aventura de su vida. El mismo Edward recordaba haberla vivido junto a su hermano Emmet cuando ambos tenían menos de ocho años, pero afortunadamente, después de aquella desagradable noche que pasaran perdidos en el bosque, sus padres no se habían vuelto del todo aprehensivos. A su regreso a Forks, después del conservatorio, las excursiones en solitario por esos lados se habían multiplicado. Así era como había conocido aquel prado, su prado, y jamás había dejado de asombrarse de la facilidad con que la naturaleza invadía los sentidos y embotaba los sentimientos.

Ante una panorámica como esa nada podía atormentarlo, o, al contrario, todo podía asediarle. Se daban los dos extremos, dependiendo del día, pero nunca un estado intermedio. Olvido o tormento.

Se desplomó sobre la mullida hierba con los brazos detrás de la nuca, en la viva representación del relajo. Observó los jirones de nube en el firmamento, contemplando fascinado como de pronto una fugaz luz deslumbrante bañaba el prado de un ambiente místico. Segundos después, el trueno estrello la magnitud de su sonido sobre el bosque, y algún animal se removió, inquieto, entre los arbustos.

Lo correcto habría sido irse, pero tenía escasas ganas de acatar su consciencia más madura. Sabía bien que a su madre no le haría gracia que anduviera sin una cazadora, en medio del bosque, mientras se largaba a llover en una tormenta que se presentaba promisoria, amenazante. Lo más sensato, lo más contrario a Edward en una situación como esa, era protegerse en su cálida casa, disfrutando del delicioso silencio que debía embargarla en ese momento, quizás tomando un café o simplemente durmiendo.

No obstante, aquel pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. Lo abandonó al instante al cerrar los ojos, suspirando aliviado al comprobar que sería uno de esos días en que nada parecía atormentarlo. La imagen de Bella Swan, antes nítida, se fue deslavando de sus ojos gracias a la lluvia que comenzó a empapar su cuerpo y cara…

¿Qué importaban las personas ante un espectáculo tan fascinante como el silencio?

Llegó a su casa pasadas las siete de la noche, cuando el sol se había puesto, trayendo nuevamente la noche implacable. Nunca supo cómo, pero milagrosamente no había estrellado su coche contra algún árbol en el asfaltado camino de la carretera. Durante el trayecto, lejos de pensar o recelar, había añorado con fervor el cálido cobertor y el suave colchón que estarían esperándole en su habitación. Le dolían los ojos, tenía dolor de espalda, estaba embarrado de pies a cabeza, y la cabeza le iba a estallar. Tenía, además, un ardor en la garganta, la señal previa antes de un resfriado tan esperable como esa tormenta en Forks, en vista de lo descuidado que se había mostrado. Se sentía verdaderamente mal, y no ayudaba que en el salón de su casa su hermano hubiera encendido la televisión para ver un partido de béisbol a un volumen inadecuado para el oído humano.

Mala idea la del prado, pero efectiva.

Pasó hecho un bólido hacia las escaleras, ignorando a todas las posibles personas que pudieran estar acompañando a Emmett en ese momento. Seguía tiritando notablemente gracias a sus ropas mojadas, pero el calefactor, aquel que sus padres habían instalado varios años atrás con la intención de palear el clima de Forks, amortiguó la sensación que tenía antes de entrar al hogar. Mientras afuera el viento azotaba la fría agua nieve en la cara, y Edward se veía obligado a andar con una cazadora y un grueso impermeable, en el interior de su habitación comenzó a desprenderse de toda su ropa sin sentir más que los leves tiritones, cada vez más en descenso.

Agradeciendo la privacidad de un baño para él solo, se metió a la ducha para calentarse y sacar el barro y las hojas que habían quedado como secuela de su estúpida incursión al bosque. Se tomó su tiempo, lavándose el pelo y tratando de relajar su cuerpo lentamente, pero las tercianas habían comenzado a expandirse como un tumor maligno que amenazaba con metástasis, una cadena imposible de parar. Después de media hora, derrotado y con el cuerpo igual de tenso que antes, salió del baño y se enfundó en pantalones de pijama, con el torso de desnudo, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla y se desplomaba sobre el edredón de su cama, mullida y acogedora.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido gracias al cansancio, el dolor de cabeza y la suave música que salía de su moderno reproductor, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de una manera muy característica. Edward antes lo asociaba con una cosa de la edad, pero con el paso de los años había tenido que hacerse a la idea de que, ni de niño ni de adulto, Emmett Cullen había aprendido a tocar una puerta con el menor sentido del tacto, o del respeto.

Edward gruñó con fuerza, indicando que se podía pasar.

— Hey… – murmuró Emmet, medio indeciso – ¿Qué tal?

Edward volvió a gruñir.

— Ya veo – continuó su hermano. Hizo una pausa corta y luego volvió a hablar – Llamó papá. Dijo que el doctor Snow se ha roto una costilla y que tendrá que reemplazarle hasta mañana por la mañana hasta que llegue un sustituto.

— Ajá – gruñó Edward, intentando descubrir la verdad en las palabras de su hermano.

— Y mamá ha quedado con unas amigas en Port Angeles. También llegará tarde – dijo Emmet.

— Ajá – Edward perdía la paciencia – ¿Qué más se te ofrece, Emmet?

— Pues…

— Emmet…

— Préstame el Volvo.

Lo dijo con tanta confianza en que lo conseguiría que Edward, volviendo del sopor en el que estaba inmerso, se sintió pasado a llevar por la seguridad de Emmett. ¿Es que, aparte de perder la confianza y la felicidad, Bella Swan estaba sacando su lado más humano y convirtiéndole en alguien incapaz de atemorizar, como lo hacía antes?

Se volvió a mirar a Emmett con los ojos entornados.

— No.

Era un no bastante rotundo, a pesar de su estado. Edward sintió como su hermano se estiraba en la cama, moviendo un poco su lánguido cuerpo, e intentaba juntar las ideas y argumentos necesarios como para lograr hacerse con el coche. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos, tan claros como el agua cuando se trataba de Emmett, y de alguna manera intuía que su hermano acabaría por embaucarlo esa noche, considerando que, indefenso entre medio de las sábanas, con un calor antinatural, no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de discutir o iniciar un tira y afloja con Emmett.

Era carne para el enemigo, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de su vida.

— ¿Qué hiciste con el jeep esta vez?

— Rose me lo pidió para experimentar, no pude negarme. Y queríamos ir al cine con los chicos – murmuró Emmett con voz que intentaba ser persuasiva.

— Tomen un bus, algo, lo que sea – puntualizó Edward – Pero deja mi coche en paz.

— Lo haría, pero vamos varios. Es peligroso regresar de noche en bus desde Port Angeles – murmuró Emmett, con tono de comercial de prevención de accidentes automovilísticos.

— ¿Quiénes van? – preguntó Edward, sintiendo como los párpados se le caían.

— Pues yo, Rose, Jazz…

Así que por eso Jasper le había mandado ese mensaje tan poco natural en él, pensó Edward. Había intentado escapar de esa salida que su hermano estaba armando, y aunque presentía que debía sentirse mal por no haberle ayudado, Edward pensó que lo mejor para su amigo era que pasara más tiempo con personas con disposición a ser felices.

— ¿Y quién le había puesto Jazz?

— ¿Jazz? – expresó en voz alta, en medio de la somnolencia.

— Alice – respondió Emmett – De milagro no se han sacado los ojos con Jasper. Le ha puesto ese mote para molestarlo. Ella también va, y Bella.

— Ah… – No era necesario ni pensarlo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Maneja Jasper – sentenció Edward, y agregó rápidamente, al sentir que Emmett iba a protestar – Ni loco te dejo mi auto, Jasper o nada.

— Vale – gruñó su hermano – ¿No quieres ir?

— Ve a jugar al arenal, Emmett.

El peso de su hermano abandonó la cama, pero Edward siguió con la sensación de que alguien lo observaba por un rato más. Sabía, con seguridad sabía, que Emmett era el que más disgustado se había mostrado cuando Edward había ingresado al conservatorio, y también el que más había sufrido cuando su hermano había regresado de él. Cambiado, callado y, sin dudas, insoportablemente maduro. No muy Edward, o no como el Edward que solía ser en su infancia.

Al principio, claro, en los primeros meses de su llegada, era el mismo en esencia. Algo más cultivado, inteligente, astuto y meticulosamente músico, pero básicamente una personita similar a la que se había ido. El tiempo, sin embargo, y la escasa conexión de Edward con los de su misma edad en Forks, habían logrado que su hermano se fuera volviendo una criatura más taciturna y reservada, aunque a veces Emmett lo escuchara hablar con su amiga Tanya y creyera estar escuchando al mismo chico lleno de vida de antes. El mismo antipático divertido que solía molestarlo ya desde el primer año de vida, y, sin duda, el cerebro del dúo que habían conformado de niños.

— ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Edward? – susurró Emmett – Tú no eras así.

Se estaba enfermando de deseo por culpa de una chica que difícilmente sabía de su existencia, la única persona que lo entendía estaba cuidando osos en Denali, y todos lo observaban como si estuviera incubando alguna clase de enfermedad. Sobre todo, lo que le estaba pasando a Edward era Bella, Bella y solo Bella. El prado no había ayudado, Edward se engañaba al creer que actuaría como una especie de somnífero, pues los sentimientos, violentos y ultrajantes por la potencia con que le asaltaban, habían regresado con más fuerza de la que habían tenido antes de ir al bosque.

¿Cómo habría sido su vida en Forks después del conservatorio de no haberse topado Bella Swan con su música, una tarde varios años atrás? ¿Se sentiría Edward tan vacío como lo hacia ahora, o era la existencia de esa chica, el conocimiento de la existencia de esa chica, lo que le había hecho plantearse la teoría de no ser más una criatura completa, así, solo por sí mismo?

Edward conocía la respuesta. Se veía a sí mismo soportando los años en Forks con total relajamiento. Aburrido, sí, pero no deprimido ni taciturno, totalmente sumergido en su música y en el mundo con el que tan a gusto se sentía. Completo por su propia mano, sin la necesidad de más aderezo que el de su familia y sus escasos amigos, sin desear la compañía y el afecto de alguien como nunca antes lo había deseado. Sin sentirse como un irrevocable pecador que deseaba un bien ajeno, algo que no le pertenecía ni en sus más repugnantes e inalcanzables sueños.

Porque Bella no podía ser para él.

— Solo estoy cansado – murmuró – Ve y diviértete con tu novia y tus amigos, hermano.

Que para eso, pensó Edward, Emmett ya había dado con su seudo chica de los sueños, aunque él no pudiera comprender en qué clases de sueños alguien como Rosalie Hale podía ser una muchacha ideal.

— Descansa – fue lo último que le dijo.

Emmett se escabulló fuera de la habitación con sorpresivo silencio. A lo lejos, casi en una experiencia onírica, creyó escuchar las voces conocidas de algunas personas hablando animadamente en la planta de abajo. Minutos después de su hermano, sintió pasos seguros de alguien, potencialmente Jasper, acercándose a su puerta, pero su amigo desistió apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta. Debía creer que dormía, y en parte así era.

No supo con seguridad cuándo se vio sumergido en un sueño intranquilo y perturbador. Veía sombras y todo quemaba, se desdibujaba a su alrededor, en un infierno en todo el sentido literal y metafórico de la palabra. Soñó con una realidad difusa, en la que sus padres y hermanos se aburrían de él y le dejaban solo, y donde Tanya y Jasper se alejaban al sentir que Edward solo lograba deprimirles y estancarlos más. Por estar tan vacío que ya nada le importaba en realidad, sintiendo que ahora todo dependía de una sola criatura por la que gimió desesperado en sus sueños, sabiendo que ella debía estar al otro lado de esa luz clara, lejos de las llamas del infierno donde él se quemaba.

Edward no quería estar solo para siempre. No le habría importado antes, pero la había conocido, y de pronto, una serie de anhelos y sentimientos que él mismo consideraba no hechos para sí, lo habían golpeado sin la capacidad de dar vuelta atrás y regresar a donde estaba. Como el cambio que se le hace a una piedra fría, irreparable, eterno.

Bella se disculpó cuando él le alcanzó, diciendo que simplemente ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que no estaban destinados a ser…Y entonces el sonido del timbre de su casa, inquietante y desesperado, lo despertó en medio de la noche.

Edward se incorporó, tambaleándose, viendo todo con una luminosidad inusitada. Todo brillaba de pronto, y ardía. ¿Estaba así de mala la calefacción que súbitamente él sentía como el fuego bullía a través de cada parte de su cuerpo? Se sentía demasiado cálido, tenía los pantalones pegados al cuerpo y la espalda y el pecho perlados de suave sudor frío.

Salió de la habitación dando tumbos en medio de la oscuridad de la casa. Por fuerza de los años, del conocimiento sin necesidad de ver, se aferró a tiempo a la barandilla de las escaleras para comenzar a bajar con lentitud. Esperaba que fuera su madre la que estaba llegando, aunque era poco probable, pues la necesitaba a ella o alguien aun más cálido. Ansiaba con urgencia que alguien le dijera que todo se iba a arreglar, que pronto las cosas estarían bien y que no habría de qué preocuparse. Despertaría y sería solo una pesadilla, un amor creado por su imaginación. Él pensaría únicamente en su futuro, en su música, y con seguridad nunca se enamoraría.

Podía vivir con eso. Quería.

Necesitaba un abrazo maternal, pensó en la semi inconsciencia, avanzando hacia la puerta como un inválido. Que le acunaran como solo una madre podía hacer, como lo hacía Esme con él cuando era pequeño.

Aunque ahí, en el umbral de su puerta, no fue su madre la que lo esperaba ansiosa, sino una muchacha empapada de la lluvia que seguía cayendo con fuerza mientras él dormía. Por razones correspondientes al cuerpo o al corazón, Edward sintió como todos sus esfuerzos se veían de pronto reconfortados. Sin mediar palabra, se dejó caer, seguro de la confianza de esa persona.

— ¡No! – exclamó una voz sorprendida y alterada, consternada al ver que el cuerpo de Edward se le caía encima.

Era demasiado delgada como para aguantar la altura y el peso de Edward sobre ella. Ambos rodaron hasta el suelo, quedando la frente de él a la altura de los labios de ella, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de la fiebre que lo mantenía en llamas. Complicada, escabulléndose por debajo del cuerpo de Edward, se apresuró a ponerse de pie, pensando a toda máquina en qué debía hacer.

Mientras la mente de Edward comenzaba a divagar en fiebre.

* * *

_Hola! Primero que nada debo agradecer a los numeros y agradables comentarios que me llegaron. Me alegro que ninguno haya sido anónimo, así que pude responderle a todos, creo. Solo me gustaría recordarles que Bella no es mala aquí, solo es... despistada, esa sería la palabra. Oh, y lamento si este capi ha estado un poco lento y tedioso, pero es absolutamente necesario! (GreenDoe se defiende con garras y pezuñas). Eso sería, nuevamente gracias por sentir tanta lástima por Edward. Creo que las estoy haciendo sufrir junto a él, jejejeje._

_Un beso, GreenDoe._


	5. Duende

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo cuatro**

**DUENDE**

Despertó sabiéndose desplomado sobre el amplio sofá del salón. Alguien, no imaginaba quién, lo había tapado con la gruesa frazada que solía usar para cubrir a su madre cuando se quedaba dormida leyendo. Tenía un paño húmedo sobre la frente, sorpresivamente refrescante, y sentía también la presión de otro más en medio de su abdomen, enviándole pequeñas y entrecortadas tercianas. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que esperar un minuto, o dos, para que su vista se acostumbrara al lugar. A pesar de la hora y del clima que reinaba afuera, la sala presentaba un aspecto mágicamente encantador, con las cortinas echadas y la luz de los relámpagos y los árboles recortados contra la casa. Su salvador, fuera quien fuera, había encendido una de las pequeñas lamparitas que reposaban en una mesilla al lado del sofá, tan nítida en su luz que era incapaz de molestar.

Entonces sintió un par de pequeñas manos, suaves y cuidadosas, pasando agua por sus mejillas. Brusco, desvió la mirada hacia la dueña de esas atenciones y estudió con sorpresa a la muchacha de corto cabello negro y vivarachos ojitos oscuros que lo miraba. Tenía la tez clara y algunas pecas en su diminuta nariz, el cabello en diferentes direcciones, y las facciones de un duendecillo preocupado en una mueca de divertida consternación.

Alice Brandon sonrió cuando le reconoció despierto.

— Hola – dijo con voz aguda pero curiosamente agradable, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior y torciendo su cabeza de manera graciosa – Me alegro que hayas despertado finalmente.

— ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Edward. Vio como Alice fruncía el ceño y agregó – Hola.

— Pasan de las diez y media de la noche – contestó ella, satisfecha al ser saludada como correspondía – Has estado durmiendo alrededor de una hora, desde que te encontré. O me encontraste, más bien.

Edward no dijo nada. Sentía la boca seca y la garganta tan áspera que le dolió cuando intentó tragar. Hizo el amago de incorporarse, pero sentía el cuerpo débil y sus extremidades no respondían cómo tendrían que haberlo hecho. No recordaba con exactitud cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo medianamente nutritivo, pero comprendió, por la mirada severa de Alice Brandon, que ella, aun más que su propio cuerpo, no lo dejaría moverse de ahí por el momento. Era un gesto felino, pero gracioso viniendo de ese cuerpo menudo.

— Tienes que descansar. He logrado bajarte la fiebre a punta de paños húmedos pero sigues débil y tendrás que comer algo apenas puedas movilizarte hasta tu cama.

— Gracias – susurró Edward. Alice se encogió de hombros.

— Me has dado mi cuota de susto y ejercicio de todo el mes, ¿sabes? – comentó entonces, con una sonrisita angelical cruzando su rostro – Venía a juntarme con Emmet y los otros para ir al cine… ¡y de pronto me abre la puerta un muerto viviente!

— Gracias de nuevo.

— No hay de qué – prosiguió Alice, con desenvoltura – Tú debes ser Edward, yo me llamo Alice Brandon.

— Lo sé – confesó Edward, y los ojos de la chica brillaron antes de que sus cuenquitas oscuras se cerraran peligrosamente.

— Me apuesto la vida a que Jasper te ha hecho un retrato de mí acabadamente, ¿me equivoco? – inquirió.

— No fue tan horrible – respondió él con naturalidad.

Y luego se quedó callado. Se sorprendió de pronto al sentir esa atracción en el aire, la electricidad desconcertante que había sentido dos veces en su vida y que sabía reconocer al saberse frente a alguien con quien podía ser él mismo, con un potencial amigo entrañable. Recordaba haberlo experimentado al tercer mes de su regreso del conservatorio a Forks, cuando Jasper había hecho acto de presencia en su casa por invitación de Emmet, y también durante la primera charla para los novatos en Chicago, cuando había conocido a una muchacha vivaracha que luego reconocería como Tanya. No era un sentimiento tan fuerte como los deseos que lo asediaban en plena clase de biología por tocarla a ella, pero era similar en una gama diferente.

Observó con curiosidad a Alice Brandon, por segunda vez en la noche. La muchacha le sonreía abiertamente, con esos amistosos ojitos brillando en medio de la penumbra de la sala y su mano derecha metida en un vaso grande con agua, como una niña pequeña que ha sido sorprendida, y reprendida, comiendo más chocolate del que le corresponde.

— Es curioso – murmuró ella, después de un rato observándolo a él también – Tú pareces simpático, no sé cómo Jasper es tu amigo.

— Veo que el sentimiento es mutuo – dijo Edward, sintiendo como los músculos de su cara se destensaban al esbozar la primera sonrisa real en días.

— ¡Así que sí te ha dicho cosas horribles! – exclamó Alice al instante, rápida y sagaz. Sacudió la mano que mantenía dentro del vaso para quitarle importancia al hecho y le salpicó agua inconscientemente – Ni que me importe.

Después de ese sentimiento tan conocido, resultaba sencillo para Edward comprender las motivaciones y pensamientos que ocultaba Alice Brandon. Nuevamente se sintió maravillado por encontrar, de pronto, que esa estrafalaria chica era sincera y muy abierta a la hora de manifestar sus ideas y sentimientos. Ella, al contrario de Edward, era una persona verdadera y sin miedo al rechazo. Estaba claro en sus ojos que la negativa sufrida en su primer día de clases por parte de Jasper la tenía absolutamente ofuscada y obsesionada, y que no se molestaba en ocultarlo en sus gestos. Había una perversa diversión en Alice cuando hablaba de Jasper, como si disfrutara de la relación tensa que mantenía con el chico.

Y también de la atracción natural.

De todas las chicas que alguna vez Edward había visto interesadas en su amigo, muchachas ya fueran con intereses eróticos o sentimentales, aquella era la que menos habría estimado compatible con Jasper si se lo hubieran planteado alguna vez. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente y sin considerar toda la sarta de insultos callados que Jasper había expresado acerca de ella, Edward pudo imaginarla felizmente colgada como ese duende que era de la espalda de su amigo. Escuchó la risa sosegada del muchacho al oír cada ocurrencia de esa muchachita divertida y alegre, y le pareció que aquella relación concordaba. Que era lógico.

Edward se preguntó qué era lo que había disgustado tanto a Jasper de Alice. No era necesario tener aquel tacto especial de su amigo para comprender que Alice era una criatura esencialmente buena, eso estaba en sus ojos.

Así como Jasper era carismático, Edward tenía cierta particular facilidad para entender lo que la gente estaba pensando. Excepto, y esa excepción no lo ayudaba a encontrarse en armonía consigo mismo, por Bella, en cuyas expresiones jamás había descubierto nada particularmente revelador. Quizás, y a veces se descubría deseando ese quizás con una fuerza inusitada, si se hubiera adentrado más a menudo en sus ojos podría haber encontrado alguna clave secreta suya, algo que le hiciera conocerla más. Aunque sufriera imaginándolo, le habría gustado aventurar alguna percepción de Bella Swan acerca de él. Indiferencia, temor o curiosidad, aquellas eran las tres opciones que Edward barajaba al ponerse a pensar en lo que podía Bella esperar de él. Dos lo herían y le aprisionaban el pecho como cuando se quería llorar, pero de una manera más profunda. La otra, la menos probable, se recordó, constituía la base de todas las fantasías con las que Edward navegaba en aguas más profundas.

Era el deseo agónico más similar a su realidad, en el puro estado del sentimiento agonizante y esperanzado del primer amor. Imaginaba a un Edward, en efecto, diferente. Él tocaba el piano y carecía de una vida social normal para un chico de su edad. Bella era la chica tranquila de siempre, pero se sentía atraída, y no ignorante o atemorizada, por ese misterioso muchacho. Quería saber el por qué de su diferencia, el por qué de sus decisiones. Y deseaba, tanto como él, saber más.

La más dulce y perfecta de sus fantasías, y la causante de una sinfonía desgarradora que nadie había escuchado todavía. Cuando Edward se hartaba le gustaba imaginar que aquello sucedía, casi lo creía y lo alcanzaba, y podía pasar horas tumbado en su cama creyéndose estar acurrucado ahí, con ella, sonriéndole con cariño. Notando en una dulce tortura como la necesidad física de un contacto se hacía mayor, procurando crear la sensación de sus labios sobre los de él, aunque supiera que la realidad debía ser mejor que la ficción.

Él no quería que ella lo quisiera, solo ser parte de su vida.

— ¿Sabes? – interrumpió Alice, sin percatarse de que él comenzaba a orbitar alrededor de otra estrella – Me habían dicho que eras bastante guapo, pero creo que es un comentario errado.

Edward alzó una ceja y se preguntó si debía tomar aquello como una especie de insulto, pero Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Eres condenadamente guapo! – exclamó ella, con una risita que sonó como una bandada de gorriones.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, y fue natural.

Al cabo de un rato, la muchacha se levantó con sus cortos y rítmicos pasitos, tal como la había visto caminar en el instituto, para ir a cambiar los paños que había dispersado por su abdomen y cara. Debía seguir con un poco de fiebre aun, supuso, al ver el mohín contrariado de ella al tocar suavemente su frente. Y no obstante, se sentía de un sorprendente buen humor cuando ella le ayudó a levantarse y subir la escalera hacia su habitación.

Esperó en el umbral de la puerta mientras la muchacha danzaba alrededor de la cama y arreglaba las sábanas para que pudiera acostarse. Luego, Alice lo ayudó de nuevo y Edward se desplomó con peso de muerto dentro de su cama, como no lo hacía desde que se resfriaba de niño. Ella, en cambio, siguió expresando círculos por toda la habitación, mirando sorprendida todos los discos y libros que Edward tenía, y ordenando divertida el estropicio que él mismo había dejado. Se rió de manera especial cuando recogió su ropa interior y fue a depositarla a la cesta de la ropa sucia del baño junto a sus pantalones y camisa, embarrados.

Solo entonces regresó a su lado. Con una sonrisa, la escurridiza Alice se arropó al lado de Edward debajo de la cama, posando su cabecita desordenada en la almohada que no usaba él. La miró sorprendido, pues jamás había conocido una sola criatura como esa chica, tan desenfadada y natural, tan sincera para expresar las cosas que quería o no. Ni él ni nadie que conociera se habría atrevido tomado la confianza de meterse en la cama de otra persona, y pocos habrían asumido la responsabilidad de cuidar de un completo desconocido que te abría la puerta volando en fiebre.

Alice Brandon parecía ser un duendecillo en todas sus facetas. Divertida, alegre y algo molestosa, pensó Edward, cuando comenzó a sentir nuevamente el peso de sus párpados sobre los ojos. No quería dormirse, estaba luchando contra su propio cuerpo para no perder de vista a la persona que le había dado un pequeño respiro.

— ¿Alice? – preguntó, escuchando su voz extrañamente rasposa.

— ¿Qué pasa? – susurró la chica con un tono dulce.

— ¿No deberías estar en Port Angeles con Emmet y sus amigos?

— Sí – graznó Alice – Pero después de acomodar al muchachito lindo que se me cayó encima apenas se abrió la puerta, me di cuenta de que no había nadie aquí, y que Emmet me había dejado una nota pidiendo que les alcanzara en el cine. Dime tú, que pareces inteligente, ¿no crees que hay maneras más sutiles de decirle a la gente que no quieren tu compañía?

— Emmet no es tan siniestro, y ese plan es muy elaborado – murmuró Edward, aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Cómo?

— Jasper – explicó Edward – Les debe haber disuadido para partir sin ti. Es casi una habilidad que lo escuchen y le hagan caso.

— ¿Tan talentoso es… – inquirió ella con incredulidad –… que hasta mi mejor amiga es capaz de dejarse llevar?

— ¿Quién? – dijo él, sin comprender.

— Pues Bella, por supuesto – gruñó Alice, y Edward se tensó – ¿La conoces?

— No en realidad.

Un sentimiento de humillación caló profundamente. No había pronunciado palabras más verdaderas en el último mes, pues nada cierto conocía acerca de Bella, solo podía especular.

Intuía a Bella Swan en todas las facetas que ella le mostraba. Sabía que era tímida, reservada y profundamente cariñosa con quienes quería. Una estudiante esforzada que vivía sola junto a su padre, el jefe de policía, y que había aprendido a valerse por sí misma desde pequeña. Le gustaba leer y, de vez en cuando, escuchar música clásica para relajarse. Jamás, que Edward hubiera sabido, y no le gustaba imaginarse los períodos en que no la veía, había tenido novio o alguna clase de acercamiento con un chico. Por muy natural que él lo considerara siendo cálida y dulce como era.

Esperaba, casi de una manera dañina, el día en que ella fijara los ojos en alguien y este le correspondiera. Lo esperaba, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué haría con su vida y lo que sentiría cuando ello sucediera.

— Vuelves a tener fiebre – murmuró Alice en la semi inconsciencia.

No sabía que hora era, ni si estaban en el mismo día. Alice seguía ahí, a su lado, pero era incapaz de articular una sola palabra para hacerla entender que la escuchaba. No sentía la fiebre, no como antes al menos. Estaba anestesiado por el cansancio físico y su cuerpo había dejado de responderle largo tiempo atrás. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero, ya fuera cosa de la enfermedad o la imaginación, podía vislumbrar la figurita pequeña de Alice moviéndose alrededor.

Alguien entró a su habitación. Debía haberse quedado dormido en algún momento, pues de pronto sintió ruido en el piso inferior, como si un grupo numeroso hiciera escándalo.

— ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Alice.

— Acabo de hablar con papá, me dijo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí todos. El temporal con suerte amainará hasta mañana por la tarde, y él estará ocupado arreglando unas cosas con la compañía eléctrica en la casa de Rose y Jasper. Un árbol ha caído sobre uno de los tendedores de energía.

Edward olvidó respirar por un momento. Reconocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, aunque nunca le había hablado a él en particular.

— ¿Cómo está? – preguntó entonces la voz, mientras algo cálido se albergaba en el pecho de Edward.

— Mal – respondió Alice – Mejor que cuando me lo encontré en la puerta, pero mal aun. La fiebre no le baja, aunque estamos siguiendo las indicaciones que el doctor Cullen dio por teléfono.

— Por suerte llega por la mañana – comentó Bella – Él sabrá atenderlo bien.

— Supongo – murmuró Alice – Aunque estoy segura de que le pasa algo.

— ¿A Edward?

¿Por qué tenía que sonar como si ella acariciara su nombre cuando lo dijo? Era absurdo que se sintiera tan bien, tan completo, escuchando cómo hablaba ella de él. No sabía qué hacía ahí, pero de pronto se sintió preso de una sensación angustiante. Él, naturalmente, la conocía a la perfección. Sabía todo de ella, pero ella no podía saber nada de él. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en su habitación, rodeada de sus libros, sus discos y todas las cosas que le pertenecían y hablaban únicamente de él.

Quiso abrir los ojos y observarla. ¿Habría indeferencia o curiosidad en sus ojos?

— Está deprimido – dijo Alice – Hay algo que se está guardando y que no lo deja en paz.

— Eso no puedes saberlo tú, Alice – murmuró Bella con un tono curioso.

— Soy su amiga – se defendió la otra chica.

— Lo acabas de conocer – refutó Bella con recelo.

— No importa, es mi amigo – dijo Alice con convencimiento – Lo sé, lo siento.

Hubo un silencio ambiguo y desesperante. Había una presión en el aire que iba acortando cada vez más el espacio que Edward tenía para respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba, que estaba braceando en medio de un océano sin sentido, y que daba igual que siguiera a flote si solo quería hundirse.

Bracearía hasta que ella le dejara de nuevo solo. Como siempre, y como nunca. Porque nunca habían estado juntos.

— Yo nunca he hablado con él – confesó Bella.

— ¿No?

— No – dijo ella con voz átona – Le soy completamente indiferente, aunque es igual con todo el mundo. Emmett me dijo una vez que tiene su propia vida en Chicago.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estudió varios años en el conservatorio – respondió Bella, con un cambio en su forma de hablar. Ahora era casi reverente – Es músico.

— ¿De veras? – Alice pareció interesada.

¿Podía, en verdad, saber tanto Bella de él? Sabía perfectamente que Emmett no solía hablar de él con sus amigos. No por falta de cariño, sino porque no iba al caso. Era extraño que su hermano hubiera dicho eso, que él tenía su propia vida en otro lado, pues nunca le había hecho mucha gracia la relación de dependencia de Edward con la música y las personas del conservatorio. No, Edward tuvo la impresión de que aquellas palabras eran más bien parte de una libre interpretación de Bella, la respuesta que ella se había dado al comportamiento errático y absurdo de Edward cuando los dos se encontraban en la misma habitación. Para su extraño mutismo.

— Es pianista.

Alice manifestó su entusiasmo en voz alta, y Bella le regañó. Solo entonces Edward sintió el fuerte dolor de cabeza y la molestia que el ruido de su recién adquirida amiga le había provocado. Necesitaba silencio. Silencio y tranquilidad para poder pensar en esa diminuta conversación que esas dos muchachas estaban manteniendo en su presencia y, a la vez, a espaldas de él, por creerle dormido o inconsciente. Alice parloteaba y Edward quería que se quedara callada de una vez.

Tragó saliva y junto las energías que tenía.

— Alice…

Se produjo un silencio y, al instante, Edward sintió el cuerpo de Alice sentarse en la cama junto a él. Le tocó la frente y acarició levemente su mejilla con suavidad, y él pudo imaginar que le estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo? – preguntó, y Edward asintió con vaguedad.

— Sí – puntualizó – Quédate callada.

Sintió como el duende lo insultaba en un murmullo bajo, y como la risa suave y natural de Bella inundaba el lugar de una manera clara. Edward se habría sentido contento con ello antes, pero el sentimiento de epifanía lo lleno de pronto. No bastaba con saber que nunca la vería después de terminar el instituto, Edward quería en verdad más.

Y por primera vez, sintió que podía haber algo más.

* * *

_Debo decir en mi defensa que aun soy menor de edad y que mis padres me quieren mucho. Si alguien llega a hacerme algo los entristecería mucho, ¡así que no me maten por hacerlas creer que era Bella la que iba a aparecer en la puerta! Jejeje, disfruté mucho viendo como todos caían redondos creyendo que iba a ser ella, pero pediré disculpas de todas maneras por la barbaridad. Jamás se me había ocurrido que podía ser ella la que estaba en la puerta hasta que leí sus comentarios, pues la parte de Alice ya estaba escrita de antes! Ahora bien, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me llegaron. Esto... a Sara34, gracias por leer y por los saludos, me alegro que esto te esté gustando. Y a Florlizeth5, me encantó tu entusiasmo así que también te mando un beso!_

_Un beso a todas también, como siempre, de su cortés GreenDoe (a quien le gustaría que dejaran comentarios de esos que ustedes saben dejar)_


	6. Realidad

******Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo cinco**

**REALIDAD**

La luz se filtraba clara a través de los párpados. Veía un dosel de flores en pleno verano, tupido, perfumado, anhelante de algún pequeño pájaro que, en una situación onírica, irreal, comenzara a tararear su melodía suave y fresca. Era diferente, una nueva tonalidad, con el brillo de las perspectivas y la alegría colándose por cada partícula de su intenso resplandor. La promesa de una mañana mejor, la seguridad de que las cosas irían bien. La plenitud, ante todo. Aquella sensación de bienestar que debe degustarse como miel, poco a poco, para que el efecto sea placentero y no sature los sentidos, agotando de pronto toda la disponibilidad de esa promesa tan esquiva sin que se pudiera reparar en su presencia.

Edward abrió los ojos sin vacilar. Se sorprendió de lo descansados que los sentía, y lo sencillo que había sido abandonar la tentación de dormir un poco más. Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó la vista en los pequeños detalles de la superficie blanca y porosa del techo de su habitación, como si la viera por primera vez. Tomó luego una gran bocanada de aire y sintió un leve temblor muy agradable a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, como la descarga eléctrica que se siente después de un ejercicio inadecuado. Sus músculos estaban cansados y agarrotados, pero la satisfacción de la mejoría comenzaba a correr a través de sus venas.

Se irguió con los brazos temblorosos y observó su habitación como si esperara encontrar un asesino. Una luz suave y tenue, no encandiladora ni molesta como la de las mañanas, le dio de lleno en la cara, y solo entonces se percató de que debía ser tarde, muy tarde. Se talló los ojos intentando ordenar sus ideas. Un amanecer grisáceo y lleno de fresca lluvia llegó a sus recuerdos con tanta claridad como su frente afiebrada de las horas pasadas. Podía sentir aun las pequeñas y suaves manos de Alice Brandon sobre su cuello y mejillas, intentando aliviarlo, y las maternales de Esme, sustituyéndola luego de un período indefinido.

El reloj de su mesita de noche le informó que pasaban de las cinco y media de la tarde, el tipo de luz que llenaba la habitación a través de los amplios ventanales así lo corroboró. El usual cielo encapotado de Forks había sido reemplazado por una suave capa de azul oscuro, limpio y deprimente, pero libre de cualquier rastro de nube, capaz de dejar traspasar los diminutos rayos solares. El bosque que colindaba con la casa de los Cullen lucía sereno y calmado, algunas gotas temblando al caer de las ramas. No había ventisca, solo puro y concentrado frío que se agolpaba en las copas de los árboles en forma de blanquecina escarcha, mientras el afluyente del río que se escuchaba siempre se movía ahora a una velocidad moderada y apenas notoria, quizás aletargado por el agua nieve que se debía haber arremolinado en los riscos del Sol Duc o la playa de La Push.

En el sillón de cuero que dominaba la habitación, dormida en posición fetal y con la familiar frazada sobre sus hombros, estaba su madre. Como era tradicional en ella, un pequeño libro pendía de su mano derecha, cada vez más cercano al suelo con cada movimiento intermitente del sueño. Una pequeña arruga de expresión en medio de sus cejas no la había dejado tranquila ni siquiera al dormir, marcada ahí a fuego, como si su madre hubiera agotado sus fuerzas en contra de sus deseos, y estuviera preocupada por algo.

No había sido el único en dormir mal. Edward se incorporó tambaleándose.

— No deberías moverte tanto por ahora – previno una voz.

Carlisle le devolvió una sonrisa clara cuando Edward se percató de su presencia. Estaba apoyado elegantemente contra el marco de habitación, en el umbral de la puerta, sereno y sonriente, con sus ojos claros brillando con una calma diferente a la de un doctor que ha visto a un paciente mejorar. El padre afloraba en cada poro de su piel en esa imagen, tranquilo ahora al ver que Edward estaba mejor y que su esposa, esperaba, durmiera mejor esa noche. Debía haber llegado hacía pocos minutos, pues aun llevaba una chaqueta oscura algo húmeda, y sus zapatos estaban mojados por el deshielo de afuera.

Si Esme estuviera despierta, ya lo habrían sacado de ahí.

— ¿Vienes del hospital? – preguntó Edward, al incorporarse con más seguridad y envolverse en el edredón dorado. Su padre asintió.

— Tuve un par de emergencias – explicó – Harry Clearwater tuvo un infarto con el susto de la tormenta, y Thomas Newton se quebró la cadera al intentar colocar bien su antena satelital. Ambos estarán bien, por suerte.

— Si tú lo dices… – murmuró Edward, reparando en lo silenciosa que estaba su casa – ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Carlisle rió entre dientes y esbozó una sonrisa extrañamente maligna, algo peculiar viniendo de él y que despertó la curiosidad de su hijo. Debía ser algo realmente bueno como para que su padre se comportara así.

— Acabo de mandar a Emmett a quitar las ramas que se han atascado en el techo después de la tormenta – explicó Carlisle, moderando su risa.

— ¿Mandaste a tu hijo al techo de una casa de tres pisos? – preguntó Edward, incrédulo y con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios – ¿Qué hay de Thomas Newton y su cadera quebrada?

— Emmett tiene treinta años menos, sobrevivirá – Su padre se encogió de hombros juvenilmente y luego añadió – Si no tu madre se encargará de mí.

Ambos rieron entre dientes y miraron a la diminuta figurita que dormitaba entrecortadamente sobre el sillón. La forma en que había hablado Carlisle dejaba en claro que le resultaría divertido ser atacado por Esme, considerando las proporciones de los cuerpos de los dos, pero Edward no dejó de notar el brillo reverente en los ojos de su padre cuando habló y la miró, esa misma luz que había visto desde pequeño. Los ojos del eterno enamorado que aun se asombraba de su increíble suerte, y que había dejado la tentativa oportunidad de su natal Londres para radicarse en el pequeño y alejado pueblito de Forks. El mismo hombre que había decidido formar su vida alrededor de la menuda existencia de Esme, sin importarle si ella lo llevaba o no a lanzarse de un risco.

Edward sonrió indulgente, preguntándose si aquella devoción sería hereditaria.

— Estás mejor – aseguró entonces su padre, y Edward asintió.

— Mucho – corroboró.

— ¿Puedo preguntar, en el nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, dónde estuviste? – Carlisle se mantuvo impasible.

No lo hizo de la manera en la que la haría un maestro, un tutor o el padre de un adolescente. Lo miraba como lo haría un viejo artesano pobre ante su hijo que ha salido adelante y es profesional, como lo haría el padre del presidente, de Mozart o Luther King. Los mismos ojos satisfechos, repletos de orgullo y cariño. Edward había deseado en muchas oportunidades que su padre no lo viera de esa forma, como si él fuera tan bondadoso, inteligente y responsable como su progenitor. La mayoría de las aprehensiones paternales de Carlisle con Edward se había evaporado cuando él había regresado a Forks del conservatorio, independiente y enfocado, único. Eso lo presionaba, lo llamaba a ser más precavido y a no mostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones, aunque no hiciera falta pues era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir en general, a tenerle miedo al fracaso y a una posible decepción. A veces sentía que se perdía algo, se preguntaba por qué todos los adolescentes que le rodeaban siempre cometían alguna declaración de principios en contra de sus padres en ciertas etapas de su vida, y por qué él no. Lo había hecho Jasper y lo había hecho Tanya, pero Edward sentía que lo tenía todo.

O casi todo.

Se revolvió incómodo entre medio de los pliegues de su edredón, mirando fijamente a su padre e incapaz de responderle la verdad. Casi podía escucharse con su voz de chico maduro, explicándole al hombre que lo creía tan intachable que su hijo se había escapado hacia el bosque en medio de una tormenta porque era un cobarde irresoluto incapaz de acercarse a la chica de la que se había enamorado. Podía ver la compasión de Carlisle correr por su rostro cuando le dijera todo, cuando le explicara que llevaba en eso por más de dos años, espiándola, siguiéndola, deleitándose con sus gestos cuando se sentaba a leer en la banca de su patio trasero, y sus fútiles intentos por ignorarla.

No soportaría ver la cara llena de cariño y comprensión de su padre si aquello sucedía.

— Está bien – se adelantó Carlisle, notando su indecisión – No es necesario que me lo digas, de verdad. Solo tenía curiosidad de por qué habías vuelto todo empapado en medio de la tarde.

— Veo que Emmett no sabe guardar secretos – comentó Edward, algo más relajado.

— Para ser sincero, le saqué verdad por mentira – reconoció su padre – Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano.

Edward asintió con gesto grave. Si no hubiera sido por los gestos, la forma de moverse, la impostación de la voz al hablar y la forma anticuada de tratar a las mujeres, nadie habría podido asegurar a ciencia cierta que Emmett y Edward eran, en efecto, hijos de Carlisle Cullen. Psicológicamente ya eran un punto de divergencia, aunque Edward se parecía bastante a su padre en ciertas cosas, pero físicamente resultaba ser un tema de los misterios de la naturaleza. Su hermano había sacado el tipo de su abuelo paterno, aquel que ni siquiera su propio padre había heredado. Grande, corpulento y de oscuro cabello negro, los genes de Esme solo evidenciados en los revueltos y suaves rizos y los hoyuelos de expresión al sonreír. En eso Edward volvía a ser una imitación tenue de Carlisle, con el cuerpo juvenil y desgarbado que alguna vez había visto en las fotos de su padre al salir de la escuela en Manchester. Un observador analítico podría haber afirmado que compartían bastantes rasgos en común, pero todos siempre le habían dicho lo mucho que se asemejaba con su abuelo materno, tanto por el cabello o los ojos.

O la viciosa afición a tocar el piano.

Carlisle le explicó pronto que no se había perdido nada interesante. Los Hale, Alice Brandon y Bella Swan se habían quedado hasta las nueve de la mañana, cuando la policía había logrado despejar los cinco árboles desplomados que impedían el paso hacia el pueblo de Forks desde la casa de los Cullen. Junto a Emmett, se habían quedado casi toda la noche jugando cartas, o, en el caso de Alice, cuidándolo a él, de vez en cuando acompañada por Jasper y Bella, el primero preocupado por su amigo y la segunda arrastrada por su amiga. Cuando la lluvia había perdido algo de su fuerza, los Hale, junto a Esme, habían partido hacia su casa para ver qué tan mal había resultado todo, y el señor Brandon había pasado a recoger a Alice y a Bella, quien se quedaría con ellos hasta que el Jefe de policía Swan acabara con todas sus obligaciones agregadas por los problemas de mal tiempo. Su madre había regresado hacía unas horas para cuidarlo y dormir un poco.

Que Bella hubiera pasado toda una noche entrando y saliendo de su habitación habría perturbado a Edward largo tiempo atrás. Ahora, no obstante, había una sensación diferente surgiendo en su interior. La calma venía después de la tormenta, no era una simple expresión. Había una desbordante energía diferente de la que se había estado alimentando los últimos meses, a base de puras esperanzas inconclusas que eran aplastadas con la misma rapidez, en medio de su persecución silenciosa por saber de Bella Swan. Era algo menos notorio, un decibel abajo repleto de tranquilidad y confianza, más estructurado y sereno, ni arrogante ni desesperado, solo tranquilo, dócil. No quería, por ahora, desear algo más, se sentía perfectamente así, creyendo con ardor que la forma reverente en que ella había hablado de él no era producto de su imaginación.

No era como él hablaría de ella, por supuesto. No había en los altos y bajos de su voz algo que pudiera identificarse como una mínima parte de la atracción que Bella ejercía sobre él, similar a la tensión de necesidad que se aferraba violentamente a su cuerpo al verla. No era eso lo que había provocado ese brote profundo en las entrañas de Edward, era el simple conocimiento de su reconocimiento. No había esperanza, lo comprendió. Solo una pequeña felicidad de no saberse tan diminuto ante la persona de la que se está enamorado.

Eso debía hacerlo feliz. Se sentó en el piano, arropado todavía con su cobertor, notando la curiosidad de su padre manifiesta en el aire. Recordó vagamente la tarde en que había visto a una muchacha balanceándose en el jardín delantero de la pequeña casita que había sido demolida apenas los Swan la habían deshabitado, y la melodía que desde entonces había comenzado a componer, la misma que aun no tenía un final que lo convenciera e hiciera feliz.

Acarició su instrumento preguntándose si aquella vez sería la definitiva.

Las teclas del piano se deslizaron en una melodía nostálgica, triste y satisfecha. Se había sentado ahí arropado aun en su manta y podía sentir la mirada de Carlisle fija en él. Recordó los sonidos amargos, desesperados e inacabados de antes, aquellos que bramaban por algún atisbo de reconocimiento, y notó que los de ahora eran la simple constatación de un hecho.

Siempre había considerado que aquel amor enfermizo era una simple idealización. No la conocía en realidad, había armado una personalidad de Bella Swan en base a lo que sabía por terceros, en cómo se movía, en lo que escuchaba a otros decir que ella había dicho. Nunca había sido capaz de ver en el fondo de ella como podía con las otras personas, y él ni siquiera había pensado en intentarlo, por temor a su rechazo y al de ella. Temía, en el fondo, que la imagen de Bella Swan se evaporara de pronto y se convirtiera en una muchacha tan sustancial como las otras que pululaban por ahí. O eso era lo que había querido creer, que podía llegar a enamorarse de ella.

No que ya lo estaba de verdad.

Las teclas revolotearon en un último acorde de conclusión, de dulce y agraz resignación. Al instante, unas manos se posaron en su espalda y unos conocidos labios lo besaron en la mejilla con aprecio.

— Es preciosa – susurró su madre con voz adormilada – Un poco extraña, pero preciosa.

— ¿Extraña? – preguntó él.

— No es alegre – explicó con dulzura Esme – Tampoco triste, es extraña.

— ¿Cuándo despertaste? – inquirió Edward, sin interés por analizar su composición si ya conocía todas sus facetas – Con papá no quisimos despertarte.

— Tu hermano se puso a lanzar maldiciones a todo pulmón, ¿no lo escuchaste? – dijo Esme, con una sonrisa insegura y ojos preocupados – Por poco y se rompe la cadera.

— ¿Quién lo impidió? – bromeó Edward.

Esme no respondió. Edward giró un momento y observó cómo su madre lo examinaba atentamente, como si hubiera algo nuevo en él que lo hiciera lucir diferente al hijo que había visto los últimos meses, o quizás años. Finalmente, Esme sonrió con suavidad, volviendo a abrazarlo por detrás y posando delicadamente su mentón en el hombro de Edward. Él rió entre dientes.

— ¿Pasó algo que deba saber? – preguntó ella, apenas en un susurro.

— No en realidad – respondió el muchacho, bailoteando con los dedos sobre algunas teclas – Solo estoy más optimista.

— Se ve – comentó contenta Esme – Te dije que Bella es una chica inteligente.

Edward se puso rígido. Su madre, aun con una mano sobre su hombro, rodeó el banquillo del piano y se sentó a su lado. Cerró entonces el instrumento y las teclas quedaron guardadas bajo la barnizada madera negra. Antes que él pudiera pensar en escapar, ella se volvió a mirarlo con sus grandes y dulces ojos castaños llenos de bondad y cariño maternal, y tomó las manos de Edward en un gesto confidente. Él intuía que se arrepentiría de lo que le dijera a su madre en ese momento, sabía que solo lograría preocuparla más y mantenerla más atenta a lo que le sucedía, pero había una necesidad imperante por ser escuchado que no podía acallar ni un solo segundo más.

— ¿Qué sucedió? – Esme lo miró con curiosidad sincera.

— Nada – reconoció Edward, con una sonrisa amable en los labios- Nada concreto, solo me he dado cuenta de algo.

La intensidad de los ojos de su madre le aseguró que contaba con toda su atención. Edward suspiró momentáneamente y fijó su mirada en algún punto del amplio ventanal del salón antes de regresar donde Esme aguardaba.

— Estoy enamorado de ella, mamá – confesó con voz clara – Enamorado de verdad.

— No entiendo – dijo Esme, y su rostro reflejó su desconcierto – Eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

— Sí – Edward sonrió cariñosamente – Supongo que de forma inconsciente lo sabía, pero en mi mente, aunque siempre llamé a este… capricho, como amor, nunca consideré que fuera de verdad. Me refugié en la idea de que no podía sufrir en verdad si lo que sentía por Bella no era más que una tonta fijación, pero me equivoqué. La quiero, quiero acercarme a ella. Conocerla.

Una sonrisa absurda se había expandido por la faz de Esme. Lucía joven y feliz con ese rostro, como una pequeña adolescente que está jugueteando con la perspectiva de ser una mujer o quedarse como niña. La chispa de comprensión cruzó como un cometa por sus astutos y vivaces ojos, y Edward le dio un apretón a sus manos, valorando su esfuerzo por comprenderlo.

— ¿Harás algo? ¿Algo de verdad? – preguntó entusiasmada. Él suspiró.

— Bueno… – murmuró, regocijándose en el sorprendente buen humor con que se estaba tomando las cosas – Temo acabar peor de lo que he estado en estos últimos meses, como es lógico, pero me he comportado como un imbécil cobarde y en nada ha ayudado – Su voz entonces se cargó de una emoción diferente – Es… altamente probable que no sea su clase de chico… que ella prefiera a alguien más normal, pero…

Su madre negó furiosamente e impidió con una feroz mirada de leona cualquier palabra que Edward hubiera querido decir. Tomó con una suavidad pero al mismo tiempo firmeza las manos de su hijo, y acarició con el pulgar el dorso de Edward, como si quisiera hacer de su fortaleza la de él.

— Escúchame bien – dijo – Eres el muchacho más dulce, responsable y bueno que conozco, Edward. Eres inteligente, gracioso, talentoso y muy guapo, cualquier chica debería agradecer que te fijaras en ella, y te mereces que, sea quien sea la que elijas, ella te corresponda.

Edward estaba definitivamente de buen humor, lo notó al instante. De pronto, una ráfaga de natural y clara risa llenó sus pulmones y echó a reír con entusiasmo. Soltando el agarre de las manos de Esme, rodeó la delgada figura de su madre con un brazo protector y besó su frente con cierta burla y condescendencia en los ojos.

— Acabas de darme total seguridad – comentó él entonces, jocoso- No hay nada como las objetivas palabras de una madre.

Esme lo golpeó en la coronilla.

* * *

_¡Hola! Me apuesto la vida a que la mitad de ustedes quiere golpearme por demorarme un par de semanillas en actualizar. Jejeje, recibí una amenaza muy clara desde España diciendo que me llegarían visitas si no colgaba un nuevo capítulo antes de la noche del domingo. Así que no es necesaria la violencia, S.S., que desplante, mujer! Me reí mucho. Así que eso sería, pasemos a otros asuntos. Estoy muy contenta porque al parecer la historia está gustando, me dejaron quince bonitos comentarios (aunque algunos un poco agresivos, jajaja). En fin... un saludo a Zota, muchísimas gracias por tu excelente comentario (a mí también me cansa a veces leer tanta idiotez) y me alegro que hayas leído When the stars goes blues, es uno de mis fics favoritos y está excelentemente bien ambientado. ¿Qué más, qué más? También a robsten, otra chica malvada a la que no les importa la felicidad de mis padres, muchas gracias ti también por estar viciada. A los otros creo que contesté personalmente, y si no, que me muerda un vampiro! Ejem, bien, solo espero no estarlos aburriendo mucho, ahora sí comienzan las cosas interesantes. Creo._

_GreenDoe._


	7. Inevitable

**********Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo seis**

**INEVITABLE**

El antiguo y ruidoso monovolumen avanzó por el cemento con una lentitud exasperante. El rostro en forma de corazón de su conductora lucía reflexivo y concentrado, como si temiera arrollar a alguien de un momento a otro, o ya lo hubiera hecho en varias ocasiones y su madre la hubiera reprendido. Edward Cullen, recostado cómodamente contra su coche, con las manos en los bolsillos de su impermeable, la cabeza ladeada a un lado y los ojos fijamente anudados a la delgada figura que había saltado del monovolumen con torpeza, parpadeó. Observando todo como si se tratara de su presa, una suave sonrisilla apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta del pequeño tropezón que sufrió al renguear por el camino resbaladizo y peligroso de la cafetería. Al menos si se trataba de personas como ella, propensas a ser el objetivo de cualquier asunto peliagudo que se presentara en un radio de quince kilómetros, todos esos detalles debían ser tomados en cuenta.

Jasper, silencioso como solía ser, se apoyó con igual despreocupación sobre el metal plateado del coche, que reflejaba los escasos rayos solares del día, y siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de su compañero. Suprimió un suspiro al imaginar lo que estaba padeciendo Edward, pero al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de algo diferente en su expresión. Aunque no se había vuelto a mirarlo, Edward se había percatado de su presencia, y sentía los ojos de su amigo fijos en su rostro, con gesto especulativo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al escuchar el tono alarmado en la voz de Jasper. Lentamente, se giró a observar a su interlocutor y notó los ojos dilatados de pánico escrutándolo con minucioso, frío y calculado cuidado, la usual forma que adoptaba cuando había alguna emoción, una nueva sensación, que no quería o podía comprender. Sabía que Jasper estaba acostumbrado a un Edward monótono, a ese posterior a la decepción que Forks había sido en su personalidad y esperanzas, y comprendía bien que aquella nueva faceta de su carácter, quisquillosa, burlona y suficiente, le era por completo desconocida. Edward se había comportado más como un objeto que como una persona en los últimos meses, independiente de los sentimientos que aquella aparente y fría roca tuviera en su interior. Había sido un melancólico y un meditabundo, lejano, deprimido, la peor imagen de su personalidad, y la menos atractiva.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el rostro receloso de su amigo y comenzó a andar hacia uno de los edificios sin contestar al instante, sabiendo que contaba con toda la atención en lo que diría.

— Edward…

— ¿Qué habría de pasar? – respondió con inocencia, y su humor mejoró ostensiblemente al ver que los claros ojos de Jasper lo escudriñaban con gesto huraño.

— Esto está mal – susurró – Estás asquerosamente esperanzado y tienes la sonrisa más estúpida que he visto en la vida.

— Dame el crédito, _Jazz_ – dijo Edward, manteniendo su expresión – He decidido dejar de ser un completo obtuso.

— E intuyo que Bella Swan está en todo esto, ¿no? – murmuró Jasper, haciendo una mueca al escuchar su nuevo sobrenombre.

— Podría estarlo si todo va bien – corroboró él.

— ¿Bien…? – especuló su acompañante.

— No espero gustarle, no – dijo Edward – Solo abandonar la deficiencia vocal que he demostrado.

Jasper frunció el ceño receloso. Estaba tanteando en el aire en busca de ese algo que le dijera que lo que decía Edward no sería peligroso para él mismo, emocionalmente hablando, ni afectaría la tranquilidad que el muchacho solía mantener a su alrededor y de las personas que lo rodeaban. A pesar de no haber conocido al Edward propiamente feliz, era consciente de pequeños momentos en que el viejo espíritu de su compañero había estado en su presencia, y no quería que esos acabaran fulminados por alguna locura imprudente.

Y sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, de momento.

— Así que… – murmuró entonces Jasper, con un tono que dejaba en claro el cambio de conversación, lo que atrajo la atención renovada de Edward – ¿Alice Brandon?

Pronunció el nombre de la chica con una dosis concentrada de incredulidad, como algo feo y sin ritmo. Como un insulto de la más baja categoría, lo que hizo a Edward reír entre dientes y a Jasper poner los ojos en blanco sabiendo perfectamente, sin necesidad de la percepción de Edward, lo que estaba pensando el otro en ese mismo momento.

— La has malinterpretado completamente – comentó Edward con afabilidad – Está loca como una cabra, sí, pero es inofensiva.

— Su presencia es incomoda – refunfuñó Jasper entre dientes.

— Te incomoda, querrás decir – dijo Edward, y su amigo lo miró de mala manera – No importa, después nos vemos.

Es curioso como la gente prefería a veces que alguien fuera un huraño antisocial antes que el chico apartado con la sonrisa enorme. Edward estuvo aquella mañana de un buen humor sin precedentes. Las comisuras de sus labios se movían irreflexiva y mecánicamente hacia arriba, atados a la sonrisa idiota que su cara parecía haber decidido llevar esa mañana como estandarte de guerra, pero eso solo contribuía al recelo y animadversión peculiar de algunos de sus compañeros más quisquillosos, aunque él no hubiera cambiado su rutina y hubiera permanecido en un estricto mutis todo el día. Únicamente socializando a través del celular con una lejana y aburrida Tanya, que de tanta montaña y osos alrededor comenzaba a gruñir a través de mensajes de texto.

Y lo mejor de todo, consideraba Edward, era que no estaba ni expectante ni meditabundo. Nunca había encontrado ese estado de equilibrio desde que se había dado cuenta de la profunda fijación que tenía por Bella, y en sus constantes momentos libres se devanaba el cerebro pensando lo que diría Emmett si supiera que su hermano sufría su primer amor como lo haría una muchachita hechizada por un flechazo platónico.

Patética y obsesivamente.

— ¡Te atrapé! – exclamó la burbujeante voz de Alice Brandon en su oído.

Edward rió entre dientes al zafarse del abrazo que la muchacha le había dado por la espalda. Se había sentado en uno de las bancas del exterior del instituto hacia pocos minutos, poco interesado en ir a la cafetería mientras se deleitaba con cosas demasiado abstractas y las hordas de estudiantes charlaban regodeadas en un entusiasmo falso. Había esperado que Jasper apareciera, si es que no era retenido por alguna cosa, pero no a la sociable, carismática y alborotadora Alice Brandon, que aquel día llevaba el impermeable con más estilo que había usado alguien en Forks en los últimos cincuenta años.

La muchacha dio un par de saltitos cortos y se sentó a su lado con la agilidad de una bailarina de ballet consumada, y una sonrisita de oreja a oreja que, días atrás, habría producido una gran desconfianza en Edward.

Recordó entonces que no le había agradecido por sus cuidados. Le parecía que eso había sucedido hacia tanto tiempo que su inconsciente lo había almacenado en su memoria como un dato sin importancia que, sin embargo, había vuelto a resurgir al verla aparecer en un momento que demostraba la importancia que le había dado a su charla enfermera paciente. Alice podía haber ido a sentarse a la cafetería con las personas que quisiera, era la chica nueva y nadie le diría que no. Aunque Edward sabía que tenía cerebro y no se haría íntima con gente como Jessica Stanley o Tyler Crowley, le sorprendía que se acordara de él y le diera espacio.

Aunque ni él mismo hubiera pensado en ella.

— Te he buscado por toda la escuela – dijo Alice, antes que Edward formulara un sonido – Emmett ya me había comentado que no solías pasearte por la cafetería, pero no pensé que el otro extremo fuera meterte en los lados más impensables – Edward alzó las cejas y ella sonrió – ¡Hola!

— Hola, Alice – murmuró él – Lamento si te di un dolor de cabeza pero, en realidad, la escuela no es tan grande como para que uno se pierda como dios manda.

— Y tanto – comentó ella, riendo entre dientes.

— No había podido agradecerte por cuidarme el otro día – siguió él, haciendo una pequeña pausa – Gracias.

— No fue nada – se excusó ella, agitando la mano de manera vaga – Siempre viene bien cuidar de un chico guapo, recupera la esperanza en la humanidad.

— Por supuesto – concedió Edward con educación.

Alice sonrió de nuevo, observándolo con sus pequeños ojitos como cuentas. Confiara en su sexto sentido o no, había algo en los rasgos de Alice que le decía a Edward que era una muchacha con una enorme capacidad para entender cosas escondidas, incluso si se trataba de los asuntos de muchachos silenciosos como él.

— Entonces… – Alice se balanceó en la banca con gracia – ¿Me dirás en que estabas pensando como para pasearte por la lluvia con una tormenta como esa o tendré que echar apuestas? Desde ya te advierto que nadie apuesta en mi contra.

— Pues tendré que aprender de mis propios errores – aseguró Edward, con sus ojos taladrando la sólida consistencia de los de Alice.

Esperando que ella comprendiera que no le diría nada. Una cosa era que Alice Brandon estuviera dispuesta a ser su amiga, y que una parte de Edward ya la sintiera así, y otra muy distinta era andar comentándole como si fuera un asunto de menor importancia que estaba enamorado desesperadamente de una chica con la que difícilmente había hablado un par de veces en su vida. Menos si se llamaba Bella Swan, la mentada mejor amiga de Alice. Una pésima idea, aunque la forma en que ella le devolvió la mirada le indicara que no claudicaría en sus intentos.

Esperaba en verdad que él comenzara a abrirle su corazón como a una consejera sentimental. Reconocer eso lo hizo revolverse incómodo en su lugar.

— ¿Tus padres? – aventuró ella, y Edward la miró como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Conociste a mis padres? – preguntó.

— Oh, vale – murmuró – Cierto.

Nadie que hubiera conocido a sus padres alguna vez no le había comentado a Edward lo afortunado y libre que era. Y el rostro de Alice, decaído al comprender a lo que él se refería, parecía concordar con las experiencias pasadas, mientras recordaba los modales y atenciones de sus padres durante su curiosa estancia en casa de los Cullen. No encajarían ni en un millón de años con el prototipo de tutores que daban o tenían problemas con sus hijos.

Entonces apareció Jasper y se sentó al lado de la muchacha, mordisqueando distraídamente una manzana roja y haciendo que Alice diera un respingo y se acercara de forma disimulada hacia el lado de Edward.

Quien no pudo menos que sonreír.

Tardara lo que tardara, Edward sabía que Alice acabaría por quitarle la ojeriza que le tenía a Jasper, y que este acabaría por rendirse al encanto de la muchacha, fuera como un amigo o como algo más, que era claramente lo que Alice quería. Recordó la sensación de obviedad que lo había embargado la vez anterior que había meditado sobre ello, lo normal que le había parecido que Jasper y Alice encajaran de una manera diferente al común de las personas.

La hora de almuerzo corrió de una forma tan incómoda y natural que Edward se sorprendió. Fue natural para él, que no era el intranquilo, pues escuchó cómodamente el parloteo constante y suave de Alice. Pero tenso, de alguna u otra manera, por los otros dos. Ella se había girado expresamente hacia donde Edward estaba, ignorando a Jasper de la manera menos sutil que podía haber, pero su amigo, lejos de sentirse amedrentado, había escuchado cada minucia de la conversación con los ojos fijos en la nuca de Alice, como si deseara carbonizarla con el poder la mirada.

Edward recorrió tranquilo los seudo despejados pasillos de la escuela, preso del regocijo de ser observador de los problemas de otras personas y no de los suyos propios para variar. La pizca de ansiedad por ver a Bella pulsaba presente en su interior, claro estaba, pero no llegó a anticipar las reacciones de su cuerpo o sus pensamientos a lo que ella causaba. De acuerdo a la rutina no debían encontrarse directamente aquel día, y con algo de suerte la atisbaría nuevamente en el estacionamiento o hablando a la salida de su última clase con Angela Webber.

Y por eso no estaba preparado cuando sus rápidos reflejos ayudaron a una muchacha que acababa de tropezar con sus propios pies en la mitad de un desnudo pasillo. Porque la horrible familiaridad de su cabello oscuro y su pálida piel no tenían que evitar que Edward se comportara como el chico educado que su madre había criado.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella?

La figura menuda se irguió como pudo y un par de dilatados ojos marrones lo observaron asustados, ya fuera por la sorpresa o el susto del accidente. Edward sintió su rostro acalorado al darse cuenta que acababa de llamarla por primera vez por su nombre, y de la estupidez y poca preponderancia que tenía que se pusiera a pensar en esas cosas. No era raro, después de todo, que supiera su nombre. Era reservado y algo antisocial, no idiota, y ella pasaba bastantes tardes después de la escuela en casa de los Cullen con Emmet y Rosalie, además de compartir con él las ínfimas y poco preponderantes clases de biología.

Que no se hablaran no quería decir que no la conociera, pero tampoco explicaba lo congestionada de sangre que sintió la mano al soltar el brazo de Bella, como si de pronto sus latidos se hubieran concentrado en esa absurda parte del cuerpo.

Bella lo observó por una leve fracción de segundo antes de que sus mejillas se volvieran rosadas de forma violenta. Edward, incómodo aun por la sensación de su mano, inhaló profundo al ver la forma adorable de su rostro avergonzado. El impulso contenido de todas las clases en que se sentaba observándola no era nada, nada, en comparación. La molestia angustiante en sus dedos por tocar su mejilla resultaba ridícula, pero potente, primordial.

Apretó ambos puños a los lados de su cuerpo con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? – repitió, pues no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Ella asintió desorientada y parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a observarlo y obsequiarle una pequeña y débil sonrisa. Lucía como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla y acabara de desmayarse de lo pálida que estaba.

— Sí, gracias… – murmuró con los ojos perdidos – Gracias, Edward.

Inconscientemente, los ojos de Edward se tornaron cálidos al escuchar su nombre. Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras la contemplaba, pero reaccionó a tiempo y asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente y salir del trance en que ella lo había metido. Lenta y vacilantemente, empezó a hacer su recorrido hacia atrás sin dejar de mantener la mirada de Bella, que lo observaba con expresión curiosa.

— Bien… – murmuró él entonces, sintiendo su voz nerviosa y sus dedos lánguidos – Solo… ten cuidado afuera de la cafetería, ¿si?

— ¿La cafetería? – barboteó Bella, y Edward sonrió de medio lado con un falso rostro de circunstancias.

— Sí, ya sabes… no vayas a tropezar con una corriente de aire o algo parecido.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos cuando comprendió lo que Edward había querido decir y descubrió la sonrisa medio burlona medio tierna que él pugnaba por ocultar. Justo antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar a caminar correctamente, Edward observó como ella lo fulminaba con los mismos ojos que le había visto dar a Emmett en numerosas ocasiones, y cómo suspiraba derrotada por su propia torpeza antes de seguir su camino a clases, roja de vergüenza.

Edward recuperó entonces el ritmo normal de su respiración y volvió a sentir que su corazón pertenecía a la misma caja torácica de siempre. Sorprendido por su propia naturalidad, por su atrevimiento, buscó el origen de aquel impulso tan potente que había surgido en su interior mientras entraba al salón de su siguiente clase. Se había comportado más que tranquilamente, se había comportado como él mismo, de una forma que nadie veía hacia mucho tiempo, arraigada a su carácter pero tan censurada como una novela atea en la Edad Media. Más que sorprenderse por su actitud, se asombró de una reacción que para él solo podía estar relacionado con Bella. Su necesidad no saciada de ella lo había hecho comportarse como una máquina, y ahora ella lo reactivaba inconscientemente.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, ella le había sonreído. A él. Se removió como un chiquillo inquieto durante toda la hora, pero nadie, aparte de cuatro o cinco muchachas risueñas en una esquina, le prestó atención. Observó la densa neblina que se arremolinaba de la misma manera que en la campiña inglesa que solo conocía a través de películas, y un par de ojos marrones lo observaron al cerrar los ojos, atrapados a sus párpados como si pertenecieran ahí.

Edward se movió lentamente hacia el estacionamiento, observando con cuidado sus zapatos y las baldosas que pasaban. Llegó a su Volvo ignorando el par de reales ojos marrones que lo seguían desde lejos, mientras su dueña balanceaba perezosamente sus pies al sentarse en una de las mojadas bancas exteriores. Al menos hasta que un motor ruidoso surgió.

— ¡Jake! – Edward levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Bella.

Un muchacho que debía pertenecer a los indios de La Push estacionó su imponente moto a un lado del monovolumen de Bella. Era alto y de largo cabello negro, además de la lustrosa y característica piel de los de la reserva. Tenía pinta de vago, con unos jeans muy antiguos y algo deshilachados en las partes inferiores, y una camiseta simple y blanca, aunque dentro de su estilo.

Bella saltó de la banca y se aproximó a su monovolumen, entrando al asiento del conductor mientras el chico echaba su gran moto en la parte de atrás del coche. Un minuto después se subía al otro lado del monovolumen tras recibir la más cálida y grande sonrisa de ella.

No había que ser un genio para notar lo evidente en la forma en que se miraban. Y Edward dejó que sus propios pensamientos llenaran cada parte de su cerebro, intentando recordar que él siempre había sabido que eso tarde o temprano sucedería, y que se había prometido que era el tope del masoquismo. Que hasta ahí se permitiría pensar en ella.

Era lo inevitable, justo como la llovizna que acababa de empezar a caer. Pero nada de aquello quitaba que la mano de Edward volviera a latir con violencia al recordar la sonrisa minúscula, en comparación, que Bella le había dado. O que una sensación de vacío le recorriera al notar que el monovolumen ya había desaparecido.

* * *

_¡Vale! ¿Quién tendrá el honor de decirme primero vaga? Jejejeje, nunca en mi vida había pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar en una sola de mis historias, pero bueenoo...han sido semanas altamente movidas en mi vida escolar así que no puedo rendir al cien. Y en fin... ahora vienen mis vacaciones así que espero actualizar más seguido. Por ahora solo me queda agradecer por el enorme apoyo que he recibido, en especial a los anónimos (¡que me cargan, porque no puedo contestarlos!): a lorely, muchísimas gracias, el asunto va lento pero seguro, creo. Y a kare, gracias por el entusiasmo, pero no me asesines. Mmm... creo que es innecesario que me pidas que Edward y Bella queden juntos, es un poco desconcertante._

_Ahora sí, comentarios, comentarios! La historia va corstesmente lenta, pero para mí, como escritora, es absolutamente necesario! Un beso, GreenDoe._


	8. Admiradora

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo siete**

**ADMIRADORA**

La suave música se coló por toda la habitación gracias a la buena acústica. Ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado ese disco alguna vez, pero le había venido como un guante a su estado de ánimo actual. Era alguna cantautora canadiense con baladas lentas y voz de falsete, con una cadencia sensual que lo aturdió en cierto punto, pero calzaban bien en ese y no otro momento, tanto que en el proceso había dejado de observar el atardecer en el río Sol Duc y se había sumergido en una especie de sueño profundo y concretamente real, vívido. Además de locamente controlado por las hormonas que, hasta cierto punto, había mantenido bastante a raya.

O casi.

Ante todo, Bella lo estaba besando. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que a la cuarta sus labios no volvieron a separarse y él deslizó su lengua con particular tenacidad. Sus suaves manos recorrieron desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella y, poniendo a prueba su control, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura en una firme presa. Edward recorría por encima su cuerpo, como dibujando una estela en vez de tocarla, y susurraba algo incomprensible a su oído, haciendo que la respiración de ella se acelerara y pegara más su cuerpo. Bella comenzaba a tantear con sus dedos por debajo de la camisa, Edward suspiraba pesadamente, y entonces Esme empezaba a zarandearlo…

— ¡No, no, no…!

— Edward, cariño, llegarás tarde a Seattle – murmuró su madre.

Edward despertó con el rostro y el ánimo descompuesto. Agradeció que su madre estuviera revoloteando por su habitación cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pues, más que mirarla, su intención era acribillarla con la furia de su expresión. Por supuesto, si Esme lo hubiera visto tendría que explicarle a una madre que su hijo había estado teniendo una fantasía sexual con una compañera de instituto, así que recompuso rápidamente su rostro en un despliegue virtuoso de quien todavía sueña con ovejas y tartas de cumpleaños propias de los tres años. Porque, de cualquier manera, llegaría en verdad tarde a Seattle si no se ponía a trabajar pronto en ello.

Se incorporó desganado y fue al baño a mojarse el rostro con la misma sensación de haber despertado diez minutos antes de alcanzar la cantidad justa de sueño, un placer insatisfecho. Consciente de que su cabello no entraría en forma ni aunque lo tratara por horas, se cambió la arrugada camisa que llevaba y cogió una chaqueta de tela algo más formal, sin intención de llegar a la filarmónica con aspecto de chico vandálico, antes de salir hecho un bólido hacia su coche y darle un beso en la frente a su oportuna madre.

Aunque quizás le había venido bien que lo despertaran, meditó Edward, una vez que el Volvo avanzó por la carretera tenuemente iluminada por el atardecer. Sí, lo había sacado de un sueño muy bueno, uno que se repetía o muy escasamente o que él no recordaba al estar tan cansado, pero a lo mejor era preferible eso antes que despertar y darse cuenta que no había sido más que eso, un sueño.

Después de todo, había pactado consigo mismo que ya no podía seguir de esa manera, pero la imagen de Bella sonriéndole ampliamente a aquel chico desconocido seguía rondando a Edward como un encargo pendiente que estaba empeñado en aplazar hasta que fuera imperante su realización. Como algo que se quedaría vagando ahí, apretando el nudo sólido que se formaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Bella con ese chico o cualquier otro.

¿Por qué rayos seguía pensando que ella, lógicamente, le pertenecía a él?

Su futuro en un pequeño y cálido departamento en Milán, con un gordo gato italiano apoltronado en el alfeizar de su ventana, un sofá como cama, una cocina en extremo desordenada y un piano de cola estrictamente limpio y repleto de partituras, le sonrió con más fuerza que nunca. En Milán había centenares de músicos solitarios que pasaban sus vidas enteras dedicadas a componer y tocar, pateando las otras perspectivas, románticas y familiares, con el argumento de su pasión única y enfocada al arte, aunque en verdad fueran eternos soñadores a los que las mujeres que querían nunca les habían prestado atención. Tal como él lo sería.

Edward se veía a sí mismo de esa manera, perfectamente tranquilo y feliz, sin que nadie supiera jamás que había estado desesperadamente enamorado toda su adolescencia de una chica que, el mismo día en que él decidía dejar de comportarse tímidamente, parecía tener un novio con aspecto rebelde y que andaba en moto.

Esa imagen lo hizo fruncir el ceño. No era como que él tuviera alguna oportunidad al respecto, con su aire de chico bueno y desprolijo que maneja un Volvo y toca el piano. Y no importaba si eran o no novios, pues al parecer pronto lo serían.

Su celular repiqueteó en el silencioso coche de forma impetuosa. Edward sacó el aparato, misteriosamente sensible al sonido en medio de aquella tranquila calma, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un número absolutamente desconocido.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Edward! – El muchacho alzó las cejas casi hasta la raíz del pelo.

— Alice… – murmuró sorprendido – ¿Cómo diste con mi número?

_— Jazz_ – La chica enfatizó el nombre a través del teléfono – Fui, se lo pregunté y él me lo dio lo más rápido que pudo, después de gruñirme como corresponde, para que no le siguiera molestando.

— Suena bien – comentó Edward, sonriendo cansadamente – ¿Para qué necesitabas llamarme?

— Alguien me contó que eres pianista – explicó Alice con voz misteriosa, sin saber que Edward sabía quien era ese alguien – Y supe que hoy tienes concierto… ¿en qué salón es?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de sorpresa al traspasar la barrera de Sequim. Un sentimiento de cálida gratitud se anido en su garganta al descubrir el rumbo de las intenciones de Alice, su nueva y dedicada amiga. Sabía que la muchacha era así de entusiasta con la mayoría de las personas, pero parecía haber encontrado algo en él que la impulsaba a involucrarse aun más, y venía bien saber que, aparte de su familia, le interesaba e importaba lo que hacía a otras personas.

Después de todo, bien sabía que Emmet disfrutaba verlo en el piano porque era su hermano, no por su música.

— El principal, si no me equivoco – murmuró consternado – ¿Estás… ahí?

— No – repuso Alice rápidamente, y entonces Edward reparó en el sonido de fondo que se escuchaba y que con claridad no pertenecía a la silenciosa filarmónica – Decidí venirme a penas salí del instituto y torturar un rato a Bella en el centro comercial antes de…

— ¿Bella?

Como un estúpido acto reflejo, Edward desaceleró la velocidad que llevaba el coche. Un retorcijón desagradable comenzó a formarse en su estómago a medida que el coche seguía avanzando y los kilómetros que restaban para llegar a Seattle eran menos. Con un sentimiento infantil, se imaginó a sí mismo dando la vuelta en u y acelerando hasta llegar a Forks y esconderse bajo su edredón hasta que ese insólito sentimiento de vergüenza lo abandonara. Era como si, en vez de salvar a Bella de caerse, le hubiera confesado lo que sentía, y luego ella se hubiera ido con ese chico con algo de lástima por Edward y sus sentimientos. Como si Bella fuera consciente de lo mucho que él se preocupaba y andaba pendiente por ella.

Insólito.

— Bella – gruño Alice con un tono fastidiado que a Edward le recordó a Jasper – Bella Swan, una chica muy guapa que… ¡ni lo pienses, Bella!

Edward cerró los ojos con pesadez por un momento y respiró hondo. Escuchar la voz de Bella argumentando algo en contra de Alice era algo mucho más concreto que saber que ella estaba ahí, acompañando a Alice en algún tétrico centro comercial y, con seguridad, yendo a la filarmónica en una hora y algo más. Ella iba a ver al misterioso y antisocial Edward Cullen en su más puro estado, como el pasivo y dedicado pianista obsesionado secretamente con ella que era. El idealista idiota que había decidido enamorarse de una chica completamente normal en vez de su mejor amiga que tocaba el chelo. Con quien, por lo demás, compartían miles de cosas en común, al contrario de Bella.

Sentía que podía con la idea, pero no quería. No con esa sensación de haber expuesto todo lo que le sucedía, aun cuando en verdad solo la había ayudado a no caer y había hecho una pequeña burla que ahora se le antojaba absurda e idiota. Lo vería haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, y no quería decepcionarla después de haber escuchado como se refería a él y su profesión, de aquella manera casi reverente, aunque no estuviera seguro si aquello era por la novedad de alguien que hacía algo extraño o porque en verdad apreciaba la idea de ser pianista.

Era un sentimiento absurdo, pero tenía la impresión de que era la única manera de que ella tuviera algo suyo, de que una parte de él se adhiriera a Bella Swan sin que ella se diera cuenta necesariamente.

— … como sea – dijo Alice, al terminar de discutir y con un tono victorioso – Te vemos a las siete.

Lo último que escuchó antes que ella cortara la comunicación fue a alguien susurrando algo nerviosamente. Toda la información que Edward manejaba sobre Bella era de segunda mano, naturalmente, excepto su clásica y adorable torpeza que había estado a la vista de todo el mundo desde que ella había llegado a Forks. Aun así, sabía gracias a las veces que había escuchado desde habitaciones contiguas en su casa, mientras ella charlaba con Emmet o Rosalie, que le cargaba ir al centro comercial. Lo que seguía incrementando la peculiaridad de su amistad con Alice.

Tanto o más que la de Alice con él, para el caso.

Cuando dejó atrás Tacoma, Edward comenzó a tocar el manubrio del coche como si se tratara de un piano, recordando levemente las partituras que le habían enviado hacía pocos días al mail para ensayar. No solía aprendérselas de memoria, pero si las leía con cuidado antes, para que no lo tomaran por sorpresa, y era realmente bueno en eso, aunque su madre solía regañarlo pues a veces se sentaba al piano y dejaba que sus dedos tocaran alguna melodía totalmente nueva que acababa en el olvido y no escrita como debía ser.

El contraste entre la bulliciosa Seattle y la pacífica filarmónica en su interior era algo deprimente. Había menos gente que la vez anterior, pero aquello solía agradarle tanto a él como a otros músicos que conocía, pues al menos se formaba una atmósfera íntima diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados cuando se trataban de eventos glamorosos y repletos de gente que abundaba en las páginas sociales.

Saludó vagamente al encargado de la puerta y enfiló con absoluta familiaridad y confianza hacia los camarines de artistas, topándose con al menos unos veinte jóvenes, de aproximadamente su misma edad y origen ruso, quizás, que lo observaron con cierto alivio, como si no esperaran que de verdad se fuera a presentar.

Por un momento, Edward imaginó lo que diría Tanya si viera a todos esos chicos ahí. La madre de su amiga era descendiente bastante directa de rusos, pero eso no quitaba que su hija mayor disfrutara bastante haciendo parodias de un pueblo con el que incluso compartía el idioma materno.

Y también se habría reído de él, al ver que comenzaba a pensar en cualquier cosa con tal de no asumir la realidad de que Bella estaría ahí en minutos. Toda la seguridad que había tenido el otro día, aquella naturalidad con la que se había dirigido hacia ella, se había esfumado, o ese día había estado bajo el influjo de algún astro diferente que lo instaba a comportarse de manera temeraria.

El coordinador de escena apareció en la sala y murmuró al oído del director de la orquesta, quien gritó en rápido ruso algo que hizo que todos los músicos se levantaran. Edward, asumiendo que estaban por salir, los imitó, y una curiosa serenidad se apoderó de su ser.

Era su elemento, no entendía el por qué de su nerviosismo. El piano no iba a morderlo, y muy seguramente ni siquiera vería a Bella en la oscura multitud.

— ¡Vamos! – llamó el coordinador, olvidando que estaba frente a una tropa de rusos.

Una hora y quince minutos después, al cambiar la ropa semi formal que usaban conjuntamente en cada orquesta por sus jeans y su jersey, Edward se preguntó si de verdad Bella habría estado ahí. No había sentido nada extraño en la atmósfera de la sala, nada particular, y él estaba seguro de que a ella la percibía siempre, en cada lugar, aunque no fuera consciente de que estaba ahí. Era como si Bella no hubiera estado, o ella perteneciera naturalmente a ese espacio. Como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes.

Parpadeó desorientado por esa inquietud un par de veces y agarró sus cosas. Reconociendo algunos de los rostros con quienes había compartido escenario, se despidió con la cabeza y un vago movimiento de mano, sabiendo que era el único lenguaje, aparte de la música, en la que podían llegar a entenderse sin ningún problema. Las luces brillantes comenzaban a tomar vida en Seattle cuando él salió hacia el estacionamiento y pasó una mano por su cansado cuello, que le pasaba factura después de pasar una hora y media viendo partituras. Y entonces el encargado de monitorear los coches que entraban y salían del estacionamiento lo llamó, cortando el silencio apenas presente de la noche.

— ¡Eh, chico! – exclamó, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de la caseta donde se marcaban los horarios. Edward se volvió asumiendo que él era el único chico alrededor – Hay unas muchachas en la recepción esperándote.

Edward apretó sus labios en una fina línea y varios nudos, de pronto, se apoderaron de su cuerpo: en el nacimiento de su garganta, impidiendo el movimiento tranquilo de su manzana de Adán, en el estómago, produciendo una extraña sensación de vacío y cosquilleo, y en el pecho, donde se debía encontrar su corazón, que le hizo pensar si no estaría desarrollando un peligroso pre infarto.

Alice, esperándolo, Bella. Cualquier capacidad de ilación se perdió en el mar profundo de su cerebro. La correa del bolso que llevaba agarrado precariamente al hombro trastabilló y cayó hacia la bifurcación de su codo, hasta que él reaccionó y se acercó con pasos mecánicos hacia su Volvo y lo guardó en la maleta de atrás. Luego, apoyó parte de su peso en el coche y observó hacia los pequeños jardines que antecedían la filarmónica con cierta ensoñación, esperando que la negrura de la noche le dijera cómo debía actuar.

Ella no lo sabe, se dijo, deja de ser idiota.

Se observó a si mismo al empezar a caminar de regreso al edificio que, hasta entonces, siempre había sido referencia de paz y calma espiritual. Debía tener una expresión extraña en el rostro, o parecer muy perdido, pues el tipo del aparcamiento murmuró algo que tenía que ver con jóvenes artistas metidos en drogas y se volvió a refugiar en su caseta a escuchar un partido de béisbol por la radio.

En la recepción solían quedarse los asistentes a los conciertos para comentar y encontrarse con algún amigo perdido. Ese día, no obstante, y como él ya había anticipado, el tipo de público era diferente. No estaba la gente acaudalada y de ropa cara que se ponía a comparar la presentación con la última vez que habían estado en la Ópera de Viena, pero sí personas jóvenes con inclinaciones por ese tipo de música que hablaba sin tapujo de lo bueno que le había parecido el asunto.

Y por supuesto, también estaban Alice y Bella, esperando al lado del pilar de la escalera principal. Y una sonrisa débil e idiota que se extendió por su rostro al verlas ahí.

La primera de las muchachas tenía una enorme sonrisa alegre en los labios, que se aumentó cuando Edward las reconoció en el campo de visión. Movía impacientemente los pies de un lado a otro, esperando que él llegara para, sin duda, echarse encima. La otra, en cambio, esperaba tímidamente detrás de Alice, esbozando una pequeña e incómoda morisqueta que podría haber sido reconocida como sonrisa. Edward suponía que se sentía extraña estando ahí, y que él tenía el mismo rostro, aunque fuera por diferentes razones.

Alice no esperó hasta que estuvieran a menos de un metro.

— ¿Siempre eres bueno en todo? – preguntó, apenas Edward se plantó frente a ella – ¡Eso estuvo fantástico!

Lo abrazó simpática y efusivamente, pero no se arrojó a su cuello como la loca que Jasper creía que era, sino que pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de él e hizo una presa bastante fuerte de su abdomen. Edward rió entre dientes de forma nerviosa, agradeciendo que Alice dijera alguna cosa para liberar la tensión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, aunque, como siempre le sucedía con esa muchacha, la naturalidad se apoderó de él y devolvió el abrazo pasando algunos de sus dedos por su desordenado cabello negro.

Observó a Bella incapaz de aguantar más la curiosidad, y ella esbozó una linda y tímida sonrisa que logró que la sensación de que sus ojos se tornaban cálidos volviera nuevamente. Nervioso por sí mismo, Edward se deshizo del abrazo de Alice y respiró profundamente con la intención de alejar sus pensamientos de Bella, antes de cometer alguna imprudencia como salir corriendo o darle un torpe beso en los labios. Además de evitar imaginarse la cara que le pondría si supiera que había estado soñando con ella hacia algunas horas, y de qué clase de sueño se trataba.

— ¿Desde qué edad tocas el piano? – preguntó entonces Alice, y Edward se obligó a mirarla.

— Cuatro – dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa leve.

— Te envidio – Alice hizo una mueca – Yo jamás tuve ninguna clase de talento musical, aunque creo no cantar del todo mal.

— No le creas, canta pésimo – murmuró la voz suave de Bella.

Tanto Edward como Alice se volvieron a mirarla al notar que se había acercado un poco más, y él no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes al notar la mueca que Alice hizo a su amiga. Bella, en cambio, volvió a quedarse callada, escondiendo un poco el rostro con el cabello de forma tímida. Guardó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y observó el suelo, probablemente incómoda porque Edward la estaba mirando como el acosador que era.

Alice rió divertida a su lado.

— No le hagas caso, al menos _yo_ sé bailar – comentó con malicia.

Bella se sonrojó tan furiosamente que Edward tuvo que recordarse cómo se respiraba y apretar fuertemente sus puños a ambos lados de su cintura, consciente de que no podía dejarse llevar por el adorable tono rosa que adornaba las pálidas mejillas de la chica. No era un animal, pensó.

— Bueno… ¡vamos a tomar un café por ahí! – exclamó Alice, tomando de un brazo a Edward y del otro a Bella – Aun es temprano y no quiero llegar a Forks todavía. Yo invito.

— Como quieras – murmuró Edward, procurando mirar hacia al frente – Pero no creo que la cafeína te haga bien a ti.

— Ja, ja…como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes – dijo Alice, pero pareció olvidarlo rápidamente – ¿Sabías que Bella es una admiradora tuya? Viene a la filarmónica a escucharte casi siempre que puede…

Alice siguió parloteando acerca de algo que él no escuchó y que por suerte no necesitaba de una respuesta elocuente. Sintiendo el corazón más fuerte que nunca, tanto que podía escucharlo en sus oídos, y dejándose llevar por la más extraña de las sorpresas que había tenido en mucho tiempo, con el vacío del vértigo en el estómago, Edward escudriñó por sobre la cabeza de Alice para observar a Bella, pero esta había cubierto su rostro con su largo cabello de tal manera que era incapaz de atisbar más que un fuerte sonrojo en su mejilla derecha.

No importaba si ella era la novia de aquel chico de La Push, ni que jamás se fijara en él como el chico inteligente y cariñoso que quería que viera. Y mucho menos que nunca más le volviera a hablar o sonreír, porque era una admiradora. Su admiradora.

* * *

_¡Hola! No sé si me demoré, sí, creo que sí. Nah! No importa, deben comprender que soy lo bastante idiota como para estar actualizando tres historias cada cierto tiempo, y eso que ahora mismo estoy trabajando en dos más, así que... ¡nada de apuro! Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, ya voy a ellos por si hay consultas. En cuanto a los anónimos, ¡alguien me acusó de haber perdido un tornillo! Jejeje, creo que algunas personas se tomaron demasiado a pecho la aparición de Jake (aunque sí, probablemente se me ha ido un tornillo). Y gracias NANAko por comprender el rítmo del fic y comentar, je! A EDWARDKANAME le repito que no, no se me ha ido un tornillo (no que yo sepa) y que no me golpees por que Bella se vaya con Jacob, ¡yo no he dicho que sean novios!_

_Así que eso es, gracias de nuevo. Y ya saben, comentarios, comentarios! Un beso, GreenDoe alias el Grinch. (odio la Navidad!)_


	9. Encantador

******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo ocho**

**ENCANTADOR**

Edward aparcó sin perder de vista el coche de Alice. No estaba consciente de cómo había llegado ahí sin chocar, y menos recordaba haber subido al Volvo y seguir los pasos de la muchacha, pero ahí estaba, saliendo de la calidez del automóvil mientras observaba a las dos chicas hacer otro tanto y, en el caso de Bella, tambalearse torpemente al cerrar la pesada puerta del copiloto.

De las numerosas y diversas citas que Edward había planificado alguna vez, durante sus largas horas de ensoñaciones en su prado, aquello no se parecía ni por asomo, principalmente por la presencia de Alice. No estaba el nerviosismo levemente divertido de dos adolescentes que se gustan y quieren conocerse, Bella no evitaba los ojos de Edward sonrojada por la situación, y él no se estaba comportando como el chico increíblemente seguro que siempre había atesorado en sus pensamientos, decidido sobre su forma desenvuelta para manejarse. Había nerviosismo porque eran un par de extraños obligados a estar en el mismo lugar por una amiga en común, aun cuando jamás habían cruzado palabra, Bella rehusaba hacer contacto visual con él porque Edward la había estado observando antes de salir de la filarmónica por alrededor de un minuto entero, y él ni siquiera era capaz de juntar sus pensamientos mientras caminaba.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que aquello era lo más cercano a una cita que obtendría alguna vez, aunque ello lo llevara sin cuidado. Solo en las últimas semanas, en los últimos días, su percepción de Bella había cambiado al comprender a la perfección sus sentimientos y la realidad de las cosas. Bella admiraba su trabajo como pianista, le gustaba un chico de La Push y era la muchacha de la que se había enamorado violentamente, fin del conflicto. Podía, por fin, descansar en paz consigo mismo y no molestarse en especular más acerca de lo que creería ella de él. Ya no había oportunidad disponible, así que no importaba si a él se le escapaba algún comentario sobre un tema que no componía las habituales conversaciones adolescentes, pues el temor de espantarla antes de conquistarla no estaba.

Por lo tanto, ser tímido y retraído como el Edward de antaño estaba fuera de discusión.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes ha venido a este café antes? – preguntó Alice, cuando Edward se reunió con ellas justo ante la puerta del local.

Solo entonces reparó en que estaban a las afueras de un café pequeño y acogedor que quedaba en un sector relativamente tranquilo de Seattle. Edward recordaba haber pasado alguna vez por ahí, pero al echar un vistazo había decidido no entrar pues estaba repleto de parejas tomadas de la mano y murmurándose cosas al oído. Él, que solía rondar por la ciudad solo, al igual que como hacía casi todas las cosas, había tenido una pequeña sensación de vacío e incomodidad al ver toda esa escena e imaginarse que podría estar con Bella como su adorable y enamorada novia.

Lo irónico del asunto era que ahora estuviera a punto de entrar con ella, estuviera o no Alice de por medio. El estar notablemente desconcentrado en otra cosa que no fueran sus pensamientos no le impedía notar ese detalle con el concentrado humor negro que había desarrollado desde que había llegado a Forks.

— Yo vine una vez – confesó Bella, cuando entraban al local y una brisa de aire temperado les azotaba en la cara.

— ¿Sola o con alguno de los novios que dices no haber tenido en mi ausencia? – preguntó Alice con rapidez, y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Con Charlie – gruñó ella – Romántico, ¿a qué sí?

— Al menos la gente tenía en qué pensar – Alice se encogió de hombros – De seguro se creyeron que era un perverso aficionado a menores. Ahora pensaran que somos el harén de Edward, no es tan malo, ¿no crees?

Observó a Edward con una sonrisa y él le sonrió de oreja a oreja, despeinando un poco la coronilla de Alice de manera muy similar a como hacía con Tanya, solo que con su nueva amiga el resultado no se apreciaba gracias a sus dispersos mechones, y tampoco le gruñía. Bella también sonrió y alzó un poco el rostro del suelo, pero nuevamente chocó con los ojos de Edward y prefirió desviarse a mirar a Alice.

Sintiéndose bastante idiota, Edward se desordenó el cabello. Aquella sería una situación incómoda si él no se moderaba de una vez por todo, pues aunque lo suyo con Bella fuera un imposible, eso no significaba que fuera capaz de apartar los ojos de su figura.

— ¡Hola! ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

Una camarera que debía rondar los veinte años, de largo cabello castaño claro e ingenuos y coquetos ojos azules, se les acercó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Edward tuvo la completa seguridad de que aquella efusividad se debía a su presencia, algo que no lo entusiasmaba particularmente, como siempre, pero que sabía que le haría gracia a alguien como Alice, quien soltó una risita tonta al notar las intenciones de la chica y el rostro cansado de Edward.

Él la ignoró y esperó que ella hablara primero.

— Eh… queremos un capuchino, un chocolate caliente… – Alice se interrumpió y miró a Edward. La camarera pareció exultante al tener una excusa para observarlo de lleno.

— Otro capuchino, gracias – añadió rápido.

— Otro capuchino – murmuró ella, y le sonrió con sus ojitos esperanzados – Pasen a cualquier mesa, ya les llevo el pedido.

Alice asintió y rió de nuevo. Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco apenas la chica se perdió de vista, la instó a moverse hacia una mesita en la esquina, con Bella siguiéndole los pasos con una rara mezcla de curiosidad y temor, como si se preguntara por qué aquella vivaracha camarera no despertaba su atención, y desconociendo por completo que la razón era ella.

Edward apretó los puños firmemente cuando se acomodaron en la mesa de tal manera que Bella quedó justo frente a él, en su inevitable campo de visión. De esa manera cada vez que levantaba el rostro los bonitos ojos marrones de ella lo estaban escrutando, fuera a propósito o porque sí. Edward temía, y era lo primario de la noche, que ella descubriera de alguna manera, quizás en la forma de mirarla o sonreírle, la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, y la profundidad de estos.

¿Y por qué era tan masoquista? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente relajarse?

— Así que, Edward… – la voz de Alice lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y agradeció tener la excusa para mirar a cualquier otro lado – ¿Cómo es que un ser tan evolucionado es hermano de Emmet?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se aprovechó de la naturalidad con que se le daban las cosas con Alice, haciendo como que se lo pensaba antes de contestar. Intentó ignorar el par de ojos cálidos que lo observaban y que no eran los de su amiga.

— Tuve más oportunidades de superarme que él – dijo al fin, con un tono de voz que dejaba a su hermano como si fuera alguna clase de eslabón perdido – No lo discrimines por ello.

— Oh, no lo hago – aseguró Alice con una risita – Solo tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es que acabaste siendo pianista profesional?

— Semi profesional – corrigió él, amable – La acreditación que tengo resulta muy útil para un menor de edad, pero tendré escasas oportunidades una vez que salga del instituto si no perfecciono con estudios mayores.

— ¿Y qué harás? – La curiosidad de Alice no era la única que buscaba ser satisfecha a través de la pregunta, los ojos de Bella se habían trabado en su rostro de pronto. Edward se recordó respirar hondo y pasó de nuevo sus dedos por el cabello.

— Tengo pensado irme a Milán – respondió, mirando esquivamente el mantel de la mesa – Una amiga también irá, así que no estaré solo.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Si bien Tanya y él habían sido inseparables en Chicago, al nivel de ser considerados pareja, Edward era completamente consciente de la muchacha encantadora y carismática que era su amiga. Ni Tanya tenía problemas para ser sociable y dejarle solo a veces, ni él se sentía mal por ello cuando lo hacía, y si había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que su amiga haría buena compañía en Milán así tuviera que comunicarse por señales de humo. Aun así, no podía evitar pensar e ilusionarse con la idea de Tanya cayendo locamente enamorada por algún italiano larguirucho y romántico para dejarlo a él en el cajón de los desconsiderados de su adolescencia.

— ¿Una amiga, eh? – rió Alice, y puso rostro de suficiencia – ¿Está ella enamorada de ti?

— ¿Qué…? – Edward no pudo hablar.

— Chico bonito – apuntó Alice – Tú no puedes tener amigas mujeres con tranquilidad si ellas no están en una relación con otro, eres encantador – Edward la miró para hacerle entender lo que se estaba pasando por alto, y ella lo agarró al vuelo – ¡Oh, no te preocupes por mí! Yo pronto estaré en una relación.

Aquel era un mensaje tan críptico y profético que nadie dijo nada mientras Alice jugueteaba distraída con el azucarero. Edward, con las cejas casi hasta la raíz y una mueca extraña en los labios, miró furtiva e inconscientemente a Bella, y entonces sintió la electricidad fluir entre ambos al echarse a reír juntos. Se miraron por solo un segundo, pero bastó para que se sacudieran divertidos ante el rostro falsamente ofendido de Alice.

A eso precisamente se refería cuando pensaba que Bella estaba hecha para él, y era sencillo imaginar que la situación era sencilla en esos momentos, cuando ambos se coordinaban sin siquiera conocerse.

La camarera apareció justo entonces con dos cafés, un chocolate caliente, una pequeña cestita con galletas en la bandeja y una sonrisa. Dejó cada uno de los pedidos preguntado con la mirada a las dueñas del otro café y la taza de humeante chocolate, que resultó ir a dar a las manos de Bella, y regresó a atender a otras personas con una última ojeada. Edward procuró anotar aquel dato sobre Bella como parte de las cosas sin importancia que grababa en su cabeza y agregarla a la escasa lista de detalles que sabía de ella: prefería un chocolate a un café.

De forma misteriosa, fue él quien se sintió impulsado a retomar la conversación.

— Entonces, Alice, ¿no debo temerte porque le echarás la soga a Jasper?

Alice le devolvió una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, pero no petulante. Edward ya había notado que su amiga no veía a Jasper como una especie de desafío, pero ahora le resultaba aun más sencillo, casi como si sus pensamientos fluyeran dentro de su propia mente en voz alta, darse cuenta de que ella lidiaba con el asunto como algo necesario para lo que se avecinaba. Alice esperaba serenamente a que Jasper tomara la decisión necesaria, pero no parecía apurada.

— Pobre Jasper, parece tan feliz por su libertad – murmuró Bella, y Edward desvió el rostro para mirarla con una sonrisa intensa que bien podía camuflarse por simpatía, y que, para su fascinación, ella devolvió – Alice no lo dejará respirar y lo utilizará para cargar bolsas en el centro comercial.

Edward se rió levemente, pero estaba más concentrado en darse cuenta de que el ambiente entre ellos se había distendido, y que, en efecto, eran los dos quienes estaban teniendo una conversación, juntos. Bella le estaba sonriendo de buena gana, así lo entendió también Alice.

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos! Suficiente de hacer festín mío – exclamó con indignación.

— Sospecho que Bella se está vengando por las que le has hecho – aventuró él, sacando valentía de la sonrisa que había recibido y mirándola de nuevo- ¿Cómo la aguantas todo el tiempo?

Bella esbozó una linda, cálida y alegre sonrisa solo para él antes de encogerse de hombros y simular que se pensaba algo. Conteniendo el aliento y notando nuevamente esa sensación de que sus ojos se tornaban suaves y pacíficos, se maravilló de la fluida y diminuta, pero no por ello menos fuerte, felicidad. Era algo que no sentía muy a menudo, no al menos en un aspecto de esa índole, en el que lo más cercano a la dicha eran las fantasías donde Bella lo miraba como si él fuera su todo.

— Alice no es tan mala – murmuró Bella, y Edward creyó escuchar a la otra chica bufar fastidiada – Y definitivamente no hay una manera de aguantarla siempre.

— Mira, Bella…

Alice, que se había planteado comenzar a hablar en su defensa, se detuvo de inmediato cuando algo vibró dentro del bolso que llevaba. Con la habilidad de alguien acostumbrado a carteras y maletas con complicados cierres, la chica sacó un pequeño celular plateado y lo miró intrigada. De pronto, sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa y su rostro se mudó por el de alguien preso de excitación.

Levantó el rostro y sus ojos brillaban acomplejados. Se mordía el labio inferior.

— Edward, necesito pedirte un favor enorme – dijo.

El muchacho habría recelado de una petición de Alice en cualquier situación, en cualquiera que no fuera esa. Todavía estaba sedado por las sonrisas de Bella y además el rostro de su amiga era raro, parecía concentrada y ansiosa. Él, naturalmente preocupado por lo que la estuviera afligiendo, la miró dándole a entender que contaba con su atención y la disposición de cooperar. Aunque, de cualquier manera, jamás estaría listo para lo que le iba a pedir.

— ¿Podrías llevar a Bella de regreso a Forks? – Alice lo miró con ojos suplicantes – Sé que soy yo quien la trajo, pero acabo de recibir un mensaje y en mi casa me necesitan con urgencia.

— No, Alice, yo puedo tomar un bus o algo…

— Está bien – cortó Edward, sin siquiera pensarlo. Bella, que había comenzado a hablar, cerró la boca al instante.

— ¡Gracias! – Alice se levantó de un salto y se apresuró a ponerse el abrigo y tomar su bolso – No se preocupen, iré a pagar la cuenta.

— Eso también está bien, yo me encargo – dijo Edward, y su amiga se dispuso a protestar – Yo lo pago.

— Está bien, está bien, caballerito – gruñó Alice – ¡Cuídense!

En profundo silencio, Edward y Bella vieron como su amiga bailoteaba hasta su coche, saltaba al asiento del conductor con habilidad y hacía contacto rápidamente. Una descarga desagradable se deslizó por la garganta de Edward al ver como Alice desaparecía y él se quedaba con Bella, solos. Se sorprendió pensado si eso era verdad, si Bella realmente estaba ahí y él no saldría de su fantasiosa imaginación en medio de una larga clase de biología, pero la situación lo golpeó en el rostro y sintió un sonrisa suave posarse en sus labios. La oportunidad que siempre había querido estaba al alcance de su mano, verse obligado a conversar con ella sin la posibilidad de que un tercero se pusiera de por medio. Le quedaba un largo camino a Forks en su coche, y le aterraba y fascinaba a la vez todo lo que podía suceder.

Nada extremo, por supuesto, no la iba a besar. Tampoco podía decirle toda la verdad, algo que quizás la asustara o la tuviera sin cuidado, pero sí conocerla. Podía preguntarle por sus gustos y su vida de manera tranquila, sin necesidad de parecer un acosador en busca de información, y formarse una pequeña idea de su personalidad por sí mismo.

Bella bebió de su chocolate con los ojos puestos en el mantel. Su mirada vagó luego hacia la barra, viendo a los trabajadores preparar los pedidos, pero después de diez minutos tuvo que reconocer que su bebida se había acabado y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Por su actitud era evidente que volvía a sentirse incómoda, y Edward sentía el deber de impedirlo.

— ¿Bella? – llamó suavemente, y ella alzó la mirada al instante – ¿No tendrás problema por llegar tarde a tu casa? Todavía nos queda un viaje largo.

— Oh…– Bella lo consideró y sonrió apenada al final – De hecho, sí. Charlie, quiero decir mi padre… puede que esté un poco nervioso. No le gusta que ande hasta tarde afuera, menos en la ciudad.

— Suena como un jefe de policía – sonrió Edward, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Bella esbozó una sonrisa dulce – Espérame junto al coche, voy a pagar y partimos.

— Dividamos – propuso ella.

— Ve al coche – ordenó él con rotundidad, y fue hacia el mesón grande antes de que Bella pudiera abrir la boca.

La camarera de antes apareció convocada de la nada para darle la cuenta con una sonrisa. De reojo, y mientras ella preparaba la factura, Edward observó a Bella caminar hacia su Volvo con su grueso impermeable negro en la mano. Sonrió inseguro y desordenó su cabello antes de pagarle a la muchacha de la caja, que le devolvió su cambio junto a una tarjeta del local con un número celular y un nombre escrito a mano en el borde. Edward le sonrió de manera poco comprometedora y guardó el cartón en el bolsillo de su pantalón para no ser descortés. Luego, salió lo más rápido que pudo del local.

Le sonrió a Bella de nuevo cuando llegó junto al coche, pero ella parecía sentirse fuera de lugar y bajó el rostro hasta esconderlo. Procurando no perder el control, Edward quitó el seguro y apenas hizo contacto en el motor del coche agradeció tener algo en que ocuparse. No había necesidad de irse tan rápido como de seguro había hecho Alice, pero podía mantenerse en ello.

Buscaba una salida de Seattle por un camino aledaño cuando Bella habló.

— ¿Edward?

Respiró hondo varias veces y deseó cerrar los ojos, pero sabía que ella lo vería. Nuevamente el mismo estremecimiento, su cuerpo relajándose y sus ojos cálidos, además del corazón luchando en contra de su pecho aceleradamente. Nunca se sentía más enamorado que cuando Bella decía su nombre, pero la miró procurando no demostrar ninguna emoción. O lo intentó.

— Hoy tocaste muy bien, era una pieza muy linda – Bella le sonrió nerviosa – Quiero decir, siempre tocas de forma excelente, pero hoy fue fantástico.

— ¿Es verdad que vas siempre a la filarmónica? – soltó Edward, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

— Sí, las veces que puedo sí – murmuró ella, y el muchacho desvió la mirada cuando notó que la ponía nerviosa observándola de esa manera. No era cortés, por mucho que la información lo emocionara.

— No sabía que te gustaba la música de orquesta – comentó, apretando el volante y forzándose a mirar hacia adelante.

Esperó que Bella dijera algo, pero eso nunca sucedió. Violento, giró el rostro para ver qué sucedía y notó que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. La chica jugaba con sus dedos en el regazo y miraba discretamente a Edward, mordiendo de vez en cuando su labio inferior avergonzada. Se veía como una niña a la que han pillado comiendo más galletas de las que le correspondían.

— ¿Qué? – demandó él, y Bella rió nerviosa.

— No es nada – aseguró – Es solo que, en realidad, antes no me gustaba la música de orquesta. Comencé a ir a la filarmónica porque sabía que tú tocabas el piano ahí, y ahora me agrada – Lo miró de forma intensa, pero el siguió observando el camino – ¿Puedo preguntar desde cuando tocas?

Edward creyó que se había quedado mudo. Incapaz de luchar más consigo mismo, necesitó chocar con los cálidos ojos marrones de Bella y saber qué estaba pensando, pero fue como dar contra una pared.

— Es una historia larga – susurró con voz contenida.

— Creo que puedo seguirte – Bella sonrió.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! Lo primero que agradeceré este año será la cantidad de comentarios que me llegaron, y todos muy buenos. Quedé bastante K.O cuando lo vi, pero estoy muy contenta. Sé que no he respondido, pero lo haré ahora mismo. No quiero alargarme, pero me debo también a los anónimos: amateratzu (algún día no tendré complicaciones con tu nombre), gracias los besos, los abrazos y los chocolates, ya sabes, y que bueno que te guste todo esto; NANAko, gracias, obvio, aunque en realidad el sueño de Edward no era del todo caliento, ¿no? Era una fantasía sexual donde todavía no llegaban al sexo, jejeje; Y Carol- Cullen, gracias también, yo espero que se declare pronto, aunque es Edward..._

_En fin, gracias a todos. Espero ver qué tal ha ido el capi en los comentarios (sonrisa ladina de GreenDoe). Un besito a todos!_


	10. Comunicación

**********Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo nueve**

**COMUNICACIÓN**

Edward observó fijamente a Bella por lo que pareció una eternidad. Había puesto a prueba su habilidad para manejar sin mucha concentración tantas veces esa noche, que comenzaría a confiar más en su capacidad en el futuro, pero ese fue uno de la docena de pensamientos aleatorios que pasó por su cabeza en el instante. Desconocía qué expresión mantenía en su rostro, pero supuso que debía ser bastante intensa a juzgar por la forma asustada y nerviosa con que Bella sostuvo su mirada. Cerró los ojos bruscamente y devolvió toda su atención a la carretera iluminada que se esparcía hacia adelante con familiaridad, permitiéndole estar pendiente de cada movimiento que se llevaba a cabo en el asiento del lado.

— ¿Edward, qué pasa? – preguntó Bella. No hacía falta conocerla para notar el nerviosismo en su voz, eran las señales básicas en cualquier persona.

— Nada – susurró, evitando a toda costa mirarla.

— ¿No vas… a contarme? – murmuró ella, sin convicción. Sonaba abochornada.

Edward la vigiló por el rabillo del ojo y notó la gama de emociones que cruzaron por su rostro en ese momento. Había perplejidad, nerviosismo, incredulidad, tristeza y, por sobre todo, mucha decepción. El rechazo se hacía patente en los ojos de Bella, quien de seguro había asumido una lógica negativa en la actitud de Edward. La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia sus manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, y aquello disparó la única seguridad: jamás dejaría que Bella se sintiera mal por su culpa. Edward compuso un rostro falso e impasible antes de volverse a mirarla con presunta tranquilidad.

— Lo siento – se disculpó con voz ronca – Me distraje.

— No es necesario que me cuentes si no quieres – se apresuró a decir Bella, componiendo una sonrisa débil que hizo a Edward sentir la sangre fluyendo hacia sus mejillas y concentrarse en la parte alta de sus pómulos.

— No… no es eso – balbuceó – De verdad no es nada interesante.

— Tengo curiosidad – aseguró ella, y sus ojos, grandes, cálidos y profundamente ingenuos, parecieron incitar a Edward a tirar toda su moral, modales y buen comportamiento por la borda para acercarse y hacer algo. Tocar su mejilla, su mano, lo que fuera.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó, moderándose.

— ¿Cómo empezaste a tocar, quizás?

Edward agradeció que se acabaran de internar por completo en la carretera y las luces de la ciudad dejaran de alumbrarlo constantemente, pues tuvo la facilidad de esconder las emociones que de forma inevitable cruzaron su atormentado rostro. Aquella era una de las tantas preguntas fundamentales para Edward cuando conocía a una persona, esa y otras de calibre similar. No las preguntas de forma principal, sino la reacción y el interés que pudieran mostrar al escuchar su respuesta.

Le había pasado tantas veces cuando era pequeño que ya sonaba a chiste malo. Solía creer que el piano, y con él todo lo que rodeaba al instrumento, era lo más maravilloso que existía. Mientras los niños de su edad incursionaban con horribles chillidos en las canciones de los programas infantiles de la televisión, él destrozaba la octava sinfonía de Beethoven con su aguda voz carente de hormonas, y, en un principio, le parecía raro que no hubiera otros que hicieran lo mismo. Recordaba con especial claridad su primera semana en Forks al regresar del conservatorio, y las numerosas miradas extrañas que al menos una docena de niños, los valientes que se atrevían a hablar con los nuevos alumnos, le habían dedicado al saber que había pasado años de su infancia aprendiendo a tocar el piano.

No podía acordarse de una decepción más grande que saber que los otros no sabían lo mismo que él, pero tampoco lo había mantenido sin dormir por las noches. Al menos no hasta que había dado con Bella. Había sido por ella que había deseado ser normal, y ella la que ahora parecía interesada.

De momento, al menos. Todos perdían el interés luego. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y pasó su nerviosa mano por sus cabellos.

— Mi abuelo materno tocaba el piano – murmuró con voz sombría, después de respirar profundamente y botar todo el aire de sus pulmones – No lo recuerdo mucho, pero él fue quien me enseñó las primeras notas y plantó la curiosidad por la música. Aprendí de forma autodidacta con bastante éxito hasta los seis años, cuando una amiga de mi madre les comentó a mis padres del internado en la Filarmónica Juvenil de Chicago y yo presioné para ir – observó con ansiedad a Bella y añadió – No es más que eso.

Acababa de resumir su vida con una notable capacidad de síntesis. Básicamente, había omitido los períodos en que había sido capaz de quedarse siete horas en el piano componiendo, así como su nula capacidad para formar relaciones interpersonales y su escaso interés por los pasatiempos normales de los adolescentes. Aquello no le interesaba a Bella, y de cualquier forma, ella le había preguntado sobre sus inicios en el piano, no los bizarros detalles que ello había generado en el resto de su vida desde entonces. Así que podía omitir lo que él considerara innecesario, o raro.

— Te pareces mucho a tu abuelo – dijo entonces Bella. Aquello tomó tan por sorpresa a Edward que logró hacerla sonreír satisfecha al notarlo – Emmett me ha mostrado cada una de las miles de fotografías que tiene tu madre, y me acuerdo de una del matrimonio de tus abuelos. Tú te le pareces mucho, aunque tienes esa misma cosa del doctor Cullen…

— ¿Qué cosa? – Edward frunció el ceño extrañado, pero Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada.

— No es nada – aseguró sin convicción, y se quedó callada de manera tan rotunda que él no quiso presionarla para evitar que volviera la incomodidad que habían logrado quebrar. Se sentía demasiado bien estar en su coche con ella para dejarlo ir ya.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste amiga de Alice, Bella? – preguntó en cambio, después de unos segundos de silencio en los que buscó alguna pregunta alternativa que la hiciera hablar. Recordaba vagamente haberse preguntado cómo era que Alice y ella eran tan cercanas.

Bella observó la carretera con una nostálgica y contemplativa sonrisa formándose en los labios. La mención de Alice había traído a su rostro las facciones de una madre al hablar de su hija, aunque había un toque exasperado demasiado grande que no encajaba en ese lazo familiar. Ese pequeño tono con el que hablaban todos los que se referían a Alice alguna vez, y que probablemente él también usaría si se lo preguntaran. Ese que estaba relacionado con el carácter extrovertido y chispeante de la chica.

Bella le sonrió ampliamente antes de ponerse a hablar.

— Fue cuando tenía cinco y vivía en Phoenix con mi madre – su voz profunda y tranquila llenó el coche, y Edward aprovechó para observarla a cabalidad, sin perderse ningún detalle – Los Brandon se acababan de mudar a una casa vecina a la nuestra, y no pasaron más de dos semanas cuando la madre de Alice y la mía se hicieron amigas – Una pequeña arruga apareció entre medio de sus cejas – Alice, así como la conoces, siempre ha sido igual de… de…

— ¿Loquita? – ayudó Edward, y Bella rió entre dientes.

— Iba a decir extrovertida – dijo con ojos risueños, pero sonrió culpable – Aunque supongo que eso le queda bien.

— Lo lamento, continúa.

Aunque su sonrisa indicara radicalmente lo contrario, Edward había sido educado para disculparse cuando hacia esa clase de cosas. Escuchar el sonido de la risa de Bella era algo demasiado surrealista como para preocuparse de los modales, demasiado valioso y escaso de acuerdo a las oportunidades que se le ponían enfrente, que eran y serían pocas. Y aun así, Bella le sonrió sinceramente, sin parecer molesta por su interrupción.

— Nuestras madres nos inscribieron juntas en una escuela de ballet – explicó, y una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. No parecía ser un recuerdo muy feliz – Alice lo hacía de forma estupenda, por supuesto. La ponían en todas las presentaciones en primera fila, tenía solos… se le daba en verdad muy bien.

Vaciló un momento para, presumiblemente, reordenar sus ideas y continuar.

— Yo tuve un mes de clases e hice lo imposible para que me sacaran, pero mi madre era de la idea de que todo lo que a otros niños le gustaba también debía gustarme a mí, así que no me escuchó – sonrió – Alice y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado, ni bien ni mal. A decir verdad, me daba un poco de miedo su forma de ser, pero convenció a nuestras madres de que el ballet era una idiotez solo para que yo fuera feliz y abandonara el asunto. Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente, somos amigas desde entonces.

— ¿Por qué tenías tanto odio a esas clases? – preguntó Edward con perplejidad.

Bella se quedó callada y apretó los labios mientras sus mejillas dejaban andar a sus anchas un fuerte sonrojo. Edward alzó las cejas expectantes.

— Dímelo – rogó, aunque sonó como un mandato.

— ¿No me has visto en la escuela? – preguntó de forma tímida ella.

Edward creyó por un momento que se estaba burlando de él, aunque luego lo descartó porque Bella era demasiado amable para hacer eso. No obstante, tenía que reconocer que le hacía gracia de una manera profunda, negra y retorcida que ella, de todas las personas, le preguntara algo como eso. ¿Si la había visto alguna vez en la escuela? Él era, con seguridad, la persona más al corriente de cada uno de los movimientos de Bella Swan en el instituto, y le avergonzaba decir que también fuera de ella, de todo Forks. Él era quien la seguía con la mirada a todas partes, quien sabía la ruta que tomaba para llegar a su casa, y las cosas que hacía normalmente dentro de esta. Edward era el que se había enamorado de ella en base a miradas de reojo y espionajes miserables en su casa.

Y sin embargo, no tenía idea de a qué se refería Bella. No quería reírse en frente de ella, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho. La realidad de una conversación agradable y relajada era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse, sino feliz, tranquilo y en paz. Lo único por lo que se torturaba, y sabía que más tarde lamentaría muchísimo no haber tenido mejores reflejos para evitarlo, era que gracias a esa conversación se estaba dando cuenta de que Bella era mejor que lo que la gente decía, y mucho más noble que lo que él mismo había podido advertir.

Bella era buena. Suspiró cansado al advertirlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que debería haber visto? – preguntó, y nuevamente su voz sonó demandante.

— Bueno, soy básicamente un desastre con dos pies izquierdos – dijo Bella, tan mortificada por su confesión que hizo a Edward reír entre dientes.

— Creo haberte visto tropezar un par de veces – mintió él, recordando la infinidad de ocasiones en que había sentido el impulso de ir a ayudarla cuando se caía, el mismo número en que se había reprimido.

— Soy peligrosamente torpe – masculló Bella.

Peligrosamente interesante, pensó Edward, degustando la forma adorable en que Bella acababa de reconocer su pésimo equilibrio. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma adolescente hacia ella, dominado por las hormonas. Ya fuera un minuto relajado por la suavidad de sus palabras, o al otro tenso por sus enloquecedores y arrebatados sonrojos, siempre reaccionaba. No era mejor que Mike Newton, aquel quisquilloso y molesto chico a quien había visto pulular cerca de Bella desde hacía un año, más o menos, y que solía hacerla hablar los minutos previos al inicio de las clases de biología. Si bien quería a Bella de una forma que le aterraba, en el fondo era un simple chico tratando de lidiar con lo que le había tocado.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa vaga y Bella se puso a observar el oscuro paisaje de la carretera a través de la ventanilla. Desde ahí, él era incapaz de verle el rostro, y de pronto deseó que no se hubieran quedado en el más absoluto silencio. Quizá fuera percepción suya, o lo importante que significaba todo eso para Edward, pero sintió que el aire había comenzado a ponerse más denso dentro de la cabina, y que algo, fuera una especie de energía o corriente eléctrica, fluía entre el cuerpo de Bella y el suyo propio.

Seguro de cometer alguna tontería si no hacía algo pronto, Edward estiró su mano y colocó de manera torpe los controles de la música a un volumen lo bastante fuerte como para distraerlo, y no lo suficiente como para molestar la tranquilidad. Al instante en que sonó la primera pista, Bella, que se había estado mirando las manos con el ceño fruncido, se giró bruscamente para observar el reproductor y luego a Edward. Sorprendida, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas.

Él se obligó a canalizar sus deseos mientras ella miraba maravillada el equipo. Pasaban entonces junto a la carretera que llevaba a La Push.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó nervioso, y Bella alzó el rostro con rapidez. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

— ¿Te gusta esta música?

— Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro? – Edward la observó perplejo y ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— Es solo que no esperaba que escucharas estas cosas también – dijo, y luego puso los ojos en blanco – A mi mejor amigo, por ejemplo, le carga. Dice que únicamente utilizan el bajo y que le falta más batería.

— No son de gusto masivo, puede sonar un poco deprimente después de dos canciones – consideró Edward. La muchacha rió entre dientes.

— A Jake le cargan las cosas deprimentes – murmuró en voz baja para sí misma.

Edward se heló al instante en que Bella dijo aquel nombre. No se equivocaba, su mente no podía estar jugando con él de esa manera solo para hacerlo sufrir. Recordaba a la perfección aquella tarde en el estacionamiento del instituto, se acordaba de cada detalle, de cada momento, y en especial de la sensación abrasadora y mezquina de los celos consumiéndolo al ver a ese muchacho de La Push sacando una sonrisa de Bella.

Era su mejor amigo. No importaba que él estuviera esperando el menor descuido para ser algo más, pero para Bella era, no solo su amigo, sino el favorito. Había una diferencia importante para él en eso, o por lo menos en la forma en que ella lo había dicho. No hablaba como si fuera la persona en quien depositaba sus anhelos románticos, era pura hermandad destilando por cada poro de su cuerpo. Era familia, la misma sonrisa dulce que había esbozado al hablar de Alice, o que pondría al mencionar a su padre.

Su propia sonrisa, una enorme y plácida, se extendió por el rostro de Edward, pero se negó a decirle nada a la muchachita curiosa que estaba a su lado. Solo se quedó así, sonriendo, porque Bella podía seguir perteneciéndole en sus fantasías. No se sintió un pecador por desear algo ajeno en ese momento, solo preso del absurdo primer amor.

— ¿Edward? ¿De verdad estás bien? – preguntó Bella, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí – murmuró él, y soltó una risotada jubilosa – Estoy más que bien.

Bella le devolvió una sonrisa poco convincente, como insegura de su estado mental. Sonrió de forma leve y se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera decir algo, pero procedió a entrelazar sus manos sobre su estómago con parsimonia.

— Esto es muy diferente – comentó finalmente.

— ¿Diferente…? – Edward le prestó absoluta atención.

— Sí – dijo Bella, que lo miró vagamente – Hemos sido compañeros por varios años, e incluso yo soy amiga de tu hermano, pero nunca habíamos hablado – sonrió – Es raro, siempre te he visto como un…

No terminó lo que fuera que quisiera decir. Se quedó callada de forma abrupta y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas por lo que parecía la décima vez en la noche. Definitivamente, estaba poniéndolo a prueba, sobre todo porque Edward no solía tener mucha paciencia cuando no sabía qué pasaba. Y no sucedía a menudo, gracias a su habilidad para intuir el rumbo de los pensamientos de la gente, pero con Bella parecía ser diferente. Todo era diferente.

Como todo lo que la rodeaba a ella. Diferente, particular.

— ¿Qué? – tanteó Edward, y un perverso sentido del humor contra sí mismo se apoderó de él – ¿Me veías como el huraño y antisocial de la escuela?

El tono desenfadado y divertido con que dijo todo eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo, por supuesto. Se preocupó de que pareciera natural y relajado ante los ojos ignorantes de Bella, mientras había una parte suya que esperaba que ella le dijera lo que cualquiera diría. Que sí, que en verdad era un huraño y que nunca había entendido muy bien su conducta.

Y nuevamente, ella le sorprendió utilizando las mismas palabras que había utilizado varios minutos atrás.

— Iba a decir misterio, en realidad – Edward alzó las cejas incrédulo y Bella se encogió de hombros con sencillez – Para mí siempre has sido un misterio.

— No hay nada misterioso en mí – dijo de inmediato, alejando el sentimiento cálido que se había alojado en su interior al oír aquello.

— Eso no puedes decirlo tú – contraatacó Bella.

Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y observó con cuidado la avenida que atravesaba Forks. Luego, apuntó con la mano a una calle que se les acercaba a un par de metros, y que Edward reconoció como una de las tantas por las que se podía llegar a la casa del Jefe de Policía. Ella se giró para hablarle.

— Puedes tomar por aquí para llegar a mi casa – dijo.

— Lo sé – respondió él con naturalidad.

— ¿Sabes dónde vivo? – preguntó sorprendida.

— Emmett me lo dijo – mintió descaradamente Edward.

— Oh – Bella parpadeó – Claro.

Edward comenzó a acortar camino y reprimió un suspiro al asumir la inevitable separación que se le avecinaba. Él ya lo sabía, claro. Siempre había sido consciente de que si se arriesgaba a acercarse a Bella, alejarse de ella sería mucho más complicado, y le dolería física y emocionalmente. No obstante, había una remota sensación de satisfacción personal dentro de todo aquello: las cosas habían ido mucho mejor de lo que él alguna vez había creído, y Bella parecía comportarse sincera y natural alrededor. Aparcó frente a la casa del Jefe Swan con la sensación de que debía esconderse, pero asumió que, por esta vez, podía estar ahí de forma legal. La luz de la salita estaba prendida, como siempre, y Bella se volvió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Solo para él.

— Gracias por traerme – murmuró ella – No tenías por qué.

— Mi consciencia estará más tranquila – bromeó Edward, devolviéndole el gesto. No era necesario agregar que jamás se habría perdido esa oportunidad.

— Como sea, gracias de cualquier modo. Supongo que mañana nos vemos.

Comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Edward con la tranquilidad de alguien que va a despedirse de un conocido. Él, sin embargo, se puso rígido y su respiración se entrecortó a medida que ella se adelantaba. Sus labios se volvieron tensos, su pulso se aceleró, sus manos se volvieron fuertes puños sobre su regazo y su manzana de Adán bajó y subió con velocidad. Su corazón se disparó cuando Bella besó su mejilla de la manera más casta y enloquecedora justo antes de salir del coche y despedirse de forma vaga con la mano. Edward la observó caminar por el sendero que seguía hasta la puerta de su casa y desaparecer finalmente tras esta.

Se quedó ahí el tiempo suficiente como para que una vecina huraña saliera a observarlo con aprehensión. Tanteó en busca de las llaves e hizo contacto aun con la mirada perdida, y, con un último vistazo adormilado, emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Después de un minuto de conducción, soltó una risa nerviosa y paseó sus endebles dedos por su cabello por octava vez en la noche.

La mejilla derecha aun le ardía dos horas después.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos por ahí! Bien, ahora sí que me han dejado mal. ¡Me dejaron 22 comentarios! Y ahora viene el "en realidad no es tanto, ¿sabes?", pero yo jamás había recibido tantos por un solo y miserable capítulo. Como sea, gracias._

_Ahora bien, los anónimos... A **Robsten**, gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste el asunto, por supuesto; a **eclipse**, que en realidad me dejó una pregunta que sonó a amenaza y a fastidio, pero gracias de verdad. La razón por la que aun no están juntos y no se declaran su amor todavía vendrá pronto, espero; a **lala**... ¡ah, sí! Tu eras la de la pregunta, jajaja. Pues veamos, citandote para que los que lean no se pierdan "¿Edward en algún otro momento volverá a tener fantasías sexuales con Bella?". Mi respuesta sería creo que no, a lo mejor lo cambio, no lo sé. De cualquier manera lo otro fue muy suave y si sigo algo parecido a eso sería como un abordaje al tema de la sexualidad en adolescentes (como protagonistas un par que creo que puedes adivinar), lo que es parte de lo que pienso para la historia. Nada explícito (lo lamento!), porque es del punto de vista de la mente de un adolescente (y caballero, además, como es Edward) y no piensa en el asunto con claridad o experiencia, solo descubre (valee... me fui en una explicación muuuy larga); A **Carol Cullen**, también (espero que recuperes tu contraseña), no hay nada que agradecer. Gracias a ti; A **Nanako**, como siempre, agradecerte; A **Antonietica**, espero que puedas con el fic, de verdad (me reí mucho con tu comentario); Y a **Annie- Neko san**, que creo que nunca había aparecido por aquí, gracias por la dedicación de dejar el comentario._

_Al resto ya me pondré a saludarlas por la forma habitual. Tardo pero llego. Y, en mi defensa, puedo decir que me demoré con este capítulo porque me puse a escribir el final de la historia. Soy un poco idiota, pero así soy. Nos vemos, GreenDoe._


	11. Aceptación

**************Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo diez**

**ACEPTACIÓN**

La mesa del frente tenía exactamente tres agujeros, seis chicles, una pata coja y doce corazones con nombres de parejas en su interior. Estaba en desnivel, naturalmente, había una bolsa de plástico con basura colgando de un clavo salido, y la madera de la banca más alejada parecía estar pudriéndose por la humedad a la que estaba expuesta día a día. Edward Cullen, por su parte, llevaba exactamente trece minutos, seis segundos y doce suspiros aburridos contemplando de forma abstraída cada pequeña parte de la bendita mesa que había tenido el mal tino de cruzarse en su camino mientras esperaba. No parecía querer moverse de ahí.

Echó una mirada de reojo a su lado, pero Jasper, tal como él, seguía haciéndose el interesante y negándose a hablar. Sonó entonces la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso, y un silencio extraño y ansioso se interpuso entre los dos.

— Tengo biología – murmuró Edward.

— Pareces muy interesado en esa clase – apuntó Jasper con rapidez.

— Buen intento, ¿qué hiciste el jueves en la noche? – Edward se volvió a mirarlo.

— Tengo clase – se excusó su amigo.

— Yo también.

Se observaron por una pequeña fracción de segundo y salieron disparados a sus siguientes clases, que quedaban en edificios distintos. Por la forma elocuente de su breve pero esclarecedor intercambio de miradas, , Edward supo que su amigo se pondría en contacto después de clases para comenzar la conversación que tenían pendiente. Los quince minutos de recreo no eran suficientes como para que uno u otro sacara el valor de contar lo que guardaban, por lo que nadie había soltado prenda. Simplemente habían contemplado la mesa contraria.

Edward desconocía qué razones impedían a Jasper contarle lo que fuera que estuviera cociéndose en su interior, pero tenía muy claro que comentarle a su amigo lo que le había pasado a él era hacer las cosas demasiado concretas, y no creía estar listo. Era asumir que la alegría, el entusiasmo y las esperanzas surgidas en el momento no eran solo de entonces, sino que habían llegado a reafirmar su antigua condición con más bases.

Era aceptar que volvía a fantasear con Bella, aunque ahora con más fundamentos. Porque él, que llevaba cerca de tres años enamorado de ella, había pasado cerca de tres horas en su compañía al amparo de su coche, conversando, sino fluidamente, de manera alegre y agradable. Todo el fin de semana se había comportado como un vegetal gracias a eso. Había dormido hasta la hora que se le había dado en gana, como acostumbraban dejarle los días sin instituto o que volvía de concierto entrada la noche; su desayuno o almuerzo había consistido en pequeñas porciones de comida sacada cada cuatro horas de la nevera, y sus actividades habían sido limitadas a un par de horas en el piano, diez tumbado en la cama mirando el techo y quince recreando cada pequeña parte de la conversación sostenida con Bella.

Naturalmente, se había recriminado por las cosas que había dicho de más o de menos, como le dictaba su propio carácter. Pero, en general, una sonrisa enorme, amplia y hermosa se expandía por su rostro cuando pensaba con añoranza en cada minuto sostenido. Aunque la parte cauta y menos arriesgada de sí mismo le dijera que todo acabaría donde mismo, la parte dominante, la enamorada y anhelante, le decía que las cosas no podían terminar ahí, que él debía buscar algo más.

Avanzó por los pasillos con la serenidad exterior y el conflicto interno que le acostumbraban. Si bien sentía que debía lucir como un demente, mantenía sus pasos tranquilos y pausados de siempre, y recibía las mismas miradas despectivas de los hombres y extrañas de las mujeres, como si fueran incapaces de ver el nuevo Edward que quería salir de la jaula en la que lo había mantenido. Ni él ni nada parecía haber cambiado cuando cruzó el umbral de biología, ahí estaba Newton charlataneando con los mismos muchachos de siempre en un rincón, el mismo trío de niñas risueñas que solían observar sus pálidos reflejos a cada momento en un espejo de bolsillo, y Bella Swan hablando con Angela Webber, instalada como era habitual en la silla desocupada que estaba por delante de la de su amiga. Todo lucía en apariencia igual, pero él estaba repleto de una ansiedad que no tenía fundamentos, aunque sí origen.

Por lo mismo, no había razón para estar anticipándose a algo que solo su intuición torcida le decía que estaba por llegar. Si se pensaba seria y objetivamente, la noche del jueves no había pasado nada que valiera la pena recordar, y ni Edward volvió a hablar con Bella, ni esta le dedicó alguna mirada de especial reconocimiento a lo lejos. Él había pensado en acercarse, pero, aparte de no tener ni una pizca de seguridad en sí mismo, nunca se había dado una oportunidad natural de hacerlo. Intuía con cierta lógica que cuando las circunstancias volvieran a unirlos podrían hablar de forma tranquila, pero no sabía cuando sucedería aquello y solo podía aventurarse a especular de manera ansiosa.

La esperanza, cosa curiosa, no había desaparecido como si lo había hecho en las anteriores y pequeñas ocasiones con Bella. Seguía a la defensiva, aunque no quisquilloso, con el tema, y había logrado gobernarse con éxito cuando llegó a sentarse aquel día y se encontró leyendo en su mesa del laboratorio de biología, justo cuando el profesor preparaba el material con que trabajarían esa vez.

Aunque la sintió llegar y sentarse adelante suyo, Edward no levantó el rostro hasta que la suave voz de Bella le habló.

— Hola, Edward.

Como en una eterna cámara lenta del cine de antes, su cabeza se irguió con una lentitud que nada tenía que ver con el impulso recibido en su cerebro al reconocer aquella voz. Nada de la perturbación que sentía por dentro se demostraba en ese momento, y por eso no le sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada de Bella levemente atemorizada por los que debían ser sus habituales y hostiles ojos verdes.

— Bella – saludó él, con una voz cortante por el nudo que se había formado en su estómago.

La chica se quedó en blanco al recibir esa parca bienvenida por uno o dos segundos. Luego, carraspeó y rearmó lo que fuera a decir.

— Eh… ¿cómo estás? – preguntó con voz insegura. Meditó un instante y añadió con mayor convicción en sus palabras – No había podido hablarte desde el jueves, pero quería pedirte algo. Si no te molesta, por supuesto.

Dijo todo muy rápido, pero aun así Edward entendió cada una de sus palabras con la premura en que su cerebro las entendió. Así mismo, formuló y reformuló su respuesta una cantidad infinita de veces, evitando alguna frase que le diera entender que ella podía pedirle todo y él accedería igual, hasta dar con las palabras políticamente correctas en esa clase de situaciones.

Ante todo, había que mantener la calma.

— Te escucho – murmuró, después de lo que pareció una eternidad de debate interno.

Procuró esbozar la sonrisa que utilizaba cuando quería caer bien para que Bella se relajara, y observó con alivio que los hombros de la muchacha dejaron de estar tensos. No obstante, él espero ansioso a lo que fuera a decirle.

— Bueno, quería pedirte un horario de la filarmónica o algo así. Algún boletín mensual que diga la hora y fecha de las presentaciones de todas las semanas – Bella tomó confianza y se removió en su asiento para quedar totalmente frente a él – Suelo pasarme por ahí de vez en cuando, pero a veces me pierdo cosas que me habrían gustado ver y no puedo hacer nada.

Edward reparó vagamente en el tópico de la conversación y siguió con atención cada pequeño gesto de Bella. Manteniendo las apariencias con la maestría de un actor y mentiroso consumado, se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada y respondió con una peculiar desenvoltura.

— Puedo enviarte la solicitud para el calendario mensual que se publica en la página – La miró fijamente, sacando el valor de algún lado – Si quieres, claro.

Bella se sonrojó y mordió su labio de forma progresiva. Inhalando profundo, Edward desvió su mirada y la posó en la parte alta del cuello de la chica, donde no corría el riesgo de toparse con sus ojos ni de hacer explícito que evitaba topárselos. Encontraba absolutamente adorable cuando ella se sonrojaba, pero una cosa era admirarlo cuando la tenía lejos y otra cosa muy distinta cuando la tenía ahí, al alcance de un leve movimiento de su brazo.

— No tengo casilla de correo – confesó entonces ella, compungida, y él insistió en no mirarla – Sospecho que algún gracioso la arruinó y ya no puedo ingresar.

Edward rompió en una pequeña y ligera carcajada. Alzó su rostro para ver bien a Bella, y, aunque ella solo se estaba sonrojando aun más por su confesión, alguno que otro resquicio de diversión quedó en su fluida risa por medio minuto más, contrario a lo que su educación le habría dictado. Solo alguien sincero como Bella podría haber dicho aquella confesión en vez de reemplazarlo por algo menos absurdo.

Edward asintió con una risilla en los labios.

— Vale – murmuró, y fue él quien se sonrojó al ver a Bella sonreírle con entusiasmo – Supongo que puedo darte el calendario de cada mes, cada mes.

— ¿Harías eso?

Él se limitó a asentir. Los ojos de Bella brillaron entusiasmados y Edward se descubrió esbozando una sonrisa sincera mucho más natural que cualquiera otra que solía mostrar. Como parte de sus últimos y recientes descubrimientos, desde que su acercamiento a Bella se había producido, Edward había notado también que toda su personalidad fluía de manera absolutamente libre y normal cuando estaba con ella, y que las sonrisas y risas eran una cosa evidente e imparable a su lado. Había pensado que eran las mismas reacciones que tenía antes de enamorarse de ella, pero cuando lo meditaba con más detención se daba cuenta de que, aunque antes tenía aquellas reacciones, jamás habían sido con tanta intensidad, o tanto gusto, como cuando se trataba de lo que giraba en torno a Bella.

Si había algo muerto en Edward desde hacía un tiempo, Bella lo había resucitado. Ella y la sonrisa que le regaló en ese momento. Como siempre, nada lo haría desperdiciar eso, por lo que fue ella quien rompió la burbuja al volver a hablar.

— ¿Has visto a Alice estos días? – preguntó, como acordándose de algo.

— No he sabido nada de ella – dijo Edward, incapaz de dejar de sonreír – ¿No ha venido al instituto?

— Sí, ha venido – explicó Bella – Solo ha estado un poco esquiva. Pensé que podía haber hablado contigo en vista que decidió escogerte como su amigo íntimo.

— No me imagino qué la hizo pensar que yo la podría entretener – murmuró Edward.

— Alice es un misterio – Bella se encogió de hombros.

Edward sonrió de lado y la miró divertido.

— Volvemos con los misterios – apuntó. Los ojos de Bella brillaron cuando recordó su conversación anterior y sonrió de forma cautelosa.

— ¿Por qué no? – Ella rió y algo en Edward tomó ritmo – Aunque no creo que Alice se te compare, sigues siendo _el_ gran misterio.

Su corazón, pues entendió pronto que aquello era lo que había estado ganando fuerza, se aceleró con precisión al escuchar esas palabras, y una parte de él que no entendía y que jamás había experimentado se apoderó de su cuerpo antes de responder.

— Ya te lo he dicho – murmuró, y sonó casi como un arrulló a través de sus ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa ladina en sus labios – No hay nada misterioso en mí.

Tomara aquella declaración como la tomara, Bella bajó el rostro de forma súbita mientras reía nerviosamente. Cuando los ojos de Edward pudieron ver por completo su rostro de nuevo, tenía una expresión petulante y segura, aunque parecía avergonzada por algo.

— Yo también te lo he dicho, no puedes medir eso tú – dijo con un adorable tono terco – Para mí es un misterio como has conducido siempre de la forma en que lo hiciste ayer y no has terminado hecho tortilla.

Edward soltó una carcajada que Bella ignoró, aun con esa determinación por llevar la razón en sus grandes y cálidos ojos. Él, capaz aun de hilar sus pensamientos en medio de su diversión, comprendió entonces el detalle que había estado dejando esperar.

— Espera… – murmuró de pronto, interrumpiendo su risa – ¿Dijiste el viernes?

Bella asintió con la curiosidad impresa en sus facciones ante el repentino descubrimiento de Edward. Él, en cambio, barajó en ese segundo las diversas posibilidades que podrían conectar el extraño celo de Jasper acerca de lo que había hecho el jueves por la noche y la errática conducta, según Bella, que Alice llevaba desde el viernes.

— ¿Si Alice hubiera tenido éxito con Jasper te lo habría dicho, cierto? – Edward lo dijo como una pregunta, pero en realidad solo lo mencionó para descartarlo. Por eso no esperaba la respuesta de Bella.

— De hecho, no.

— ¿No?

— No – Bella suspiró y negó con la cabeza – Alice no suele contar las cosas que le pasan hasta que las tiene resueltas o asumidas, siempre ha hecho lo mismo. Prefiere atravesar por las cosas que le pasan sola.

— No suena como me la había imaginado – Edward se rió – Pensé que era la clase de muchacha que atormenta a sus amigas con el tipo que le gusta y las presiona para que hagan algo con sus propias vidas amorosas. Supongo que me equivoqué… es un misterio.

Volvió a reír y buscó los ojos de Bella, pero estos estaban como perdidos en alguna clase de ensoñación oscura. La muchacha mantenía la mirada fija en su rostro, lo que desconcertó y preocupó a la vez a Edward. Pensó que podía tener algo en la frente, o que había dicho algo que la había ofendido, pero nada de eso parecía tener sentido. Solo al final, Bella destrabó su mirada y negó con la cabeza como lunática.

— ¿Bella, estás bien?

— Si, si… – La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa perdida – Solo pensaba en Alice… eso que dijiste sonó casi como ella.

Era una mala mentirosa, Edward la capturó al vuelo. Notó como Bella se sonrojaba y bajaba el rostro un segundo después de soltar su triste interpretación. La curiosidad y frustración le asaltaron de inmediato. ¿Qué era lo que escondía como para sentirse avergonzada de decir la verdad, como solía ser su procedimiento aunque ello a menudo la humillara y la hiciera sonrojarse? De pronto Edward sintió de nuevo ese deseo de saber qué pensaba y a qué se debían todas las facetas de su comportamiento, pero suspiró resignado una vez que no encontró una respuesta clara en su interior.

El profesor mandó a callar a toda la clase y retomó el tema de la lección anterior. Sin muchos deseos por seguir el hilo de lo que se dictaba acerca de la mitosis, Edward decidió que confirmaría sus sospechas acerca de Jasper y Alice, por muy raras y súbitas que pudieran ser, apenas tuviera la oportunidad de agarrar a su amigo en bajada.

Lo complacido que pudiera estar por su conversación con Bella, decidió guardárselo para sus devaneos consigo mismo durante sus horas de soledad en casa. Observó con cautela como ella le sonreía a forma de despedida al término de la hora, y, en un vano intento por no parecer demasiado feliz, se demoró en salir del salón fingiendo un profundo cansancio.

Jasper apareció una hora y media después de que Edward llegara a su casa. Llegó acompañado del alboroto de Emmett y Rosalie, esta última acompañada de la suave y diminuta voz de Bella a sus espaldas. Su amigo se las ingenió con bastante imaginación para desaparecer del salón a tiempo, pues no pasó mucho hasta que se desplomó en la cama de Edward sin siquiera pedir autorización.

No era que necesitara permiso, pero quizás habría venido bien en vista de que él ya se encontraba tumbado boca arriba.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver Alice Brandon con lo que has ocultado? – preguntó Edward, sin anestesia.

Jasper se volvió a mirarlo como si le hubiera puesto electricidad. Había algo receloso en sus facciones cuando estudió su rostro, como si se sintiera traicionado por la inteligencia de Edward, y, aunque por un momento pareció darse por vencido, se desvió con sutileza por la tangente.

— No te andas con rodeos, ¿eh? – murmuró.

— ¿Me equivoco? – Edward alzó una ceja.

— No – respondió Jasper con brusquedad, y al ver la expresión que se formaba en el rostro de su amigo, añadió rápidamente – ¡Pero no es lo que estás pensando!

— Oh… ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando?

— Que entre Brandon y yo hay algo – exclamó Jasper enfadado – ¡Y no hay nada! Simplemente nuestras madres se han hecho amigas y tuve que pasar toda la noche del jueves siendo cordial con ella.

— Así que eso hiciste la noche del jueves – musitó Edward con voz fingida, desviando la mirada al techo – Interesante…

— Ni te imaginas – La voz de su amigo sonó amarga – ¿Ya estás contento?

— ¿Contento? – Edward se volvió a mirarlo nuevamente.

Jasper lo observó con ojos amargos y lo golpeó fuerte en el hombro, pero Edward mantuvo su expresión calmada y expectante hasta que su amigo dijera lo que creía que él también sabía.

— Haz estado intentando que me lleve bien con Alice. Lo conseguiste, sé feliz.

— Así que ahora es Alice – repitió Edward, y Jasper esbozó una mueca furibunda que lo hizo reír.

— Lo admito – dijo el muchacho finalmente – La chica es simpática cuando se le conoce…

— … Y no está uno dispuesto a odiarla de antemano – añadió Edward.

— Pero igual está loca – terminó Jasper, ignorando lo que había dicho el otro.

— Nadie ha dicho lo contrario – concluyó Edward.

Jasper masticó el enfado por su encerrona por unos minutos antes de que Edward lo expulsara de su cama, harto de estar en una incómoda posición dentro de sus propios dominios. Había, y Edward lo notó al instante, una tranquilidad suavizada en el rostro de su amigo, como si ahora pudiera verse libre de todos los atributos negativos que le había colgado a Alice desde que ella le había abordado. Y aunque él quisiera negarlo, o aun no fuera consciente de ello, Edward asumía el vínculo superior que sospechaba uniría a su amigo con la muchacha como algo lógico e indestructible, sin necesidad de verlo hecho realidad.

Pensó en su relación con Bella y en lo inútil y raro que era ponerle aquel nombre a las escasas conversaciones que habían sostenido, en lo evidentemente lejano que estaba todo de algo cercano a una amistad siquiera, aunque él nunca fuera a ser un buen amigo para ella si Bella lo deseaba alguna vez.

— Voy a bajar – anunció al final Jasper, irguiéndose del mismo lugar en el suelo donde había caído después del desalojo de Edward.

— Yo también

Se puso de pie de un salto ante la mirada vacilante de Jasper. Había una expresión de pena e incomodidad se posó en sus ojos.

— Está Bella – dijo, como si eso lo resumiera todo.

— Lo sé – Edward se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita socarrona en los labios.

— ¿Lo sé? – repitió Jasper con incredulidad – Disculpa, ¿me he perdido de algo en este tiempo?

* * *

_¡Si, es cierto, no están soñando! Después de muchas, muchas semanas, aquí estoy. Pero es más o menos lo que les había comentado de que no podría actualizar hasta cerca de la segunda semana de marzo, así que no he hecho nada malo. Supongo que varias me golpearan porque han perdido el hilo de la historia, pero al menos actualicé, ¿no? Ahora bien, muchísimas gracias por tooodos los comentarios que me llegaron, nuevamente, me dejaron contentísima. Esto... ¡ah, sí! Los anónimos (ya saben cómo se debe pronunciar): A **Nanako**, gracias como siempre por todos los reviews, y sí, ya no me puedo esperar a ver a Edward recibiendo uno de los de verdad, como dices tú; A **Carol Cullen**, tranquilidad, no me malinterpreten por lo que escribo. Que ya tenga listo, o más o menos, el boceto del capítulo final de la historia no quiere decir que el asunto vaya a terminar pronto, queda como...mucho!; A **amateratzu**, pues, gracias, obvio. En cuanto a lo que me escribiste, he pensado en que el momento en que estos dos se declaren pondré una clara descripción de los sentimientos de Bella visto a través de Edward, algo así como la confesión de este en Crepúsculo (porque ahí le explica lo que le sucedió desde el inicio y todo, no se parecerá mucho más que eso); A **Loreto**, gracias por acordarte y por pasar; Y a **gothteufelin**, creo que lo escribí bien, por pasarte todos los dias a ver. En fin, a los otros responderé frente a frente ahora mismo._

_Un beso, GreenDoe._


	12. Osadía

******************Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo once**

**OSADÍA**

El horario de la Filarmónica de Seattle bailoteó a un compás rápido y frenético entre sus largos dedos. Apoyado con una aparente tranquilidad sobre su coche, se sintió como el más absurdo de los grandes imbéciles mientras esperaba con un nudo en el estómago a que Bella Swan llegara y le iluminara el día. En eso había estado durante los últimos veinte minutos, esperando que la muchacha apareciera en su decrépito monovolumen y él pudiera interceptarla con la confianza de un amistoso conocido.

_Conocido_. La constatación de que tenía una razón lógica por la que hablarle a Bella, finalmente y después de dos años de fantasearlo, lo golpeó de lleno una vez más. Y lo hizo sonreír como un niño pequeño al contemplar el fruto de su travesura.

Esperó con la mirada fija en la entrada al estacionamiento mientras canalizaba su nerviosismo en la hoja que tenía en su mano. Sabía que no ayudaba de mucho, comprendería al instante cuando Bella llegara gracias al sonido que daba el aparatoso motor de su coche, y, por lo demás, no había una razón por la que sentirse así de angustiado ante la fatalidad de hablarle. Era ella la que le había pedido la información con la que ahora jugueteaba, y no podía concebir una situación más normal y menos mal intencionada que aquella.

Además, estaban en buenas relaciones, aunque estas fueran amistosas y distaran de los deseos más íntimos de Edward. Recordó la última tarde en que la muchacha había estado en su casa y se sintió avergonzado al recordar las miradas pasmadas de todos los que lo había visto bajar, Jasper incluido. Todos, excepto Bella, lo habían observado como si fuera una novedad en sus vidas, desviando por un momento la atención de la película que veían en el televisor. Algo ofendido, había intentado recordar la última vez que había compartido con ellos, obviando a Bella por supuesto, por más de treinta minutos seguidos, y se sintió triste al comprobar que debían haber pasado más de nueve meses desde aquello.

Por eso, Emmett lo había mirado raro, Rosalie lo había ignorado y Bella le había sonreído. Jasper había arqueado una ceja al ver esto último, pero se había mantenido en un estricto mutis. Él, intentando no parecer el loco que todos creían que era, había procurado no reírse de las reacciones tan diversas que había despertado su mera presencia, y en silencio, se había sentado a un lado de Emmett, aunque su hermano, lejos de querer hacerle las cosas sencillas, hubiera proseguido con su recelo el resto de la hora.

De pronto, un ruido espantoso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y Edward se sobresaltó. Por un momento se ilusionó con la idea de que Bella hubiera llegado y aquel sonido se tratara de su monovolumen, pero desechó la idea cuando vio a su hermano recostado contra el Volvo igual que él.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Emmett? – preguntó con voz de pocos amigos.

Su hermano le sonrió ampliamente, pero lo ignoró.

— Tienes las aptitudes de conquista de una niña de cinco años, ¿lo sabes, no?

Edward frunció más el ceño, pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus escuetos labios. Por alguna extraña razón, no le sorprendió que su hermano se hubiera dado cuenta de a quien esperaba, si es que a eso se refería Emmett, así que no intentó desmentir o comentar algo acerca de lo que le estaba insinuando. En los últimos días estaba más convencido de que llevaba un cartel con grandes letras que pregonaba su amor por Bella a los cuatro vientos, y poco le importaba si así era.

— ¿Qué quieres? – musitó con voz tolerante.

— Divertirme, Rose y Jasper todavía no llegan – contestó con simplicidad Emmett.

— Ah…

Edward esperó a que su hermano hablara de nuevo. Lo conocía demasiado para saber que no estaba ahí para reírse de él, así que debía haber algo importante que quisiera pedirle o decirle. Y fuera lo que fuera, Edward estaba barajando varias versiones de la palabra no en su cabeza, como siempre cuando se trataba de Emmett.

— ¿Bella, eh? – dijo entonces su hermano, como quien no quiere la cosa – Te calza como un guante.

Silencio. Edward sabía que Emmet no toleraba que lo ignorara, quizás el único rasgo que lo conectaba con la opuesta novia que se había conseguido, aunque lo de su hermano fuera por un asunto más infantil que por vanagloriarse a sí mismo como Rosalie y su enorme ego alimentado por cariñosos familiares y un novio dedicado a ella.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Emmett? – respondió divertido Edward.

— ¿Desde cuando te gusta Bella? – preguntó de forma cauta su hermano.

— Un tiempo ya – Edward se encogió de hombros.

— Oh… mmm…

Su hermano se quedó en silencio mientras él se divertía a lo grande.

— ¿Emmett… – Edward se volvió a mirar al chico que estaba a su lado sin poder disimular mucho más la amplia sonrisa que tenía en el rostro –… no estarás preocupado por mí, cierto?

— ¡¿Qué? – Emmett enrojeció y se alejó del Volvo movido por una corriente eléctrica. Parecía ofendido – ¡Claro que no!

Edward estalló en una risa secundada un instante después por su hermano. Le había costado treinta segundos, después que Emmett pronunciara la palabra Bella, darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano. Más que conmoverlo o divertirlo, le sorprendió la gigantesca sincronía que seguían poseyendo ambos, y lo bien que lo conocía Emmett a pesar de carecer de la habilidad extra sensorial de Edward, o como pudiera llamársele a lo que tenía, como para entender a cabalidad las dimensiones del sentimiento que lo vinculaba a Bella después de observarlo alrededor de ella tan solo unas cuentas horas. En momentos como esos, cuando notaba la capacidad de ambos para reírse de si mismos, Edward podía sentirse vinculado filialmente con más sencillez a Emmett.

Terminaron de reírse a la par que el monovolumen rojo de Bella entraba cautamente al estacionamiento del instituto. Ambos se quedaron callados y observaron las maniobras atolondradas que la muchacha realizaba con cuidado en el volante, y los rescoldos del nerviosismo anterior regresaron a Edward con la impertinencia de una picada de mosquito o una alergia fulminante.

— Avísame cuando pueda agradecerle cara a cara por devolverme a mi hermano – musitó Emmet entonces.

— Solo somos conocidos – dijo Edward, y se fijó en la expresión insípida e irónica que tenía su hermano en el rostro.

— Edward – Emmett habló como si él fuera retrasado – Bella tendría que ser muy tonta para rechazar a _mi_ hermano.

— Modestia aparte, por supuesto – ironizó Edward.

— ¡Claro!

Emmett comenzó a caminar hacia atrás e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de volver a perderse entre la multitud de personas, pero Edward creyó verlo riéndose de la forma natural y levemente amedrentadora que acostumbraba, haciendo que la gente que lo rodeaba lo observara con un pánico suave e inconsciente.

Entonces, aun con una sonrisa leve en sus labios, Edward buscó el familiar monovolumen y lo encontró aparcado cerca de la entrada a la cafetería, pero no había ningún rastro de la dueña en el perímetro del vehículo.

Bella no estaba. Suspiró y se hizo a la idea de que tendría que buscarla durante uno de los descansos, aunque, lejos de lo que se esperaba, aquello le imprimió a la tarea un tinte aun más emocionante y nervioso del que tenía antes, como la emoción violenta de un depredador antes de caer sobre el inocente cuello de la presa.

Salió de los camarines unos minutos antes de que acabara la cuarta hora del día. El profesor, más interesado en colocar las calificaciones atrasadas de un grupo de estudiantes, había dejado que el resto siguiera en la de cada uno, y mientras sus compañeros se dedicaban a lanzar balones a las escandalizadas chicas sentadas en las graderías, Edward se había refugiado bajo un aro de basketball escuchando música y pensando en la nada y en Bella. A quien, por cierto, no había podido entregarle la información de la filarmónica sin asaltarla en una ocasión absurda y poco conveniente para propiciar alguna conversación.

Cambiado y con unas pocas gotitas de agua cayéndole por el pelo, se desplomó en uno de los pasillos más concurridos, que a esa hora estaba absolutamente vacío gracias a las clases. Con algo de suerte, Bella pasaría por ahí y podría acompañarla hasta su coche sin parecer demasiado desesperado por estar junto a ella, así que se relajó y empezó a tararear una melodía en que había estado trabajando.

De forma inevitable, recordó la conversación de la mañana con su hermano y se desordenó el cabello al comprender lo evidente que era alrededor de Bella y lo bien que le hacía estar cerca de ella. Aunque Edward ya lo había notado, que Emmett le confirmara el influjo de Bella sobre él era algo que lo asustaba y enternecía al mismo tiempo. Hacia bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan bien o lleno de vida, y quería que eso continuara.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases llenó por completo el pasillo. Un segundo después, una estampida de estudiantes que respiraban el aroma de libertad al menos hasta el día siguiente salió parloteando en una alegre e incesante verborrea incomprensible. Edward se envaró y se puso de pie en el intento de evitar más de las miradas curiosas que había despertado en los primeros estudiantes en pasar por el pasillo, y agradeció ser alto para testear entre la multitud en busca de algún rastro de Bella.

Un cosquilleo nervioso antecedió la presencia de la chica, y cierto tiempo después surgieron los cálidos ojos de Bella en medio de la multitud.

Pasó acompañada de Angela Webber y Jessica Stanley. Edward tuvo que reconocer que habría preferido encontrarla sola y completamente disponible para él, pero le encontró el sentido cuando pensó en que para ello tenía la excusa perfecta.

Ahora o nunca, se dijo, y luego llamó por sobre la multitud.

— ¡Bella!

Fue Jessica la primera en darse cuenta y mirar en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, abriéndose paso entre la gente para alcanzar a Bella. A simple vista, la chica parecía descolocada y sorprendida de que alguien como Edward hubiera alzado la voz para hablar con su amiga, pero en la locura del momento el muchacho creyó atisbar algo más tras la conducta de Jessica Stanley. En efecto, de haber sido más confidente en su propio aspecto, Edward habría comprendido el estupor de Jessica, y un poco de Angela también, al verlo caminar hacia ellas con el cabello ligeramente mojado y las manos en los bolsillos, pero aquello no pasó por su cabeza, como nunca lo había hecho cuando percibía las miradas ambiguas de las mujeres en él, y se concentró en no perder la cordura con las mejillas rojas que esbozaba adorablemente Bella.

La muchacha si entendió la conducta errática de sus amigas. Se avergonzó con todo el rubor de sus pómulos al imaginar que Edward pudiera sentirse incómodo o disgustado por el hecho, y sintió al mismo tiempo el pavor del interrogatorio del que sería presa cuando Jessica la atrapara de guardia baja más tarde.

Desconcertado, Edward se convenció de que su plan había sido una gloriosa estupidez, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

— Hola, Bella – murmuró al llegar frente a ella – Jessica, Angela.

Los ojos de plato de Jessica y la evidente incomodidad de Bella y Angela lo cohibieron. Inconscientemente, sintió el familiar rubor acudir a lo más alto de su rostro y deseó compartir los habituales sonrojos de la chica por la que estaba loco, de forma que no fueran obvias las razones de su vergüenza.

Bella se removió sobre sus pies de forma incómoda antes de hablar.

— Hola, Edward – farfulló – ¿Cómo estás?

_Desesperado por hablar contigo y darte un beso._

— Tranquilo – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de forma vaga – ¿Tú?

— Bien, gracias.

— Ajá.

— ¿Bella?

Edward y Bella se giraron en redondo a observar a la dueña de la voz que había hablado. La tímida y larguirucha Angela Webber les sonrió de forma retraída cuando la miraron, escurridiza ante la súbita atención que de pronto parecía haber suscitado, pero recobró parte de su conducta al toparse por un momento con los ojos de Bella, que debían resultarle más tranquilizadores que los de Edward.

La chica carraspeó para gobernarse un poco.

— Jess y yo ya nos vamos, Bella – explicó Angela, aunque Jessica ni siquiera parecía capaz de moverse por sí sola – Recuerda la conversación pendiente de Trigonometría, ¿sí?

Bella se sonrojó aun más, si aquello era posible, y una expresión helada y pavorosa poseyó su rostro por unos segundos. Angela, sonriéndole con algo que Edward entendió como arrepentimiento, comenzó a jalar de Jessica para que esta se moviera, pero lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa traviesa que la chica le lanzó a la estupefacta Bella.

— Supongo que mañana nos vemos…Bella, Edward – dijo Angela, y susurró a Jessica lo bastante fuerte como para que ambos la escucharan – ¡Vamos, Jess, mañana fastidias!

Cinco segundos después se habían perdido en la multitud.

Edward se removió incómodo. Él, que solía jactarse de su buen entendimiento, acababa de presenciar una escena que no calzaba con nada que hubiera visto antes, y solo la paciencia que no albergaba por esos días podía darle la respuesta. Bella, a su lado, salía de la ensoñación perpleja en la que la habían dejado sus dos amigas, y de forma lenta alzó el rostro y observó a Edward por una fracción de segundo. Luego, bajó la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo apenas este le devolvió la mirada con toda la intensidad de sus ojos.

Fue una nueva sorpresa. Esa no era la forma en que ella solía desenvolverse cuando hablaba con él, aunque, claro estaba, eso no había sucedido tantas veces como para poder hacer una generalización del tema. ¿Habría hecho, quizás, algo que la pusiera nerviosa o incómoda? En una vaga revisión le pareció que no.

Sacudió la cabeza y despejó sus ideas. Ahí estaba él, preguntándose por las respuestas de cosas sin sentido cuando la tenía sola para sí. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo de la manera más insólita.

— Quería entregarte esto – murmuró rápidamente, y sacó con tranquilidad la vilipendiada hoja de la Filarmónica.

Bella bizqueó por un momento. Agitó su rostro de un lado a otro como una bonita autómata, aunque aceptó de cualquier manera lo que Edward le entregaba. Curioso, él quiso saber nuevamente que estaría pasando por su mente, pero una vez más tuvo que contentarse con hipótesis y posibles teorías, cada una más absurda que la anterior.

— Gracias – musitó ella, y sonrió fugazmente al tiempo que un nuevo remolino de sangre acudía a sus mejillas.

¿Desde cuando Bella era dolorosamente tímida con él?

— Sí, bueno…– dijo Edward, incapaz de contener la mano que desordenó su cabello – Los conciertos del mes empiezan el día tres, así que decidí pasártelo antes para que no te perdieras nada. ¿Eso está bien, no?

Comenzó a sentirse paranoico cuando descubrió que Bella volvía a mirarlo de forma vaga y al segundo siguiente le agradecía entusiastamente. Era como si le apagaran y encendieran una luz de manera antojadiza.

— ¡Sí, definitivamente! ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó.

Soltó una risita nerviosa, como si hubiera algo con ella que no estaba correctamente alineado, y se puso a leer de forma breve el papel que Edward le había pasado, mientras él tanteaba su rostro con su mano en busca de algo que pudiera provocar un ataque de risa, pavor, o, en el caso de Bella, impavidez. Después, esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad a su lado, como si lo que fuera a decirle acerca de la Filarmónica fuera aplicado también a lo que pensaba de Edward.

Pero Bella levantó el rostro y simplemente volvió a agradecer.

— De verdad – Ella asintió y señaló con el dedo un punto vago de la hoja – Por ejemplo, me gustaría ir a ver a este coro de niños de Dinamarca, aunque no sé si pueda con el gasto que hace el trasto cada vez que voy a Seattle…

Se quedó callada de golpe y lo miró cuando volvía a sonrojarse. Edward, desconcertado, nervioso, tenso y algo más, desordenó su cabello de forma desesperada y tragó aire ruidosamente, moviendo su manzana de Adán como si fuera una pequeña pelotita saltarina con la que jugaba un niño de cinco años.

Sin saber de donde, ni cómo, ni cuando, la idea se apoderó de su cerebro como si fuera una especie de ley que lo regía, y no una simple idea. No tenía ni la más mínima impresión de cómo podría reaccionar Bella, ni si era el momento correcto, en vista que ella lucía tan tímida y acomplejada, pero fue aquel lado despreocupado, extrovertido y valiente de su personalidad el que lo dominó por un enorme momento en que todo le pareció ir en cámara lenta.

— Yo puedo llevarte – dijo, con la solemnidad de un caballero del siglo diecinueve al pedir la mano de una arisca jovencita que le había arrebatado el corazón desde hacía tiempo – Mi coche puede hacer el camino de ida y de vuelta fácilmente.

Perdió el hilo y se formó un silencio que a Edward se le antojó horrible por el resto de su vida. Fue una cosa de segundos, un período perfectamente tolerable entre cualquier pregunta y respuesta, pero que a él le asemejaron horas y horas a la espera de lo que pensaba que vendría. Bella mordería su labio inferior nerviosa y avergonzada, y lo rechazaría de la manera más suave que encontrara, intentando no herir los sentimientos que él descargaría contra su compungido piano apenas llegara a su casa. Dejaría de atormentarse por ella una vez que obtuviera el tan esperado rechazo, y podría por fin centrarse en su carrera de músico solitario en Milán.

Pero nada de eso llegó, aunque Bella sí mordió su labio.

— No quiero molestarte – susurró con voz baja.

Edward casi se rió de ella, pero se contuvo al pensar que debería explicar su conducta y no quería tener que embarcarse en una larga explicación de lo enamorado que estaba de ella y de lo dichoso que se sentiría al ser molestado por Bella.

— Tengo que ir ese día de cualquier manera – mintió al vuelo. Una luz de esperanza se había encendido al ver que ella no lo rechazaba. No abiertamente, al menos.

Novedad, Bella se sonrojó y rascó su frente, mirando directamente hacia el suelo como si buscara taladrarlo y esconderse de lo que fuera que la estaba avergonzando. A esas alturas él ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en que había repetido la misma acción en esa pequeña charla que estaban sosteniendo.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? – preguntó Edward, definitivamente preocupado después de varias veces de lo mismo.

— Sí, si…– Lo miró con sus cohibidos, cálidos y grandes ojos oscuros – ¿De verdad no te haré ningún problema?

— Ninguno – aseguró él, imponiéndole a sus ojos el convencimiento de la palabra – Es temprano, así que podemos irnos desde el instituto a Seattle directamente, ¿eso te acomoda?

Bella asintió sumisa.

— Bien – Edward sonrió – Supongo que el viernes te veo entonces.

Ella se limitó a mover de nuevo la cabeza, sus pómulos tan sonrojados como siempre. Él, por su parte, comprendió que llegaba la hora de emprender la retirada y separarse quisiera o no de Bella. Lento, como si esperara ser rechazado, se acercó a la muchacha y depositó un efímero y minúsculo beso en su mejilla, dejando sus labios cálidos por el calor que estas irradiaban.

Caminando entre la multitud de alumnos, Edward se permitió fantasear una vez más.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, sí, estoy viva, primera información. No he estado especialmente llena de tiempo estas semanas, en mi colegio han empezado un reforzamiento para la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria) y mi torre de guias de ejercicio ha crecido de manera alarmante, así que... ¡comprensión! Ahora bien, pasemos a los agradecimiento: Nanako, una clásica, gracias por todo, y no te preocupes que a partir del próximo capi el fic empezará a ir un poquito más rápido e interesante (tú sabes a que me refiero); a Maria Swan de Cullen, estás perdonada por no haber comentado antes (y por la deformidad del corazón, jajaja), pero en verdad gracias por darte el tiempo; A loreto, pues me alegro que te haya dado un regalito con el capi anterior, ¡feliz cumple atrasado, por cierto!_

_Eso sería, ahora sí espero actualizar muy pronto. ¡Y me alegro de que los anónimos hayan disminuido! Ahora iré a personalizarme con cada una. Un beso, GreenDoe._


	13. Sueño

**********************Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

**_Presencia / Greendoe_**

**Capítulo doce**

**SUEÑO**

Alice siguió charlando alegremente con un atento Jasper y ante un distraído Edward. Vagamente, este pensó que aquello debía hacerla feliz. Finalmente, quien ella quería que le pusiera atención lo estaba haciendo, mientras él solo era parte de la decoración erigida para no espantar al receloso Jasper, que a esas alturas no podía tener ninguna duda acerca de los sentimientos que Alice le prodigaba. Y era un espectáculo angustiante, por cierto, en el que Edward tenía la suerte de tener asuntos más importantes en qué pensar, porque de lo contrario habría estado inmerso en la ardua tarea de desentrañar cada una de las expresiones y posibles pensamientos que pasaban por las cabezas de sus dos amigos.

Se balanceaban en una cuerda floja. Jasper y Alice, tal como eran, no requerían de juegos previos para caer de un lado u otro del río. No como Bella y él, por ejemplo, donde años de aparente desinterés, al menos de parte de Edward, debían ser borrados primero por conversaciones cordiales y charlas amistosas. Sus amigos, con sus personalidades y formas de relacionarse entre sí, no estaban en tranquilas condiciones de sociabilidad. Jasper ya no huía del contacto con Alice, claro estaba, ya no fruncía el ceño cada vez que aparecía la muchacha bailoteando con gracia, pero sus expresiones carecían de tal manera de emociones que Edward se preguntaba a menudo qué era lo que realmente le sucedía a su amigo.

Sin captar ni media palabra de lo que ellos hablaban, desvió nuevamente sus impacientes ojos hacia la puerta de la cafetería, y se puso en guardia en un solo segundo al ver que Bella finalmente salía. Ni siquiera se molestó o pensó en despedirse de la absorta pareja que estaba al lado suyo, se encaminó a su Volvo con la determinación de no desperdiciar ni un solo minuto del día que se le echaba encima, y de hacer ciertas movidas en su tablero de ajedrez de modo que a Bella le quedara claro las intenciones de su juego.

Lo esperaba junto a su coche, tímidamente cercana a la puerta del copiloto. El día, algo menos nublado que lo que se acostumbraba en Forks, le había permitido llevar una blusa azul que se apretaba a su torso con una exactitud que hizo a Edward contener el aliento a medida que caminaba hacia el Volvo, y una minúscula parte de su fantasiosa imaginación quiso creer que ella se había esmerado en verse aun mejor ese día solo para él.

Aunque claro, se recordó, todas las personas se entusiasmaban en Forks cuando había sol, les permitía sacar a relucir prendas que el inhóspito clima no aceptaba. Como Mike Newton y sus absurdos bermudas.

— ¡Hey, Edward! – lo saludó Bella apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca. Parecía ansiosa y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

— Hola – Él sonrió y sacó el seguro al coche – ¿Estás lista?

Bella asintió con entusiasmo y él le indicó que ya podía entrar. Quisiera o no, no pudo evitar sentir que los observaban mientras ambos entraban al coche, y tuvo la estúpida paranoia de que alguien llegaría a regañarlo por lo que estaba haciendo y se llevaría a Bella de su lado, como si estuviera intentando llevar a cabo un crimen de proporciones y le pillaran en el acto.

Pero nadie llegó, y se sorprendió tranquilo cuando avanzó por la carretera de Forks hacia Seattle, con Bella Swan a su lado y la esperanza de una cita implícita en su mano. Si iba a morirse entonces, lo haría con la seguridad de que al menos lo había intentado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer en Seattle? – preguntó Bella después de unos minutos, mientras observaba la radio del Volvo con aprehensión.

— Nada – respondió Edward con naturalidad. Se inclinó hacia la guantera intentando no intimidar a Bella y sacó el repleto estuche porta discos que llevaba – Ten, escoge algo que te guste.

Temblorosa, Bella estiró su mano y chocó torpemente los dedos de ambos al momento del intercambio. Al instante soltó el estuche, pero Edward, haciendo uso de unos excelentes reflejos, lo cogió antes de que sucediera algún desastre con los numerosos discos que estaban dentro.

Bella se encogió en su asiento, presa de la mortificación.

— ¡Lo siento! – masculló con voz bajita, y su rostro adquirió el colorido de una rosa monocromática en rojos.

Edward se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose con sinceridad si ella sería siempre así o si aun le tendría algo del recelo de antaño por su personalidad huraña. Si se trataba de eso, él tendría que moverse a pasos lentos si no quería espantarla con lo que en verdad ansiaba de ella. De lo contrario, Bella simplemente era muy extraña.

Le tendió de nuevo el estuche, esta vez teniendo cuidado de tomarlo desde un extremo para evitar el contacto de pieles, y Bella se lo agradeció con una suave sonrisa al comenzar a hojear los discos que tenía amontonados Edward. Durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio, solo con el murmullo bajo de Bella al pasar por las docenas de disco que él se había esmerado en apretar en ese reducido espacio.

Al final, ella se decidió por el mismo disco que habían escuchado la vez en que él la había llevado de regreso a Forks, y el sonido deprimente del bajo y la batería lenta le parecieron a Edward de mal augurio para sus intenciones. A pesar de eso, al escuchar su canción favorita ignoró sus aprehensiones y se relajó, al menos hasta que Bella dio un respingo y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¡Espera! – exclamó, alzando las manos como si estuviera parando el tránsito – ¿Dijiste que no tenías _nada_ que ir a hacer a Seattle?

Edward suspiró aliviado. Por un minúsculo momento había pensado que había sucedido algo realmente grave.

— Eso fue lo que dije – respondió de inmediato, y Bella frunció el ceño.

— Pero tú me dijiste que…

— Bella – le cortó Edward, adivinando el curso de sus pensamientos. La miró con profundidad – Tenía que venir a ver un coro de niños de Dinamarca, ¿te suena?

— ¿Vas a verlo tú también?

Él asintió y sonrió de medio lado. Por alguna razón, la respiración de Bella se aceleró y su pecho tuvo que bajar y subir con más rapidez que la acostumbrada. Edward, no obstante, no le prestó atención a aquel detalle y decidió seguir con la segunda parte de su plan.

— ¿Crees que pueda sentarme a tu lado? – preguntó con voz dulce, mirándola fijamente – ¿O tendré que consolarme con estar junto a dos desconocidos?

Bella mordió su labio inferior, ocultó por completo su rostro tras su cabello y volvió a mirarlo con un brillo particular en los ojos. Parecía divertida, entusiasta, casi como un pequeño gatito que se emboba con una bola de aluminio y juguetea con ella. Lucía insoportablemente tentadora cuando habló, y Edward pudo imaginar la cara que debía tener a medida que seguía la trayectoria de sus labios al hablar.

— Creo que puedo soportar eso – aseguró, sonriéndole juguetona. Edward estiró su mejor sonrisa a lo largo de su rostro.

— Me alegro.

— Pero hay algo que no entiendo – Bella frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a ver al coro? Me habría ahorrado mi preocupación por gastar tu tiempo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Bella podía ser muy ridícula. Y le sorprendía que estuviera poniéndose tan a tono con los pensamientos de la muchacha.

— Bella, tú no gastas mi tiempo – Los ojos de la muchacha se dilataron un poco por la forma en que Edward habló, y él estuvo seguro de que cada parte de su frase había estado impregnada de lo que sentía. Sonrió algo culpable y sacudió la cabeza – Además no quería darte la oportunidad de librarte de mí.

Bueno, pensó para sus adentros, en eso había algo de cierto. Si bien había ido improvisando sobre la marcha, una vez que su plan estuvo pulido y refinado el temor a que Bella quisiera rehuir su compañía, fuera por timidez o poco interés en conocerle, había rondado con regularidad sus pensamientos. Por eso, y quizás por cierto gusto adquirido en ver sorprendida a Bella, había actuado moviéndose con cautela.

Y en tanto, ella mantenía su gesto de pocos amigos.

— Tú siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿no? – masculló en voz baja, como si no pensara que él la escucharía.

Edward rió sombríamente.

— Siempre – La muchacha se sobresaltó – Pero no me has dicho si quieres librarte de mí o no. Puedo detener el coche si me lo pides…

Era perfectamente capaz, lo sabía, y su penosa autoestima podía demostrarlo. Aunque a simple vista no había forma en que ella quisiera alejarse, en que repudiara su presencia, Edward se haría a un lado apenas Bella mencionara algo similar.

— No, gracias – se apresuró a decir ella, y luego sonrió tímida – No me molesta estar contigo.

Bajo la piel, el pulso de Edward se aceleró. Fue como si su sangre fuera a la par con la realización de sus pensamientos. Primero, en picada, mientras él se detenía a comprender las palabras de Bella y su significado. Luego, con la conclusión del todo, se disparó en una carrera ascendente que parecía no tener un fin y que le congestionaba los oídos hasta el dolor por el volumen impensado que se estaba congregando a través de sus venas. Una sonrisa complacida, felina, enorme y feliz se extendió por sus mejillas al repasar una y otra vez la manera en que Bella había dicho _contigo_, y por un segundo en su vida se sintió satisfecho de ser quien era y no otra persona.

Edward le sonrió ampliamente a Bella y esta le devolvió un gesto igual de grande. La conexión, en tanto, se estiró por unos segundos antes, hasta que él se decidió a hablar.

— Así que… – murmuró, un poco inseguro de cómo abordar la lista de preguntas que tenía en la mente – ¿Desde cuándo vas a la filarmónica?

Se recriminó a si mismo de inmediato, pues Bella iba a pensar que era un tipo monotemático totalmente enfrascado en lo que hacía. No era que hiciera mucho más que pensar en la música y Bella, pero era bastante triste que aquel fuera su único tema de conversación. Al menos debía recurrir a otros si quería parecer normal por una vez en su vida.

— No hace demasiado – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido – Logré que Charlie me dejara ir unos seis meses después de sacar la licencia el año pasado. No le tenía mucha confianza a mi monovolumen.

Su adorable rostro ofendido hizo reír a Edward, pero Bella hizo una mueca y frunció más el ceño, observándolo de malas maneras.

— ¿Qué? – gruñó Bella. La sonrisa ladina se acentúo en los labios de Edward, quien tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

— No es nada – comentó de forma suave – Solo no imagino por qué tu padre no te dejaba salir con tu coche, con lo seguro que luce…

Apretó sus labios recordando las numerosas veces en que su madre le había dicho que no era adecuado reírse de una dama, pero el rostro impactado de Bella le arrancó un bufido que mitigó de forma vaga la risotada que quería lanzar. Por alguna razón, ella parecía al borde de un ataque de violencia, aunque eso no restó diversión a Edward.

— Mi trasto es perfecto – dijo con convicción, ignorando la risita que soltó él cuando dijo trasto – No veo por qué la gente se empeña siempre en meterse con él.

— Será por su buena apariencia – Edward se mofó – O quizás ese suave ronroneo al partir.

— Bueno, bueno… no todos podemos ser dueños de un espectacular Volvo y tocar piano como los dioses – Bella miró hacia adelante ofuscada, murmurando en voz baja – O verse como los dioses…

— ¿Disculpa?

Edward miró a Bella con curiosidad. No le sorprendió encontrarla sonrojándose violentamente, pero sí se preguntó si había dicho de verdad lo que él había creído escuchar. La manera en que los ojos de la muchacha se repletaron de vergüenza le podía dar a entender que, en efecto, Bella había pronunciado esas palabras, pero Edward no quería ni se fiaría de las suposiciones que pudiera hacer en base a una muchacha a la que nunca había podido adivinarle un pensamiento o acción.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – presionó. Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos.

— No dije nada – musitó cortante, pero sus mejillas se revolucionaron de nuevo, si aquello era humanamente posible.

Edward entendió que no sacaría nada en limpio si insistía en el tema, y además, no quería que Bella se sintiera incómoda, así que decidió cambiar abruptamente de conversación para que ella entendiera también que no lo mencionaría.

— ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito, Bella?

De nuevo, se reprochó la elección del tema. ¿Qué clase de adolescente discutía acerca de libros? Bella suspiró aparentemente aliviada al comprender su desviación de intereses.

— No tengo uno – dijo de forma pausada, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno – Pero me van los clásicos.

— ¿Qué tipo de clásicos?

— Ya sabes, Jane Austen, Cumbres Borrascosas, Romeo y Julieta, Rojo y Negro… – Se sonrojó- Novelas románticas, usualmente, aunque leo de todo. Alice opina que estoy loca.

— Alice está loca – dijo Edward, y Bella rió – ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

— Espera – Bella lo regañó – Tú no me has dicho tus favoritos.

Edward la observó sorprendido por una fracción de segundo. Luego, sonrió de forma arrebatada al captar su juego, y una felicidad lo embargó al saber que, al menos hasta donde parecía, Bella estaba positivamente interesada en saber de él.

Durante el resto del trayecto hasta Seattle, conoció más cosas de Bella que las que había logrado captar de forma inocente en los últimos tres años. Le hizo un sinfín de preguntas hasta que supo que su madre estaba en Florida con su esposo, que cuando había llegado a Forks odiaba todo tipo de humedad y lluvia, que odiaba las comedias románticas americanas, tanto o más que dejar que Alice la llevara de compras, y que nunca había tenido un novio o algo parecido a uno. Cuando había mencionado la pregunta que había estado queriendo hacer, Bella había soltado un bufido de incredulidad, y luego se había sonrojado al ver la mirada intensa de Edward. Ante la insistencia de este, ella le había explicado que, en realidad, nunca nadie le había prestado demasiada atención, y que tampoco andaba preocupada de eso las veinticuatro horas del día.

Y si ya había preguntado acerca de eso, también debía averiguar acerca del tal Jacob. Todavía recordaba cómo ese chico la miraba.

— Jake es mi amigo – explicó Bella, y Edward tuvo la impresión de que estaba agotada de tener que explicar eso siempre – No hay nada más.

— Para ti – dijo él al instante – No puedes decirme que él no te ve de otra forma.

Contuvo el aliento esperando su respuesta, y ella mordió su labio inferior. Parecía estar preguntándose cómo habían pasado a esa conversación bastante más intima que las anteriores de manera tan abrupta.

— Jake lo ha mencionado un par de veces, sí – Esbozó una mueca culpable – Pero yo le he dejado claro que no puedo.

— Pero tu lo quieres – Edward había sonreído aliviado, aunque eso no significaba que se quedaría tranquilo – Eso se nota.

Bella asintió vehementemente y luego negó.

— Es como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo – sonrió – Emmett las hace de hermano mayor, pero en Jake puedo confiar a ojos cerrados. Podría intentar algo, pero no me parece justo con él, yo no lo quiero de esa forma.

— No hay crimen en que experimentar – murmuró Edward, y se preguntó por qué rayos estaba invitando a Bella a lanzarse a los brazos de otro chico.

Bella soltó una risa sin diversión y luego se encogió de hombros. Edward abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasaba, pero ella alzó una mano para hacerle entender que estaba formulando su respuesta con calma antes de hablar. Inquieto, devolvió la vista a la carretera y divisó las primeras marcas de Seattle al acercarse más al centro de la ciudad, pero al final la tentación fue demasiado grande y tuvo que desviarse a mirar a Bella.

Ella lo observó un poco antes de abrir la boca.

— No le veo el sentido a experimentar porque… – Se revolvió en su asiento y sus palabras se tornaron más desenvueltas – Es algo bastante estúpido, en realidad, muchos me lo han dicho, pero no puedo ni imaginar estar con alguien si no estoy chiflada por él, ¿sabes? Y digo, ¡es diabólico! ¡Odio que haya gente que pueda cambiar varias veces de pareja y no le moleste, yo desearía tener la facultad de compartir con alguien aunque supiera que no estoy enamorada! Es tan estúpido que estemos destinados a una sola persona, o que el mundo te haga creer eso, y aun así seamos pocos los idiotas que no son capaces de olvidar eso por un momento y pasarla bien. ¡¿Quién dice que esa persona existe? Puede que nunca la conozca, o que no le guste...

Bella se sonrojó y sus palabras perdieron intensidad. Él, sin embargo, se maravilló al analizar el discurso más largo que alguna vez le había escuchado a Bella Swan. No le sorprendió no haberse equivocado a los catorce años, pero aun así se sintió preso de una dichosa ansiedad al comprender que Bella y él estaban mucho más sincronizados de lo que pensaban, y que compartían un punto de vista, al menos en lo que se refería a las relaciones interpersonales y la substancialidad de estas.

Él no podía imaginarse con otra persona que no fuera ella, y deseaba que Bella se sintiera de igual manera con él.

— ¿Cómo te darás cuenta de quién es el indicado? – susurró entonces, con voz contenida e incapaz de mirarla a los ojos – ¿Será una cosa de amor a primera vista o qué?

— Claro que no – La voz de Bella brotó de sus labios de la misma manera que de los de Edward – No creo en eso. Si me siento cómoda, y si creo que me entiende…

La conversación se fue acabando hasta terminar en un definido silencio, justo en la misma medida en que Edward se adentraba por las calles de Seattle y ella desviaba la mirada a la ventanilla. Era como si se hubieran quedado atascados en el asunto porque había algo que no podían decir, no todavía, y Edward no estaba seguro si era aquella la cita que le gustaría tener. Por un lado, podía cambiar nuevamente de tema y desviarse por una tangente más sencilla, pero no parecía una manera de conocer más acerca de Bella.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento que la filarmónica tenía reservado para los músicos y bajaron en silencio. De un segundo a otro, Edward decidió que intentaría mantener las cosas densas al margen, pero que no las rehuiría si estas se presentaban. Aunque Bella parecía pensativa mientras observaba los horrendos nubarrones en el cielo, él estaba, hasta cierto punto, contento de darse cuenta de la sintonía en que se encontraban, y se preguntaba si ella lo habría notado.

Acercándose hacia las escalinatas, colocó una mano en la espalda de Bella con una familiaridad impresionante. El cuerpo de ella se envaró de pronto al notar el contacto, y por un minuto, los enormes ojos castaños lo observaron con curiosidad, para luego mirar el suelo y sonrojarse adorablemente. Edward la guió con una sonrisa al interior del edificio y pagó las dos entradas ante las protestas mudas de la chica, a quien ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de sacar dinero.

Sonrió a la señora de la boletería en agradecimiento y volvió donde Bella. Estaba apoyada en las escalinatas de la puerta principal, con el ceño fruncido y los labios molestos, por lo que Edward borró su sonrisa y compuso un gesto inocente.

— Yo podía haber pagado mi entrada – gruñó apenas lo tuvo cerca.

— Y yo tengo descuentos por ser de la Filarmónica – Edward se encogió de hombros y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse – ¿Vamos?

Lo observó con desconfianza unos segundos antes de aceptar la invitación, pero acabó incorporándose con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando su reloj de pulsera con felicidad.

— Todavía queda tiempo antes de que empiece el coro – murmuró, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? – preguntó él, sorprendido.

— No, no – Algo en los ojos de Bella no le auguraron nada bueno – Podemos esperar mientras me cuentas de tú vida amorosa.

Edward se rió. No sabía qué le causaba más diversión, que Bella pensara que con eso lo pondría incómodo o que él en verdad se pusiera nervioso. Fuera lo que fuera, algo en lo que no pensaría ahora, se dijo que lo mejor era no darle en el gusto y hacer burla de su falta de experiencia.

La miró de forma confidencial antes de hablar.

— Tendrás que buscar otro tema para hablar, Bella – comentó divertido – Esto no nos llevará más de dos minutos.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa displicente, con la incredulidad brillando en su rostro.

* * *

_¡Hola! Ajajá, he actualizado bastante pronto, no pueden quejarse. Pero bueno... ando corta de tiempo así que vamos a lo nuestro. Un saludo a Nanako, como siempre, y gracias por tu apoyo. Como siempre, me alegro que te guste la historia y mi forma de escribir, se hace lo que se puede. También un saludo a Loreto, aunque lamento decirte, chica, que no podrán ver un punto de vista de Bella hasta... digamoslo así, el epílogo (que, adelanto, se llama Edward), pero eso no importa porque falta mucho y ya está escrito (estoy loca). Eso sí, verán a través de Edward una forma bastante cercana a lo que piensa ella de él, en unos cinco capítulos más, o algo así. Como sea, debo irme, ya saludaré personalmente a las que me quedan, ya saben._

_Un beso, y cuídense, GreenDoe._


	14. Atisbo

**************************Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo trece**

**ATISBO**

Edward suspiró aliviado y de paso soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo por cerca de una hora y media. Mientras avanzaba a través de la diminuta pero concentrada marea humana que se agolpaba en la puerta, observó con curiosidad sus manos, y las fulminó con la mirada al notar que ya no parecían estar tan inquietas ni sensibles como antes. Aunque claro, pensó con un suspiro, no había que olvidar que antes estaba a cinco centímetros de Bella, y que ahora intentaba no perderla de vista mientras salían de la abarrotada filarmónica.

El concierto de los niños daneses había sido espantoso. No como espectáculo, por cierto, pues cada uno de ellos tenía voz de ángel y en conjunto formaban un coro tan encantador que podría haber conmovido incluso a un insensible como Emmett, pero sí espantoso por la prueba que le presentaba a Edward y su escasa fuerza de voluntad. Tenerla tan cerca le había afectado más de lo que alguna vez se había imaginado, y no recordaba haber experimentado semejante atracción magnética hacia nada, ni nadie, nunca antes. Sus dedos habían intentado moverse solos, pero carecían en el momento de la delicadez y seguridad que tenían cuando tocaba el piano, y avanzaban hacia Bella como si fuera lo primordial tocarla, sin importar la manera.

Para cuando alcanzaron la puerta que conducía a los estacionamientos estaban solos, pero no hablaron. Edward porque buscaba recuperar parte del dominio de sí mismo, y Bella, pensara lo que pensara, mantenía un gesto distraído y casi insomne al caminar. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba totalmente enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

— Así que… ¿eso estuvo bien, no? – murmuró al cabo de un rato, casi por decir algo e intentar recuperar la atención de la muchacha.

— Sí, imagino que fue lindo – dijo Bella.

No dijo nada más, se limitó a mover sus extremidades. Habló con el tono de voz que uno usaría para dejar en claro que no quería seguir hablando, y sus ojos volvieron a perderse en algún punto lejano entre sus manos y pies mientras lo seguía inertemente a hacia el solitario y pulcro Volvo, estacionado unos pocos metros más allá.

Fue un golpe violento para él. De inmediato, de forma abrupta, trajo a su memoria los recuerdos más amargos de su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia, pero a diferencia de antes, sintió entonces que debía ser cierto si hasta Bella lo percibía. Repasó las imágenes de la infinidad de veces en que se había sentido despreciado y, hasta cierto punto, humillado por el rechazo. Fue algo estúpido, algo infantil, y aunque ella solo parecía muy distraída, le dolió que pudiera, al fin y al cabo, suscitar la misma indiferencia y desdén en Bella que en el resto y mayoría de la gente.

En cualquiera, pero en ella no. Miró su reloj con recelo.

— ¿Bella? – llamó con cautela.

La muchacha pegó un respingo y lo miró con sus enormes ojos de llenos de atención. Parte del desagradable nudo que se había estado formando en su garganta un solo segundo antes se aflojó al verla.

— ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en tu casa? – preguntó, y Bella soltó una risita divertida. Parecía mucho más animada.

— Charlie dijo que iría a La Push a ver un partido y que estuviera en casa cuando llegara – Hizo como que meditaba – Eso suele ser pasada la medianoche, así que… a eso de las tres de la mañana debería estar ahí.

Edward le sonrió, aunque seguía demasiado receloso como para que la alegría llegara a sus ojos. Además, si bien le divertía imaginar al Jefe de Policía de Forks tomando cerveza y enfrascado en un partido de baseball, no era tan fascinante si no se percataba de que su hija estaba sola. Eso último no le hizo nada de gracia.

— ¿Aceptarías una invitación a cenar? – preguntó con suavidad.

Aquella era una proposición bastante clara, le pareció a él. Cualquiera de las otras situaciones en las que se habían encontrado no daban mucho para pensar, e incluso podían ser tomadas como meros actos de educación, por muy ridículo que a él le sonara. Ahora, sin embargo, se estaba arriesgando. Jugaba a centímetros de las llama en una acción de la que le parecía imposible salir victorioso y a salvo, pero ante todo había que mantenerse alerta, había que mantener la esperanza.

Bella asintió de forma tímida y se sonrojó. Edward sintió un peso menos sobre su cuerpo y la enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja apoderarse de sus labios.

— Bien – musitó vagamente, sacando el seguro al coche cuando llegaron junto a este. Le sonrió de lado – En ese caso puede entrar, señorita.

— ¿Si te decía que no pensabas dejarme aquí? – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto – corroboró él.

Mucho más acostumbrados a la presencia de cada uno, Edward se concentró en maniobrar para salir del estacionamiento y enraizarse hacia la calle. Meditó por un momento sobre cuál restaurante era el más apropiado para la ocasión, y aunque por un instante vino a su mente la imagen de aquel café que quedaba en las afueras, recordó que habían estado ahí con Alice y que no era sentar un buen precedente. Mientras tanteaba distraídamente en los controles de la radio para que volviera la música, pensó que las mejores opciones eran un italiano o algo un poco más tradicional.

Miró de reojo a Bella preguntándose cuál de las dos opciones le gustaría más. Ella observaba las calles al pasar con expresión ausente, pero de pronto se dio vuelta como si hubiera estado pensando en profundo y tuviera que expresar su inquietud en una cosa de vida o muerte.

Bella se sorprendió al encontrarlo mirándola.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó de forma brusca. Se sonrojó al instante.

— No es nada – dijo Edward, y le sonrió con ojos tiernos – ¿Qué te parece mejor, pasta o algo más americano?

— Las pastas suenan bien – murmuró Bella, pero se apresuró a añadir – Pero está bien lo que tú decidas.

— Pastas entonces.

Ella murmuró algo incomprensible y al final volvió a desviar los ojos hacia el exterior, con los altos y marcados pómulos rojos valientemente visibles. Edward rió entre dientes y volvió a fijarse en su conducción, acortando calles y poniéndose a tararear una canción romántica de los años cincuenta que acababa de comenzar en la radio y que recordaba haber tenido que adaptar al movimiento de los noventa en una clase del conservatorio cuando estaba en Chicago.

— ¿Te gusta la música antigua?

La voz de Bella lo sobresaltó. Le dedicó una mirada rápida y sonrió de forma enigmática, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el volante al mismo tiempo que la música marcaba el ritmo. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Bella seguía sus dedos fijamente al moverlos con rapidez, casi asombrada de que fuera capaz de conducir y seguir la música en un mismo segundo.

— Decir que me gusta toda la música antigua sería una exageración, porque no la conozco toda – Edward puso los ojos en blanco – Pero muchos de mis artistas y canciones favoritas están de los sesenta hacia abajo. Hay mucha tontería hoy en día.

Bella se acomodó en su asiento, mirándolo con curiosidad. Parecía interesada.

— ¿Cómo conoces tanto? Para mi los únicos referentes de antes son Elvis y los Beatles – Mordió su labio inferior soltando una risita – Ni siquiera sé en qué época aparecen los Rolling.

Edward rió de buena gana, mirando a Bella con una falsa censura que ella pareció creerse hasta que él esbozó una pequeña sonrisita. Apretó los labios intentando no echarse a reír, y ella le siguió el juego.

— No saber el año uno de los Rolling e incluirlos en la música antigua – murmuró con abatimiento, negando con la cabeza y mirándola fijamente – ¡Qué crimen!

— Para que veas – Bella se sonrojó y le sacó la lengua de manera infantil. Luego, miró hacia adelante y profirió un gemido bajito.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward alarmado.

— Mira – La muchacha señaló una enorme nube gris que se acercaba en el horizonte – Va a llover.

Edward alzó una ceja y la miró con incredulidad, como preguntándose si no se habría vuelto loca de un momento a otro. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Él no le veía ninguna rareza a la lluvia viviendo donde vivían, pero Bella lucía realmente preocupada porque de pronto comenzara a caer agua con la intensidad que caracterizaba a la región.

— Estamos en el estado de Washington, Bella – Habló como si se dirigiera a un bebé – Se supone que eso es lo que pasa.

— Eso ya lo sé – gruñó ella, y le dedicó una mueca disgustada – Solo que hacia tiempo que no veía una nube tan negra. Me figuro que se viene una gran tormenta, le preguntaré a Alice.

— ¿Alice?

— Ajá – Bella lo miró con una misteriosa sabiduría – Alice es rara, ella lo sabe todo.

Edward sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Tuvo que pasar cerca de media hora para que pudieran llegar al restaurante en que había pensado Edward. El insoportable tránsito de Seattle le estaba pareciendo realmente molesto a cada segundo que pasaba, pero se animó al ver que Bella ni siquiera lucía preocupada de que pasara la hora y tuvieran que irse. La muchacha seguía mirando cada disco que él había abultado en el inestable estuche y preguntándole de vez en cuando sobre canciones, artistas y datos, además de comentarle los peculiares gustos musicales de una madre que parecía tener poco y nada que ver con el maduro y tímido carácter de Bella Swan.

En tanto, mientras ella iba y venía entre frases cortas y sonrisas breves, Edward disfrutaba al darse cuenta del nivel de intimidad al que había llegado con la abstraída muchacha que en ese momento iba a su lado. Ella seguía sonrojándose, seguía siendo tímida por naturaleza, pero de un segundo a otro había comenzado a moverse, a hablar y a mirarle de una manera que denotaba la confianza y soltura que Edward había ansiado casi más que una retroalimentación al amor enfermizo en el que había caído por ella y solo por ella.

Llegaron al restaurante pasadas las ocho de la noche y bajo un peligroso y oscuro cielo que amenazaba con malos augurios. Resultaba impensando que cuando había salido de Forks el día hubiera estado hermoso viendo las condiciones actuales, pero una vez más, intentar anticiparse a las mañas de su estado era algo en lo que solo alguien como Alice podría aventurarse y vencer. A Edward casi le pareció un espejismo ver aparecer el local que buscaba después de varios minutos dándose vueltas para evadir un poco más el atochamiento, por lo que suspiró aliviado y mucho más relajado al verse fuera de la parte concurrida de Seattle.

Bajó del coche con Bella a su lado, que iba miraba el cielo con el ceño fruncido, como si este hubiera cometido un pecado capital y no hubiera recibido su sanción. Edward, siempre observándola, colocó con todo el dominio de sí mismo que pudo recolectar una aventurera mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la muchacha, y aunque esta lo miró de nuevo con curiosidad, se dejó guiar hacia el interior del cálido local que les esperaba sin decir palabra.

Así, cinco minutos después, una mirada rara de Bella hacia la exótica y joven camarera, una risita a su costa de Edward y varios ceños fruncidos, se encontraron sentados en una mesa en el rincón del pequeño y acogedor restaurante que él había conocido varios meses atrás.

En una cita de verdad. Lo quisiera Bella o no, él la había atrapado.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward, una vez que ordenaron su comida y la parlanchina camarera se fue.

Bella mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados y lo miró como una pequeña felina desconfiada. Puede que ella se sintiera capaz de intimidar a alguien, pero a Edward le parecía que ella era más bien una pequeña y regalona minina que no quería dejar ir a su amo.

— ¿De verdad esperas que crea que nunca has tenido novia? – preguntó la muchacha con tono cortante – ¿O una relación parecida, al menos?

Edward se sorprendió. De todas las cosas que ella parecía haber estado pensando antes, no se esperaba que fuera esa precisamente la que despertara su interés.

— No tengo por qué mentirte – dijo con paciencia – ¿Qué tiene de raro?

— Nada – respondió ella, dejando filtrar un tono evidente de sarcasmo – Digo, cualquiera que te ve diría que tienes problema para conseguir novia.

A Edward le hizo sentido su frase mucho más tarde de lo que él pensaba, hiriendo su propio ego acerca de su inteligencia. Una vez que lo hizo, la sangre se agolpó en su rostro y de pronto la conversación se le antojó vergonzosa. Desordenó su cabello mientras evitaba ver a los ojos a Bella, y esperó a que el rubor de sus mejillas desapareciera. Que Alice y su madre le dijeran que era guapo era algo que podía esperarse, casi como ese cumplido que uno sabe que es mentira y que se dice por educación y reconforta. Solo podría haber creído a un juez más imparcial e interesado en el tema, alguien con sentimientos menos puros que los fraternales y maternales de las dos anteriores, como Tanya. Podría haberlo creído aunque no le interesara, pero justo como lo sintió en ese momento, que Bella se lo dijera superaba con creces al cumplido de cualquier persona.

Su usual sonrisa ladina apareció en la comisura de sus labios y notó que ella no estaba sonrojada por lo que había dicho. Por el contrario, un brillo de seguridad, casi petulante, adornaba su rostro.

— Supongo que soy muy aburrido – contestó con sinceridad. Era lo que creía, lo que intentaba evitar con ella y en lo que había fracasado miserablemente siempre.

Bella le devolvió una sonrisa dulce. Luego, se sonrojó y bajo la vista, poniéndose a juguetear con un frasquito de pimienta.

— A mí no me lo parece – musitó.

El largo cabello oscuro había caído a ambos lados de su rostro y solo podía ver su blanca y tersa frente, mientras el resto de su cara quedaba oculta entre las sombras. El pulso de Edward saltó un momento y echó a correr con rapidez, atento, curioso, lleno de intenciones prohibidas que estaban atadas a cada parte de su cuerpo, a cada célula. Como esa mano vacilante pero llena de tacto, firme, que se acercó a su rostro y tomó un mechón de cabello tan suave y consistente como él lo había imaginado, y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, acariciando cada parte de su piel que rozaba con la suya.

Sin saber cómo, ambos se habían inclinado hacia delante de tal manera que, si Bella alzaba el rostro, sus narices estarían a punto de tocarse. A Edward le pareció que su respiración, o quizás fuera la de ella, se había acelerado, y ningún músculo le respondió cuando ella levantó su cara y sus ojos se toparon casi directamente, excepto por esa pequeña diferencia, al menos cuando estaban sentados, que lo hacía a él más alto y a ella menudita.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía tocándola por detrás de la oreja, casi posesivamente, y que para cualquiera que los viera en ese momento la siguiente acción debía estar más que clara.

Bella observó sus labios, y si era posible, se sonrojó aun más, esta vez perceptible para Edward solo a través del tacto bajo su piel. Él también observó los de ella, una vez ahí, otra vez a sus ojos, incapaz de moverse un centímetro de esa situación que había sido creada para atormentarlo.

Ella contempló una vez más sus labios y entreabrió los suyos, mojando el inferior de una manera que lo volvió loco e hizo que por tres segundos dejara de respirar. Al final, clavó sus ojos en los de él como una estaca incapaz de debilitarse, y él se acercó un poco más, deslizando su mano hacia la suave piel del cuello de la chica…

Pero la camarera había regresado con sus bebidas, y no parecía ni un poco arrepentida de haber interrumpido.

— Acá tienen – exclamó con voz jovial.

De la misma manera en que se habían acercado, sin darse cuenta, Edward y Bella saltaron de vuelta a sus asientos. Ella se había puesto a mirar sus manos de frente, sin temor a que se notara demasiado que estaba avergonzada, y él se tuvo que recordar que sus padres lo habían criado para ser cortés y caballero en toda ocasión y con cualquier persona, sin importar si el sujeto en cuestión se trataba de un inoportuna y desesperante camarera.

Que había arruinado el mejor minuto de su vida, además.

— Gracias – respondió, con una voz ronca que no logró amedrentar a la muchacha.

— De nada – dijo ella, casi riéndose de su gesto oscuro – En seguida les traigo sus platillos.

Edward sabía perfectamente que "en seguida" sería, quizás, en unos veinte o treinta minutos, pero le pareció que la chica lo había dicho como para advertirles que volvería a interrumpirlos si los pillaba en esas otra vez, con o sin la patética excusa de estar haciendo su trabajo.

Le sonrió educadamente y asintió con la cabeza, desganado, pero suspiró aliviado cuando la vio desaparecer con dirección al otro sector del restaurante, donde ni ella ni él podían verse, por fortuna. Entonces se giró a mirar a Bella y se angustió al ver que ella fruncía el ceño como si intentara abrir un agujero negro con el poder de la mente, manteniendo fuertemente cerrados los ojos. Justo ahí, recién, Edward cayó en la cuenta de que habían estado a un paso de besarse.

Por poco y había besado a Bella, su Bella.

Aclaró su garganta intentando ganar de nuevo su atención, pero realmente no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder. Acababan de pasar la frontera de las cosas incómodas, y ya era más que obvio que ella sabía lo que le provocaba. Tenía que saberlo, sin duda alguna, y, aunque le resultara increíble solo pensarlo, supo entonces que él no le era indiferente a Bella. Saberlo le produjo un leve cosquilleo cálido en el estómago, nada muy fuerte ni radical, pues quería y necesitaba más.

Y porque, además, no sabía el nivel de interés de Bella. Edward solo podía hablar por sí mismo.

— Bella – llamó entonces.

Ella lo miró a través de sus oscuras y abundantes pestañas, con sus grandes ojos cafés escarbando en lo más profundo de sí mismo. Además de la evidente turbación y el gran bochorno que estaba pasando Bella, había una pequeña nota de frustración, casi enojo, en sus expresivos ojos, y Edward se maravilló al comprenderlo.

Bella había deseado besarlo, con sinceridad.

— ¿Estás… bien? – No supo qué más preguntar, aun estaba demasiado consternado por la manera en que se habían dado las cosas.

— Sí, claro – Bella bizqueó desorientada – ¿En qué estábamos?

Edward la contempló un rato, una fracción de segundo, y luego echó a reír alegremente. Bella, sorprendida en un principio y después avergonzada, captó el sentido de sus palabras y se ruborizó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a reír junto a él. Al menos, pensó Edward, habían roto el incómodo silencio en que los había dejado la desubicada mesera, y aunque probablemente volverían a sentirse extraños cuando dejaran de divertirse a su propia costa, el asunto ya no parecía tan grave como podía pensarse. Él, no obstante, y entre medio de aquellas risas claras y nerviosas, se preguntó sorprendido cómo y cuándo habían dado aquel enorme paso entre lo que era ser desconocidos y estar a punto de besarse.

Tendría que moverse con cuidado, pero jugaría con astucia.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí GreenDoe, reportándose. Santiago de Chile parece por fin estar congelándose y estoy pegada a mi estufa a parafina viendo como mi gigantesco trabajo de múscia debería hacerse solo. Aparte de eso, en la tele estoy presenciando una hermosa imagen de la National en donde un grillo hembra se está comiendo al macho después de aparearse, ¡es de lo más cool! Pero bueno, luego de este raro saludo paso a ver mis anónimos (hoy no les reclamaré por ser anónimos): Nanako (tú que nunca escarmientas), ya ves que estos dos están dando pasos bastante agigantados, ¿no? Gracias por leer, siempre; Y a Violent Hill, que no estoy segura que haya pasado antes, pero como sea: Ah, sí, acabo de ver que me has dicho que es la primera vez, soy tonta... jajaja. Pues, me dijiste muchas cosas buenas y dentro de todo me sorprendí que dijeras que este Edward te guste incluso más que el original, eso me dejó k.o. Gracias además por apoyarme en mi negación hacia el Bella pov, y por leer, obviamente._

_Eso sería, iré a ver cómo va ese trabajo. Prometo que me he comido toda mi comida y que le he hecho caso a mami. Déjenme un review, ¿si? Un besito, GreenDoe (que es tan mala que no ha comprado el regalo del día de la madre y quedan como ocho horas)._


	15. Detalle

******************************Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo catorce**

**DETALLE**

Edward sintió la rabia fluir por sus venas mientras observaba el asiento de adelante. Al ver como el profesor recogía un par de cosas y salía del salón, luego de que sonara el timbre del receso, agradeció que el hombre no le hubiera tomado atención durante toda la hora a pesar de la notoria falta de interés que él había puesto en clase. No era la primera vez, claro estaba, pero a veces los profesores se ponían desagradables en los momentos más inoportunos, y no descansaban hasta hacer del espantoso día de sus alumnos algo aun peor. Al menos había tenido la libertad de fulminar con el poder de su mirada a la silla y mesa de adelante, que hoy destacaban por la falta de su ocupante.

Bella había faltado. Desplomándose sobre la ruma de libros que estaban sobre su banco, intactos durante todo el día, cerró los ojos y sintió los hombros relajarse después de la absurda tensión de los últimos minutos, y se preguntó una vez más qué le habría sucedido a la muchacha, barajando causas y razones en un eterno espiral sin respuesta.

Habían dos teorías que le parecían más factibles, una más que la otra. La primera era que Bella estuviera enferma, lo que era bastante extraño en un pueblo donde todos andaban protegidos hasta las orejas por el inhóspito frío y el temor a pescar algo preocupante en medio del crudo invierno. La segunda, aun más rara, era que ella hubiera viajado a Jacksonville a ver a su madre, pero Edward tenía la impresión de que ella no era la clase de persona que faltaba a clases por ese tipo de circunstancia. Con esos antecedentes, todo apuntaba a la enfermedad, y aquello lo angustiaba de sobremanera.

No había podido hablar apropiadamente con Bella desde su íntimo momento en el restaurante. El viernes anterior, si bien no había estado del todo seguro cómo proceder, sus intenciones de acercarse habían tenido que verse satisfechas con observarla desde lejos, pues Jessica Stanley se le había pegado desde la primera hora de la mañana y no la había soltado hasta el último minuto de la jornada escolar. Después, a lo largo del inmenso fin de semana, los deseos de hablar con ella se habían disparado con el mismo fervor con que su mente había trabajado en busca de maneras de abordar la situación con Bella, pero se había distraído y reconfortado con la pacífica idea de que la vería el lunes por la mañana, y que debía estar seguro de cómo manejarse y hablarle.

Pero ella no había aparecido. Como si estuviera burlándose de él, Bella Swan brillaba por su ausencia con aun más dolor en la clase de biología. El solo recordarlo hizo que Edward enterrara su rostro entre sus manos con brío.

— ¡Edward!

Alguien, Alice, exclamó con la fuerza de un grito justo en su oreja izquierda, pero él ni siquiera se movió. Igual que una estatua, se quedó inmóvil mientras su amiga ocupaba el asiento vacío a su lado y colocaba una bolsa sobre la mesa de experimento. Por la forma en que le llegó su voz, no le quedó duda alguna de que Alice lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Edward? – Insistió con una voz infantil. Él no necesitó más que eso para saber que la muchacha tenía la intención de molestarle aunque se quedara callado – ¡Edward!

— ¿Qué quieres, Alice? – preguntó hastiado.

Comprobar que no ver a Bella lo ponía de un humor horrible no estaba ayudando a mejorar su día. Lo de ser un completo desgraciado no era algo que había planeado de antemano, y mucho menos un problema contra lo que tuviera un remedio, pero tampoco iba a aguantarse si Alice aparecía a fastidiarlo una vez que era notoria su falta de humor. La chica respondió con un falso tono enfadado. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

— Yo solo venía cortésmente a compartir mi almuerzo – exclamó ella de forma teatral – Pero ya veo que estás demasiado ocupado para gastar tu tiempo en una incondicional amiga.

— Alice…– rogó él, sin ánimo ni para ser grosero – No estoy de humor, ¿sí?

— No, claro, ya me he dado cuenta – dijo la muchacha, y luego añadió como quien no quiere la cosa – Bueno, tendré que hablarte otro día de Bella…

Funcionó, Edward supo que Alice había ganado apenas mencionó aquel nombre. En cosa de un segundo, se envaró y levantó el rostro, justo frente a los sonrientes labios de Alice, quien le alzó las cejas sugerentemente e hizo el amago de moverse de la silla para dejar el salón. Edward la detuvo con una mano, con sus fijos ojos en ella, repletos de persuasión y algo más desesperado, más anhelante.

— ¿Qué pasa con Bella? – preguntó, usando su voz más suave.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco al notar el cambio en su disposición, y mordió de forma juguetona su labio inferior. Sin estar muy seguro, a Edward le pareció detectar algo de ternura y sorpresa en las facciones de su amiga al contemplarlo, pero no estaba lo bastante concentrado en esas cosas como para asegurarlo. También podía haberlo imaginado, que era lo más probable de acuerdo a la forma relajada con la que habló ella al final.

— Bella se ha auto impuesto una cuarentena en su casa por un resfriado espantoso que pescó – Alice frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza – No me deja entrar ni siquiera a mí, dice que es peligrosa.

Soltó una risita burlona y volvió a negar. Por primera vez en el día, desde que había notado _su_ ausencia, Edward sonrió al comprender el gesto de incredulidad de su amiga. Estaba claro que ambos compartían aquel sentimiento que les impedía ver a Bella como algo peligroso o amenazante, y agradecía la tranquilidad de saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le pasaba a Bella. La inquietud, no obstante, seguía ahí, tanto que no le sorprendió el aparente conocimiento del tema que poseía Alice, y se dedicó únicamente a proseguir con sus pesquisas.

— ¿Desde cuándo está enferma? – preguntó entonces, una vez que se irguió por completo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el bolso. Alice sonrió escéptica.

— Desde el domingo, supongo. El sábado fue a La Push y unos lunáticos amigos de Jacob, ya sabes, su amigo, la metieron al agua – Alice puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada – Ayer, cuando la llamé, su voz estaba irreconocible, y me pidió expresamente que nadie la fuera a ver, que no abriría la puerta si era necesario.

Edward frunció el ceño y terminó de guardar sus cosas, colgándose el bolso al hombro. De manera inmediata, el estado de angustia se había suavizado un poco al escuchar las palabras de Alice, para ser reemplazado por una enorme molestia, casi rabia, hacia el tal Jacob y sus infantiles amigos que se había lanzando en contra de Bella. ¿Qué clase de estúpido amigo dejaba que le hicieran eso a alguien, más si se trataba de la chica de la que estaba enamorado? Edward sintió la rabia agolparse contra sus venas, pero se limitó a fulminar la blanca pizarra del frente a medida que caminaba por los bancos, con Alice siguiéndole los talones con sus pequeños y rápidos pasitos.

— ¿Ella te gusta mucho? – preguntó desde atrás la muchacha.

Aunque no se detuvo, esta vez Edward pudo notar el tono comprensivo y tierno de Alice, y se preguntó qué había en él que la mayoría de las mujeres pasaban preocupándose como si se fuera a romper. Su madre lo hacía, Tanya lo hacía, y ahora Alice lo hacía. Las únicas excepciones eran Bella y Rose, y de esa última no estaba muy seguro, pues a pesar de que ambos mantenían una relación de cordial odio mutuo, en numerosas ocasiones había visto a Rosalie con el mismo ceño fruncido de preocupación que ponía Jasper mirándolo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Alice al contestar, su pregunta le parecía casi ridícula.

— La adoro – aseguró, acelerando su paso a través de los pasillos.

Bella me dijo que casi se besan, entre muchas otras cosas – comentó Alice, y él suprimió su risa al ver que la muchacha había comenzado a trotar a su lado.

— ¿Qué más te dijo? – preguntó, más por distraerse que por real curiosidad.

— Bueno…– Alice mordió su labio de manera insegura y se coló por debajo de su brazo cuando él abrió la puerta que llevaba hacia los estacionamientos – Me dijo que últimamente han hablado mucho, que eres muy simpático, aunque algo raro, que te encuentra muy guapo, que le contaste que te iban los hombres y que estuvieron a punto de besarse la noche del jueves – Alice lo miró burlona – ¿Qué de todo esto es cierto?

Edward se limitó a alzar sus cejas, incrédulo. No le importó que Alice le estuviera tomando el pelo, porque claramente lo estaba haciendo, y casi creyó sentir sus labios estirándose en una nueva y real sonrisa a medida que se acercaba al Volvo. Ella, no obstante, y con esa rara agilidad que poseía, se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que por poco él la pasara a llevar.

La cara de pocos amigos que compuso Alice fue digna de recordar.

— Las manos en la nuca, muchacho – amenazó ella, y entonces Edward tuvo consciencia de que estaba riéndose – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— A ver a Bella – respondió sin pensarlo.

Solo ahí reparó en lo que acababa de hacer y en lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas Alice le había comentado lo que pasaba con Bella, se había puesto en marcha de manera absolutamente inconsciente para ir a verla a su casa. Estaba tan decidido que no lo había pensando siquiera, su cuerpo se había movido como un autómata mientras respondía las inquietudes de su pequeña y perspicaz amiga.

Alice lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

— Espera – Alzó las manos como si tuviera algo que pensar – ¿Qué parte de "Bella no quiere que nadie se le acerque" no entendiste?

Edward se encogió de hombros e hizo el intento de seguir su camino, pero Alice lo detuvo de nuevo. En un solo segundo, calculó las posibilidades que tenía de sacarla del ruedo sin que saliera herida. Alice era tan pequeña que casi le daba miedo abrazarla muy fuerte por temor a hacerle daño.

— Alice, déjame pasar – Advirtió, su voz tornándose fiera. Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento, pero algo debió ver en su expresión pues acabó relajando los hombros y dejando el camino libre.

— Da igual – gruñó derrotada – Quizás a ti te abre la puerta pensando que está volando en fiebre y delira con Darcy, Romeo o alguno de esos personajes caballerosos de las novelas que lee.

Pero Edward ya no prestó más atención. Con los mismos pasos largos y rápidos de antes, se subió a su coche e hizo contacto. Confiaba en que Alice no lo delataría con ningún profesor acerca de su escapada, y además no dudaba en que a sus padres les importaría bien poco si recibían alguna notificación de la escuela. Probablemente le darían la razón si decía que se estaba aburriendo, y Esme lo instaría a tener más paciencia la próxima vez, todo con aquel tono despreocupado que solía usar ella y su padre.

Aceleró con cálculo frío, con la impresión de que la distancia que separaba el instituto de la casa del Jefe Swan era eterna. Estaba improvisando sobre la marcha, como se iba haciendo costumbre de un tiempo a esta parte, y a medida que las casas se hacían más escasas y el centro del pueblo quedaba atrás, se preguntó qué rayos podía decir a penas Bella lo viera en su puerta. Si se pensaba seriamente, carecía de sentido todo ese procedimiento. Él no iba a morir si no la veía por unos días, no costaba nada guardarse lo que tuviera que decir hasta entonces.

Una sensación gélida recorrió su cuerpo de solo pensarlo. No, necesitaba verla cuanto antes y saber de ella. Aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué decir.

La casa blanca parecía vacía a simple vista. El monovolumen, viejo y al borde de la corrosión, estaba aparcado de manera desordenada junto a un añoso árbol que tapaba en parte la ventana de la única habitación que daba a la calle desde el segundo piso. A unos metros, una motocicleta un tanto embarrada descansaba sobre un alambrado de electricidad. Como pocas construcciones en Forks, ni el Jefe Swan ni Bella parecían haber hecho algo por el jardín, y las matas de hierbas y resistentes flores silvestres crecían sin orden a lo largo del terreno. De alguna manera, le calzó con la idea del policía solitario y su distraída hija.

Lento, como si el terreno estuviera lleno de minas antipersonales, comenzó a caminar por el húmedo sendero de ladrillos, sin estar muy seguro de cómo definir lo que estaba sintiendo, de que nombre darle. Con el corazón hecho un puño y a una altura cercana a su manzana de Adán, se refugió en el techo de la puerta, dispuesto a tocar así tuviera que lanzarse de un risco, pero alguien la abrió primero.

No Bella, pero sí Jacob. A Edward le pareció que un gruñido se escapó de su pecho al ver al larguirucho y moreno chico parado frente a él, y parte de su ego se regocijó al contemplar más de cerca las infantiles facciones del mejor amigo de Bella, que debía rondar la incómoda edad entre la infancia y la adolescencia a pesar de su enorme porte. Y quien, a pesar de todo, frunció el ceño al verlo en la puerta, mirando de forma inconsciente hacia atrás.

Por la forma en que tomaba su chaqueta, no cabía duda estaba a punto de irse cuando él había tocado.

— Tienes visita, Bella – gruñó Jacob, observando a Edward de pies a cabeza.

— Si es Alice dile que no insista.

La voz de Bella, usualmente suave y baja, poseía ahora palidez y poca contextura. Sonaba rasposa y débil, y por la manera en que lo dijo Edward no tuvo ninguna duda de que le había costado la vida pronunciar aquellas palabras. Debía estar realmente mal si sonaba así. Alice, contra todo pronóstico suyo, no había exagerado.

— No es un ella, Bells – Jacob seguía escrutándolo con sus oscuros ojos como si fuera un lobo y Edward su presa, agudo y arrogante – Es un _él._

Intentando ignorar la evidente irritación del chico que tenía delante, Edward aguzó el oído. Para su diversión, escuchó unos diminutos y torpes pasos acercarse hacia el umbral de la puerta. Bella, con su oscuro cabello hecho un desastre, su piel pálida surcada por dos enormes ojeras, la pequeña nariz muy roja y envuelta en un grueso edredón que la hacía ver más baja de lo que ya era, apareció por detrás del cuerpo de Jacob con una interesante mueca de desconcierto.

Apenas lo vio parado en la puerta, sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable y febril sonrojo que alcanzó la raíz de sus desordenados cabellos. Edward sonrió arrogante al notar el ceño fruncido de Jacob y sus ojos en blanco. Era evidente que el sentimiento entre ellos dos, al menos, era mutuo.

— Edward – masculló Bella, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— Hola, Bella – saludó él, sonriendo lo más confidente posible. Quiso observarla por un momento más, pero era bastante obvio que Jacob no iba a contentarse quedándose en silencio.

— Sí…– murmuró el chico con amargura – Ahora entiendo la fiebre tan súbita, ¿no?

Aunque Edward creía poco probable que Bella pudiera sonrojarse aun más, lo hizo. Las palabras de su amigo, además de avergonzarla, la hicieron bajar su rostro y esconderlo con escaso éxito tras su cabello, para deleite de él y molestia de Jacob. Incluso con el rostro encendido, Bella escudriñó en los ojos de Edward y sonrió de forma tímida.

— No deberías estar aquí – dijo, y su voz sonó estrangulada – Soy contagiosa.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo y Edward sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Quería verte – aseguró con voz suave, y le molestó el rostro burlón que puso Jacob – Alice me dijo que no estabas recibiendo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Bella sonrió de forma dulce. Con gesto vacilante, casi nervioso, se volvió hacia su amigo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jacob se le adelantó, haciendo nuevamente una mueca, y salió de la puerta procurando no rozarla ni a ella ni a Edward. Murmuró algo que sonó similar a un "adiós" y, antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, se alejó con fuertes y seguros trancos hacia la motocicleta que descansaba sobre el poste, hizo un gesto vago con la mano, le alzó una ceja a Edward y montó sobre el aparato con un estrépito.

Un par de segundos después, había desaparecido por la carretera que seguía hasta el Sol Duc y la reserva de La Push. Edward, con algo de consciencia sobre su malicia, sonrió de forma amplia al ver que los inconvenientes se evaporaban hacia el sur. Pensando que aquello había sido agradablemente rápido, se volvió para mirar a Bella.

Que lo estaba mirando a él.

— ¿Puedo entrar o piensas que enfermaré de cualquier manera si me quedó aquí?- preguntó, sonriendo, otra vez con esa familiar sensación de nerviosismo.

Bella mordió su labio inferior avergonzada y se hizo a un lado, tarea que no resultaba particularmente sencilla al ver lo enredada que estaba en la frazada. Intentando no vacilar, Edward entró al cálido ambiente de la casa mirando hacia todos lados con precaución. Tal como lo había imaginado, la casa del Jefe Swan era pequeña, acogedora y un tanto desorganizada. El pequeño recibidor, muy diminuto quizás para tener tal nombre, daba paso a una ordenada cocina con estantes de un peculiar amarillo, una mesa antigua rodeada de tres sillas, y un congelador con una fotografía de Bella cuando debía rondar los cuatro años.

Edward sonrió y se volvió nuevamente a mirar a Bella, que lo había seguido con sus pequeños pasos y los ojos atentos. Ella frunció el ceño y sacó su mano derecha de entre los pliegues para apuntarlo, como acusándole.

— Es la una y media de la tarde – murmuró con convencimiento, y esa pequeña arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas cada tanto apareció – Tú deberías estar en el instituto.

— Me escapé – Edward sonrió angelical, sin inmutarse. Bella, en cambio, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo para sí misma.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó con inocencia.

— Ya te lo dije – dijo él, no muy seguro del estado febril de la muchacha – Quería verte.

Bella desvió sus cálidos ojos al suelo y Edward dio un paso hacia ella, buscando la seguridad en la cercanía que ella pudiera proporcionarle. No parecía estar tan mal como aparentaba, aunque su usual constitución frágil había empeorado y sus mejillas poseían un rubor nada natural que podía ser cosa de la fiebre. Como fuera, él no se arrepintió ni por un segundo de estar ahí y verla en esas condiciones. Y pensó que en realidad no necesitaba palabras que decir, solo estar.

Titubeante, alzó una insegura mano hasta posarla en el final de su cuello, obligándola de manera sutil a subir sus ojos y encontrarlos con los suyos. El contacto, al instante, fue similar a quemarse. Sus pómulos, altos y pálidos, se inundaron de un sonrojo menos invasivo, pero Bella no apartó su mirada del rostro de Edward mientras él la examinaba. Con su otra mano, aquella que flotaba inerte mientras toda su energía y concentración se iba a la derecha, tocó lo más suavemente que pudo su piel, trazando los contornos de sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios. Acariciándolos lenta y tenuemente, como si ella se fuera a romper.

Ni Bella ni él respiraban, o sus cadencias eran demasiado profundas y ya no las podían escuchar. Edward no pensó en besarla, solo tocó y repasó con cuidado los tentadores y semi abiertos labios de Bella, disfrutando del momento más de lo que había disfrutado cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Acarició de pasada sus ojeras y el contorno de sus profundos y enfocados ojos, y finalmente se quedó enganchado ahí, con sus manos aun en su rostro y la mirada fija en la de ella.

Sin saber muy bien de la cronología, al cabo de un rato Edward dejó sus extremidades deslizarse hasta caer de nuevo. Y para su sorpresa, Bella cogió una de ellas al vuelo y volvió a depositarla sobre su mejilla.

Ambos se sonrojaron al renovado contacto, pero fue ella la que habló.

— Están frías – susurró, casi cómplice en aquella casa donde nadie los escuchaba – Se siente bien.

Él sonrió y asintió callado, disfrutando de la sensación de la cálida mano de Bella sobre la suya mientras la sostenía en su rostro. Tanto que le pareció un insulto romper aquel cómodo silencio, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

— ¿Has comido algo hoy, Bella?

Ladeó el rostro para verla mejor y ella negó casi imperceptiblemente, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia. Él sonrió de nuevo, esta vez deleitado de la buena capacidad que estaba desarrollando para improvisar, y tomó de las muñecas de Bella con una mezcla de delicadeza y seguridad.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Perfecto – susurró él en voz baja – Porque yo tampoco. Hoy te voy a cuidar, ¿sí?

Bella sonrió, y él aprovechó para añadir casi en un arrullo.

— Saca los grilletes… soy tu prisionero.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Quién me quiere mucho y me extrañó...? Solo mientan, ¿sí? Jejeje. Pues, verán, no respondí a ninguno de sus comentarios el último capítulo porque FanFiction, nuevamente, remodeló la página y salía algo del spam y no sé qué cosa amenazando cerrar mi cuenta si escribía un mensaje corto. Como sea, no quiero arriesgarme, así que me limitaré a agradecerles a todas las que comentaron y responderé si hay alguna pregunta en particular. Veamos... no, ninguno en particular, solo muchas felicitaciones que me hicieron feliz. Ah, y lo lamento para Violet Hill, susurrodeviento, manguito tres cuartos (o cómo sea que te llames, ¡mujer!), por ponerte Violent... y yo que pensé que eras una chica mala, jejejeje._

_En fin, nos vemos cuando se pueda porque estoy en gloriosa época de exámenes, lalalala...piensen en mí, y en que actualizaré más pronto si dejan comentarios. Y en que falta poco para..._


	16. Risco

**********************************Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo quince**

**RISCO**

— No sabía que Esme los dejara entrar a la cocina.

Edward sonrió ante el evidente desconcierto de Bella. La muchacha, con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca de curiosidad, observaba la pequeña marmita metálica mientras él revolvía tranquilamente en su interior. Estaba apoyada sobre la punta de sus pies, enredada todavía en su edredón y con el cabello tan o más desordenado que antes, pero aquello no parecía mortificarla más, o al menos no como hacia unos minutos. Ahora solo lucía totalmente asombrada de que Edward fuera capaz de moverse en la cocina sin derrumbar lo que estaba a su alrededor, lo que a él le estaba provocando una enorme diversión.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de contestar.

— No somos tan mimados como parecemos – dijo con seguridad, y luego soltó una risita – Bueno, puede que Emmett sí, pero él es el niño de mamá.

— Esme se preocupa por ambos – Salió en defensa Bella.

— Claro que sí – aprobó Edward, notando complacido la capacidad de su madre para ganarse el corazón de todas las personas que la rodeaban alguna vez, aun cuando le constaba que las cosas entre Bella y ella habían sido aun más simples, casi como amor a primera vista – Es solo que confía más en mí, y me deja ser más independiente por lo mismo, porque estuve mucho tiempo en Chicago viviendo a mi manera. Emmett es incapaz de prepararse un café instantáneo.

Bella sofocó una risita y asintió sonriendo. Con cuidado, volvió a pisar sobre la planta de sus pies por completo y se acercó a una de los estantes amarillos de la parte superior para sacar los cubiertos. Edward, con esa sonrisa maniaca que llevaba por minutos, observó cada una de sus acciones en toda su lentitud, casi de forma hipnótica, y Bella siguió colocando la mesa sin percatarse de la atenta mirada que estaba recibiendo.

Por eso él procuró mirar la comida cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo. No quería lucir más acosador de lo que ya debía parecerle, presentándose de la nada en su casa y diciendo que la cuidaría.

— ¿Cómo es Chicago? – preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad, y él aprovechó la excusa para volver a posar su mirada en ella.

— Distinta a cualquier ciudad que conozcas y un poco similar a Nueva York, si es que has estado ahí o has visto alguna película – respondió Edward.

Se acordó entonces de los grandes edificios con peculiares estilos arquitectónicos y el amplio puerto constantemente iluminado. Era consciente de que, como todas las ciudades, Chicago tenía un lado poco agradable y muy peligroso, pero para él aquella ciudad solo representaba la más grande de las felicidades. Todavía podía recordar lo asombrado que había estado la primera vez, cuando había llegado de la mano de sus padres en una noche completamente encendida por todas las luces de la vida nocturna. Aun más, aparte de fascinarle aquella doble vida de Chicago, esa ciudad estaba asociada a los años en la Filarmónica Juvenil, el lugar donde se había formado, en su más remota infancia y el inicio de su adolescencia, como la misma persona que era ahora.

Le costaba juntar esa época, la más feliz de su vida, con Bella, que le proporcionaba los momentos separados más felices de su vida. Podía imaginar el rostro que pondría Tanya solo de saber cómo sus fantasías corrían con rapidez, viéndose a sí mismo llevando a Bella a cada lado donde tocaba y tenía conciertos, mostrándola con un orgullo al borde del éxtasis a cada persona que preguntara. No eran sueños recientes, claro estaba, pero ahora eran más tangibles.

Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó profusamente al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba. Proyectaba e imaginaba un futuro de acuerdo a lo poco que tenía, la turbación y la amistad de Bella, si se podía llamar así, y no era para nada saludable dejar que aquellos pensamientos fluyeran con tanta naturalidad. Había que ir con calma, se recordó, y nunca estuvo más seguro que en ese minuto de que tenía que explicarle las cosas pronto, confesarle todo. Por su propia salud mental y porque estaba ansioso de su respuesta.

— ¿Edward?

Escrutó los ojos de Bella y se percató de que se había perdido por completo en sus pensamientos. Ella, como iba siendo costumbre, le sonreía amablemente, y por la manera en que le habló luego, también comprendía parte de lo que había estado pensando un minuto atrás.

— ¿Lo extrañas, no? – Una nota de tristeza cruzó por sus ojos cuando habló – Extrañas estar siempre con gente con tus mismas inclinaciones y la vida en la ciudad.

Él sonrió de forma suave al comprender el estado de ánimo de Bella, lo incómoda que parecía hablando de eso de pronto. No tenía por qué, no había una razón, pero sintió la imperante necesidad de explicárselo, de excusarse por sus añoranzas que, en efecto, solían recordar la ciudad donde sí había sido feliz. Sin proponérselo o pensarlo, como un imán, se acercó a ella hasta que estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para que aquello pasara por una conversación muy personal.

Vacilante, estiró su mano derecha hasta alcanzar la suya y entrelazar suavemente sus dedos, jalándola más cerca de él. Sonrió complacido al escuchar la respiración de Bella acelerarse, un sonido con el que cada vez se estaba haciendo más familiar cuando la rondaba y se le acercaba, y contempló encantado las arreboladas mejillas de la muchacha.

Bella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, no obstante su turbación.

— Extraño algunas cosas de ahí, es cierto – murmuró Edward, trazando figuras con sus dedos en la mano con la que jugueteaba – Forks es probablemente el lugar más aburrido del mundo, siempre está la misma gente haciendo alboroto por nada, siempre el mismo clima…– Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sonreír – Pero también están las cosas que más quiero, sin duda alguna, y nunca me siento realmente en casa como cuando estoy en este estúpido pueblo.

Observó con cuidado el rostro de Bella y suspiró satisfecho al atisbar una porción cálida en los ojos de la muchacha, algo sin nombre, aunque él tuviera la impresión de que ella estaba más pendiente de contemplar fijamente sus dedos entrelazados, con una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa que carecía de mucha inteligencia y poseía una enorme abstracción. Aquello, naturalmente, lo hizo fantasear un poco y sonreír de nuevo.

Por eso se sobresaltó cuando ella pegó un respingo y soltó su mano.

— ¡La comida! – exclamó, y al tratar de moverse con agilidad perdió parte del equilibrio que el edredón ya le quitaba. Edward la sostuvo y rió entre dientes.

— Con cuidado – le previno – No estoy cocinando un platillo de enfermo para que te estrelles contra el suelo y tenga que comerlo yo solo.

Ella frunció el ceño y se dejó sentar por él en una de las sillas de la mesa, pero no dijo nada hasta que terminó de servir los platillos y se sentaron frente a frente. Edward tuvo que suprimir una carcajada al comprender el recelo con que ella observó la comida, una mirada mitad curiosa y aprehensiva, sin duda cerciorándose de que no tenía nada extraño o peligroso. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que meter la cuchara y comprobar más de cerca.

— No la envenené, Bella – bromeó, pero ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Por supuesto que no, mi padre es el Jefe de Policía de Forks. Casi un jefe de la mafia – dijo con suficiencia, y él sonrió de forma arrogante – Bueno… no es un doctor espectacular que salva vidas a cada rato, pero es mi padre.

Edward comprendió su indirecta y sonrió de buena gana, pero justo entonces una inquietud que le había rondado la mente sin mucha fuerza con anterioridad apareció en sus pensamientos, molestándole. Recordaba a la perfección cada una de las conversaciones sostenidas con Bella, siempre lo había hecho por su tendencia a creer que podía ser la última, y gracias a eso tenía impresas muy bien cada una de sus palabras. En ese tiempo, aquella noche en que Alice había desaparecido de Seattle y él la había llevado hasta su casa, ninguno de los dos se encontraba con la confianza para presionar al otro, pero le parecía válido intentarlo ahora.

— Una vez mencionaste que me parecía mucho a mi abuelo – comentó decidido, rememorando la escena – Pero que tenía algo muy similar con mi padre, ¿qué era aquello?

Le bastó ver la reacción de Bella para saber que lo que fuera la abochornaba más de lo que sus sonrojadas mejillas podían demostrar. La muchacha, absolutamente roja, soltó la cuchara sobre el plato y lo observó con sus grandes ojos marrones como si él la hubiera traicionado o algo por el estilo, y luego bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, mascullando y haciendo los mismos gestos que Alice cuando quería manipular a la gente.

— No quiero decirlo – confesó en voz baja, aunque sonó más como una queja.

— De eso ya me di cuenta – dijo Edward, soltando una suave risita – Por eso precisamente quiero saberlo.

— No es nada, en realidad – Bella trató de desviarse por la tangente, pero al levantar la mirada y notar la expectación de Edward se dio por vencida – Vale… es una estupidez, ¡no te atrevas a burlarte de mí!

— Jamás – aseguró con solemnidad, presionando sus labios en una fina línea para no cometer un percance, aunque la sola situación le estaba dando mucha risa.

— Bien…– Bella suspiró agobiada y se sonrojó más – Cuando llegué a Forks, a los ocho años, la primera cosa que conocí del pueblo fue el hospital. Me resbalé con el hielo a la salida de mi casa el día que iría a conocer la escuela, así que Charlie tuvo que llevarme a Urgencias por un feo corte que tenía en la mano. Todavía tengo la cicatriz, creo… El punto es que ahí conocí a tu padre. Él me habló de su familia, de lo que hacía su esposa, y me dijo que tenía dos hijos de más o menos mi edad, todo para que yo me distrajera porque odio ver la sangre – Bella sacudió su cabeza – No recuerdo mucho más de lo que hablamos, pero sí recuerdo perfectamente que me dio mucha risa que todas las enfermeras y mujeres que andaban cerca estaban pendientes de él como abejas con la miel. Era como si poseyera un imán o algo por el estilo…

Edward sonrió. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Bella. En numerosas ocasiones había ido al hospital a visitar a su padre, sobre todo cuando era niño, y siempre le había quedado la misma sensación. Carlisle solía estar rodeado de un aura impensada de mujeres preocupadas de cada cosa que hacía, y a Edward le impresionaba que su madre fuera capaz de espantarlas sin la más mínima necesidad de hacer uso de técnicas más agresivas, solo por la manera en que dejaba en claro que ella era la esposa y nadie más. No como hacía Rosalie, por ejemplo, que era capaz de gruñir aunque fuera un hombre el que miraba a Emmett.

Y eso lo trajo de vuelta a Bella.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? – preguntó. Parecía haber llegado a la parte que menos gracia le hacia a la muchacha.

— Pues…– Jugueteó con una punta del edredón – Tu causas el mismo tipo de escándalo a donde vas. Difícilmente me he podido concentrar en alguna clase de biología con todas esas chicas tontas que se sientan en los puestos cercanos al tuyo y que ríen cada vez que haces algo.

Bella lo miró y él se quedó sin nada que decir. Usualmente, siempre, en realidad, aquel tipo de cumplido lo habría hecho bajar el rostro avergonzado y sonrojarse de manera considerable. Lo había hecho las veces en que su madre y Tanya lo hacían, casi por una cosa de pudor, y en el caso de Alice solo se limitaba a ignorarla, pero que Bella se lo dijera, por segunda vez y con tanta sinceridad, estaba sacando su lado más arrogante y decidido, una secreta satisfacción personal que no sentía sino en contadas ocasiones.

Sonrió de lado y comprobó encantado que Bella volvía a sonrojarse.

— Yo pensé que esas chicas se reían de mi encanto social – dijo de forma irónica. La muchacha bufó incrédula.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me alcanzaste en el pasillo y yo estaba con Jessica y Angela? – Edward asintió y ella rió bajito – Casi les da algo a ambas cuando apareciste en toda tu gloria con el cabello mojado. A Jess, en particular, que ha tenido una obsesión contigo desde el primer año de secundaria, y que quede claro que yo no debería estar diciéndote esto.

Bella se rió y mordió su labio inferior por el secreto revelado, y Edward sacudió la cabeza, importándole un bledo todo lo que pensara cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella. Dio cuenta de que ambos habían terminado su almuerzo, y antes de que la chica fuera capaz de protestar, se apresuró a sacarla de la cocina e indicarle que fuera a su habitación a descansar. No quería que Bella osara mover un solo dedo para ordenar las cosas que habían usado, ni mucho menos que su resfriado empeorara al seguir exponiéndose a las corrientes de aire que entraban por la rendija de la puerta. Y quizás también estaba un poco asustado de que ella siguiera comentándole lo que pensaba la gente de él en el instituto.

Casi como un robot, se puso a fregar y guardar toda la vajilla. A juzgar por la manera en que estaban apiladas las cosas en el secador, ni padre ni hija, ninguno de los que vivían en esa casa, se preocupaba más que porque las cosas estuvieran limpias. Afuera de todos los cajones había un par de cada cosa, y era obvio que no solían recibir muchas visitas y que, cuando lo hacían, debía significar un cambio considerable en sus costumbres domésticas.

Secó sus manos cuando terminó y salió de la cocina, dispuesto a subir hacia la habitación de Bella para ver como estaba. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando la encontró sentada en el sofá del salón, con el grueso edredón a sus pies y tamborileando de forma distraía en el brazo del mueble. No se habría percatado de su renovada presencia de no haber carraspeado para atraer su atención, pero Edward sabía muy bien que era muy egoísta como para perderse de ella por un solo segundo que podía estar destinado a él.

— Creí que te había mandado a la cama – murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de que quería sonar con algo de autoridad.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar y luego la cerró, rascándose la parte superior de su ceja derecha como solía hacer cuando estaba pensando en algo seriamente.

— Te estaba esperando – dijo a modo de respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Y te estás enfriando.

Diligente, sin escuchar las protestas de Bella, se acercó a recoger el edredón del suelo. Luego, con la mano que tenía libre, le tendió su ayuda para ponerse de pie, y apenas sus manos hicieron contacto dio un suave tirón para incorporarla rápidamente. Frente a frente, Bella se quedó muda y lo observó con cuidado mientras él pasaba nuevamente el abrigo por sus hombros, enredándola de modo que su cuerpo perdiera forma y se asemejara con una larva en estado de reposo. Lento, acucioso, sacó el cabello que quedó atrapado bajo la gruesa frazada y aprovechó de paso para acariciar parte de su blanco y suave cuello, tomando nota de la manera en que el pulso de Bella se aceleró bajos sus dedos al pasar por el gran flujo de sangre de su garganta.

Observó fijamente sus labios y estuvo tentado de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pero finalmente sonrió de lado y, con mucho cuidado, tomó a Bella con ambas manos y la colgó de su cuello, algo que la muchacha no esperaba y que la espantó en cuanto proceso la simple idea.

— ¿Edward, qué…? ¡Bájame! – exclamó angustiada. Él solo atinó a reír mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y ella intentaba golpearlo – ¡Oye, hablo en serio! ¡Me voy a caer! ¡Me voy a caer contigo! ¡Edward!

— No te vas a caer, Bella – Edward habló con voz tranquila mientras empezaba a caminar escaleras arriba.

— Cuanta tranquilidad – farfulló ella, con una voz repleta de sarcasmo – Hasta donde yo sé tú tocas el piano, no los levantas.

— Ridícula

Para darle más seguridad, o quizás para asustarla un poco y seguir divirtiéndose a su costa, la alzó más sobre su hombro de manera que el rostro de Bella quedara enterrado en el arco del cuello de Edward. Ella no emitió más que un par de murmullos fastidiados, pero, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, Edward habría jurado que la muchacha acababa de presionar sus labios contra su piel, y aquello lo hizo sentir un escozor en todo el cuerpo, una demandante necesidad por agarrarse a algo.

Creyó escucharse suspirar de alivio cuando llegó al segundo piso. Se consideraba bastante capaz de perder la cordura si comprobaba que Bella había estado así de cerca, y no quería tentar al destino. Todavía con ella a cuestas, se vio ante la disyuntiva de cuál de las puertas que tenía a su alrededor, tres, correspondía a la habitación de la chica, pero fue ella misma la que, con una mano, señaló la de la izquierda.

Era la ventana que daba al patio delantero, como solía serlo en los tiempos en que él la espiaba. Edward se imaginó trepando alguna noche y violando la seguridad del Jefe Swan.

Cuidando que no se golpeara, el muchacho empujó la puerta y entró vacilante, sin percatarse mucho de su entorno. Procuró no ser brusco al bajar a Bella, pero una vez que lo hizo se vio absorbido por el lugar que, a todas vistas, destilaba el nombre de su dueña en cada parte. Con curiosidad, observó las amarillentas cortinas que colaban la escasa luz del día, el tono azul claro de la muralla, la cama sin edredón encima, el destartalado ordenador que acumulaba polvo en la esquina de una mesa, una simple y bonita mecedora, y luego los pequeños detalles. Había varios dibujos pegados en una parte especial de la pared, sobre la cama. Se trataba de un pequeño pero conciso tránsito entre la niñez y la adolescencia de Bella, donde ella parecía haberse dado por vencida con respecto al dibujo y reemplazo el espacio por fotografías de su familia y algunos amigos.

Edward pensó que era perfecto para Bella, sobre todo después de ver una pequeña montaña de libros que partía desde el suelo, justo al lado de una torrecilla un poco más pequeña de discos.

— Tu habitación es el doble de esto – murmuró Bella, y solo entonces él notó que ella lo había estado observando – Pero esta es ideal para mí.

— Sí – Edward sonrió mientras pensaba que en realidad su habitación era cuatro veces la de ella – Es perfecto para ti, desordenado y limpio.

Bella le sacó la lengua con un fastidio que, más que cargo de consciencia, despertó en él una especie de ternura por sus malas aptitudes actorales. O quizás estaba de verdad molesta, Edward nunca podía estar seguro con ella.

— Por no mencionar lo encantador que es, también – agregó entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Nuevamente, aprovechó la distracción de Bella, que iba a replicar por algo, y la condujo como a una niña pequeña a la cama, desenroscándola del edredón e instándola a tenderse bajo las frazadas mientras él colocaba bien la otra. Se sentía increíblemente bien cuidándola, haciendo lo que fuera por ella, pero una vez que estuvo bien protegida no tuvo idea de qué hacer más que quedarse de pie observándola.

Bella se acurrucó hacia el lado que daba a la muralla y palmeó el espacio que había formado con una cálida y tentativa sonrisa.

— Ven – dijo, y su voz sonó rasposa por el resfrío.

Edward vaciló un momento, sin estar muy seguro si aquello era lo adecuado. Habría sido más correcto decirle a Bella que ella tenía que dormir o descansar lo que pudiera, que él ya se tenía que ir y que esperaba que se recuperara pronto, pero la tentación era demasiado grande y la oportunidad irrepetible. De forma irreflexiva, se coló bajo las frazadas en un solo y fluido movimiento, siempre ante el escrutinio de Bella, y le bastó un solo segundo comprender que el contacto estando tan cerca era inevitable e insostenible. Sus brazos se rozaban de forma enervante y creaban una insolente corriente eléctrica en los puntos donde no se tocaban.

Sin pensarlo, Edward pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de los hombros de la muchacha, creando una seudo cuna en la que ella apoyó su cabeza de manera inusualmente tranquila. De inmediato la electricidad se fue, y Edward fue bombardeado por el olor y la textura del cabello de Bella.

Inspiró varias veces antes de decir lo que necesitaba.

— Me gustaría que vinieras uno de estos días a mi casa, Bella. Como mi invitada, no de Emmett – Ella se incorporó para observarle bien y él procuró que sus ojos transmitieran el mensaje – Hay algo de lo me gustaría hablarte.

Bella tragó saliva y asintió de manera confidente, y Edward estuvo seguro de que había comprendido a qué se refería. Aquella situación, ambos juntos, se habría disfrutado mucho más de no haber existido espacios entre medio, de estar todo claro. Él se sentía como en un risco, se había sentido como en un risco hace días, y era una sensación tan vertiginosa como desagradable.

Quería ponerle un fin, saber que había al fondo. Ahora solo había que esperar lo inevitable.

* * *

_Bueno, si he de serles sincera se me ha hecho un tedio enorme escribir este capítulo. Este par ya me tiene de los pelos y lo único que quiero es que se pongan a hacer bebes o algo... (gruñido, grum, grum). Como sea, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que llegaron. Ya saben, me da miedo Fanfiction así que responderé sus preguntas, déjenme ver... Ah, bien, varias me preguntaron que para que faltaba poco, ahora respondo que es como obvioo, sobre todo en este capítulo... pero igual, si no saben, quédense con la duda (soy mala, jijijiji);_

_**Maria Alice Cullen** me preguntó si habrá algo doloroso en el fic. Bien, depende de lo que para ti sea doloroso. Te puedo adelantar que ni a Bella la van a violar, ni Edward dejará embarazada a Tanya, ni ninguna de esas cosas que me paran los pelos a veces. No adelantaré nada, pero te aseguro que el dolor puede ser similar a Luna Nueva (después me dicen si alguien entendió, ¿por favor?); **Nanako**, preguntaste si lo de Jake serán celos de hermano o enamorado, la primera es la opción. Jake, acuérdense, es un niño todavía (tiene quince, creo), y aunque tiene cierta fijación con Bella , le revienta más que ella esté rondando cerca de Edward, que es como el niño perfecto (ojitos, ojitos)._

_**Susurrodeviento**, mmm... varias preguntas. Primero, acerca de la extensión de la historia (aquí es cuando a todos les va a dar un ataque y se van a aburrir), acabamos de pasar a la mitad, jejeje. Segundo, ¿si me inspiré en alguien para crear a Edward? Pues sí, pero no lo comparto porque es mío (¿han visto a Gollum del señor de los anillos? Imagine que lo dije así, jajaja). ¿Qué más? La relación de Alice y Jasper saldrá más adelante, así que no hay problema, creo. Una de tus preguntas ya la respondí en la historia... y la otra, esa de por qué Edward cree que lo tratan como a un cachorro. Bueno, Edward es la clase de persona de la que uno se preocupa por lo que piensa, no por lo que hace, y como es tan silencioso las personas que le rodean andan al pendiente de su estado anímico, es solo eso._

_Creo que por ahí van las cosas. Repito que no quiero causarle a nadie un ataque al corazón, jajaja, ya no recuerdo quien puso eso, y que sean buenas chicas, coman su comida, rasquen el estómago de sus mascotas (si tienen una iguana no es necesario) y me dejen comentarios! Ahora, me voy. GreenDoe._


	17. Secreto

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo dieciséis **

**SECRETO**

Edward deslizó nerviosamente sus dedos a lo largo del piano. Frustrado, comenzó por séptima vez, focalizado y con el ceño fruncido, pero de nuevo erró después de un par de notas. Se irguió sobre el banquillo y alzó su rostro para captar el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Observó a través del enorme ventanal del salón como si fuera capaz de ver todo lo que había tras los arbustos, y aguzó el oído en busca de algún sonido que desentonara con las actividades de la casa o el ambiente natural que gobernaba en el bosque en derredor.

Dejó caer sus dedos sobre las teclas y un sonido espantoso rasgó la mediana apacibilidad del lugar. Bufó molesto y contempló sus manos buscando alguna respuesta, y luego echó un vistazo a las partituras que tenía en el atril, pero sabía a consciencia que la respuesta a su aparente ineptitud frente a su instrumento no radicaba ni en su cuerpo ni en la composición que debía interpretar. Era puramente mental.

Era sábado y la tarde se acercaba. Edward estaba nervioso, sus padres ocupados, Emmet distraído, y, probablemente, Bella despertaba en su habitación a pesar de la hora del día. Ella se vestiría, comería algo, montaría su destartalado coche, y en cualquier momento, el menos pensado, aparecería sobre la grava de su casa para hablar con él. Esa y no otra era la razón de su inconstancia, y aunque sabía que faltaba mucho para que ella llegara, concentrarse en otra cosa era tan difícil que estaba pensando en rendirse.

Miró hacia las puertas de la habitación al percibir esa sensación de que alguien lo miraba. Casi sonrió culpable al ver el rostro preocupado de su madre, examinándolo como si tuviera algo, y se preguntó por qué ella no habría notado los radicales cambios de humor de los últimos días. Para él era tan evidente que no comprendía cómo otros no lo habían percibido.

- ¿Cariño, estás bien?- preguntó de forma suave Esme, una vez que acabo su inspección.

- Sí, mamá- se apresuró a responder Edward, y luego esbozó una sonrisa débil- No estoy en mis mejores días, supongo. Llevo una hora practicando y nada.

- Sí, me pareció escuchar que aporreabas el piano más que tocarlo- Esme sonrió- Ya mejorará, no me cabe ninguna duda.

Edward devolvió una sonrisa que quiso ser convincente. Rápida, ella aprovechó para acercarse y se sentó junto a él sobre el banquillo. Acariciando de manera suave las teclas, Esme le sonrió un momento, y se puso a tocar un alegre canon que iba al compás de los movimientos saltarines de sus cabellos mientras sus gráciles dedos flotaban alrededor con una ligereza reconfortante. Era una melodía muy sencilla, algo que Edward había practicado cuando tenía diez años, pero en aquel momento sonó de forma tan adecuada que lo hizo sonreír. Haciendo eso, su madre parecía una niña pequeña divirtiéndose.

Con las últimas y rápidas notas, Esme dejó de tocar y lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él le respondió el gesto de vuelta, y su madre tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su regazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y mirando al vacío.

- Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir- murmuró en voz baja, y luego, con algo de culpa en la voz, añadió- Y Emmet alojará en casa de Rose probando los arreglos de su jeep.

Edward no dijo nada, algo mucho más importante que los planes de su familia le preocupaban. No obstante, para Esme aquel silencio debía haber significado desconcierto e incomodidad, casi abandono, pues se apresuró a hablar en un intento de enmendar algo que no tenía que enmendar.

- Lamento dejarte solo tanto tiempo- Su madre se irguió y lo miró con ojos angustiados- Sabes que no lo haríamos si el trabajo no lo requiriera, no me gusta que Carlisle vaya solo a Seattle si va a regresar tan tarde…

- Mamá, está bien- musitó Edward, y su voz sonó irritada muy a su pesar. Odiaba cuando sus padres se desvivían por no dejarlo solo los fines de semana, conscientes de su falta de vida, y le hacía sentirse culpable porque ellos solían perderse muchísimas cosas por él.

Observó a su madre y notó que había sonado demasiado enojado. Incómodo, se irguió suave en el asiento y desordenó su cabello pensando en una manera adecuada para decir lo que quería. Aunque ansiaba hacerla partícipe de las maravillosas circunstancias en que estaba envuelto, sabía que aun era muy pronto, que, a pesar de que todo apuntaba a ganador, las cosas podían fallar. Le bastaba con lidiar con sus propias ansias.

- No te preocupes por mí- se apresuró a decir, intentando no sonar demasiado entusiasmado- Estaré más preocupado de practicar esta sonata, de cualquier manera.

- No trabajes hasta muy tarde, ¿sí?- Esme apretó sus manos con cariño- Y come algo, siempre lo olvidas.

- Lo haré- prometió, sonriendo ante la preocupación maternal- Te aseguro que ni recordaré que no están.

Esme asintió y esbozó una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa. Luego, salió disparada fuera del salón, con seguridad a la segunda planta.

Faltaba poco para las seis de la tarde cuando el Mercedes de su padre desapareció de su vista finalmente. Después de numerosos consejos y recomendaciones de Esme, el olvido de tres o cuatro papeles que necesitaba Carlisle, y el insólito intento de Emmet por lucir como un hermano mayor instándolo a nos quemar la casa con una mueca divertida, el lugar disfrutó de un vibrante e inquieto silencio. Con sus padres fuera hasta muy entrada la noche, y teniendo a su hermano alojándose en casa de Rosalie, Edward se permitió relajarse un poco ante lo que debía ser la inminente llegada de Bella, por la hora. Imaginando estupideces, se preguntó que sucedería de quedar embarazada Rosalie. Creyó alegremente que aquello no le causaría gracia a la muchacha, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que, con seguridad, la señora Hale y Esme estarían contentísimas, Emmet le pediría matrimonio ante el confort paternal de Carlisle, y él se vería obligado a aguantar a Rosalie como su cuñada por el resto de su vida. Desechó aquella idea perturbadora con fuerza.

Enraizaba sus pensamientos en cosas aun más insustanciales, notando como la penumbra invadía el salón y sus ojos se acostumbraban lo que podían a la oscuridad, cuando un tenue golpeteo llegó desde el amplio recibidor. Al principio, creyó haberlo imaginado en medio de su ansiedad, y estuvo seguro de su resolución al comprender que Bella no tocaría la puerta si existía un timbre, pero dudó cuando el sonido llegó por segunda vez, un poco más fuerte.

Desplomado como estaba sobre el sofá más amplio del salón, se irguió en medio de la negrura con los cinco sentidos alertas. Aguzó el oído y procuró no mover ni un dedo que pudiera paliar cualquier tipo de sonido, y entonces, por tercera vez, percibió con claridad el suave golpeteo en la puerta.

Tuvo un repentino ataque de pánico. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? Por un momento le pareció que lo había olvidado todo. ¿Qué sucedería si ella lo rechazaba suave y sutilmente como ella podría hacerlo? ¿Podría darle un beso, siquiera? Pensó que probablemente sí, a menos que tuviera a alguien en mente y le fuera imposible. ¿Y qué pasaba si quien llamaba a la puerta no era Bella, si ella se había dado cuenta de lo fuertemente apegado que estaba él y había decidido que no valía la pena?

Sacudió la cabeza evitando buscar una respuesta a eso. No quería ni pensarlo. Empezó a caminar de forma errante hacia la puerta, encontrando la entereza en lugares recónditos de su mente, y pensó que, si todo salía de la peor de las formas, siempre le quedaría su solitaria vida en Milán. Emmet podría darle nietos a Esme si él se decidía por consagrarse al piano.

Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió. La silueta pequeña y recortada de Bella, sin duda ella, apareció en el umbral de la puerta. La oscuridad de la casa y del exterior no le permitía ver nada más que pequeños detalles de su rostro, como la nerviosa sonrisa que apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Sin saber si ella lo vería, él también sonrió.

- Pasa- susurró, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

- Gracias- La suave voz de Bella reverberó en el enorme recibidor- Por un momento pensé que no habría nadie. ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?

- Se me fue el tiempo- confesó Edward, estremeciéndose al percibir el frío de la noche y cerrando la puerta- Esme tendría todo iluminado, pero salió con mi padre.

- Oh

Se habían quedado en la más completa oscuridad, así que Edward, conocedor desde niño de cada detalle de su casa, se apresuró a buscar los interruptores y hacer contacto para las luces que daban al vestíbulo y las escaleras se encendieran. Entonces pudo observar a cabalidad lo ademanes nerviosos y distraídos de Bella, quien se paralizó allí donde estaba parada al mirarlo. Él le sonrió, pero supo que la misma inquietud se había plasmado en sus facciones. Ella sabía a lo que venía.

Le extendió una mano inseguro.

- Te quiero mostrar mi habitación- dijo, y su voz sonó tranquila.

- ¿Dónde está Emmet?- preguntó Bella, aceptando su invitación de manera vacilante. Aquello hizo reír a Edward.

- Donde Rosalie, pero no te preocupes- Ella lo miró sin entender- No te voy a hacer nada.

- No me preocupa que…- Bella bufó frustrada- Da igual.

Edward sonrió al sentir los dedos de la muchacha entrelazarse con los suyos por iniciativa propia. Guiando a Bella para no tropezar, comenzaron a subir las escaleras lentamente. Ella parecía bastante familiar y desenvuelta en la primera y segunda planta, donde solía rondar cuando iba a visitar a Emmet con Rosalie, pero no ocultó su curiosidad a medida que iban subiendo el segundo tramo de escalones hasta el tercer piso, los dominios de Edward. La negrura del pasillo impedía apreciar los detalles de la decoración de Esme en ese lugar, pero él tampoco le dio tiempo, y la condujo directamente a la puerta de su habitación, que estaba abierta.

Tan oscuro como en cualquier parte, Edward dejó a Bella parada en medio de la habitación y encendió las luces superiores que él usaba para leer cuando estaba en la cama. Eran bastante tenues, pero las prefería a encender la lámpara superior, que alumbraría todo y se llevaría el coraje que estaba reuniendo. Bella observó con una expresión en blanco lo que la rodeaba, mirando desde la pared de cristal que daba hacia el bosque, hasta las enormes e interminables torres de discos y libros que amontonaba en la parte lateral. Inquieto, él se acercó a su lado tratando de no hacer ruido, y la ayudó a deshacerse de su grueso impermeable negro y la bufanda que acarreaba.

Aquello, no obstante, no pareció distraer a Bella, y solo después de una eternidad se volvió a mirarlo con un brillo de deslealtad en los ojos.

- ¡Tu habitación es enorme!- exclamó, y luego mordió su labio inferior- Y es muy bonita, por cierto. Por un momento pensé que sería como el desastre de Emmet, pero ya está visto que ustedes no se parecen en nada.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y la observó pasear de estante en estante al mirar los títulos de los numerosos ejemplares que tenía. Bella parecía haber perdido el nerviosismo que acarreaba apenas había llegado, pero no sabía si era un asunto real o solo producto de la repentina distracción en la que se estaba metiendo. La respuesta, no obstante, le llegó cuando ella se percató de que la miraba.

Un suave rubor apareció en sus mejillas y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, dándole la espalda a los discos y enfrentando los ojos de Edward con la misma inseguridad. Un brillo intenso resplandecía al fondo de sus ojos, que titilaban con cada movimiento inquieto de su dueña.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- Sonó tan ansiosa como se veía.

Él rió entre dientes nerviosamente y le indicó que se sentaran en la cama. Rápido, Edward cruzó sus piernas y observó como Bella hacía otro tanto, quedando justo frente a frente, y él lo aprovechó para apoderarse una vez más de una de sus manos, acariciando la base y palma mientras la miraba. Ella no habló, pero él pudo imaginar el calor ascendiendo a través de su cuello y escuchó sus respiraciones irregulares.

- No tengo idea de cómo empezar- reconoció después de una pausa, y un cariz oscuro y maduro de su voz apareció a medida que fue hablando. Sus ojos debían parecer desesperados cuando la miró.

- Quiero escucharlo- susurró la muchacha, apretando sus dedos para darle ánimo, y solo ahí él estuvo seguro.

Ella debía quererlo, sino desesperada, loca e incondicionalmente como él, sí hasta un punto importante que la llevara hasta ahí. No había posibles mentiras en esos ojos grandes y confiados que observaba. Y no había vuelta atrás para él, lo sabía. Suspiró al saberse en el inicio de una conversación muy larga, una para la que se había estado preparando por años y que solo ahora cobraba ribetes de realidad. Sabía que estaba listo para decirlo todo, para expulsarlo, y que esa sensación de inseguridad solo era parte del momento.

- Esto va contra mi naturaleza- comentó, más para sí que para Bella, pero luego la miró- No quiero que te asustes, por favor, solo… escucha. Podría decirte lo fundamental, lo que puede que te importe, pero para mí no sería lo mismo. Necesito explicarte todo.

Bella ni se movió. La expresión abrasadora de sus ojos era más una invitación para dejar toda explicación de lado, pero ambos lo merecían. Edward suspiró, y al comenzar a hablar, las palabras empezaron a fluir tan naturalmente como él sabía que debían.

- Me fui de Forks cuando tenía solo siete años- Dijo, empezando aquella historia de la que ella poco sabía y que mucho había cambiado- Ahora estoy seguro de que la separación con mis padres, con el tipo de protección emocional que te pueden dar los padres, fue muy temprana, pero entonces yo era un niño deslumbrado por las cosas nuevas y las ansias de conocer más. Olvidé todos mis posibles temores al ver Chicago y acepté que tendría que hacer algunos sacrificios, como no ver a mi familia muy seguido y tener el rencor de Emmet. Él nunca me perdonó que lo dejara solo. Siempre fue, y sigue siendo, una persona con una gran facilidad para hacer amigos, pero ambos éramos inseparables hasta esa edad. Teníamos nuestras diferencias de carácter y gustos, pero nos parecíamos mucho, y no le resultó sencillo hacerse a la idea de que ya no seríamos iguales.

"En la Filarmónica conocí niños y adolescentes como yo, con las mismas inquietudes. Ahí conocí a Tanya, mi mejor amiga, y a otro grupo de buenos amigos que tengo, con quienes compartí y conviví hasta los doce años. Ser aceptado en ese espacio fue natural, algo lógico, y me acostumbré a que todos quienes me rodeaban tuvieran mis mismas inclinaciones y una madurez similar, porque estando solos todos _tenemos_ que madurar. Cuando regresé a Forks, pensé que las cosas serían igual, pero me bastó con dos semanas para comprender que no había espacio para mí. Los niños, si bien nunca me trataron mal, no estaban en mi misma sintonía, y fue claro que yo poseía la personalidad de una persona mayor en medio de montón de infantes. No sé en que estarías tú en ese momento, estaba más preocupado de caerles bien a los niños primero"

Edward sonrió de medio lado, y Bella lo incentivó a continuar con una suave sonrisa. Su expresión, a pesar de todo, era inexpresiva.

- Me deprimí de una manera que llegó a asustar a mis padres. Añoraba a mis amigos y Chicago, y pronto me volví solitario en todos los ámbitos de mi vida, incluso la familiar. Iba al colegio, donde pronto no tuve contacto con nadie, y llegaba a encerrarme a mi habitación a componer. Estando a las puertas de la adolescencia, comprendí la aprehensión de mis padres, y decidí crear un estado anímico neutro para no asustarlos. Decidí que no debía importarme lo que pensara el resto, que lo único especial era mi familia, y que daba lo mismo lo que la gente creyera. Además, tuve el consuelo de hacerme amigo de Jasper, quien siempre me ha apoyado lo que puede, y así las cosas no parecieron ir tan mal. Me concentré en estudiar y proyecté mis esperanzas en, algún día, irme a Milán, y podría pensarse que, si bien no era feliz en esa época, nada me afectaba más. Fue entonces cuando apareciste tú.

Edward acarició con más fuerza la mano de Bella, y ella pareció distraída por un instante, pero sus ojos no se movieron ni un centímetro de los suyos, sorprendidos y curiosos por lo que había dicho y lo que diría.

- ¿Recuerdas que antes éramos vecinos?- La muchacha asintió- Puede que tú no lo recuerdes, pero una vez, cuando teníamos trece años, te sentaste fuera de tu casa a escuchar lo que tocaba en el piano. No sé si sabías que era yo, pero, por primera vez, sentí que alguien le importaba de verdad lo que hacía. Que le importaba por el mero hecho, no porque fuera yo quien lo hacía, no como con mi familia. Me pareciste la niña más encantadora que había visto, tú y tu aparente entusiasmo, y desde ahí las cosas cambiaron un poco.

"Al principio, te estimé solo por detenerte un momento, fuera a propósito o no. Te vi genuinamente interesada y me unió a ti una secreta gratitud que solventó parte de mi felicidad infantil, algo no muy difícil de contentar. Luego, me obsesioné con tu entusiasmo, y comencé a idear una y mil formas de acercarme para que fueras mi amiga. Te observaba en la escuela, averigüé todo lo que te rodeaba, y un día estaba decidido a hablarte como fuera, pero me asusté por algo que hasta entonces desconocía que existía. No quería arruinarlo, el temor a hacerlo era más grande que mi desesperación por hablarte. Tuve miedo de ser rechazado, o peor aun, serte indiferente. La sola idea me desesperaba, y comprendí que estaba atado a ti por algo más grande que una enorme gratitud".

Edward observó fijamente a Bella, y sintió las respiraciones entrecortadas que estaba dando la chica para mantener la atención. Él alcanzó su otra mano y las junto en un mismo punto, acariciándolas por si era el último segundo que tenía, una precaución que después podría ser vital. Incapaz de mirarla por más tiempo, cerró los ojos y resumió lo que había querido decir.

- Antes de cumplir los catorce _supe_ que estaba enamorado de ti.

La respiración de Bella se interrumpió. Después, echó a correr como un corcel desbocado, a grandes pasos, aferrándose a todo el oxígeno que pudiera cosechar. Edward abrió los ojos, pero no la miró, y se reconfortó al darse cuenta de que ella no había retirado sus manos, todavía.

- No sabía qué esperar- confesó en un susurro- El cariño que sentía no era infantil, no del todo al menos. Deseaba tu compañía más de lo que puedo expresar ahora, pero me obligué a creer que no era el momento, que solo podría arruinarlo si lo intentaba. Me limité a observarte, a aprender cosas de ti, a seguirte… pensé que sería algo pasajero, pero no lo fue.

"Llegué a la adolescencia y entendí la dimensión real de mis sentimientos. Así mismo, recibí la calificación despectiva y temeraria de extraño y misterioso en el instituto, y olvidé gran parte de mi autoestima para comenzar a verme como una persona insignificante y que no valía la pena. Eché por la borda todas las esperanzas que albergaba respecto a ti, me volví taciturno y melancólico, pero no corte mi añoranza por conocerte. La gente cercana se percató de mi cambio e intentó hacerme desistir de la idea autodestructiva que tenía de mí mismo, y me concentré con más fuerza en mis planes futuros. Quise aferrarme a lo concreto, en vista que tu pertenecías a mis fantasías, pero nunca estuve más al pendiente de ti que en esos tiempos. Cualquier cosa relacionada contigo atraía mi inevitable atención, algo que luego me aterraba, y no había día en que no pensara en cómo deshacerme de lo que sentía"

Edward soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, consciente de que se acercaba al final de su relato. La sensación de liviandad se hacía cada vez más fuerte, lo estaba sintiendo, y solo la ansiedad iba adquiriendo más poder, más concentración. Una vez que terminara, una vez que ella lo procesara, tendría la respuesta que tanto había esperado. Podía estar seguro de una inicial atracción, pero después de semejante relato, la más tonta de las personas se sentiría, cuando menos, asustada.

Evitó receloso encontrarse con sus ojos.

- Estaba dispuesto a esperar los dos años que me quedaban para olvidarme de ti cuando llegó Alice- Edward no pudo evitar sonreír- Ella me tendió una amistad que me recordó vagamente a Tanya, con quien no es lo mismo si solo puedo comunicarme por teléfono, pero milagrosamente el nivel de comprensión que ambos adquirimos con respecto al otro trascendió cualquier tipo de conexión que yo hubiera conocido. Nos entendíamos sin muchas palabras, nos hicimos amigos al instante, de hecho, y ella me llevó a ti. Tuve pánico, desesperanza y mucho miedo, pero jamás estuve tan desesperado por estar contigo, y de alguna manera descubrí que no te era tan indiferente, que podíamos fluir bien luego de esas primeras e incómodas conversaciones que tuvimos. Llegado cierto punto, entendí que mis intenciones debían serte claras, y confié en que lo que yo veía en ti reflejaba cierto tipo de atracción. Quise creerlo.

Vencido, Edward alzó su rostro y se topó con los ojos brillantes e inquietos de Bella. Había en ellos millones de preguntas y varias respuestas, pero, por sobre todo, parecía inquieta y deseosa por hablar. Una pequeña y suave sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios lo hizo estar más seguro, y fue ahí donde surgieron entonces un millar de inquietudes que ansiaban también una resolución.

- Te he observado y he pensado- comenzó a hablar más rápido- Te invité aquí con la intención de explicártelo desde el inicio, tal como lo hice, aunque creo que tú ya lo podías intuir. Me gustaría pensar que esa sonrisa tuya significa algo bueno y agradable, pero pongo toda mi fe en tu sinceridad y no dudo en que serás franca al decirme lo que piensas. Comprenderé que estés asustada, porque, ¿quién no lo estaría…? Dime, Bella, por lo que más quieras, ¿me he equivocado contigo?

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el jodido capítulo. Mi primera inquietud, ¿qué les pareció? Pensé que era necesario hacer un recorrido por toda la historia, incluso la que ustedes no sabían, aunque luego imaginé que podía aburrirlos un poco, pero bueno... ¡quiero saber! Lo primero que deben responder es eso si van a dejarme un comentario. Tenía el bosquejo de esto desde el lunes pasado, pero solo hoy lo he podido pasar al pc, y como se portaron muy bien lo actualicé pronto. Como sea... ¡gracias San Orgullo y Prejuicio por inspiración concedida!........... __Ahora, pasando al mundo real (huh?) Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios y en especial a quienes siempre me comentan lo especial y diferente que es el fic (sonrisas). Creo que las dejé mal con la analogía con Luna Nueva, ¿a que sí? Bueno, debo admitir que una de ustedes le apunto a lo que sucederá, pero varias dieron sus teorías... Igual, no se adelanten, no será tan triste como se lo piensan ni tan obvio como parece, y falta mucho para eso de todas maneras. Lamento que algunas esperaran una conversación en este capi, pero ya vendrá la respuesta de Bella en el siguiente, así que... ¡se esperan! Lugar aparte tengo que hacerle a Malu Snape Rickman por su chiste con la fiebre porcina (no era fome, me reí un montón). ¿Qué más? A susurrodeviento (tú siempre haces preguntas, jejejeje), bueno, el ser perfecto no lo es tanto, a veces le da por ponerse tímido y tal, pero... (jejeje), como sea, no hagas muchas especulaciones acerca de mi malvada cabeza, que te puedes pegar contra algo realmente macabro (muajajaja). _

_De nuevo, miles de gracias. En este capi recibí varios comentarios realmente buenos acerca de la historia y mi redacción, así que ahora.... ahora nada (bostezo), después de hacer todo, nada... ¿dónde estará mi anillo único para hacerme un masaje...? ¡Ignórenme, estoy loca! Pero dejen comentarios. Un beso, GreenDoe. _


	18. Pertenencia

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo diecisiete**

**PERTENENCIA**

Edward observó de soslayo a Bella y volvió a bajar su dispersa mirada. Ella, en cambio, no le correspondió. Mantenía una de sus manos fuertemente aferrada a su cuello, como si le doliera después de una muy mala e interrumpida noche de sueño, y clavaba sus ojos en alguna parte del edredón. Era claro que estaba evadiendo a propósito todo tipo de contacto visual, y se preguntó por cuánto pensaba hacer que aquello perdurara.

Afuera, el ruido atronador de un relámpago y la continuación del trueno interrumpieron la enervante caída de la noche. Un segundo después, el sonido reconocible del agua contra el suelo se vio amortiguado por las paredes de la habitación, pero a Edward le pareció que había adquirido un papel principal en esa pequeña e íntima atmósfera dentro de su cuarto. Fue entonces cuando sintió un cosquilleo, un leve estremecimiento, que le indicó de forma insidiosa que toda esa actitud no podía significar más que incomodidad, lástima y rechazo. Debía ser eso, había actuado demasiado pronto y con mucha profundidad. Bella podía sentirse atraída por él, cierto, pero la más mínima atracción podía ser aniquilada por la confesión y esperanzas de alguien violentamente enamorado.

Una adrenalina de pura desesperación se apoderó de él.

- Mira, Bella- Comenzó a hablar rápidamente, como si ella fuera a desvanecerse- No es necesario que respondas nada, en realidad, yo solo quería que supieras…

Edward interrumpió su monólogo y se quedó estático. Mientras miraba su regazo al hablar, y pensaba en una forma en que la humillación no fuera tan fulminante, una pequeña y pálida mano había aparecido en su margen de observación, y, luego de una leve vacilación, jalado de su ropa. Fue más un gesto para llamar la atención que para atraerlo hacia ella, supuso Edward después, porque para cuando él alzó el rostro, se vio con Bella enredando sus brazos, fuerte, ingeniosa y rápidamente alrededor de su torso. La muchacha apretó su cabeza contra su pecho por un momento, pero al siguiente se irguió de nuevo y estiró su rostro hasta tocar con los labios el arco de su cuello.

La sangre llegó a agolparse con fuerza en los oídos de Edward, haciéndole daños en los puntos más concentrados. Después de varios segundos, empezó a sentirse mareado y comprendió que había dejado de respirar, pero justo ahí Bella lo apretó contra sí misma y él aprovechó para inhalar de forma brusca.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era suavizar su reacción, pero no fue lo bastante fuerte como para que él no pudiera captar lo esencial del asunto: Bella no lo estaba rechazando.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó incómodo, y su voz sonó una octava más aguda de lo normal. Ella soltó una risita infantil.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- masculló, y el pánico se apoderó de él al sentir todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo alerta ante aquel contacto. El más cercano.

- Abrazándote- dijo la muchacha, como si hablara con un débil mental.

- Eso ya lo sé, gracias- replicó Edward, con voz cortante- ¿Me refiero a por qué estás haciendo esto?

Si aquello era una broma pesada, era una muy mala.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y deshizo su amarra. Volvió a mirarlo con toda la intensidad de su cálida y astuta observación, pero a diferencia del estado de esos mismos ojos unos minutos atrás, ahora no había rastro de vacilación, solo el puro concentrado de un sentimiento más intenso que él no supo interpretar de otra manera que no fuera adoración. En cualquier otra instancia, Edward no habría dejado escapar a Bella de sus brazos de manera tan sencilla, pero estaba tan desesperado por una convincente explicación que dejó de lado todas las añoranzas de su corazón por las que exigía su cerebro.

Bella torció sus labios acomplejada, pero siguió mirándole fijamente.

- No soy ni remotamente tan buena como tú para estás cosas, Edward, y no me extraña- murmuró, sonrojándose como no hacia hace mucho. La muchacha volvió a acercarse a él y vaciló antes de agregar con voz más suave- Lo importante, lo que tienes que entender de verdad, es que si estoy aquí es porque todo lo que dices haber visto en mí es cierto. Mi madre siempre ha dicho que es sencillo saber lo que pienso, y me consta que no he sido muy discreta cuando se trata de ti.

Edward parpadeó desconcertado. Había una parte dentro de él que le decía que nada de eso podía ser cierto, que se trataba de uno más de sus sueños y que despertaría en su cama descubriendo que ni una sola de sus conversaciones con Bella habían sucedido. Otra, una brillante y bulliciosa, expectante por un poco de atención, le aseguraba a gritos que todo era verdad, que debía esbozar una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazar a esa extraordinaria muchacha para no dejarla ir jamás. Por sobre eso, Edward no comprendía la reacción de Bella, no le hacía sentido. Ella parecía muy segura de lo que hablaba, de que no había forma en que él pensara algo diferente.

Pensó en las veces en que había fantaseado con una respuesta como esa, y le pareció irónico en un sentido macabro que en la realidad no estuviera ni remotamente contento. La perplejidad sobrepasaba todo, así que tuvo que preguntar.

- ¿Tú me quieres?- musitó inseguro. Bella no pareció entender su incredulidad.

- Deberías saber que no hay manera en que te acerques a una chica sin gustarle- dijo con tono petulante, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta- refutó él, y para su sorpresa, Bella suspiró larga y fastidiadamente, además de fruncir el ceño.

- Sí- espetó indignada- _Claro_ que sí.

Edward se congeló ante un nuevo descubrimiento, un desconocido y brillante lado de la personalidad de Bella Swan. Aquella muchacha frente a él era una que desconocía por completo, arrogante, segura, casi altanera, a la hora de hablar, pero no por asuntos que le concernieran directamente a ella, como hacía Rosalie. No, Bella nunca hablaba así de confidente cuando se trataba de ella misma, solía ser modesta y tímida, de acuerdo a la baja autoestima que había notado que tenía. Esta vez, en cambio, cuando se refería a sus sentimientos por él, a él en sí mismo, hablaba como si fuera obvio, como si no pudiera entender que no comprendiera la lógica de esa reciprocidad recién confidenciada. Y Edward no podía creer que ella realmente lo quisiera, aun a pesar de la historia obsesiva que acababa de contarle.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- susurró al aire, notando como la presa que sostenía en las manos de la chica se hacía más fuerte- Te he observado por años y creía conocerte medianamente bien, ¿cómo es posible que sigas sorprendiéndome?

- ¿_Qué_ es tan sorprendente?- preguntó ella, en un mismo susurro y con sus labios adorablemente entre abiertos.

- Todo- murmuró Edward, y alzó las manos que seguían entrelazadas- Esto.

Bella acarició su mano con su pulgar, mirando esa insólita unión con curiosidad, y una vez más alzó el rostro, sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

- Me gustaría decir que te he querido desde los trece años- musitó con una sonrisita, y negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerse algo- Pero como te dije alguna vez, eres el chico más misterioso que he conocido en toda la vida, Edward Cullen.

- Esa es la manera sutil de decir que carezco de cualquier habilidad con la gente- dijo Edward con voz grave, aunque sonrió- Gracias por el cumplido de todas maneras.

- Tú no tienes idea de nada, ¿no?- Bella casi gruñó- La gente ahí afuera es mucho más superficial que lo que tu crees, les das demasiado crédito. Te aseguro que a nadie aquí en Forks le importa si eres antisocial o huraño, porque basta con que seas el hijo del doctor Cullen y te veas cómo te ves para ser aceptado. Es tan incomprensible que no comprendas lo hermoso que eres…

La muchacha se quedó callada abruptamente y adquirió un feroz tono rojizo en la piel. Él, sin embargo, pensó que era adorable y estiró una de sus manos para acariciar su mentón y alzar el rostro que Bella acababa de esconder. Ahí estuvo un momento, apreciando la suavidad de la piel bajo su tacto, y notando complacido el movimiento arrítmico en las respiraciones de la muchacha.

Al final, soltó el contacto y lo sostuvo de nuevo al nivel de las manos, sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo empezó?- preguntó entonces, ansiando saber todo y privándose de disfrutar al completo del instante. No todavía- ¿Cuándo?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Él, con una mirada expectante, y ella con los ojos repletos de cavilación, rememorando. Por el tiempo que le llevó ordenar sus ideas, a Edward le quedó claro que para Bella todo era reciente y sorpresivo, que no había tenido tiempo para pensar como él. Si la historia y declaración de Edward había sido tan completa y acabada como Bella decía, era por una cosa de práctica, no por su talento a la hora de expresarse correctamente. Él le llevaba años de ensayos frustrados y fantasías perdidas.

- No fue hace mucho- murmuró Bella, sonriendo cálida- Por la época en que regresaste a Forks yo estaba pasando un mal momento con Charlie y los pocos amigos que tenía. Tenía muchas ganas de regresar a vivir con mi madre, pero al final conocí a Rose y Emmet, y nos volvimos muy cercanos. No recuerdo con exactitud, pero sé que cuando te conocí me sorprendió lo maduro y distante que parecías. Después supe que eras músico y que habías pasado fuera mucho tiempo, te escuché esa tarde que mencionaste, y tu hermano me comentó un poco acerca de ti.

Bella se interrumpió con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, que se elevó aun más cuando vio la expresión peculiar en las facciones del mismo Edward. En ese instante, volvió a hablar.

- Hasta hace muy poco yo pensaba que eras el chico más inteligente, brillante, talentoso y guapo que conocía- Ella se sonrojó una vez más, pero siguió- Cuando tenía catorce años lo creía ya, y me parecía justo que no quisieras relacionarte con el resto de las personas. Era una actitud altiva y arrogante, claro, pero de alguna manera sentía que tenías derecho a serlo. Te admiraba y sentía una curiosidad natural hacía a ti, pero nada más aparte de eso, y cuando descubrí que ibas a Seattle cada tanto, decidí echar un vistazo a ver qué tal era.

"Así fue como empecé a frecuentar la Filarmónica y una serie de lugares diferentes, aunque pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de escucharte, y, de cierta forma, no me importó: eras el responsable de un nuevo mundo de posibilidades e intereses que yo estaba empezando a explorar. Siempre había tenido una gran inquietud por la lectura, claro, pero a parte de eso mis gustos no eran muchos. En cuanto a ti, decidí que debía dejar de interesarme por misterios imposibles de resolver, y a pesar de que eso no impidió que siguiera admirándote por todo lo que hacías, te convertiste en uno más de mis tantos compañeros de instituto con quien jamás había cruzado palabra".

La muchacha calló. Edward, en tanto, no pudo dejar de sentir un vacío al escuchar lo indiferente que había resultado para Bella durante los mismos años en que ella había sido un pilar fundamental en su oscuro día a día. Ella, que para él había sido y era aun su todo, había vivido sin necesitar ni un solo momento de su presencia, y aunque quería pensar que las cosas ya no eran así, no era sencillo alejar aquel amargo pensamiento.

Bella dio un apretón a su mano para llamar su atención, y como si pudiera entender el flujo de sus pensamientos, volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Reconozco que me asusté cuando iniciaste ese extraño acercamiento- susurró con un hilo de voz- Puede que no te trataras de un conocido verdadero, pero tenía muy claro que eras la clase de persona que me causa inseguridad cuando está a mi alrededor- El rostro de Bella estaba ardiendo en rubor- No en un mal sentido, es más bien la sensación de que voy a hacer algo estúpido en cualquier momento… Y todavía no me acostumbro a ello.

- Cuando quieras puedes practicar- aventuró Edward, sonriendo de lado y disfrutando de la turbación evidente en los ojos de Bella al verle.

Ella esquivó su mirada con cierto aire de persona traicionada. Era divertido verlo, no obstante, pero decidió comportarse bien de momento.

- Después de nuestro encuentro en la Filarmónica, cuando Alice nos dejó solos…- Bella le echó un vistazo nervioso y volvió a mirar abajo- Ahí supe que quería conocerte. Hablar solo había hecho que la intriga aumentara, y en pocas semanas me vi capaz de hablar y bromear contigo de una manera que no resulta con muchos, no para mí particularmente. Nunca te vi como un potencial amigo, solo quería saber más de la manera que fuera, pero pronto se me hizo evidente que la turbación cuando estaba contigo no era producto de tu mera presencia. Al final, entendí que tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento te dieras cuenta de lo poco interesante que era, de que te alejaras… Fue Angela la que me hizo entender lo que sucedía, de hecho…

Bella perdió el hilo de sus palabras y vagó con su mirada por toda la habitación, evadiendo cuidadosamente encontrarse con los expectantes ojos de Edward, que debían relucir como un par de ardientes gemas en medio de la oscuridad. Sorprendiéndolo, cuando menos lo esperaba habló de nuevo, esta vez con un tono repleto de una antigua desesperación.

- No tenía idea de cómo actuar- confesó, con su voz quebrándose al final de la oración - No quería que te hicieras una idea errónea sobre mí, y estaba convencida de que no había forma en el mundo en que pudieras fijarte en alguien como yo…

- Eso es absurdo- interrumpió Edward, repentinamente serio y frunciendo el ceño. Ella simplemente no comprendía el milagro que constituía en su vida, no dimensionaba lo preciosa que era, en cada uno de los sentidos para los que esa palabra pudiera aplicarse, ni lo sencillo que había sido sentirse atraído por su influjo, años atrás y aun en la actualidad.

- Para mí no lo era- convino Bella, y lo dijo como si estuviera callando a un niño pequeño, como si él hablara tonterías- Estaba segura de que algo debía interesarte para que te acercaras, pero no sabía qué ni con cuál fin, así que decidí seguir acercándome.

"Te pedí los horarios de la Filarmónica como una excusa patética para seguir hablándote, y a cada momento temía que comprendieras qué era lo que me pasaba. Todavía podía recordar la incomodidad con la que hablaste de tu amiga y lo que sentía por ti la vez que Alice te preguntó, y me daba terror que sucediera lo mismo conmigo. Fue ahí cuando me invitaste a ver el coro de los niños, y aunque mi buen juicio me decía que haría algo estúpido si aceptaba, acabé por decirte que sí".

Bella se atrevió a mirarlo y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Parecía más animada a medida que avanzaba en su relato, quizás sabiendo que se acercaba a la parte más feliz de todo.

- El resto ya lo sabes, creo. Me invitaste a cenar y me ilusioné con que se trataba más bien de una cita que de una salida cordial- Su tono se volvió fiero- Casi me dieron ganas de estrangular a la mesera cuando nos interrumpió, luego, pero al principio estaba muy desorientada por lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Entendí que tú también querías, esto… ya sabes, besarme, y aun así, solo el día en que fuiste a verme cuando estaba enferma lo supe.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza para espantar alguna idea que cruzó su mente y frunció el ceño antes de mirarlo. Entonces, cuando sus ojos oscuros y brillantes lo atravesaron con una adoración que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, el corazón de Edward comenzó a latir de una forma errática que nada tenía que ver con algún esfuerzo físico. Cuando comprendió que la magnitud de la atracción de Bella era igual o mayor que la de él, solo porque sí, solo por él, y sin ningún antecedente previo más que conocerle, sintió una paz invasiva y abrasadora a lo largo de su cuerpo. La incertidumbre, la soledad y la tristeza, los años de ensoñación, todo quedó borrado por ese momento tan silencioso y revelador al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa de Bella solo trajo una innecesaria confirmación.

- Has sido un tonto, Edward- Ella acarició su mano con ternura- Solo necesitabas de un pequeño esfuerzo para que te quisiera por completo, para que no pudiera ni ansiara alejarme. Es como si estuviera en mí hacerlo, ¿sabes? Aquella vez, cuando me alcanzaste en el pasillo… creo que ya te quería.

El silencio reinó con fuerza en la habitación. Como si hubiera cesado, aunque él estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho, la lluvia había perdido todo tipo de fuerza contra los ventanales, y ni siquiera el viento removiendo los árboles molestaba. Por largos minutos, un período interminable de pura vibra y electricidad, Edward y Bella se contemplaron fijamente, de cabo a rabo, acuciosos. Había una insólita sensación de quietud, de abrumadora paz que no debía ser perturbada, y no se trataba de prolongar el silencio en el que estaban. Era ese día, esa noche que empezaba, la que no debía terminar.

El regocijo que experimentó Edward fue como el inicio de unas prometedoras vacaciones. Carecía de errores y tenía amplios márgenes descubrimiento, pero por sobre todo era ligero y sencillo. Él no podía comprender que ella lo quisiera a pesar de la historia obsesiva que le había contado, y Bella, lo supo al mirarla tan intensamente, consideraba insólito que Edward no concibiera a cabalidad el tipo de atracción que ejercía. En su interior explotó el adolescente excitado y travieso que se deleitaba en su triunfo, uno que lo impulsaba a perderse en todo lo que implicaba Bella y no alejarse jamás.

Con delicadeza, tomo el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos y la guió de tal manera que quedara frente al suyo, sin opción de mirar a otros ojos. Lento, se acercó hasta quedar separados por pocos centímetros, sintiendo en las manos el calor y la tibieza que comenzaban a desprender las mejillas de la muchacha nuevamente, y ladeó su propia cabeza para contemplar a esa criatura peculiar y única que tenía entre sus manos.

- No te asusta todo lo que te he contado- murmuró, y no fue una pregunta. Con uno de sus pulgares, acarició los pómulos de Bella y sonrió de forma confiada- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta a ti, Bella Swan?

El nivel de cercanía había traspasado todo límite. Él recordaba haber estado una sola vez en la misma situación, y entonces los había interrumpido aquella nefasta camarera y su vocecita aguda. Ahora, en cambio, nadie podría mover ni un dedo, y Edward pudo escuchar a la perfección el tragar nervioso de Bella. Respirando a compases lentos, sintiendo el ritmo de su propio corazón recuperar su cadencia regular, acarició su rostro como si se tratara de algo frágil y valioso, y quiso reír cuando vio como la muchacha lanzaba miradas nerviosas sus labios cada tanto. Consciente de lo que hacía, acortó la distancia y besó plenamente su mejilla derecha, que ardía bajo su tacto, y luego detrás de la oreja, notando como ella expulsaba aire sobre su cuello.

Edward sonrió casi maliciosamente antes de alejarse para mirarla.

- ¿Te asustaría si te besara?- susurró, y sonó más bien como un arrullo. Los ojos de Bella se dilataron de pronto y se abrieron hasta su máximo.

- No- farfulló, y una vez más echó un vistazo a sus labios- No para nada.

- ¿Sí?

Fue él quien miró entonces la tentadora boca de Bella, recorriendo lentamente la deliciosa curva de sus labios. Observador, se deleitó en cómo el superior estaba más lleno que el de abajo, y cómo ambos se entreabrían de manera insinuante. Poco espacio y la podría besar, realizar la fantasía prima del inicio de su adolescencia y regodearse al comprobar si todo aquello sería tan increíble como prometía. Algo en su interior, no obstante, ese niño perdido e insoportable con el que su hermano Emmet se había peleado toda su infancia, tuvo una ocurrencia que desperdiciaba la oportunidad y se divertía bastante. El Edward de antaño no lo habría permitido, pero el que contaba con el cariño de Bella, y era consciente de eso, sí.

Se inclinó nuevamente y observó como ella había cerrado los ojos fuertemente. Justo ahí, cuando debía haber acabado con esa incertidumbre de una vez por todas y alcanzar su máximo anhelo, soltó una risita y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Bella, lo suficientemente lejos como para que la muchacha abriera de golpe sus ojos, y lo bastante cerca como para apreciar a cabalidad la sorpresa y frustración en su mirada.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, y con una sonrisa triunfal, Edward enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y jaló de ella, echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar recostado sobre sus almohadas y con el cuerpo de una aturdida Bella encima. Echó hacia atrás parte de su oscuro y largo cabello, y enterró su rostro en el amplio cuello de la chica, tocando con sus labios de vez en cuando, y riendo en voz baja otro tanto.

Sintiendo la felicidad fluir por primera vez.

* * *

_¡Chan! Así es como termino un capítulo... jejejeje. Primero, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora. Con el último capítulo quebraron toda clase de record que pudiera tener en mis registros, y me alegro por ello. Ahora sí que no podría responderles a cada uno, porque me pasaría un buen rato (^.^). No suelo agradecer de inspiración casi nunca, pero en esta ocasión recibí la magia divina de Coldplay, así que debo ponerlo en manifiesto. Pero procedamos entonces a ver sus inquietudes....... Bueno, **peritha12** ... me hiciste una pregunta que en realidad no entendí muy bien (lo siento, no soy muy brillante), así que agradecería que me lo aclararas; **Camille15**, pues... he pensado seriamente dedicarme a escribir, digamos, intentar algún día publicar algo, pero por lo menos en mi país es complicadísimo vivir de algo así de artístico. Tengo al menos quince historias de diferentes estilos empezadas, me gusta incursionar en la forma en que escribo y las historias que abordo, pero por ahor es muy difícil concretar alguna por el poco tiempo. Cuando se trata de escribir, estoy de lleno metida en Presencia por ahora, espero que cuando acabe la escuela las cosas sean diferentes; Y a **Gaby-Dani Cullen**, veamos... ya muchas me preguntaron qué tanto de Luna Nueva iba a tener esto, y es complicado dar pistas sin arruinarlo todo (aunque repito, alguien ya ha dado en el blanco), así que aclararé para todo de la manera más misteriosa posible: Lo que tiene de Luna Nueva durará mucho tiempo cronológicamente hablando y muy poco a lo largo de la historia que leeran (Aja??? Quién entendió?), no será tan espantosamente depresivo como aquellos largos capítulos del libro y creo que quedaran bastante conformes con el final. Espero... _

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, señoritas (y señoritos, por si hubiera alguno). Se despide GreenDoe desde su cama, porque hace mucho frío y llueve que se cae todo. Un beso!!!_


	19. Armonía

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Crespúsculo y a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo dieciocho**

**ARMONÍA**

Edward y Bella permanecieron así por varios minutos, sin hablar. Después de todo lo que había pasado en una sola tarde, aquella delicada y sutil calma aparecía como un descanso para sus revolucionadas mentes, y un margen más que necesario para disfrutar de lo que acababan de descubrir. Recostado sobre los grandes almohadones de su cama, con Bella acomodada de manera cuidadosa contra su abdomen, y observando el techo de la habitación mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la muchacha, Edward tuvo un repentino acceso de risa al analizar la peculiar situación en que se encontraba, y lo insólito que todo eso le habría parecido hacía unos pocos meses.

De forma automática, bajó el rostro y se encontró con las facciones relajadas y pacíficas de la chica con la que llevaba soñando por tres años. Bella, aunque lucía completamente ajena a la atención que suscitaba, mantenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en algún rincón del lugar, y no se había percatado de la manera posesiva con que se aferraba a la ropa de Edward en los costados.

Fue en ese momento, ese en que él la miraba de la misma forma reverente de siempre, cuando la muchacha soltó una suave y sofocada risa que llamó la atención de Edward. No había sido lo bastante bajo el sonido como para ignorarlo, pensó él, o quizás se debía a que estaba demasiado pendiente de todo lo que hacia ella, pero el gesto no le había pasado desapercibido.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó con voz entusiasta, después de observarla un instante.

Bella, por el rabillo del ojo, lo miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y mejillas encendidas, pero no respondió de inmediato. Por una fracción de segundos más, a Edward le pareció que intentaba descubrir todo lo que pasaba por su mente a través del camino de sus ojos, y se sonrió a si mismo al saber que era improbable que sacara algo en limpio.

- Nada- murmuró ella finalmente- Supongo que todo esto me parece un poco sorprendente.

- Espero que sea una sorpresa agradable- musitó Edward, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y confiado en tener algo de participación en esa risa que la muchacha había soltado.

La mano que antes acariciaba sus cabellos bajó entonces hasta su mejilla, donde el tacto suave de su piel lo recibió como un contacto mucho más familiar que el de antaño. Encantado, Edward observó cómo ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y soltaba el aire que aun permanecía en los pulmones, y estuvo seguro de la sonrisa idiota que debía estar formándose en sus labios al mismo tiempo que la muchacha lo atravesaba con sus potentes, cálidos y oscuros ojos.

Por décima vez en pocas horas, se contemplaron como si fueran una exótica y mística atracción para el otro, sin preocuparse realmente del tiempo que aquella observación pudiera tomarles.

Era una situación de polos extremos y, como es lógico, muy opuestos. Mientras Edward se sentía ansioso por decirle un millar de cosas a la par, todas a la vez, había una necesidad imperiosa muy diferente alargándose a través de su cuerpo y por sus terminaciones nerviosas, una que lo impulsaba a quedarse así para siempre, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, sin cortes burdos e innecesarios, solo ellos dos mirándose a los ojos y acariciándose de la manera más casta posible. La única que entonces podía concebir su ensoñadora mente.

Fue él, no obstante, quien interrumpió el momento al cabo de unos minutos. Él, que siempre pensaba en todo y le costaba muchísimo acostumbrarse a los súbitos momentos de felicidad, creyendo que se desvanecerían, era incapaz de ignorar que la fugacidad del tiempo se adelantaba cuando el sentimiento era intenso y alegre. Los deseos perfeccionistas de Edward lo llamaban a hacer todo bien, y aunque en las pocas veces en que su imaginación le había permitido fantasear con que Bella lo quería, con la realidad, era él quien la observaba hasta el cansancio, era ella quien parecía ahora reacia a dejar lo que hacía. Contra su credulidad, Edward había descubierto a una Bella más que dispuesta a quedarse hasta la eternidad a su lado, como si él valiera todo lo que sabía que la muchacha valía.

Esbozó una sonrisa dulce antes de hablar y cortar el trance en que la chica estaba inmersa. Aun le costaba creerlo, pero estaba empezando a pensar que podía afectar seriamente a Bella si se lo proponía.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar a comer algo- murmuró mientras despejaba el rostro de la muchacha de algunos cabellos rebeldes, y ella, que seguía sus dedos de forma hipnótica, parpadeó confundida.

- No es necesario- dijo con terca voz infantil, pegándose más a su cuerpo con cada palabra- Mejor nos quedamos aquí un rato más.

Como si tratara de enfatizar su punto, Bella se estiró entre sus brazos para estar más cerca de su rostro. Olvidando esa parte tímida y normalmente reacia al contacto que dominaba el resto de su día, acarició con sus manos el rostro de Edward, y este, con la respiración contenida, se preguntó si no estaría la muchacha intentando hacerle sufrir de vuelta. Él no cerró los ojos, como si había hecho ella, pero si comprendió la magnitud de la caricia y pensó que era lo mejor que había en el mundo. Si Bella sentía la mitad de lo que él experimentaba, entonces entendía los erráticos comportamientos de las actividades que debían salirle de forma natural, como respirar.

Al mismo tiempo, a Edward le pareció notar una chispa de triunfo en los ojos de la chica, como si creyera que iba a seguir sus deseos de manera tan condescendiente. Eso lo hizo sonreír arrogantemente, seguro de no dar su brazo a torcer por nada del mundo, y descubriendo que discutir y molestar a Bella asomaba en él como un placer culpable, algo difícil de abandonar.

Sonrió de forma traviesa antes de contestar.

- Reconozco que la idea de quedarse aquí es tentadora- musitó en voz baja, y, con la misma curiosidad con la que siempre se acercaba a Bella, rozó sus labios contra la frente de la chica, inhalando el aroma nuevo con lentitud- Sin embargo, creo que Esme se decepcionaría mucho si supiera que no atiendo como corresponde a mis visitas.

- Le diré que fue mi culpa- protestó Bella, y a pesar de su concentración, Edward creyó sentir la punta de su nariz rozando su cuello con cierta determinación- Es cierto, después de todo.

- No te creerá- aseguró él, casi riendo- Jamás pensaría algo malo de ti.

- Pero…

- Además- Edward interrumpió la sofocada réplica de la muchacha rápidamente- Es mejor sentar buenos precedentes para el futuro, no es probable que la siguientes ocasiones sean tan tranquilas como esta.

Bella pareció olvidar sus intenciones tan rápidamente cuando él mencionó eso, que Edward creyó saborear la victoria. El rostro de la muchacha se volvió curioso, y, tan claro como estaba en sus facciones, no se demoró en hacer patente su inquietud en sus palabras un momento después.

- ¿Las siguientes ocasiones?- repitió.

- Por supuesto- dijo él con solemnidad- Después de todo lo que me animó mi madre para acercarme a ti, querrá tenerte todo el tiempo cerca para que no te me vayas a escapar. Esme es una gran mujer.

Bella no dijo nada. De forma súbita, una ráfaga de emociones comenzó a cubrir su rostro, y Edward observó cada una con el ceño fruncido. Primero, abrió la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo, pero la cerró tan pronto como su garganta no emitió más que un gorjeó. Luego, un tenue aunque perceptible rubor apareció en sus mejillas, arqueó las cejas, confundida, y, finalmente, desvió su mirada. Fue justo ahí cuando Edward contempló los tentadores labios de la muchacha y se prometió que pronto habría de intentarlo. Aunque el pánico a hacer algo mal y que su inexperiencia lo llevara a un momento bochornoso era dominante, los deseos de un contacto así de genuino y directo con ella superaban cualquier tipo de reticencia, y era capaz de tomar la oportunidad en cuento le fuera posible.

El gemido angustiado de Bella, no obstante, lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado, y ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco por no entender.

- ¿Esme lo sabía?- farfulló Bella, con un tono ultrajado que él jamás le había escuchado.

Edward se encogió de hombros, frustrado en realidad por no entender qué sucedía dentro de la cabeza de la muchacha. A modo de vistazo general, supo que no podía ser algo contra su madre. El nivel de cariño que Esme sentía por Bella, y viceversa, era casi tan enorme como el que él le profesaba, aunque en un aspecto diferente. Siempre había intuido que la chica veía en su madre parte del amor maternal que tenía tan lejos, y estaba seguro de que Esme se entretenía con ella como si fuera la hija que nunca había llegado a tener.

Con el ceño fruncido, la observó cautelosamente. Parte de sus antiguas inquietudes no estaban seguras de querer saber la respuesta de sus inquietudes.

- Es mi madre- explicó con tono neutral- Se dio cuento de que algo me pasaba antes que yo mismo.

Bella mordió su labio inferior con expresión oscura.

- ¿Alguien _más_ se ha dado cuenta?

Aquella frase confirmó la poca gracia que todo eso le estaba haciendo. Alarmado, el muchacho se preguntó si no tendría que ver con cierta vergüenza a ser vista con el antisocial, apático y cerrado hermano menor de los Cullen, lo que rayaría en el espanto, pero suavizó sus aprehensiones al pensar que nada de aquello calzaba con la suavidad y dulzura de carácter de Bella. Aunque para él esa era la reacción natural de cualquier persona remotamente preocupada por su ambiente, estaba muy consciente también de que ella era una criatura excepcional, como Alice, y de no ser así, no creía sentirse con el derecho para culparla.

- ¿Edward?- Bella llamó su atención, esperando todavía sus palabras.

- Bueno…- Intentó armar una respuesta no muy comprometedora- Tanya y Jasper lo saben porque yo se los dije, y Emmet y Alice lo averiguaron cuando ya era demasiado obvio. Creo que cualquiera con un poco de percepción podría haberlo notado, en realidad.

Contra sus expectativas, como siempre, se permitió añadir para sí mismo, Bella entrecerró los ojos. Algo en su expresión fiera le indicó a Edward que había mencionado las palabras menos favorables para ganarse la simpatía de aquella muchacha, y a pesar de sus intensos resquemores, no pudo dejar de divertirse al notar nuevamente los intentos de Bella por parecer algo que no era: peligrosa.

Le pareció que ella soltaba un pequeño y nada amedrentador gruñido, y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos supremos para contener una carcajada al darse cuenta de qué era lo que le molestaba a Bella.

- Te recuerdo- dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa, y volvió a sonrojarse- Que yo no me di cuenta jamás de lo que pasaba. Aunque claro, yo carezco de cualquier tipo de percepción.

- Por supuesto- aseguró Edward con decisión, y por la rapidez con que Bella se recuperó del comentario, supo que ambos estaban acostumbrándose más a sus caracteres.

- ¿Qué era lo que decía Esme de portarse bien con las visitas?- contraatacó la chica con voz ácida.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- De cualquier manera no va a confiar en mis buenas intenciones, ¿para qué intentarlo?

- No te haría mal- murmuró Bella, y a él le pareció que se estaba aguantando para no sacarle la lengua.

Sonriendo, tomó parte de su cabello y lo pesó en sus manos con cuidado, siempre ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha. De manera parsimoniosa, recogió la larga mata castaña entre sus manos y la echó hacia un lado con suavidad, todo para agacharse luego y acercar su rostro al arco del cuello de Bella, ahí donde podía escuchar su respiración con más claridad y poseer, a la vez, un contacto mucho más íntimo. Había echo eso un par de veces en el transcurso de la tarde, y ella siempre se había puesto algo incómoda o tensa, como si esperara que de pronto la alejara. Ahora, sin embargo, y para la sorpresa de Edward, Bella suspiró tranquila, e incluso pasó sus manos por su cabello con la misma confianza de dos personas que han hecho eso por siglos.

- Esto es tan raro.

Cuando habló, o más bien susurró, lo hizo de forma tan bajita que difícilmente alguien la podría haber escuchado. De hecho, le costó a Edward unos segundos más comprender que no era su intención que alguien lo hiciera, sino que hablaba consigo misma y no esperaba una reacción de su parte. Parecía ser una de las tantas manías de Bella, y, como cada vez que descubría una de ellas, a Edward se le hacía difícil no encontrarla más adorable.

Recorrió entonces su cuello con la punta de la nariz. Con mucho cuidado, trazando caricias imaginarias en la blanca y expuesta piel, ascendió hasta el hueco que estaba ubicado detrás de su oreja, y, casi temeroso de romper con ese silencio en el que estaban, se decidió por hablar con el tono más fantasmal que encontró.

- Si quieres puedo alejarme- susurró, y jugueteó tras la oreja de Bella con el ferviente anhelo de darle a entender que aquello era lo último que quería hacer en el mundo.

La muchacha pegó un respingo y él se rió entre dientes. Movido por una diversión tan ligera como inocente, se echó hacia atrás para mirarla y la encontró observándolo con una expresión arrolladoramente seria y reflexiva. Edward, que había estado sonriendo hasta ese momento, borró la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque no estuvo seguro del por qué cuando vio la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que colgaba de los labios de Bella, los mismos a los que se moría por acercarse, o sus cálidos ojos pestañando con rapidez y enfocándolo cada vez como si fuera un hambriento en busca de alimento.

Sin decir nada, ella jaló de su ropa para que regresara a su posición inicial, su cuello, y él accedió movido por una inercia superior a sus deseos, aunque demasiado aturdido por la repentina sorpresa. Sin la comodidad y desenvoltura de antes, se quedó callado por unos momentos, escuchando la acompasada y suave respiración de Bella, y deseando encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras se acomodaba de lado para no aplastarla.

Después de lo que pudo ser un minuto, reunió el coraje para abrir la boca.

- Pensé que esto te incomodaba- aseguró con voz atona, y, a su lado, el cuerpo de Bella se sacudió por una risa muy ligera.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó ella, y cuando volvió a hablar fue más confidente- Solo estaba tratando de acostumbrarme a todo esto, dejar atrás años de rutina no es tan sencillo como pensé que sería.

Edward depositó un beso en la curva de su mandíbula y la miró a los ojos por entre medio de los cabellos cobrizos que le caían a ambos lados del rostro. Bella, sin perderlo de vista, apartó aquel estorbo de su campo de visión, y algo en su expresión le recordó mucho el rostro de su madre cuando miraba a Carlisle.

Algo extraño se agitó en su interior ante aquel pensamiento.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, más por cortesía que por una real inquietud, y volvió a dejar caer su mejilla sobre la garganta de Bella.

- Bueno- musitó la muchacha con aplomo, y él pudo percibir como su voz se teñía de un poco de vergüenza a medida que hablaba- Es la primera vez que estoy así con alguien, y, después de diecisiete de años de perfecta distancia con cualquier tipo de contacto físico… supongo que es raro que las cosas cambien de un día para otro.

Edward volvió a erguirse, lo suficiente para que ella no protestara y poder mirarla a fondo. Parpadeó confuso varias veces, siempre observándola, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa cálida y ladeada.

- Puedo ir más lento si quieres- propuso con confianza, y luego añadió como si no importara- Yo no tengo problemas para acostumbrarme, por cierto, pero puedo comportarme si así lo deseas.

- Como todo un caballero- aprobó Bella con tono sarcástico, y negó con la cabeza- No será necesario, lamentablemente, porque creo que ya me voy haciendo a la idea con bastante facilidad.

Consciente o inconscientemente, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos miraron sus labios apenas ella dijo eso. Aunque Edward había imaginado millones de veces como sería besar a Bella, siempre había sido de una forma poco profunda y nada demandante. La distancia que lo separaba de ella dejaba su obsesión a un nivel tan platónico que pocos ingredientes habían tenido para hacer de sus fantasías algo más elevado, y, tal como había imaginado, era la cercanía el detonador de todos los anhelos que había sellado con tanto celo. Ahora podía percibir el cosquilleo en sus labios cada vez que pensaba en eso, cada vez que ocultaba su rostro en el íntimo arco del cuello, y era bastante diferente de cuando habían estado apunto de besarse en aquel restaurante, porque en ese momento no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar.

Solo se había dado. Las cosas habían fluido por su cuenta.

- ¡Ay!

De la misma forma en que se había quedado mirándola, Edward se deshizo de aquella ensoñación en un segundo. Bella, junto a él, se había puesto a rebuscar con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y, casi con incredulidad, sacado un pequeño y plateado teléfono celular del que colgaba un intrincado lazo de cuentas.

El muchacho no pudo evitar que sus cejas de alzaran ante el descubrimiento.

- ¿Tienes celular?- dijo sorprendido.

Bella le devolvió una mirada tan peculiar como debía ser la suya, observando de vez en cuando el objeto que, en sus manos, vibraba con insistencia, pero no atinó a abrir la boca hasta después de un instante.

- Parece que sí- musitó con un hilo de voz, y un segundo después su rostro se encendió de furia y sus cejas se fruncieron como si hubiera entendido algo- Discúlpame un momento.

Solícito, Edward se hizo a un lado y Bella saltó de la cama con más fuerza de la que solía hacer las cosas, porque tambaleó un poco antes de ponerse a caminar hasta la otra esquina de la habitación, donde podía tener un poco de privacidad para hablar. Él, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de escuchar la conversación que estuviera teniendo la chica, no pudo dejar de percibir la manera aireada con que Bella acababa de contestar, y, fuera su paranoia o no, creyó escuchar la palabra Alice entre medio.

Después de unos cinco segundos, en los que se quedó sentado sobre la cama mirando como Bella movía su cabello de forma tensa, ella finalmente cortó y volvió a su encuentro, y le bastó con un pequeño vistazo a su rostro molesto para saber que algo había sucedido.

La muchacha mordió su labio inferior y tomó aire con desgana.

- Alice- gruñó de manera ofensiva, y alzó el aparato celular a modo de explicación- Me acaba de llamar diciéndome que esto es mi regalo de cumpleaños y que me está esperando en mi casa desde hace hora y media, lo que es muy curioso porque ni yo estoy de cumpleaños ni ella me habló de que me iría a ver.

Su rostro se volvió aun más desganado al tener que añadir.

- Debo irme- Guardó el supuesto obsequio en sus pantalones y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos, sin mirarlo- De cualquier manera ya es bastante tarde y Charlie debe estar por volver de su día de pesca.

- Entiendo- aseguró Edward, y se incorporó de un salto para estar a su lado.

Intentó buscar la tristeza que creía debía sentir en ese momento por alejarse de Bella, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue un inmenso regocijo al ver como ella parecía decepcionada por tener que irse. Sabía que la vería pronto, al día siguiente si la histeria era máxima, y la seguridad de aquel contacto, además de todo lo que ambos sabían ahora, lo llenaba de una paz interna que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

Había, no obstante, algo más que quería intentar.

- Vamos- murmuró cuando vio que Bella se había puesto su chaqueta y estaba lista para partir- Te iré a dejar abajo.

Deslizando sus dedos entre los suyos, guió a la muchacha a través de los oscuros pasillos de la casa, y, una vez más, comprobó que moverse alrededor de ella resultaba parte de su segunda piel. Sin decir una sola palabra, llegaron a la sala, que había quedado iluminada por las suaves luces laterales, y la atravesaron a pasos lentos para entrar al vestíbulo, donde ambos observaron la puerta de entrado con una absurda solemnidad.

Con el pulgar, Edward acarició la palma de Bella por dentro y ella se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

- Bueno- susurró inquieta- Me voy.

- Es tarde- afirmó él, sin saber qué rayos decía.

Atraído de forma inconsciente, se deslizó hacia ella y la atrapó contra la puerta. Con sus dedos aun aferrados, la atrajo suavemente y posó su otra mano en su cadera, percibiendo la piel que quedaba entre su pantalón y chaqueta con más sensibilidad que nunca. Miró entonces sus labios y supo que eso era lo que le faltaba. Bella, quien lo había visto, mantenía una fuerte y concentrada expresión de espera, y él le habría sonreído de no haber sentido cada músculo de la cara tenso e incapaz de moverse, ansioso por algo para lo que se había preparado toda la tarde.

Acortando todos los centímetros que él le llevaba en estatura, Edward pensó que el dolor de espalda que aquello pudiera provocarle bien valía la pena. Eso y bastantes otras cosas lo merecían, pero en ese momento, cuando contempló por última vez sus ojos anhelantes y cariñosos, lo único que comprendió fue la sensación de presionar sus labios contra los de Bella.

En numerosas ocasiones, en esa época en que tanto tiempo tenía para pensar, él siempre se había visto a sí mismo como una persona de sentir drástico pero acciones suaves. Sus gustos, la naturaleza de su carácter y los hitos que lo habían marcado en su existencia así lo demostraban. Era tranquilo y poco aficionado a los sobresaltos, y aunque nunca le había dado grandes vueltas, había asumido que su comportamiento sería también pasivo en momentos íntimos.

Después de los cinco primeros segundos de besarla, supo que estaba equivocado. El contacto era como la fiebre, lo quemaba ahí donde la tocaba y le daba escalofríos por el resto del cuerpo. Los dedos que estaban entrelazados con los de Bella se crisparon y formaron una esposa alrededor de su muñeca, la mano que antes la acariciaba se volvió demandante en la cintura, y con el modesto pero contundente conocimiento de las cosas que tenía, comprendió que ese beso no se parecía en nada a lo que debía ser un primer contacto.

Y entonces, al sentir los brazos de Bella colgándose de su cuello, Edward supo que había perdido el dominio. Con pasos torpes, ambos se estrellaron contra la puerta, y, después de cinco vibraciones nuevas provenientes del pantalón de la muchacha, se separaron entre medio de sus agitadas respiraciones.

* * *

_¡Hola! Vale, sé que merezco todo tipo de abucheos y escarnios públicos, pero, si les soy sincera, me importa un bledo cualquier reclamo que me puedan dar. He tenido las semanas más jodidas y espantosas de mi vida, ¡y por supuesto que no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a escribir! Así que, no es que quiera amenazarlas, pero pobre de la que me reclame...... __En fin, pasemos a otras cosas. Creo que muchos estaban esperando un beso más detallado, ya saben, asuntos más morbosillos, pero, si eso las tranquiliza, tengo la historia por delante para saturarlas de eso. Ahora, todo esto del último capítulo me causó mucha gracia porque me dejaron numerosos suspiros y grandiosos ensayos de porque "Edward es perfecto", jajaja, pero me gustó mucho. Sumé nuevas lectoras que me dejaron muy buenos comentarios, y varias por ahí me instaron a dejar el colegio y ponerme a escribir, pero no se puede dar en el gusto con todo... _

_Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora. Realmente espero actualizar pronto, y estoy casi positiva de poder asegurar que no me demoraré tanto como ahora. Soy consciente de que fui un poco extrema. Saludos, GreenDoe. _


	20. Prado

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo diecinueve**

**PRADO**

Edward intentó aplastar su cabello por tercera vez en cinco minutos, sin éxito. De reojo, pues no quería que nadie lo viera hacerlo, observó su reflejo en la ventanilla sucia del monovolumen de Bella, y comprobó resignado que sus rebeldes hebras cobrizas seguían presentando un glorioso desorden en su cabeza, algo de lo que no andaba tan pendiente anteriormente, con seguridad.

Con un suspiro frustrado, volvió a recostarse sobre el metal desvaído de la camioneta, dando una rápida revisión al panorama del estacionamiento del instituto y corroborando una vez más que la dueña del coche aun no aparecía. Se suponía que la chica tenía que haber aparecido ahí unos veinte minutos atrás, cuando habían terminado las clases, pero Edward había llegado puntualmente y ya estaba comenzando a inquietarse. Se trataba, no obstante, de una desesperación que tenía más que ver con la necesidad de verla que por una real preocupación, y varias veces había tenido que acallar el impulso de ir a buscarla y ver qué sucedía.

Después de todo, no se habían visto cara a cara desde aquella maravillosa tarde de sábado, luego de su desesperada e inexperta despedida al alero de su puerta. Haciendo esfuerzos gigantescos para mantenerse tranquilo, Edward había logrado encerrarse tras las paredes de su casa, aguantándose el deseo de ver a Bella cuanto antes y recordándose constantemente que la muchacha quería llevar una relación más sencilla e informal, lo que se supone que debía ser un primer noviazgo. No quería ni esperaba abrumarla con su presencia, y, aunque los recuerdos y sensaciones que aun quedaban en su memoria le habían ayudado a controlarse, para cuando la tarde del domingo había llegado a su fin, la tolerancia de Edward también lo había hecho. Casi sin darle posibilidad a un no, había llamado a Bella para que salieran al otro día, luego del instituto, y de milagro Emmet no lo había encontrado rebuscando en su habitación en pos de su agenda telefónica como un sediento en un desierto.

Sacudió la cabeza en busca de borrar aquel vergonzoso recuerdo de su mente y procuró lucir tranquilo mientras esperaba, aun cuando nada de eso impidió que soltara un suspiro aliviado al ver a Bella Swan bajar las escaleras del edificio que conectaba con la cafetería, rumbo hacia donde él se encontraba y deshaciéndose de una risueña Alice, quien le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta mientras arrojaba sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto de su colorido coche.

- Buena suerte, cariño- le gritó la muchacha desde el otro extremo- A ver si después tú me comentas algo. Bella no me ha querido soltar prenda.

Edward le respondió con una mueca burlona, sintiéndose algo más seguro de sí mismo con el comentario de su amiga y casi petulante cuando vio el enorme rubor que cubrió el rostro de Bella gracias a las palabras de Alice. La muchacha se acercó hacia él con pasos inseguros y la cabeza gacha, aunque bastó una sola mirada suya para que Edward, sorprendido, se encontrara con dos ojos tan o más anhelantes que los propios por el encuentro.

Irguiéndose, la recibió con lo que deseaba que fuera una cálida sonrisa.

- Llegas tarde- murmuró apenas ella estuvo en su campo auditivo. El sonido de su voz lo sorprendió tanto por su regaño angustioso como por la ternura en cada palabra.

- Sí…- Bella parecía no haberse esperado aquel recibimiento, pues estuvo callada por un instante y cerró los ojos para concentrase- Lo siento, Alice me retuvo un momento.

Edward estiró una de sus manos para acercar a Bella desde la cintura de su pantalón, y usó la otra para alcanzar sus cabellos y acariciarlos lentamente. Sonrió divertido, casi sintiéndose en casa, cuando escuchó la respiración de la chica volverse un tanto extraña, y disfrutó por un momento la sensación de cercanía que alcanzó en poco tiempo.

- Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que quería- musitó bajito, cuando la tuvo a centímetros y se deslizó por su rostro hasta encontrarse con sus expectantes ojos- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Bella, con la mirada lánguida, se limitó a asentir de forma mecánica, y, ante la expresión insistente de Edward, comprendió que era ella la que tenía que moverse y manejar el destartalado coche que había insistido que usaran. Dando pequeños tumbos, dio vuelta al monovolumen y él la vio desaparecer en el asiento del conductor para, apenas unos segundos después, dejarlo entrar en el ambiento prehistórico del automóvil una vez que quitó el seguro a la puerta.

Con las manos sobre el volante, Bella le dio una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó cauta, mientras maniobraba para salir del aparcamiento.

- Toma por la carretera que lleva a La Push, el desvío está un poco antes del límite con la reserva- respondió Edward, y le sonrió descarado- ¿No te molesta que esté un poco aislado, cierto?

- Eh…- Bella se sonrojó- No, claro que no.

- Perfecto.

Sin poder evitarlo, entonces, rió entres dientes al ver la expresión de Bella. Al mando de su arcaico coche, con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina y tensa línea a medida que manejaba, la muchacha movió sus ojos de manera errática al escucharlo, intercalando vistazos entre lo que hacía y él mismo. A la cuarta vez que lo hizo, no obstante, su mirada se había vuelto definidamente hostil y vergonzosa, aunque aquello no le dio ni un poco de miedo a la jocosidad de Edward, que estaba apoltronado cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto, observándola.

- Parece acalorada, señorita- bromeó ligero.

- Y tú demasiado confiado- murmuró la muchacha entre dientes, aunque sonrió a su pesar- Cualquiera diría que te he dado razones para estarlo.

Desvió su mirada apenada hacia el camino y fue ahí cuando Edward tuvo un súbito ataque de ternura. La excitación de comprobar una vez más el tipo de respuesta que provocaba en Bella había nublado su mejor juicio y lo había hecho dejarse llevar por cosas con mucha menos importancia. Si lo analizaba fríamente, era evidente la incomodidad de la muchacha ante su presencia, recordando, a juzgar por las constantes miradas que le echaba a sus labios, los instantes en que se habían visto la última vez. Por eso, pensaba Edward, su prioridad debía ser hacerla sentir bien y no atormentarla por la parte introvertida y apenada que lucía por sus reacciones, sacar a relucir a la Bella más atractiva.

Nuevamente, era su misión darle comodidad. Él, que siempre se había considerado muy tímido, se sentiría bien donde ella estuviera.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?- preguntó al aire, buscando una conversación sencilla.

Bella se vio aliviada ante el cambio de tema.

- Bien- dijo sin mucha convicción, eludiendo su mirada- A decir verdad… te extrañé.

Apenas esas palabras dejaron su boca, Edward conectó sus ojos con los de Bella y sintió el ajetreado trabajo de su corazón, golpeándose una y otra vez contra su restringido y tenso pecho, que parecía incapaz de albergar la sensación. Inevitablemente, evocó las imágenes y sensaciones de su anterior encuentro por vez centésima. Se vio a sí mismo sentado junto a Bella sobre su cama, conversando y revelando los secretos que nunca le habría dicho; recostado contra los almohadones de su edredón, con la muchacha firmemente posada sobre abdomen mientras él jugueteaba con sus cabellos; recorriendo con suavidad el arco de su cuello con la punta de su nariz, todo ante la incredulidad de ella; mirándose uno al otro los labios unos segundos antes de la llamada de Alice…

Besándose contra la puerta de entrada de su casa, torpe e inexpertamente.

- ¿Edward?

La voz insegura y temerosa de Bella lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Con lo que debía ser toda la ferocidad de su mirada, observó a la muchacha sin diluir ninguno de sus sentimientos, y no permitió ni un segundo de inquietud en ella, en lo que debía ser el despliegue de toda su inseguridad.

- No sabes lo que _yo_ tuve que hacer para no salir disparado hasta tu casa- dijo con solemnidad, e intentó aligerar su confesión con una sonrisita- Vi a Esme muy interesada en el teléfono del sanatorio mental de Seattle.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y, un momento después, una sonrisa suave, prudente y feliz se extendió por su rostro, con tan solo una cuota de rubor en la parte superior de sus mejillas. Edward, en cambio, y algo abochornado por sus palabras, soltó una risita incómoda mientras se removía sobre su asiento, dando un vistazo fugaz por la ventanilla.

Finalmente, desordenó su cabello y volvió a observar a su acompañante.

- Esto es un poco extraño después del sábado, ¿no?

Bella soltó una risa con muy poco humor, pero parecía más animada por su igual falta de desplante cuando volvió a hablar.

- Yo tenía la impresión de que todo debería ser más fácil.

- Yo creo que lo es- dijo Edward.

Bella lo miró por un instante, que más bien lució como una eternidad, y esbozó una sonrisa mucho más segura, como dándole la razón. Luego, se rió de manera clara y natural, encogiéndose de hombros al observar hacia adelante.

- Entonces, ¿hay que caminar mucho para llegar a ese lugar?

Media hora después, gracias al lento y sobrecalentado coche de Bella, llegaron junto al sendero que conducía a su prado. Advirtiéndole sobre ciertas precauciones, como el camino lleno de raíces y piedras, Edward tomó de la mano a la chica y la condujo al interior del bosque, guiándose por los árboles familiares y los rayos de luces que caían en ciertas partes reconocibles. Durante el trayecto, en general, permanecieron en silencio, pero de vez en cuando él se daba vuelta para sonreírle e infundirle ánimo, o le acariciaba el interior de la palma con su ansioso dedo pulgar, procurando darle tranquilidad cuando el bosque se volvía silencioso o un poco más oscuro.

Sin embargo, y casi como si lo intuyera, Bella se puso más ansiosa cuando faltaba tan solo un pequeño trecho para llegar. Edward, que conocía el camino de memoria, divisó la luz particular que llenaba su espacio de prado, pero se mantuvo silencioso para mantener la sorpresa. Solo cuando ella comprendió el cambio en la geografía y lo miró en busca de una confirmación, asintió con su cabeza.

- Es aquí- añadió, y jaló de ella para adentrase de lleno en el lugar.

Solícita, ella lo siguió. A Edward, quien siempre se había maravillado por los tonos y colores que sacaba el sol a la naturaleza, por el mullido césped y las silvestres flores que adornaban su prado, le pareció que aquel espacio nunca había estado más resplandeciente, aunque tuvo la bastante objetividad para reconocer que aquello debía tratarse de la presencia de Bella junto a él.

La muchacha, casi como si temiera destrozar el ambiente, se aventuró a dar pequeños pasos por sí misma hacia el interior, y Edward soltó su mano para darle más libertad, siguiéndola lentamente.

La sensación fue similar a cuando le había mostrado su habitación, la idea de mostrar mucho de la intimidad de uno mismo y el temor a ser rechazado. Observó con detención cada gesto y expresión de Bella a medida que se movía, sus sonrisas leves y las veces en que arrugaba los ojos por el sol. Recordó, también, su aparente fanatismo por los climas cálidos, justo cuando ella se dejaba acariciar por el calor del ambiente y dejaba que sus cabellos taparan su rostro al desordenarse.

Sonrió confiado ante aquella imagen sacada de una película clásica. Era claro que ella se lo estaba pasando bien. Y en efecto, Bella se dio vuelta a mirarlo, sonriendo más amplio que nunca.

- Gracias- murmuró, y él, azorado, se encogió de hombros.

Un tanto vacilante, se acercó hacia ella hasta quedar a una distancia para mantener una conversación normal. Como un niño curioso, estiró su mano izquierda hasta dar con la derecha de ella, y entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de su cintura. Acarició nuevamente el interior de su palma, de la misma forma que ya la estaba acostumbrando, y, finalmente, se agachó para depositar una serie de pueriles besos en la parte baja de su mejilla, justo en el inicio de su oreja y bajando por la parte lateral de su cuello.

Sintiendo el calor de su piel y el olor de su cabello, cerró con fuerza los ojos y exhaló con fuerza sobre la pálida y traslúcida piel de la muchacha, casi de manera adicta y reverente.

Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando sintió los brazos de Bella pasar por debajo de los suyos y apretarlo contra ella. No estaba muy seguro de si ambos estaban pensando en algo o solo se dejaban llevar, pero sintió a Bella alzarse sobre la punta de sus pies y rozar con su nariz por su cuello, por la parte baja de su mandíbula, lo más a lo que podía acceder gracias a su porte, todo mientras él seguía recorriendo su rostro.

Como tanteando en medio de la oscuridad, Edward guió el rostro de la muchacha hacia el suyo y, en una mezcla extraña de respiraciones y toques a fuego en la piel, la besó de lleno. No en la comisura de los labios ni de forma suave como la primera vez, sino fuerte, decidido y mucho más instintivo que en toda su vida, como si su complejidad y entero empezara y terminara en eso. Ni burdo ni torpe, de pronto se encontró deslizando lentamente su lengua por el labio inferior de Bella, tocándola con la suya, disfrutando de una sensación que lo instaba a romper algo. La muchacha, en tanto, estiró sus manos hasta tomarlo por el rostro y acercarlo más, y, cuando Edward escuchó un visceral ronroneó salir de su garganta, su mente se tornó en una nebulosa de difícil o nula comprensión.

Estuvieron así cinco escasos minutos, muy intensos pero demasiado cortos como para saciarlo de algo que había esperado por tantos años. Incluso Bella, que le había confesado que devolvía sus sentimientos hacía poco tiempo, no parecía tampoco dispuesta a dejarlo ir, ni siquiera cuando él la miró con intensidad y volvió a inclinarse hasta su rostro, ascendiendo por su cuello mientras dejaba pequeños besos hasta su oído, donde le susurró con voz suave:

- Gracias a ti.

Ambos se quedaron organizados de esa forma por un momento. Luego, moviendo las extremidades lentamente, Edward jaló del brazo a Bella y la obligó a sentarse junto a él en el pasto, sin atreverse a mirarla de lleno a los ojos por temor a lo que ahí podría encontrar. En un absoluto silencio, se dedicó a trazar imaginarios sobre las líneas de la palma de la mano de la muchacha, comparando sus formas, observando lo pequeña que era al lado de la suya y lo suave que se sentía su piel en contraste. Solo cuando sintió la insistencia de la mirada de la chica en su nuca, la observó a través de sus pestañas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Contrario al reproche, el escándalo o la incomodidad que habría esperado, Bella le devolvió una sonrisita similar a la suya, siempre acompañada de la viveza presente en sus grandes y expresivos ojos, que mostraban una emoción similar al deslumbramiento en un fundido color oscuro.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó abruptamente él, convencido de que tenía algo en el rostro o que había hecho algo malo.

Por supuesto, algo más aparte de haberla besado por una larga fracción de tiempo, sin su autorización y con harto menos recato del que se habría exigido en lo que parecía ser, a su modo de ver, su segunda cita.

- Nada- comentó de manera críptica Bella, y Edward se sorprendió al no encontrarla ruborizada.

- Nada…- Edward alzó las cejas incrédulo y esbozó su mejor sonrisa juguetona- Confiese, jovencita, o tendré que obligarla con mis propios metodos.

- Oh, jamás me expondría de tal forma- La risa de Bella sonó como una campanilla en medio del prado, y, casi de incógnito, ella aprovechó para tomar su otra mano y entrelazarla al igual que la anterior- En serio, no es nada.

Edward, consciente de las amarras que tenía en las manos, se irguió sobre sus rodillas para acercarse a ella, inclinando una vez más su rostro y dando pequeños besos en el diminuto labio inferior de Bella. Había escogido esa técnica como una absurda excusa para volver a besarla, una especie de necesidad a esas alturas, y la chica así parecía haberlo entendido pues, en un acto que él jamás se habría esperado de ella, había soltado una de sus manos y lo había agarrado violentamente del cuello de su abrigo para acerlarlo más, lo que provocó que Edward perdiera el balance y cayera sobre ella de tal forma que la hizo ruborizar tan agresivamente como habían sido sus movimientos.

Producto de la adrenalina de la caída, él soltó todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones sobre su mejilla, y, atrapándola entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que procuraba no agobiarla con su peso, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para volver contra ella y besarla hasta que le hormigueran los labios de cansancio. Fueron besos mucho más suaves, tiernos y castos, similares al primero que habían compartido, y le hicieron preguntarse a Edward si habría algo en Bella que no encontrara, a la larga, fascinante y sublime.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Edward… - murmuró ella entre medio de una de sus incursiones, aunque sonó más bien a suspiro y a algo que la parte educada y caballera de su mente no quiso procesar conscientemente.

- ¿Mmm…?

Cometió entonces el error de mirar hacia arriba y toparse con los incandecentes ojos de la muchacha, que brillaban con tal intensidad, anhelo y, tuvo que tragar en seco al verlo, deseo, que se preguntó cómo rayos había sido tan tímido y cobarde como para privarse de algo tan increíble por tantos años. La manera en que ella respondía, la transformación que sufrían sus ojos al contemplarlo, lo llenaban en su pecho de algo desconocido y sin nombre.

Algo líquido, se imaginaba, cálido y plateado, o quizás marrón, tal como los ojos que lo estaban mirando.

- Maldición…- susurró ella- Creo que me estoy enamorando.

Edward se echó a reír en su cuello. Semejante declaración tan carente de aspavientos, romanticismo, elocuencia o claridad era algo tan típico de Bella como las expresiones melodramáticas y retorcidas de él. Lo hacía reír, cierto, pero no podía evitar la voltereta enorme que daban todas sus entrañas al escuchar las burdas y torpes palabras dichas con tan poca preparación. Aquello podía tener harta menos elegancia que todo cuanto él había dicho, pero ganaba por lejos al ser natural y espontáneo.

Besó rápidamente su mejilla a modo de respuesta.

- Hombre afortunado ese…- comentó como quien habla del clima, y Bella lo miró con escepticismo.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó con la voz falta de aire.

- ¡Pues claro!- exclamó Edward, casi indignado- Que alegría tan grande la del cariño de una muchachita torpe, distraída, tímida y cabeza dura.

- Olvidaste desgradable y poco agraciada- acotó ella.

- Ah, cierto…- Hizo caso omiso de la tontería que había dicho y le dio un beso corto- También divertida y preciosa.

Cansado de mantener todo su cuerpo sobre sus brazos, decidió rodar hacia un lado de la muchacha y descansar sobre la humedad y suavidad del césped fresco. Como siempre, buscó a tientas una de sus manos y la juntó con la suya, y entonces cerró con fuerza sus ojos, cortando la imagen de una curiosa Bella que lo contemplaba.

- ¿Edward?- llamó al cabo de varios minutos.

- ¿Sí…?- preguntó él distraídamente, mientras seguía acariciándola.

- ¿Vamos a contarle a alguien de esto?

El muchacho no detuvo sus movimientos, pero sí abrió los ojos para observarla. Los enormes e inocentes ojos de Bella parecían seguros cuando le devolvió la mirada, pero la forma compulsiva con que mordía su labio inferior fue la señal ineludible de que estaba nerviosa. Su requerimiento lo tomaba por completo por sorpresa, de eso estaba seguro, así como también tenía la certeza de cual sería y debía ser su proceder. Había esperado que la muchacha quisiera ir lento al principio, sin exigencias, pero, después del comportamiento de ambos en tan pocas horas, pensaba que no debía sorprenderse tanto por su pregunta.

Como siempre, no obstante, su meta era lo que ella quisiera, y debía estar seguro antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

- ¿Eso es lo que deseas?- Edward exteriorizó su inquietud.

- Bueno…- Bella se removió incómoda sobre su espalda- De esa manera sería más fácil con mi padre, ¿no? Sé que es precipitado, pero podríamos…

- Está bien- accedió él, cortándola antes de que pudiera seguir- No tengo ningún problema con eso.

Bella lo miró con aprensión. Lentamente, escudriñó en sus ojos como si esperara que él estuviera mintiéndole.

- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó insegura, y Edward asintió con la cabeza encantado.

- Claro que sí, quiero hacer las cosas como corresponde- aseguró con decisión- Además, la única razón por la que no lo había dicho yo es porque no quería presionarte.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario.

- Eres _tan_ caballero.

Edward la contempló un momento antes de contestar, y se sorprendió de lo ajena que parecía Bella a su propia magia, a su propio encanto. No creía que alguna vez fuera necesario hacerlo, pero, de serlo, no habría sabido como exteriorizar a cabalidad la magnífica criatura que era para él, lo que significaba en su vida y completa existencia. Lo mucho que lo sorprendía en los momentos más insólitos, sobre todo cuando estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente le sonara monótona y predecible aun en las ciudades enormes como Chicago.

Bella era la representación de la belleza, la pureza y la ingenuidad, y la mezcla de todo eso despertaba en él sentimientos parecidos, sentimientos elevados y sentimientos nada animales, aunque todo en una ecuación lo bastante equilibrada como para superponer siempre lo que ella quisiera por sobre su feroz necesidad.

Le sonrió de manera torcida y se estiró hasta besar su nariz.

- Siempre caballero- susurró con emoción, a pesar de saber esconderla bien- ¿Crees que deba temer si tu padre saca su pistola?

* * *

_Uh...uh... ¿se acuerdan de mí? Lo lamento, lo lamento, nada de lo que pueda decir me justificará. Sé que me he demorado casi, cielos, dos meses en actualizar, pero la intención es lo que vale, ¿o no? Pues bien, comprenden que este ha sido mi último año de colegio y hay una serie de cosas que debía hacer, así que... don´t hate me! O no mucho. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, y, aunque no prometeré fechas, creo que me he conectado nuevamente con la historia después de tanto tiempo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron (yei, 34!) y a los que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas. _

_No sé si habrán dudas, a ver... alguien preguntó cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia. Si no me equivoco en mis calculos, algo que puede variar, serán 34 contando el epílogo, pero no desesperen que desde ahora todo será un poco más alegre (no es cierto, yo miento). Todo depende de cómo sienta yo que va el asunto, si no es posible que desde ahora nos vayamos directamente hacia el descenlace, aunque siempre con mi estilo, o sea, rebuscado. En fin... espero que aun llegue algún comentario a mi cuenta, no se olviden de míiii... ¡Besitos, GreenDoe! _


	21. Burbuja

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo veinte**

**BURBUJA**

Bella Swan despertó sobresaltada gracias al ruido estrepitoso de una puerta al cerrar. Desorientada, con los ojos acostumbrándose de a poco a la luz y el pelo desordenado en una fabulosa maraña, su primera reacción fue asustarse al no saber donde se encontraba, pero luego se relajó al sentir el calor y vaivén de un cuerpo conocido cerca del suyo. Entonces, se permitió observar las largas y amplias estanterías repletas de discos y libros que llegaban hasta el techo, el desorganizado escritorio de madera fina lleno de partituras a medio acabar o mal escritas, y el confortable sofá de cuero negro que proyectaba extrañas sombras sobre la moqueta gracias a los tonos rojizos que colaba el sol a través del enorme ventanal.

Reconociendo la habitación, bostezó con pereza y se giró a ver a su acompañante con un movimiento ansioso. Una risita suave y una sonrisa amplia se adueñaron de su rostro de inmediato, y, procurando no hacer ruido, se acercó con lo que esperaba fuera un derroche de sigilo.

Edward Cullen, con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de su cama y las piernas estiradas por completo a lo largo del colchón, dormitaba suavemente. Se parecía a una marioneta a la que le habían cortado de pronto los hilos, con sus hombros caídos, arqueados y con peso de muerto, y en la mano izquierda sujetaba endeblemente un pesado tomo empastado que amenazaba con caer al suelo con gran espectáculo. Su rostro, por otro lado, presentaba una expresión de pacífica infantilidad, con el cabello cobrizo desordenado, una costumbre suya muy arraigada, la boca entre abierta y el ceño levemente fruncido, como si aun en la inconsciencia siguiera preocupándose por más cosas de las que ya solía preocuparse despierto.

La sonrisa de Bella, contra todo pronóstico, pudo aumentar y ensancharse hasta dormirle los músculos. Su intento por ser suave y cauta, no obstante, se encargó de borrarle aquella felicidad, pues en cuanto estiró una de sus manos para alcanzar la otra de Edward, la que no tenía el libro, el cuerpo del muchacho se alertó con un estremecimiento. Al instante, abrió sus ojos y escudriñó atento alrededor, encontrándose solo con la mirada culpable de Bella.

- Lo siento- susurró ella, rápida en avergonzarse y tomar rubor- Solo quería tocarte.

Edward, aun distante a los pequeños detalles, no captó la razón de la vergüenza de la joven. Se vio de pronto demasiado apabullado por la rotunda atención que despertaba, así que llevó una nerviosa mano a su cabello para desordenarlo y no parecer muy idiota. Tal como Bella había vaticinado, el libro que sostenía perezosamente acabó cayendo fuerte, pero él no le prestó atención. En cambio, se incorporó presto sobre el respaldo, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja al igual que un pequeño niño que contempla una enorme porción de su helado favorito.

- Nos quedamos dormidos- atinó a decir una vez que estuvo más despierto.

- Eso parece- Bella le sonrió suave y echó un vistazo rápido hacia atrás- Creo que llegó alguien a la casa, yo me desperté cuando la puerta de entrada sonó.

- Deben ser mis padres- explicó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia- Luego podemos ir a saludarles.

La muchacha mordió su labio inferior y tanteó con los dedos hasta dar con su mano y entrelazarlas sobre su regazo. Edward, generalmente atento, podría haber visto la leve nota de pánico que atravesó sus ojos por un momento, pero solo habría sido posible de no haber estado observando embobado y taciturno como se movían sus labios entre sus dientes, o la manera en que sus cabellos caobas se balanceaban alrededor de su rostro.

Inclinándose de forma ágil, sin dejar de observarla, depositó un fugaz y fructífero beso en la boca de Bella, quien lo recibió con algo menos de presteza pero igual interés, y, haciéndole un espacio a su lado, se las arregló para acurrucarla entre sus ansiosos brazos mientras esparcía una que otra caricia en su rostro. Ahí quiso quedarse, jugueteando con sus dedos un largo rato antes de hablar, sintiendo la punta de su nariz fría haciendo contacto con su cuello a través de sus cabellos, y la respiración tranquila cerca de su oído, dándole cierta sensación de hogar después de un largo día ajetreado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el sábado en que se habían besado por primera vez, bajo la luz del recibidor de Esme. Probablemente, los días más felices que Edward podía recordar, y le maravillaba comprobar que, en realidad, no era mucho lo que había sucedido. Solo la presencia de Bella había gatillado aquella ráfaga multicolor que su cuerpo reconocía como alegría, y día a día seguía sorprendiéndose de lo importante que podía llegar a ser una sola persona en la vida de otra.

Charlie Swan, ese hombre que antes le parecía tan callado, agradable y lejano, se había convertido en un primitivo gruñón desde la primera vez que lo viera sentado en _su_ silla de la cocina, observando como Bella preparaba la cena, y si bien la muchacha se había avergonzado por el comportamiento de su padre, Edward pensaba que era razonable: no muchos varones adolescentes andaban con pretensiones honorables alrededor de las muchachas.

Además de él, pocas personas sabían lo que sucedía. Alice, por descontado, había armado el puzzle de su relación con una agilidad increíble. Había intuido el pasado de esta, comprendido el presente y previsto el futuro, por lo que no le había parecido raro cuando les había visto de la mano en su casa, una tarde en que ambos habían aparecido donde los Brandon con un aburrido y callado Jasper detrás. El mismo que se había limitado a poner los ojos en blanco el día en que Edward había llegado a clases con una sonrisa felina en los labios.

Angela Webber también lo sabía. Por lo que Edward había alcanzado a escuchar, antes de que una sonrojada Bella hubiera colgado con rapidez el teléfono, Angela se alegraba de que por fin estuvieran juntos, porque estaba un tanto aburrida de que su amiga anduviera distraída pensando en (Edward había suprimido una sonrisita halagada) el "guapísimo hermano menor de los Cullen". Aparte de eso, nadie en el instituto sabía, no al menos que ellos supieran.

Al resto de sus cercanos, en tanto, los habían mantenido al margen. Edward, no deliberadamente, no había estado nunca con Bella cuando sus padres o su hermano estaban en la casa, y aunque a veces le daban ganas de mantener aquella placentera felicidad solo para él, otras deseaba contarlo todo, expresarlo por completo, a quien quisiera escucharle. A esa decisión habían llegado esa tarde, antes de quedarse dormidos sobre el edredón dorado del muchacho, y una infantil anticipación comenzaba ya a apoderarse del espíritu de Edward.

Bella carraspeó para llamar su atención, despertándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con suavidad, y le bastó un simple vistazo para notar que vacilaba- ¿Bella?

- ¿Has pensado que pueda no agradarle a tus padres?- soltó de forma brusca, y a penas habló, él comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

Edward suspiró con incredulidad y se alejó un poco de la muchacha para estudiar su rostro, desordenándose, además, el cabello.

- Bella…

- Uno nunca sabe- se apresuró a añadir la joven, alzando las manos a modo de defensa, aunque él la miró agrio de igual forma.

- Si tu padre me aceptó a mí… no veo razón por la que los míos no lo harían- Puso los ojos en blanco- Sabes que Esme te adora tanto como a uno de nosotros, y a Carlisle siempre le ha parecido muy divertida tu afición por la sala de urgencias del hospital. Los dos te quieren desde hace tiempo.

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron casi hasta la raíz, un rictus ácido y despectivo se apoderó de sus labios, y sus ojos, usualmente cálidos y grandes, se achicaron en un derroche de hostilidad y sarcasmo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó más aguda de lo que acostumbraba, y Edward tuvo el súbito impulso de echarse a reír.

- ¿No es eso maravilloso?- preguntó ella al aire, separando con lentitud cada palabra- Tu padre me encuentra "divertida".

Edward disfrazó su risa por tos. Por mucho que intentara mejorar su conducta, no podía dejar de encontrar encantador los desplantes del supuesto mal humor de Bella, y tampoco evitar responder a sus acusaciones.

- Piénsalo de este modo- expuso con diversión- Varias de las pacientes que mi padre encontró divertidas alguna vez acabaron siendo sus novias. Incluyendo a mi madre, por supuesto, que resultó ser la definitiva.

- ¿Ah… sí?- preguntó Bella, con sus traicioneros ojos brillando de curiosidad.

- Claro- El muchacho la miró con ternura y sonrió de oreja a oreja- Esa es la manera en la que se refiere a las pacientes encantadoras, brillantes y guapas que se aparecen por su consulta, así que me alegro mucho de que esté felizmente casado.

Aburrido de aquella conversación sin sentido y mucho más entusiasmado con seguir experimentando con las sensaciones que hacía tan poco había descubierto, se inclinó hacia Bella y comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos por su cuello y todo su rostro, procurando cuidadosamente mantener el margen de su boca alejado de su área de dominio. En poco tiempo, la respiración de la muchacha se volvió mucho más elaborada, sobre todo cuando se acercó un poco más a sus labios.

- Sí…- balbuceó Bella- Yo también me alegro de que se hayan casado, aunque podrían haberse pasado por alto todo lo que respecta a Emmet.

Escuchando aquello, Edward sonrió arrogante y la besó por completo en los labios. Entonces todo tipo de resistencia, la suya, la de Bella, se derrumbaron a su alrededor con toda la facilidad de algo que carecía por completo de importancia. Así sus padres hubieran encontrado todas las censuras del mundo en ella, algo tan improbable como que el calor ingresara a Forks, él no se habría alejado si de su voluntad y esfuerzos dependía. No le importaba nada de lo que cualquiera de los que estaban afuera pudiera decir, no le interesaba ni sus padres, ni los de Bella, y ni siquiera pensaba en los disturbios que su relación podía generar en el instituto, ahí donde él era el más increíble de los extraños y el paria por excelencia.

Estaba en su burbuja, el lugar perfecto donde solo Bella podía ingresar. Sus habilidades y rutinas, aquellas que contribuían a su espíritu y felicidad, no se veían mermadas por la presencia de la muchacha, solo se aumentaban. Todo dentro de él se tornaba frenético, sus dedos se movían con más velocidad sobre las teclas y las partituras, su instinto nunca había estado tan alerta a las posibles combinaciones, y a cada momento su cerebro vagaba hacia ella, a los escasos momentos que acumulaban juntos, preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de concebir la idea de dejar pasar semejante oportunidad.

Llevando una de sus manos a su mandíbula, y recostando la otra en el inicio de su estómago, profundizó el beso y contuvo un gemido nada elegante cuando sintió la lengua de Bella hacer presión contra la suya.

Ambos eran nuevos en esa clase de prácticas. Tomarse las manos, acariciarse los rostros y besarse, era algo que hasta entonces desconocían, pero él tenía la impresión de que para los dos, aun a pesar de eso, resultaba siempre una experiencia mucho más grandiosa de lo que habrían esperado, algo que les dejaba la sensación demandante de un sabor del que no se ha agotado las ansias, casi extrasensorial. Edward comenzaba a obsesionarse con los labios de Bella, y le causaba un placer indescriptible observar la forma en que ella contemplaba y delineaba los suyos antes de besarlos, como si fueran en verdad algo increíble y a lo que se sintiera apegada, casi como si pudiera entender, por vez primera, qué era lo que una mujer podía encontrar atractivo en el conjunto de un hombre.

Por lo que debieron ser varios minutos, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y la separación de tanto en tanto de sus apresurados labios. A eso se había resumido largos pasajes del tiempo que llevaban juntos, una borrasca de caricias y besos siempre turbulentos, sin tiempo a pausas, cuando podían, dónde podían, a todo momento con una excusa para tocarse de esa forma que iban añorando cada vez más.

Edward ignoraba cómo se sentía ella, pero él adoraba el conjunto en su totalidad. Le gustaba abarcar su rostro con la palma de su mano y tocar sus facciones con la punta de sus dedos, enrollar entre sus largos brazos su pequeño cuerpo risueño mientras ella lo tocaba, y, un gusto casi primitivo, le extasiaba observarla desde lo alto, sentirse más fuerte, tenerla más vulnerable por su porte escaso y su talle menudo, quizás porque siempre se encontraba mucho más inestable, sicológicamente hablando, en su presencia. Igual que un coche desacelerando, ambos se separaron al cabo de un rato. Bella, que era a quien más vergüenza le daban los momentos posteriores a los besos, se apresuró a esconderse entre el brazo y el pecho de Edward, y el muchacho soltó una pequeña risita sobre su oído antes de besarle el lóbulo.

- Qué recatada nos salió la hija del jefe- bromeó con ligereza.

- Cállate- susurró Bella, sin un atisbo de enojo en la voz y apretándose más contra su cuerpo. Con voz arrogante, añadió- Puedo echarte a Charlie si me provocas.

Edward suprimió una risa contra su cabello.

- No he hecho nada malo- aseguró con simulada inocencia- A menos que cuentes mis intentos por apoderarme de su hija.

- Podría decirle de todos tus excesos de velocidad- dijo Bella con suficiencia- Tendría tema para mantenerte preso por cinco años.

Edward le sonrió con petulancia, aparentando no darse por aludido.

- Con haberme presentado basta para que no me tenga entre sus ciudadanos favoritos- apuntó divertido, y el recuerdo de una cena que había tenido lugar hacia poco lo hizo reír.

- Ese loco de Charlie…- murmuró Bella, posando sus ojos en él de lleno- ¿Sabes que ha estado intentando persuadirme para pasar más tiempo en La Push? Dice que Jake me extraña, pero no me lo creo. Me figuro que no le gusta la idea de que ande tanto tiempo contigo.

Algo en la voz de la muchacha alertó el radar de Edward. Había un tono especial en la forma en que había hablado, una cierta vergüenza y remordimiento traspasándose en sus palabras, que lo hicieron ponerse en guardia.

- ¿Por qué crees que Jacob no te extrañaría?- preguntó ágil- Dijiste que le gustabas.

Bella estrujó su labio inferior antes de responderle. Sus mejillas, nada inusual, se tiñeron de rojo, pero le dio la impresión de que no se debía a lo que acababa de decir.

- Sí… bueno- Carraspeó para aclarar su voz y aumentó el volumen- La verdad es que no veo a Jake desde hace unas cuatro semanas, estamos un poco distanciados.

- ¿Por qué?- Demandó Edward, y Bella, echándole un vistazo especulativo, volteó los ojos para mirar a otro lado.

- Jake se puso a hablarme de que le gustaba y esas cosas- murmuró con vergüenza- Me dijo que solo era cosa de probar, que no podía decirle que no si no sabía de qué se trataba- La muchacha se removió incómoda entre sus brazos- Después intentó besarme…

Edward vio todo negro. Los celos, aquello que siempre parecía un sentimiento tan absurdo y ficticio cuando se escuchaba a otros hablar de ello, cobraron de pronto una vida diferente, y Jacob, aquella criatura a la que había desdeñado al verlo tan solo como un niño con aspiraciones demasiado altas para su edad, se transformó ante sí con toda la rabiosa y perfecta subjetividad de quien tiene objeciones contra la persona. Lo recordó entonces como un muchacho antipático y de facciones ariscas, además de un carácter mañoso y desagradable, y, aunque sabía de la injusticia que cometía, le pareció que lo había escudriñado de la misma manera que un perro vigila a su presa.

No había dado con la forma de canalizar sus excesos cuando ya había hablado.

- ¿Te besó?- preguntó con voz ronca, ahora evitando él dar con sus ojos.

- ¡No!- Bella se apresuró a contestar, casi indignada- Me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, así que lo detuve a tiempo y le dije que ahora, más que nunca, no podía ser, porque estaba interesada en alguien. Eso lo calmó, pues sabía que se trataba de ti, y se sintió tan avergonzado que dudo que me quiera rondando por su garaje.

En cuanto escuchó aquello, se relajó. Edward supuso que debería haber sentido algún tipo de remordimiento y piedad por el pobre Jacob Black. Suponía que era lógico que conectara con él si se ponía a pensar que, tiempo atrás, él mismo temía el rechazo de Bella, pero lo único que logró atisbar en sus sentimientos fue una inmensa satisfacción personal al comprender que él era la causa del desdichado desaire del muchacho. Era casi una especie de macabro regusto, un deleite amoral que lo avergonzaba bien poco, y que pronto archivó junto al potente efecto de los celos.

Bella, quien parecía haberse relajado junto a él, los observó por el rabillo del ojo. Había una pequeña sonrisa que colgaba de sus labios, casi temerosa de acentuarse más.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él, curioso, y la muchacha rió entre dientes.

- ¿No te habrás puesto celoso o sí?- Bella lo dijo con tal incredulidad que a Edward le dieron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

- Por supuesto que me puse celoso- dijo con vehemencia, y, muy a su pesar, le sonrió- No quiero tener que compartirte con nadie.

Cuando la miró, estaba tan embargado por los intensos deseos de que así fuera, por la ternura y la ingenuidad de Bella ante su propia importancia, que parte de eso debió ver la muchacha en sus ojos, porque se sonrojó profundamente y estrujó su cabello de la misma forma en que hacía cuando estaba muy abochornada.

- No tienes que hacerlo- susurró de manera casi imperceptible, aunque él la oyó.

Enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Edward jaló de ella hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del suyo y pudo besar la comisura de sus labios con más sencillez. Bella, alertada por el cambio en las distancias, se apresuró a liberar sus brazos de la presa y hacer presión tras su cuello para besarlo con ferocidad. Ya había hecho aquello tantas veces que Edward ya no se sorprendía, y cada vez era más sencillo dejarse llevar por lo que ella deseaba. Esa y otro tipo de conductas lograban que su perplejidad no cesara, pues Bella proseguía con aquella dualidad de momentos aventurados y otros muy reprimidos, algo que lo divertía más que preocuparlo.

Se separaron un instante para tomar aire, y entonces fue él quien volvió a la carga. No estaban en una posición muy cómoda, ambos torcidos y esforzándose para no separarse, y fue Bella, no de manera consciente, de eso estuvo seguro Edward, quien tomó cartas en el asunto. Dejó que él regresara a su antigua posición, apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, y ella se encaramó en seguida a horcajadas suyas, sobre sus piernas, en una posición que a Edward le trajo recuerdos de sus más secretos sueños, esos que por ningún motivo habría confesado por respeto.

No puso muchos reparos, tampoco. Bastó un poco de esfuerzo de Bella y él olvidó las objeciones que normalmente habría tenido a hacer eso, con ella, en una cama. Habría intentado evadir la tentación, mucho más desde que era consciente de que, a medida que su relación avanzaba, el deseo por ella también, pero era demasiado fácil, demasiado atrayente, ceder.

Había deslizado lentamente una de sus manos hacia la parte baja de la cintura de Bella cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Inmediatamente, ambos se separaron unos centímetros y se quedaron congelados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Edward? ¿Cariño, estás ahí?- La voz de su madre llegó estrangulada a través de la puerta, con un tono que reflejaba total ingenuidad en cuanto a lo que sucedía en la habitación.

- Mierda- susurró Bella, y, ahora sí, Edward pudo apreciar una reacción más propia de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risita divertida al ver a la muchacha mirar la puerta con pánico. Bella, poniéndose roja de forma furiosa, se observó de pies a cabeza para revisar que su ropa no estuviera muy arrugada, y parecía frenética cuando comenzó a desenredar atolondradamente su cabello con los dedos, arrancándose matas consistentes cuando no podía sacar el nudo. Al escuchar su risa, lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡No es divertido!- susurró con voz ahogada.

- ¿No?- preguntó él, procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

- ¿Edward?- Esme llamó por segunda vez, ahora un poco más preocupada. Él procuró impostar una falsa voz de normalidad antes de hablar.

- ¡Ya bajo, mamá! ¡Ya voy!

Puso atención a los ruidos. Un segundo después, los suaves pasos de Esme comenzaron a perderse en dirección a las escaleras, y al igual que un globo aerostático pinchado, Bella se desplomó sobre la cama, aliviada, respirando a grandes bocanadas. Edward, simulando una tos, intentó no reírse, pero de la misma forma en que comprendía lo adolescente que se sentía cuando estaba con Bella, entendía que no había ni una sola parte de él que quisiera abandonar aquella sensación de libertad y adrenalina. Naturalmente, volvió a reír entre dientes.

Bella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Volvía a estar alarmada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó bajo, con la voz ronca.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo él.

- Bueno…- Ella lo observó como si fuera obvio- ¿No esperarás que baje junto a ti, o si? Ahora tu madre creerá que hemos estado, ya sabes…

Edward esbozó una sonrisa ladina ante su turbación, y, al mismo tiempo, ella se sonrojó y cortó el resto de sus palabras. A modo de continuación, se limitó a mirarlo un momento a él y el otro a la cama que se encontraba tan desordenada bajo su cuerpo. Luego, desvió su mirada al techo, haciéndole sonreír.

Dando un pequeño salto, Edward la apresó nuevamente y cayó sobre ella, procurando no hacerla sentir su peso. Con lentitud, y con una Bella congelada bajo sus extremidades, deslizó su nariz a través de su mandíbula y hacia su cuello, dejando uno que otro beso en el camino. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de volver a besarla en la boca, tomó sus dos manos y se incorporó de nuevo, atrayéndola junto a él y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la muchacha, asustada.

- Vamos, gallina- La apremió él, sonriendo cuando Bella comprendió qué estaba haciendo- Mi madre jamás pensaría nada malo de nosotros. Tengo la ventaja de años de irreprochable conducta y tú de sonrojarte de la nada. Se figurara que te he estado recitando la parte del balcón de Romeo y Julieta.

- Pero…

- Además va a estar demasiado encantada con que estés aquí, ni se va a dar cuenta de que estábamos… ¿qué cosa era?

Bella suspiró derrotada y él aferró aun más su mano, guiándola fuera y a través del pasillo. A partir de ese punto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De reojo, Edward observó como la muchacha intentaba arreglar su aspecto, una tontería, a su juicio, y estirar más prolijamente sus ropas. Él, en cambio, era incapaz de pensar en algo así. Estaba demasiado concentrado en comprender la excitación infantil que lo embargaba ante la perspectiva de aparecer con Bella de su mano, se deleitaba imaginando el rostro encantado de su madre y la sorpresa de un padre que no había intuido nada en su comportamiento, y luchaba contra la furiosa e incomprensible sensación de felicidad, esa que lo ponía contento cada vez que tenía a Bella cerca, por una cosa casi instintiva, de supervivencia.

Observó a la distraída criatura que tenía tomada de la mano y se preguntó si llegaría alguna vez a entender lo importante que era para él, o lo bien que le hacía tenerla a su lado.

Lentamente, acabaron por bajar las escaleras. Solo de oído, Edward adivinó que su padre estaba guardando algunos archivos del hospital en su despacho y que Emmet aun no había llegado, pues su risa no se escuchaba ni estaba encendida la televisión. Esme, en tanto, debía estar guardando cosas en la cocina, así que fue ahí hacia donde dirigió sus pasos con una recelosa, tímida y encantadora Bella detrás.

- ¿Mamá?- llamó él para orientarse.

- Acá estoy, cariño- La voz de su madre llegó justo desde dónde esperaba.

Dándole un último apretón de ánimo a Bella, empujó con ligereza la puerta que conectaba al recibidor con la cocina. Esme, tarareando una canción que él mismo le había compuesto, guardaba cosas que acababa de comprar en los diferentes cajones de la habitación, pero no se molestó en levantar la cabeza cuando sintió el ruido que ambos hicieron al entrar y empezó una conversación como si nunca se hubieran separado.

- Creí que tenías función hoy en la noche.

- Se canceló por los temporales- explicó él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante la distracción de Esme. Carraspeó para llamar su atención- ¿Mamá?

- Dime, cariño…

Los vivarachos ojillos verdes de su madre finalmente se alzaron. Abriéndose de par en par, no llegaron a toparse con su hijo cuando ya estaban viendo a su acompañante. Con un paquete de arroz en la mano, contempló a Bella como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, como si viera un destello cegador de pronto e intentara acostumbrarse a su presencia, pero cualquier rastro de estupor se evaporó cuando observó sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa de puro deleite se formó en sus labios. Cuando se volvió a mirarlo, finalmente, estaba esbozando una risita de oreja a oreja.

- Hola, señora Cullen- dijo con timidez Bella. Luego de la evidente alegría de Esme, quien se estremeció de placer al escuchar su voz, Edward había sentido como la muchacha se relajaba en su agarre y destensaba los hombros.

- Esme, querida, es Esme- Su madre dejó lo que tenía en las manos y avanzó con rapidez hasta plantarse frente a ellos, aun sonriendo- Dadas las circunstancias, hoy más que nunca soy Esme. ¿O me equivoco?

Lanzó una mirada especulativa a Edward, quien, dando otro vistazo a sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas, le sonrió petulante.

- No te sofoques, mujer- bromeó.

Los ojos de Esme le sonrieron con toda la ternura de una madre encantada ante la felicidad de sus hijos, pero tanto Edward como Bella dejaron de prestarle atención cuando la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse y apareció Carlisle con su ropa de casa. Con el ceño fruncido y un gesto desconcertado en la boca, Edward observó como su padre analizaba la escena con curiosidad y los labios firmemente cerrados. Entonces, en una cosa de segundos, la comprensión cruzó por su mirada, y sus ojos volaron de la sonrisa de Esme a las manos juntas, y, al final, al ascendente sonrojo de una avergonzada Bella, que parecía querer cavar un agujero en el suelo antes de pasar un segundo más ahí.

Pero Carlisle era un caballero. Sus dardos, por lo tanto, fueron a su hijo. Esbozó una sonrisita juguetona y divertida antes de sacudir la cabeza con aparente asombro, intercambiando una que otra mirada cómplice con su esposa.

- Y yo que incluso llegué a plantearme la idea de las drogas- murmuró con mofa- Tendría que haber pensado que un adolescente irritable, meditabundo y retraído tenía que ver con una mujer, siempre son ellas.

Edward no le prestó atención. Solo se limitó a sonreír con dulzura a la muchacha que se encontraba junto a él.

* * *

_Sí, estoy viva. Me limitaré a decir que he estado en mis merecidas vacaciones de verano y que luego de eso vino una cosa llamada terremoto. Digamos que las cosas se movieron un poco y no era el momento para ponerse a escribir. Pero bueno... gracias de todas maneras a las personas que llegaron a preocuparse por mí. Y también gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios en el último capitulo, además de las personas que me han notificado que recién se están metiendo en la historia, espero que sigan pendientes y no me odien demasiado por haber retrasado el asunto, hice lo que pude. Por ahora, no tengo más que decir. Espero a saber sus comentarios. GreenDoe. _


	22. Intimidad

**Capítulo veintiuno **

**INTIMIDAD**

Edward tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus más astutos reflejos para no chocar con el jeep de su hermano cuando llegaron a la casa de los Cullen. La densa neblina y la copiosa lluvia que asfixiaba al día había reducido la visión casi hasta su mínima expresión, pero, afortunadamente, el llamativo rojo del coche de Emmet aun destacaba y lo había alertado en el momento adecuado. Con profundo tacto, había sido capaz de aparcar entre el automóvil de su hermano y el límite con el bosque, y, mientras él estaba en eso, cuidando obrar con cautela, Bella se había limitado a trazar dibujos infantiles e insultos contra Emmet sobre los empañados vidrios del Volvo, demasiado confiada en que él sabría como lidiar con el insoportable clima y sin la más mínima preocupación en la cabeza. Esbozaba una sonrisa suave, incluso.

- ¿Crees que Charlie deje que me quede si la carretera se corta por la tormenta?- preguntó repentinamente, alejando su dedo índice del vidrio y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Con tu padre nunca se sabe- murmuró Edward, soltando una risita baja y apagando el motor- Probablemente preferirá utilizar alguna balsa para sacarte de aquí antes que dejar que te quedes conmigo toda la noche.

- La otra vez me dejó- apuntó Bella, y él le dirigió una mirada paciente.

- La otra vez yo estaba volando en fiebre y no tenía atribuciones para hacer nada, ahora, en cambio…

Bella esbozó una sonrisa de oreja de oreja ante la frase inconclusa que él dejó en el aire, pero en realidad estaba sonrojada. Con una sonrisita satisfecha en los labios por la reacción, Edward desvió su atención y escuchó el imponente ruido de los inmensos goterones sobre el metal del techo del coche, y, observando con indecisión hacia afuera, frunció el ceño y suspiró.

- Será mejor que salgamos de una vez- murmuró sin ganas- En cualquier otra parte esto es lo más lejos que una tormenta puede llegar, pero estamos en Forks y aquí suceden cosas extrañas. Vamos.

Inhalando fuerte y poniéndose la capucha de su jersey sobre la cabeza, salió hacia el exterior extrañando de inmediato el calor del interior del coche. Agradeció haberse puesto un calzado más grueso por la mañana al ver el fluido río que se había formado en la acera del porche y que se perdía en los verduzcos árboles del bosque, y se apuró en dar la vuelta al coche con rapidez y tomar a Bella de la mano antes de que la humedad y el agua le pasaran una mala jugada a su novia.

Su _novia_. Una sonrisa absurda e involuntaria apareció en sus labios al pensarlo. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que finalmente se confesaran uno al otro y aun no podía acostumbrarse a llamarla de esa forma. Incluso en esos momentos, cuando podía estirar su mano con toda la seguridad del mundo y tocar con certeza la textura de sus dedos contra su piel, Bella seguía estando cubierta por una peculiar estela de irrealidad que lo atontaba y aturdía a momentos, aun cuando, en general, la muchacha y él era extensiones del cuerpo del otro. No se habían separado más que en las noches durante todo el tiempo que llevaban, e incluso aquella distancia había sido paliada por las largas conversaciones telefónicas, los mensajes y una que otra incursión nocturna que, de saberla el jefe de policía, Edward podría comenzar a despedirse de su libertad.

Sus primeros días de noviazgo, lejos de lo que toda la gente habría podido creer, no habían sido los más agradables. Al inicial estupor, aturdimiento e incredulidad de las buenas personas de la secundaria de Forks, pronto le había seguido un ambiente de chismorreo insoportable y agobiante que los tenía a ellos dos como ejes del conflicto. Los miraron, pusieron caras de horror, murmuraron en voz alta e incluso algunas muchachas desubicadas llegaron a apuntarles con el dedo. Bella, para sorpresa de Edward, había soportado todo eso con inmensas sonrisas de superioridad, alegando llevar un conteo de todas las jóvenes que la habían observado con envidia al saber de lo suyo, mientras que él se limitaba a aferrarse a su mano con la magia que aquello conllevaba en su limitada visión enamorada.

Por eso, ambos se sintieron aliviados al dejar de ser el tema a colación. En la actualidad, los rostros de sus compañeros ya les parecían cosas anecdóticas y casi divertidas, y solo muy de vez en cuando regresaba la incomodidad inicial. En general, en las escasas ocasiones en que Bella se topaba con amigos y ellos se sorprendían al ver que Edward, contrario a lo que se pensaba, no era un desadaptado y engreído imbécil, tal como había sucedido con Angela Webber, la única amiga que Bella consideraba verdadera, quien se había mostrado inicialmente tímida ante su presencia.

Tampoco extrañaba los primeros días de descubrimiento. Tal como estaban, sentía que no podía considerarse más pleno, ni recordaba un momento en que hubiera sentimiento superior. Le gustaba la rutina, por insólito que sonara, le gustaba pasar a buscarla por las mañanas, soportar con entereza las clases, enrollarse en su coche como cualquier pareja de adolescentes durante el almuerzo y pasar las tardes riéndose de menudencias sin importancia y escuchando música. Le gustaba de una forma ridícula, y jamás había estado tan en contacto con aquella adolescencia de su carácter, tan despreocupada, tan libre y jovial.

A grandes rasgos, debía sincerarse, estaba reconciliado con todo. Y solo gracias a esa torpe y atolondrada muchacha que ahora temblaba de forma involuntaria entre sus brazos. Liberándola de su protección por un momento, Edward se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la casa para hacerla pasar antes de que siguiera calándose, aunque la muchacha seguía con tercianas. Inmediatamente, Esme, convocada de la nada, apareció con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro, señalando la habitación donde guardaban las cosas útiles en caso de emergencia y los trastos viejos.

- Dejé unas toallas ahí para que se sequen- explicó con amabilidad- Y en el baño de Edward hay una muda de ropa para que te cambies y te saques esas ropas, Bella. Tú también ponte algo seco, cariño.

- Gracias, Esme- farfulló Bella con voz estrangulada.

Edward, una vez que tomó dos gruesas toallas, condujo a la muchacha escaleras arriba en silencio. La fuerte luz de un relámpago y el trueno subsiguiente los sobresaltó en el camino, haciendo que Bella saltara entre sus brazos y que su agarre se hiciera más protector. Extrañamente, no obstante, el muchacho percibió la sonrisa diminuta, pero concreta, que ella esbozaba.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó curioso, y Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

- Estaba pensando en tormentas que cortan carreteras y balsas pinchadas…

- Oh- Edward dejó escapar una risita baja y sonrió de oreja a oreja- Una interesante posibilidad.

- Muy tentadora- asintió radiante la muchacha.

Recorrieron el último tramo del pasillo y abrieron la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Edward. Inmediatamente, el muchacho le tendió una de las toallas de Esme para que se secara, pues Bella tenía los labios de un misterioso tono azulado.

- Mejor ve a secarte, pequeña coqueta, no querrás enfermar.

- No recuerdo que reclamaras mucho la última vez que me cuidaste- Bella esbozó una sonrisita petulante- Necesitaste una sola invitación para meterte en mi cama.

Edward apretó sus labios para contener una risa secretamente culpable y sacó a relucir su sonrisa más maliciosa antes de inclinarse a hablar sobre su oído.

- Sería mejor que no andes comentando eso en público- le susurró, dejando un pequeño beso en su lóbulo – Imagina qué pensará la gente.

Bella, tal como él había esperado, se sonrojó furiosamente y salió rauda hacia el cuarto de baño, antes de que pudiera seguir siendo objeto de burla. Él, en tanto, y aun divertido a costa de la muchacha, también se deshizo de sus ropas húmedas y las cambió por unas más hogareñas y secas, sintiendo de inmediato como la desagradable sensación de humedad se alejaba de su cuerpo. Su cabello, sin embargo, estaba goteando agua, y como no tenía ganas de perder tiempo en él, decidió por drenarlo al máximo y dejarlo húmedo.

Bella, con unos pantalones de su madre y un jersey viejo que él reconoció como su prenda favorita a los trece, y que aun así le quedaba enorme, salió unos minutos después. Su cabello también estaba húmedo, pero a él la encontraba encantadora de todas las formas y no le permitió preocuparse por eso, arrastrándola escaleras abajo con un pequeño y prometedor beso en los labios que silencio toda posible protesta.

Por las voces que distinguió en el camino, descubrió que Jasper y Rosalie acompañaban a su hermano en la sala de estar. Edward y Bella no solían compartir mucho tiempo con ellos cuando estaban fuera del instituto, pues se dedicaban a asuntos que nadie con un poco de pudor quería ver a menudo y que ellos tampoco deseaban compartir, pero de vez en cuando bajaban de la maravillosa nube donde existían para socializar con el resto de las personas, a pesar de las mofas de las que eran objeto. En el caso de Emmet, y contrario a lo que Edward habría esperado, su hermano no se había comportado como el sujeto maduro y agradable que él necesitaba. Desde que se había enterado, una semana después del inicio, se había dedicado al completo a atormentar a Bella con frases insidiosas y desagradables, y, sorprendentemente, había sido Rosalie la encargada de interceder a favor de su amiga y mandarlo a callar, aunque no era lo bastante a menudo.

Edward no dejaba de sorprenderse por la timidez de Bella con su poco sutil hermano, pues la había visto lidiar con una entereza admirable cuando se trataba del receloso jefe de policía o sus compañeros del instituto. Sin embargo, no tenían opción alguna, y su hermano lo sabía. Si iban a la casa de Bella se arriesgaban a que Charlie llegara en cualquier momento y arruinara cualquier momento personal, una costumbre que, según su hija, había implementado desde que sabía de la existencia de un novio para ver si alguna vez atrapaba a Edward con las manos en la masa. O en Bella, para el caso.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó Emmet apenas cruzaron el umbral de la sala de estar. Las manos de la muchacha estrujaron las suyas con nerviosismo anticipado.

- Ni lo pienses, Emmet- ladró Rosalie, a lo lejos.

Su hermano hizo una mueca enfadada, pero no dijo nada más y alejó con rostro de niño encaprichado hacia su novia, quien armaba un castillo de naipes cerca de los ventanales. Aliviado, Edward condujo a Bella hacia el sillón, donde Jasper observaba la televisión con expresión ausente y aburrida. Su amigo levantó el rostro cuando los vio llegar.

- ¿Conviviendo con los mortales?- preguntó con una sonrisita, y Edward asintió divertido.

- Algo así- murmuró, acomodándose en el mueble y haciendo que Bella se acurrucara contra su pecho. Estaba temblando todavía- Pásame esa manta, por favor.

Jasper le tendió el grueso edredón que Edward usaba para cubrir a Esme cuando se quedaba dormida y tapó a Bella, frotándola con su mano para hacer entrar en calor su espalda espasmódica. Poco a poco, y mientras él aparentaba interés en la violenta y básica película de acción que se pasaba en la televisión, la muchacha acabó por calmarse y enterró su rostro aun más en su cuello. Para la sorpresa de Edward, de pronto pudo sentir cómo los labios de Bella, semiabiertos por sobre su manzana de Adán, se abrían lentamente y bostezaban, justo en el momento en que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de a poco y dejaban de observarlo desde su pecho.

Edward sabía que había pasado una mala noche por la tormenta, pero no imaginaba lo exhausta que estaba ella hasta que su pecho comenzó a ascender y descender profunda y acompasadamente, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se adueñara de sus labios. Arropándola aun más, besó entre sus cabellos aun humedecidos y con olor a lluvia.

A su lado, escuchó la risita tenue de Jasper.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con ingenuidad Edward, haciendo que su amigo sonriera más.

- No es nada- aseguró, pero sus ojos brillaron con un toque de maldad- Solo me divertía viéndote la cara de imbécil. ¿Asumo que todo va bien en el cielo?

- Todo va perfecto- Edward ignoró el primer comentario de su amigo y echó otro vistazo a Bella, quien dormitaba con los labios levemente entreabiertos, y volvió a sonreír- Más que perfecto.

Jasper le lanzó una sonrisa sardónica, pero no dijo nada y volvió a observar de reojo la televisión con expresión desganada.

Edward no tenía ningún tipo de reparo en reconocer que los primeros meses con Bella a su lado se había convertido en una criatura insoportable, egoísta y por completo desligada de lo que pudiera sucederle al resto. Sin embargo, y a pesar de aquella enfermedad que aun no quería desaparecer de su sistema, su insensatez no había permitido que fuera incapaz de percibir ciertas situaciones a su alrededor que no compartían su nivel de felicidad y plenitud. De todos esos casos, nada le había llamado la atención más que lo que ocurría entre Jasper y Alice, sobre todo porque con esta última se sentía ligado por una gratitud solo superable en magnitud por el afecto que le profesaba a Bella.

En los últimos meses había tenido que observar cómo la personalidad y el ánimo de su amiga decaía conforme al comportamiento errático de Jasper. Inicialmente, su relación con Bella había empujado a ambos muchachos a un comportamiento de cordialidad superior entre ambos, y, entonces más que nunca, Edward había creído que lo suyo era una cosa de días, semanas, a lo máximo. Sentía cierto remordimiento porque sabía que, de ser un amigo más atento, habría hablado con Jasper hacia tiempo acerca de lo que le pasaba, pues no le cabía ninguna duda de que él era el problema, pero se había propuesto la tarea de enmendar sus errores y averiguar el real estado de los hechos. Alice, por su parte, era una pared en blanco, pues decía que no importaba sus problemas sin importancia a favor de la felicidad de ellos, pero sabía que no aplicaba la misma doctrina con Bella, a quien a menudo había descubierto observando a su amiga con preocupación. Suponía con una certeza casi absoluta que Alice lo consideraba como un mártir que, una vez logrado su objetivo, no debía ser atormentado por otros problemas menores. Lo protegía más de lo que merecía.

Al menos había podido hacer averiguaciones gracias a Bella. Ella le había confiado que Alice se había cansado de la actitud de Jasper, o de la inexistencia de esta. Había buscado todas las posibles formas, ser franca y decirle lo que sentía por él, intentar mantener una relación de seudo amistad y, finalmente, dejarlo tranquilo. A todas ellas el escurridizo muchacho había rehuido, aunque Edward sabía que la idea de la amistad había llegado a calar en lo profundo de la coraza de Jasper.

No deseaba de forma natural inmiscuirse en lo que pasaba con sus amigos, pues eran ellos quienes debían resolver sus problemas, pero había algo que lo instaba a hacerlo. Sentía un deber moral de devolverle algo a Alice por todo, creía que se lo merecía, tal como ella lo había pensado de él.

- ¿Has visto a Alice últimamente?- preguntó, sin mayor interés de ser cauteloso.

El muchacho se envaró sobre su asiento y le echó una mirada rápida antes de regresar la vista hacia la televisión con supuesta tranquilidad.

- No- dijo de manera cortante, y se encogió de hombros- No he sabido de ella.

- ¿Están peleados?

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró profundo. De manera cansina, agarró el mando del televisor de la mesita de centro y subió el volumen del aparato hasta que estuvo lo bastante alto como para que Emmet y Rosalie, quienes seguían absortos con los naipes, no escucharan absolutamente nada. Entonces, volvió a dejar el mando en su lugar y se giró para verle.

- No me he peleado con nadie- explicó con aparente calma, aunque mantenía su puño derecho fuertemente apretado- Y no lo hagas sonar como una riña de casados.

- Si tú quisieras podría ser algo así- apuntó con agilidad Edward.

- Edward, no te metas, ¿sí?

Jasper revolvió su espeso cabello rubio y lo jaló con los dedos con aire desquiciado. Parecía como si quisiera decir o agregar algo a lo antes dicho, pero acabó abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces hasta hacer una mueca y desviar su mirada hacia algún lugar indeterminado del salón. Edward no necesitó ver más para saber que debía actuar en el momento, pues su amigo estaba a punto de escabullirse.

- Jasper, jamás me metería en tus asuntos si no fuera porque estoy preocupado por Alice. Dime la verdad… - Edward bufó con frustración y tamborileó suave sobre el tabique de su nariz- ¿Te gusta o no?

El muchacho lo miró fijo un momento y se desplomó sobre el sillón con gesto derrotado, ocultando su rostro al esconder el mentón.

- Sí- masculló en voz baja. Edward asintió sin expresión.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Lo bastante como para no saber cómo actuar…- Jasper cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse- Mucho.

Edward sonrió ante la turbación de su amigo y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Bella. Estaba seguro de ser la persona más ideal para entender cómo se sentía el muchacho, lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Tenía la prueba feliz del mismo padecimiento de Jasper entre sus brazos, y entendía lo perdido que debía sentirse.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- inquirió después de unos momentos, sintiendo como la molestia que había estado acumulando contra Jasper comenzaba a mermar.

- El problema es que lo voy a arruinar- murmuró el muchacho- Siempre lo hago, con todo.

- No _seas_ idiota

- ¡No es idiotez!- exclamó Jasper, y al percatarse de su súbita alza de volumen volvió a susurrar- No es idiotez. No sé cómo reaccionar ante ella, cómo tratarla. No soy como tú, no soy una persona físicamente cariñosa, o expresiva, y ella es todo eso y mucho más. ¡La chica es perfecta! Y yo soy un imbécil…

- ¿Y no has pensado que es eso lo que le gusta de ti?- Edward esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, divertido por la verborrea de Jasper, la primera que le conocía- ¿O qué? ¿Creíste que era por tu cabello?

Jasper, a pesar de la mirada aireada y furibunda que le dirigió, sonrió, aunque fue una morisqueta sombría, temblorosa y lánguida. Parecía un poco más animado, aunque estaba evidentemente avergonzado por sus palabras y su comportamiento.

- Esto de Bella te ha hecho insoportable, ¿lo sabes, no?

Edward, olvidando que tenía a la aludida entre los brazos, se rió un poco más brusco que lo normal junto a Jasper. Entonces, sintió a Bella removerse nuevamente, y aunque intentó volver a acurrucarse y él se lo permitió, acabó abriendo sus somnolientos ojos y escrutándole con el ceño fruncido. Lucía un tanto desorientada.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó con voz dormida.

- Jasper- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella abrió sus enormes ojos de par en par y observó a Jasper con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios. Su cabello había comenzado a secarse y empezaba a parecer una pequeña muñeca desordenada y adorable.

- Sí… Jazz siempre es divertido- musitó de forma vaga, y luego volvió su mirada hacia Edward- ¿Te he dicho lo guapo que te ves con el cabello mojado?

Edward suprimió una sonrisa avergonzada al escuchar el comentario y procuró no mirar a Jasper. Siempre era divertido escuchar las incoherencias no censuradas de Bella cada vez que se despertaba, pero no estaba seguro si con público era tan interesante y beneficioso para él.

- Nunca, de hecho

- Oh- Bella parpadeó sorprendida- Pues es cierto, ¿verdad, Jasper?

La morisqueta de Jasper no tuvo precio. Observó a Bella como si se hubiera vuelto loca y, procurando que no le viera, le hizo un gesto para que se la llevara a descansar. Edward, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo, le sonrió encantado, pero primero rebuscó en los ojos de su amigo para saber si algo de su conversación había servido. Al menos, le pareció, Jasper lucía un poco más animado, y algo en la forma en que asintió le dio esperanzas de una mejora en las relaciones con Alice. Como amigos de ambos, poco más se podía hacer, además de canalizar sus buenas intenciones por un desenlace feliz.

Acarició la mejilla de Bella para atrapar su atención. La muchacha volvía a dormitar, pero acabó abriendo los ojos.

- Oye, bonita, ¿te parece si vamos a mi cuarto mejor?- le susurró en voz baja, de forma tal que solo ella escuchara- Vas a poder dormir más a gusto.

La excesiva atención de Bella hacia sus labios le sugirió que la muchacha podría no estar tan interesada en la almohada de su cama. Sus más buenas intenciones habían propuesto la idea de subir para que ella pudiera descansar, pero le bastó observar aquellos ojos oscuros, tapados por una película húmeda y oscurantista, para colocarse en su misma sintonía. Sabía lo sencillo que era ceder ante sus deseos más bajos, los de ella y los de él, y se alegraba de que aun no tuviera que encontrarse en la discordia de luchar contra ellos.

- Eres una criatura espantosa- le susurró, sonriendo en contra de sus propias palabras- Anulas todas mis lindos propósitos.

- Me alegro- musitó ella, y se acercó hacia él para depositar un beso certero en la comisura de sus labios.

Jasper carraspeó fuerte. A regañadientes, Edward se alejó de Bella para darle una sonrisa de disculpa a su amigo, pero los dedos inquietos de la muchacha entre los suyos lo instaron a levantarse del sillón con rapidez y jalar de Bella para que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación. Los otros estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la forma en que se manejaban ellos dos como para sorprenderse por su salida repentina. Jamás se quedaban mucho tiempo con el resto, pero nadie lo veía como una absorción insana por su parte, pues ambos compartían mucho más en el instituto desde que habían comenzado a ser novios. Para Emmet, sobre todo, quien nunca había sido feliz con la personalidad de Edward posterior a su regreso de Chicago, era una mejora considerable que, a simple vista, le tranquilizaba y contentaba.

Llegaron hasta el tercer piso en silencio y se dispersaron apenas entraron a su cuarto. Edward se acercó al estéreo para colocar algo de música, y Bella, quien ya se conocía el lugar de memoria y no había nada que le llamara la atención, se acercó de inmediato hasta la cama para estirarse entre las cobijas doradas. Unos momentos más tarde, Edward la imitó y se desplomó a su lado, observándola con curiosidad mientras la muchacha mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Hablaste con Jasper?- preguntó de pronto, sin alzar sus párpados y haciendo tamborilear sus dedos sobre su vientre. Edward no se sorprendió por el nivel de conocimiento de Bella, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellos desplantes de perspicacia con los que salía a veces.

- Sí, algo- reconoció- Espero que sirva.

- Yo también- aseguró Bella.

- Mmm… no lo habría pensado- murmuró él- Parecías tan interesada en mi cabello.

Bella se sonrojó.

- No te aproveches de mi debilidad y no lo haré de la tuya.

Edward, ignorándola, se inclinó sobre Bella para besar su cuello. Como la muchacha aun tenía los ojos cerrados, se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus labios contra la piel, pero pronto sintió él sus manos sobre su cabello y en su propia garganta, dándole caricias. Edward se deslizó hasta quedar frente a su boca y la besó profundamente, siendo recibido con las mismas ganas que había observado en sus ojos en la sala de estar. Era el mismo recibimiento que siempre obtenía de ella, la misma predisposición a aceptarlo de la forma que fuera en cualquier momento. Las mismas ternuras y fierezas que se combinaban como claves de su destrucción más personal.

La lengua juguetona de Edward se movió tentativa contra los labios de la muchacha y ella se arrastró por sobre el edredón hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, colgándose de su cuello y atacándolo con consistencia mientras él la equilibraba desde su cintura y acariciaba su espalda baja.

Bella se separó levemente de su boca.

- Te quiero- murmuró con voz dulce, casi un arrullo, rozando sus labios contra los suyos.

Edward la observó a través de la densa capa de cabellos oscuros que caían sobre su frente, atravesando la barrera de sus pestañas. Se le ocurrieron de pronto un sinfín de posibles respuestas, un millón de sensaciones que asociaba con ella, pero entendía que no era lo que Bella buscaba. La muchacha debía haber sentido la inquietud siempre presente de aquellos cuatro meses, aquel temor suyo a que, de pronto, todo acabara y ella se arrepintiera y decidiera que él no valía tanto como para perder el tiempo.

Bella sabía, siempre sabía. Y aquellas palabras eran un rechazo a sus temores, una constatación de lo que Edward siempre esperaba atisbar en su comportamiento pero del que no podía extraer ninguna certeza. Era su verdad más real y su declaración más importante.

- Lo sé- susurró Edward, y se estiró para besar la comisura de sus labios- Lo sé.

* * *

_¡ Hola! Sí, haber cuántos están sorprendidos... jejejeje. Bueno, sé que me demoré muchísimo y asumo la resposabilidad por completo, pero no me he olvidado de la historia. Solo soy una vaga absorta en los estudios (menos mal, de otra forma no vivo) y el mundial de fútbol. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, alertas e historias favoritas. Veamos, veamos... ajá, ¡no hay dudas! Eso sí, gracias a esas que dicen que escribo tan bien como para ser escritora (mi ego se los agradece, muchachas, está sonrojado y bailando la Macarena). Con respecto a la historia, vamos lentos pero seguros. El descenlace no va a ser ni sorprendente ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que ya quedó claro que la historia no la escribí pensando en grandes climax. A partir del próximo capítulo, nos vamos en picada al final (quedan nueve capítulos). _

_En fin, espero no demorar taaanto. Sé que ahora me fui un poco al cerdo. Besitos, GreenDoe. _


	23. Final

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo veintidós**

**FINAL**

- Estoy muerto- murmuró Jasper, dejando caer el bolígrafo que estaba usando sobre la mesa, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y desordenando sus rubios cabellos con fuerza- No quiero escribir una solicitud más.

Edward rió entre dientes al observar la actitud irracional de su siempre tranquilo amigo. La bulliciosa y sicodélica cafetería que habían encontrado en el barrio más ajetreado de Seattle parecía un lugar un tanto absurdo para rellenar solicitudes de universidad, pero ni los meseros ni el dueño del local, un hombre que observaba el fútbol en la gigantesca pantalla plana de la esquina con ojos frenéticos, lucían preocupados por el tiempo excesivo que llevaban en el lugar. Por lo demás, siempre tenían como coartada que el café que Jasper había ordenado dos horas atrás aun no se acababa.

Edward echó un vistazo alrededor y reconoció el rostro de Bella en la multitud, haciéndose camino a través de un grupo de adolescentes y seguida de cerca de uno de los meseros que hasta hacía pocos minutos atendía la nada misma a los clientes. El chico llevaba una bandeja llena de comida en las manos, y no había que ser un genio para notar lo fastidiado que estaba por la interrupción.

Edward le sonrió divertido a Bella cuando se sentó a su lado y comenzó a recoger algunos papeles de Jasper para hacer espacio a la bandeja.

- ¿Hambre?- preguntó con ironía, y la muchacha le sacó la lengua.

- Como ustedes estaban en su fase de leones machos incapaces de hacer nada, decidí que sería la encargada de cazar- Ella se encogió de hombros- Si no quieren nada, no me ofendo.

Jasper, que parecía más entero con la mención de comida, rió en voz y, mientras Edward buscaba darle un beso conciliador a su novia, estiró una de sus manos para coger un trozo de pizza. Al tiempo que Bella dejaba su mala actuación de niña ofendida y comenzaban a besarse, Edward observó como su amigo comenzaba a hacer pequeñas torrecillas con los formularios de las universidades y las guardaba en el bolso, mirándoles con sus cejas muy alzadas.

- Sí, muchachos, no se incomoden por mí- musitó con sarcasmo.

Bella, quien era por mucho la más incómoda con que la gente los viera en esas manifestaciones públicas de afecto, pareció regresar a la realidad con sus palabras y se separó inmediatamente de Edward, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus enormes ojos marrones brillantes de vergüenza. Aquello le hizo reír a su lado, viendo como la muchacha musitaba en voz muy baja una disculpa y se apresuraba en tomar también un poco de comida, como si con eso pudiera borrar algo de lo que había sucedido y salvarla de posibles comentarios a su costa, aun cuando Jasper fuera demasiado caballero para hacer algo así.

Edward, particularmente juguetón aquel día y el único candidato a fastidiarla, decidió darle una tregua e imitarlos.

- Alice viene en camino- comentó entonces Bella, evidentemente aliviada de que nadie hubiera mencionado palabra alguna- Pensé que podríamos ir al cine, o algo…

Jasper, quien había escuchado con escasa atención, cuadró los hombros. Edward todavía no dejaba de maravillarse de los asombrosos frutos que había cosechado la charla que él había considerado tan breve e intrascendente con Jasper. Esperando un cese de hostilidades entre sus dos amigos, los resultados habían superado todas sus expectativas. Por razones obvias, una conservación del pudor entre dos buenos compañeros, no le había preguntado a Jasper de qué había hablado con Alice, y, como esta tampoco mencionara el tema, se había contentado con la idea de haber hecho algo bueno por quien tanto había realizado por él, pero aquello no evitaba un pequeño nivel de curiosidad sana por saber. La relación de esos dos, dejando de lado cualquier especulación y concentrándose en los hechos, jamás había estado mejor. Alice se aprovechaba del ambiente y Jasper estaba más relajado que nunca en su presencia, dejando salir quien realmente era y dejándose envolver por el aura frenético y agradable que de la muchacha.

Así que esa reacción, que antes implicaba incomodidad, era ahora una señal clara, a consideración de Edward, de que su amigo se moría por ver a Alice, o algo por el estilo. Podía ser muy bueno en moderar sus emociones, pero había cosas que eran demasiado evidentes y que ni siquiera una criatura moderada y calculadora como Jasper era capaz de apaciguar.

- Pensé que tenía una reunión familiar- comentó Edward, robando un trozo de pizza descartado del plato de su novia.

- Se ha escapado- explicó Bella, observándole distraída- Solo espero que no tenga la peregrina idea de llevarme de compras, eso sí sería una mierda.

- Suena como Alice- rió Edward, y echó un vistazo al muchacho que seguía guardando papeles en su bolso con aparente desinterés- Pero no creo que tenga ganas.

Bella le dio un golpe en el estómago, pero aquello solo le hizo reír más y, a pesar de su actitud, supo que aquello no le molestaba de verdad. Luego de ver los resultados de su conversación con Jasper en vivo, se había puesto particularmente cariñosa con él, y Edward, encantado, se había dejado mimar sin llegar a explicar que, en realidad, no había hecho nada. Si por cada pequeña cosa buena que hiciera lo iban a agasajar así, era capaz de hacerle favores incluso a Newton.

Jasper le devolvió a su sonrisa pretenciosa una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Quizás sabía que podía salir perdiendo si se embarcaban en una batalla de frases mordaces y pequeños secretos.

- ¿No querías buscar unos discos en la tienda del este?- preguntó su amigo, en cambio, buscando un tema más seguro para sus nervios y hablando con pasmosa cordialidad.

- Sí- Edward recordó la razón por la que habían terminado tan lejos de Forks y se giró a ver a Bella- Podríamos juntarnos con Alice en ese centro comercial. Te prometo que le impediré llevarte de compras.

- Siempre dices lo mismo- murmuró Bella, con el ceño fruncido y rostro desganado- Y al final te convence con una de esas caras con las que ha manipulado a todos desde que tiene tres.

Edward la besó en la coronilla y pasó una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra sí con cariño. Si bien sabía lo convincente que podía ser Alice con aquella actitud de hermana menor caprichosa que tenía con él, en especial, sabía también que Bella se encontraba varios peldaños en su escala de prioridades por sobre su amiga. En general, cuando se rendía ante las demandas infantiles y algo ridículas de aquella pequeñísima muchacha era porque consideraba que, dentro de todo, tenía algo de razón. No quería que Bella, por mucho que dijera desear estar a su lado en todo momento, perdiera parte de la vida que llevaba antes de que fueran novios. Y parte de eso era Alice y las salidas y excursiones insólitas que le programaba a su amiga. Por mucho que detestara la idea de separarse mucho de ella, tampoco deseaba ser de aquellos novios irritablemente apegados que absorbían la vida del otro. Y aunque la misma Bella quisiera negarse, sabía también que no podía procurar que sus vidas fueran vidas únicamente en consideración del otro. Ambos eran personas con actividades y deseos ajenos antes de comenzar su relación, y por muy poca importancia que a él le hubiera dado últimamente a los suyos, no deseaba coartar los de ella. Quería estar con ella y lo que ella conllevaba, no robársela. O no mucho, no siempre.

- Te prometo que esta vez no me engatusa- anunció con una sonrisa amplia, y la apaciguó con un corto beso en la mejilla.

Tanto Jasper como Bella decidieron escapar de la tienda de discos y encaminarse a una librería luego de media hora. Edward sabía lo absorto que podía ponerse con esa clase de cosas, sobre todo en tiendas especializadas como aquella, y ellos también lo sabían luego de acompañarle por separado en numerosas veces, por lo que le parecía un real gesto que le hubieran acompañado aunque fuera un momento. Naturalmente, no había razón por la que tuvieran que aguantar sus dilemas musicales internos, así que les sonrió con seguridad cuando le comunicaron a donde iban, asegurándoles que ni notaría que no estaban. Sabía que no lo haría, de todas formas, y lo que menos quería en el mundo era aburrir a Bella.

Por lo demás, su amigo y su novia hacían buena pareja si se trataba de ir a regatear libros. Ambos eran callados y no se molestaban mientras encajaban sus rostros entres gruesos tomos de títulos indescifrables que solo a ellos les interesaría.

Sonrió algo nostálgico cuando tuvo entre sus dedos el mismo disco de jazz que había escuchado largo tiempo atrás, la última tarde de vacaciones de verano de julio pasado, cuando anotaba partituras en su habitación y la luz del crepúsculo dibujaba extrañas siluetas en el río que se veía desde su ventanal. Todavía podía recordar la añoranza que había sentido al escuchar el ruidoso coche de Bella al llegar, y lo ridículo que le habría parecido si alguien le comentara en qué estarían ambos en unos meses más. Aunque fuera mínimo, aun podía sentir en carne propia la desesperación que gobernaba sus pensamientos en esa época.

Pero ya no importaba. Afortunadamente, desde hacía un tiempo ya que había dejado de observar su pasado con la frustración y rabia de antes. Su humor había mejorado tanto que ahora analizaba las situaciones previas con una resignación e ironía que desconocía. Bella, con su doctrina de vida tanto más relajada que la suya propia, le había dado considerables monsergas de por qué no valía la pena amargarse la existencia por cosas que ya habían sucedido, y que, por lo demás, no habían tenido consecuencias graves. Y si bien a Edward le parecía gravísimo haber estado sin Bella por tan largo período, ella le había dicho que era porque así tenía que suceder. A juicio de la muchacha, las cosas se habían dado de una forma tan ideal que no se arrepentía de nada. Había sido preciso y exacto, cuando ambos estaban en una situación perfecta para iniciar algo sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Y en eso él era incapaz de rebatir nada, pues no dejaba de tener razón. Bella, en su inmensa e incomprensible madurez, solía tener la respuesta correcta cada vez que soltaba aquellos largos discursos. Y era esa parte de su carácter la que le daba ventaja en la relación, eso y su tendencia a sorprenderle a cada momento. Porque a pesar de las cosas que le decía y hacía por él, Edward seguía con la sensación de que aquella muchachita tenía todo el poder del mundo para destruirle si quisiera, pero que no era un efecto recíproco. Sentía que las cosas se habían dado de tal manera que siempre fuera él quien más arriesgaba emocionalmente, y sabía que no era por una falta de compromiso de Bella. Era por una ausencia de estabilidad suya, una estabilidad frágil que se refugiaba en aquella relación con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Su única arma de defensa, lo único que sabía a certeza que ella no poseía y él sí, era ese cosquilleo intenso que le recorría antes de verla en concreto. Esa capacidad de sentir su presencia incluso minutos antes de que Bella apareciera en escena de manera corpórea. Si ella podía destruirle, él tenía la posibilidad de sentir siempre esa energía diferente que le recorría cada vez que entendía que estaba a punto de llegar, de notar como sus músculos se tensaban y como su pulso se aceleraba. De poder decir a exactitud dónde y, en ocasiones, qué estaba haciendo ella. Lo que sentía, incluso. Si ella lo iba a destruir en algún momento, él sería capaz de entenderlo antes.

No como ahora, cuando Bella se encontraba a sus espaldas. A punto, según sus aspiraciones, de sorprenderle por la retaguardia.

- Hola, Bella- dijo divertido.

El rostro incrédulo y desencajado de la muchacha le sacó una sonrisa cuando se giró para mirarla. Sí, imágenes como aquella le daban algo de tranquilidad a su espíritu cuando era consciente de lo mucho que dependía de Bella. En algunas ocasiones, podía ser incluso más sorprendente que ella misma, y le gustaba que fuera capaz de aprovecharlo en su ventaja.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó Bella, casi indignada y frunciendo fuerte el ceño. Sus gestos eran casi cómicos.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja, entretenido con su rostro sorprendido. Sabía que podía jugar un momento y tomarle el pelo, y ni siquiera tenía que mentir o engañarla. De todos modos, sabía que ella no le creería lo que le dijera, lo encontraría absurdo.

- Sentí tu presencia- explicó como si fuera obvio, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Mi presencia?- dijo Bella, hablándole como si fuera un niño pequeño- Nadie siente presencias, Edward.

- Yo sí- la contradijo, sonriendo tan fuerte que le dolieron las mejillas- La tuya.

- Ya…

El muchacho la observó con una sonrisa condescendiente y se inclinó para darle un corto beso en los labios y evaporar cualquier comentario o argumento lógico racional con que ella pudiera salirle. No se había equivocado con sus suposiciones. La mente de Bella, tan cínica e incrédula como la de todos los de su generación, a excepción de algunos locos como Alice o él, no le permitía creer algo como lo que sostenía, y no le importaba mucho. Era lo poco que tenía frente a la inmensidad que era ella, y lo ocuparía tanto como le fuera útil, si bien su relación no era ni sería jamás un campo de batalla como podía sonar.

- Tú solo llévame la corriente, ¿sí?- susurró, y su rostro pareció convencerla, pues asintió con la misma quietud de una niña pequeña- Excelente, ¿ya llegó Alice?

La pequeña criatura que era su amiga los esperaba con un gesto impaciente y sus acelerados pies balanceándose de un lado a otro. Demasiado apresurada para siquiera saludarle, agitó la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento y jaló del brazo de Jasper, quien estaba parado a su lado con rostro perdido, para arrastrarlo hacia una de las tiendas donde una pantalla gigante pasaba el video de uno de sus artistas favoritas. Una vez más, y mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre los brazos de Bella, Edward sintió una agradable paz cuando vio aquella escena. Aquel gesto, la naturalidad de Alice para mover a Jasper, era mucho más de lo que había visto en ambos en toda su relación, pero su amigo no parecía ni remotamente sorprendido por tal acción, como si ya hubiera sucedido antes.

Por lo demás, Edward no había dejado de notar que ellos no se habían saludado, lo que lo hacía sospechar de una posible reunión antes de que Jasper accediera a acompañarle a Seattle. Se movían con tal fluidez, lado a lado, que recordó lo obvia que una relación entre sus amigos le había parecido meses atrás, antes de que se las arreglaran para enturbiar las cosas, y los ojillos brillantes y agradecidos que Alice le ofreció por unos momentos, breves y fugaces, así se lo ratificaron.

Suponía que Jasper funcionaba de una manera diferente al común de las personas, pero estaba contento de haber hecho algo por Alice y él.

Tal como Bella había pronosticado, su amiga esbozó un convincente y tristón rostro para lograr sus objetivos, pero no se doblegaron. Después de un par de tiras y aflojas, la convencieron de que, en realidad, el guardarropas de Bella no estaba tan empobrecido como para alimentarlo una vez más, pero tampoco ingresaron al cine. Simplemente, se limitaron a pasear por los pasillos del lugar mientras Alice, quien había entendido su papel en el juego que le presentaban, paseaba a Jasper de tienda en tienda, cuchicheando en voz baja y sacando pequeñas sonrisas en su interlocutor. Edward y Bella, varios pasos más atrás, los observaban con un análisis de científico paternalista, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de preocupación.

Por un asunto de la naturaleza, las cosas no podían ser siempre perfectas. Aunque la mejora de las relaciones de sus dos amigos apuntaba a lo contrario, Edward se había dado cuenta durante esa semana de que esa felicidad no podía durar. Después de todo, aquellos eran los últimos meses de Jasper en Forks, justo antes de que se graduara con sus otros compañeros, entre ellos su hermana Rosalie y Emmet, y se fuera, idealmente, a la universidad de Pensilvania. Lo que pasara en ese espacio de tiempo, según un estándar social, no podía ser tan fuerte o importante, pero, en datos crudos y reales, Jasper acabaría yéndose y Alice se quedaría.

No estaba muy seguro de sí ellos lo habían considerado, pero Bella y él si habían hablado de ello, una de esas tardes en que se desplomaban sobre su cama y murmuraban en voz baja entre beso y beso. La muchacha se había preocupado por él, insólitamente, y cómo se sentía con la marcha de su hermano, y Edward se había descubierto sopesando sus impresiones sobre el futuro.

A Emmet, familia y todo, no lo extrañaría. Si bien su relación había vuelto a ser algo similar a lo que tenían antes de su partida a Chicago, su estancia en esa ciudad había condicionado su capacidad para estar lejos, la de ambos. Además, siempre había sido consciente de que su hermano partiría un año antes, y con él todo lo que le rodeaba, como Rosalie. Dudaba que pudiera extrañar el eterno dolor de cabeza que era esa muchacha en su vida, independiente de las buenas acciones que había hecho por él en los primeros meses de su relación con Bella. Realmente esperaba que Emmet estuviera con ella por motivos que trascendieran lo físico, pero, hasta entonces, la desagradable y hermosa Rosalie no había demostrado más que eso y el añejo rencor que siempre le tendría por su indiferencia cuando su hermano le llevara por primera vez a la casa.

Jasper, por otro lado, era algo diferente. Él había sido su compañero en la larga y monótona vida de Forks, donde su presencia calma, madura y resoluta había sido un bálsamo para su tranquilidad. Aun así, no se trataba de una amistad desesperada, de conformarse con lo que había, era un mutuo reconocimiento de lo que eran en realidad, y una apreciación de ello.

Entendía que, más allá de toda sensación amorosa, Alice le extrañaría.

- ¿En qué estás pensando tan serio?- preguntó Bella, y Edward, sorprendido, se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa juguetona y un gesto un tanto altivo.

- Considerando que tú me dices el diez por ciento de lo que piensas, ¿por qué debería dejarte saber en qué estoy yo?- Alzó las cejas con una sonrisa irónica- No me parece justo.

Bella se apegó a su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada. Aun más, parecía algo avergonzada por algo que había dicho, o algo que ella misma había pensado, y musitó en un volumen tan bajo que fue imposible descifrarlo. Edward, viendo como ella ilustraba su punto, suspiró algo frustrado.

- Como ahora- murmuró- Justo ahora no tengo idea de lo que estas pensando.

Bella rió entre dientes, aunque se notaba que estaba sonrojada cuando habló.

- Tú crees que todos estamos siempre conspirando y maquinando a cada momento- La muchacha hizo una leve y mala imitación de su voz al decir eso- Cuando en realidad, la mayoría de las veces, simplemente estoy pensando en la suerte de tener un novio tan increíblemente bien parecido como el que tengo. No hay mucho más.

- ¡Qué frívola!- Le tomó el pelo Edward, y ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- A ti es al que le gusta esa tontería de la personalidad, como si aquello importara…- Bella puso los ojos en blanco y rió, quitándole credibilidad a sus palabras y fallando miserablemente en su broma- Pero no me importa, me ha ayudado con mi autoestima. No soy bonita, pero al menos te gusto.

Edward frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco. En momentos como aquellos, cuando su novia hacía bromas en las que dejaba ver parte de lo que en verdad pensaba, sentía los súbitos deseos de estrangularla, pero suponía cuerdamente que aquella no era la opción. En cambio, esta vez se conformó con apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo y desordenar sus cabellos, inclinándose a murmurar en su oído mientras ella le observaba con gesto desconfiado.

- Tonta- Le susurró al oído.

- Pero te gusto- repitió Bella, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que, para él, la broma había acabado.

- Eres bonita- afirmó Edward, y, para quitarle un poco de seriedad a sus palabras, añadió- Inteligente, graciosa, amable y bonita. ¿Crees que estaría contigo si no lo fueras? No soy tan espiritual como te gusta creer, no, no… Si fueras horrenda, no me habría acercado ni aunque estuviera desesperado.

- ¡Qué frívolo!- repitió Bella, aunque estaba avergonzada- Pero así me gustas.

- Cuento con eso- comentó él.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja ante esa idea, y ella frunció al ceño, al parecer adivinando lo alto que volaban sus expectativas y su propia autoestima. Un brillo juguetón atravesó sus expresivos ojos castaños y también sonrió, aunque fue más bien una mueca siniestra.

- "Antes de cumplir los catorce supe que estaba enamorado de ti"… "Te quiero, Bella"…- La muchacha se mofó de las palabras que él le dijera varios meses atrás en su habitación, y Edward, avergonzado, frunció el ceño.

- Cállate- le gruñó, e hizo el amago de taparle la boca, aunque no estuviera en verdad molesto. Ella logró escaparse.

- Sé la madre de mis hijos, Bella…

- Ya querrías…- Él frunció el ceño- Yo nunca he dicho eso, creo.

- Cásate conmigo o me muero…

- Bella…

- Eres la única que me entiende… La chica más hermosa…

- ¿Pretenciosa?

- Cállate- Gruñó esta vez ella, y rió en voz baja- Me estoy divirtiendo demasiado como para que venga un amargado a aguarme la fiesta.

Edward soltó una larga y fuerte risa, aflojando un poco la amarra que tenía alrededor de la muchacha. Bella, por su lado, le siguió con un tono un poco más bajo e introvertido, pero se las arregló para no separarse de su lado. Jasper y Alice, varios pasos más atrás, les observaron con curiosidad.

Después de una hora y algo más, emprendieron el regreso a Forks confiados en el trabajo de Edward como chofer. Luego de dejar en sus casas a Alice y Jasper, se apresuró hacia la casa del jefe Swan, quien, como siempre, espiaba con gesto avergonzado a través de la cortinilla de la cocina. Bella y él estaban demasiado acostumbrados a esas alturas como para que aquel escrutinio les incomodara, así que, tal como acordaran largo tiempo atrás, optaron por despedirse como lo haría cualquier pareja normal y apelar al pudor de Charlie al darles privacidad. Eso siempre funcionaba, en general, excepto contadas ocasiones.

Llegó a su casa una hora más tarde, después de una larga y escandalosa despedida que, afortunadamente, ningún vecino o padre receloso había visto. No había nadie en su hogar que estuviera en reales condiciones de recibirlo. No era muy tarde, así que sus padres no debían llegar aun de su comida con unos amigos del pueblo, y Emmet, con los pies colgando del respaldo, dormitaba cómodamente sobre el sillón con un suave ronquido saliendo de su cuerpo y el televisor encendido. Un pañuelo turquesa que se había caído al suelo demostraba que Rosalie había cenado con él, así que supuso que su hermano la había ido a dejar hacia poco y se había quedado dormido al volver, sin molestarse en subir a su cama como correspondía. Tampoco él se tomaría el trabajo de despertarle, pues Emmet solo mostraba su lado desagradable cuando lo sacaban de un sueño profundo y no estaba de humor.

Cansado, entonces, apagó el televisor y salió al recibidor. Sobre la mesita de entrada, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Había puesto un pie en el primero de los escalones cuando vislumbró un paquete envuelto en papel salmón con varios sellos muy propios de Alaska, con osos y paisajes fríos y devastadoramente bellos. Desganado y movido por un natural e irrefrenable instinto de curiosidad, se apresuró hacia el mueble y observó su propia dirección en Forks escrita con la rápida y aniñada letra de Tanya. Suponía con algo de seguridad que se trataba de los dulces caseros que de vez en cuando su amiga le enviaba, pero la presencia de un sobre más, a su lado, lo desconcertó y alejó de aquel curso de pensamientos.

Se trataba de un grueso envoltorio que tenía un escudo intrincado en el sello y una de esos ridículos lemas en el latín más antiguo posible. Para mayor sorpresa, su nombre se encontraba escrito con una tipografía elegante y estilizada, evidentemente prolija, y, en la esquina, los símbolos que componían el blasón, una flor de lis y un extraño dragón, le parecieron familiares. No logró, sin embargo, llegar a una conclusión rápida de dónde podría haberlo visto. Más intrigado en saber el contenido de la misiva, preguntándose quien podría escribirle a él, que solo recibía cartas o algún tipo de correspondencia de la filarmónica de Chicago y Milán, cogió el envío de Tanya junto a la carta, y subió con pasos lentos a su habitación.

Había sido un día largo y seguir el trote incesante de Alice era agotador, pero aun así se dio la maña de ordenar un par de cosas, sacarse con lentitud la ropa y guardar en su bolso el libro que había prometido prestarle a Bella. Solo entonces, y una vez que se encontró en la comodidad de sus cobijas, abrió el misterioso sobre y hurgó en su contenido, poniéndose a leer con más flojera que interés.

Tal apatía no duró mucho, no obstante. A la abulia e incomprensión de los primeros párrafos, le siguió la quietud de sus miembros, tan o más incrédulos que su misma mente. El proceso comenzó de apoco, mientras sus ahora temblorosas manos aferraban al grueso fajo de información con fuerza y sentía el potente olor a papel plástico inundar el ambiente. Luego, superando aquella primera impresión, se obligó a leer una vez más, creyendo no haber entendido de verdad o haber errado la información. Algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que pudiera frenar aquella sincera y exultante sonrisa que quería aparecer en sus labios.

Pero no, ahí estaba. Indeleble y concreta, estirando sus tentadores tentáculos con cada momento que pasaba. Su corazón se aceleró con la sola perspectiva, pasando sus dedos con curiosidad infantil y temblorosa por cada imagen que observaba en los folletos anexos. No entendía cómo había llegado a tener semejante suerte, pues siempre había sido consciente de que había cosas que se escapaban de su alcance, y entre ellas estaba eso. Eso, se dijo, y Bella, con quien había compartido milagrosos meses de calma y alegría.

Pensar en ella lo devolvió a la realidad. Mucho más despierto, su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa, sopesando posibilidades y entendiendo, de pronto, el real alcance de las cosas. Lo que aquello podía crear y lo que podía destruir. Las cosas que podían cambiar, los asuntos que se podía replantear. La excitación de la noticia le consumió con una alegría que un segundo después se le antojó repugnante y desatinada, inconsecuente, casi infiel.

Dudaba que existiera algo más en esa vida que pudiera tentarlo tanto más que _aquella_ carta y _su_ Bella. Su efímera felicidad se evaporó así, entendiendo de pronto que no había posibilidad de una congruencia de realizaciones, que inevitablemente se arrepentiría de algo tomara la decisión que tomara. Surgió así, como el causante de una tormenta espantosa, rompiendo su pequeño momento de irreflexivo entusiasmo. Casi a la par, mientras el ruido de un coche al aparcar llegaba con claridad hasta su habitación, Edward azotó la gruesa tentación de la filarmónica de Viena contra las cobijas, abrumándose y martirizándose con la culpabilidad que esa enorme tentación le procuraba. Deseando sufrir por esa excitación tan egoísta que le había atacado por un momento, angustiándose por una decisión que no deseaba tomar.

La fresca risa de Esme, abajo, sonó entonces como un recuerdo de lo que él mismo había sido momentos atrás.

* * *

_Lo sé, soy una criatura espantosa que debería haber actualizado antes. No sé cómo, pero de pronto me entero que no he actualizado en años y me quedo pegada en otras cosas, pero no claudico y tal como dije, terminaré aunque me cueste la vida, xD. Naaa... en verdad lamento no haber estado a tiempo, pero al menos estoy viva y ya lo he hecho. Veamos... alguien preguntó si Edward y Bella se habían acostado... O.O En fin, jajajaja, no, no se han acostado, aunque sí admito que las palabras pueden dar a pensar en una intimidad física, mi intención era mostrar una del tipo sentimental (bla bla bla, soy una aburrida). Bueno, estoy algo corta de tiempo así que las dejo. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen comentando, y a los que han llegado por una u otra razón a mi historia. ¡Espero comentarios! Y solo quedan ocho capítulos, epílogo incluido. _

_Besitos, GreenDoe. _


	24. Balanza

** Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos

Presencia

**Capítulo veintitrés**

**BALANZA**

La casa de los Brandon era una pintoresca, amplia e inusualmente vivaracha construcción que quedaba justo en los límites del pueblo. De no ser por el profundo y oscuro cielo que tenía sobre sí, habría pasado por una de esas edificaciones de ciudades costeras y estivales, porque estaba pulcramente pintada de marfil y unas rejas de impecable blanco franqueaban el paso. El jardín, tan cuidado como lo permitían las constantes lluvias y las asesinas heladas del invierno, sostenía una inusual elegancia para ser Forks, y se podía apreciar a la distancia que en el fondo del terreno había un fogón para compartir, justo debajo de un añoso y grueso árbol que daba la bienvenida a los lindes del bosque.

Edward aparcó a un lado del llamativo coche amarillo de Alice y salió de la calidez de la cabina al mismo tiempo que su amiga aparecía en la puerta con pintas prolijamente escogidas para andar en casa. A pesar del aire indudablemente hogareño que tenía, sus desordenados cabellos seguían apuntado hacia cualquier lado, y su sonrisa le recibió con el mismo entusiasmo y cordialidad de siempre, al menos hasta que vio su semblante y su gesto se derritió hasta ser reemplazado por uno grave y preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmada, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Estás ocupada?- Edward frotó sus ojos con dureza e inmediatamente bostezó- Lo siento, no he dormido mucho últimamente.

- Te ves como la mierda- corroboró Alice, y él sonrió sin humor.

- Gracias- dijo con sequedad- ¿Estás ocupada?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y le indicó que subiera hasta su cuarto mientras ella iba por algo de beber y comer. Al parecer, también ella había notado su falta de apetito en los últimos días, aunque debía ser bastante evidente por su rostro desganado y con ojeras, que le hacían lucir como el desafortunado ganador de una doble paliza. Sin replicar nada y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, se apresuró escaleras arriba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y, si bien no había estado muchas veces en la habitación de su amiga, no le importó quebrar las reglas de la buena educación por una vez en la vida. Sin mayores consideraciones, se echó sobre la cama, demasiado agotado sicológicamente como para luchar también con la parte física de su dilema. Ni siquiera le importaba el acoso de los patrones femeninos del lugar, ni la suavidad de las telas donde se encontraba, solo aliviar algo del cansancio que tanto llevaba acumulado.

Unos minutos después, mientras él inspeccionaba los adornos y chismes su amiga tenía regados por la habitación, con bastante más apatía que interés, Alice regresó con una bandeja. Su estilizado y armónico rostro denotaba inquietud.

- ¿Has hablado con Bella?- preguntó de inmediato, dejando lentamente la bandeja sobre la cama y sentándose a su lado- _Come._

La voz mandona e imperiosa no le dejó posibilidades. Desganado, Edward tomó una galleta del platillo y se la llevó a la boca con las mismas fuerzas con las que se echaría un trozo de alfombra, pero el sabor reconfortante le sorprendió y se descubrió hambriento por primera vez en cuatro días. En realidad, no recordaba haber comido concretamente más que una o dos veces, aunque tenía justificación. No había sido el período más feliz o tranquilo de su vida, ni de cerca.

- Bella está en Phoenix, con su madre- Una vez que se sintió medianamente satisfecho y dejó vacío su vaso, sintió más ánimos para hablar.

- ¿Se pelearon?- dijo Alice, y él negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

El muchacho enfocó sus ojos en la moqueta de la habitación y dejó escapar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones de a poco, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle a su amiga todo lo que le pasaba. En términos de hechos duros, no era muy complicado, pero era el conflicto interno lo que lo trastornaba. Para cualquier persona, una racional y cuerda, pensó, no habría opciones de dudas en una decisión que debía ser lógica, pero no quería que, al exponer sus temores, estos fueran tildados de insensatos o inmaduros.

Sus días habían sido un desorden sin fin desde que recibiera aquella carta de la filarmónica de Viena. Aterrado por la primera hora de consideraciones posterior, había ocultado el grueso sobre entre sus cosas, de manera tal que ni sus padres ni él tuviera una opción de verlo, de tentarse con su magnitud. Había preferido no pensar de momento en esas cosas, y su plan habría sido perfecto de no haber estado consciente de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a los hechos. El viaje de Bella para ver a su madre había coincidido, afortunada o desafortunadamente, con la seguridad de no poder estirar más las cosas, así que luego de despedirse de ella se había visto consumido por su único y real predicamento.

Los días se habían tornado largos y tediosos, cansados de una manera sicológica que le perturbaba. Había buscado una respuesta a sus problemas en sí mismo, intentando calmarse de una manera que se sabía incapaz, pues eran demasiadas las cosas que le desconcentraban.

Por eso había escapado hacia la casa de Alice, con quien a menudo había compartido esa empatía sin precedente, extraña y retorcida. Sabía que no podía hablar de eso con sus padres, pues, si bien ellos entenderían sus temores, no lo comprenderían al cien por ciento, no con la objetividad correcta. Casi podía escuchar el tipo de consejos que le darían, recomendándole que una oportunidad semejante se daba muy raras veces y no debía ser desaprovechada por algo tan pasajero como una relación de secundaria. Lo mismo que le diría Jasper, lo sabía a consciencia. Ellos entenderían que estaba enamorado, pero no lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ello. No la inconsciencia de lo que realmente era capaz de llevar a cabo.

Encerrado en su habitación, por lo demás, se encontraba acechado por los recuerdos. No podía ser imparcial ahí, o pensar con la cabeza fría. Necesitaba un lugar neutro, uno que no se descontrolara en la balanza hacia un lado. Por eso tampoco había huido a practicar a la filarmónica en Seattle o a su prado. La primera opción lo hacía desear con fervor aceptar y dejar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, mientras que la segunda rechazaba a la anterior con toda la fuerza de recuerdos concretos y tangibles.

Alice y su hogar era un punto blanco, o al menos esperaba que lo fueran. Ante su mirada insistente, sacó el grueso sobre que recibiera días atrás, y se lo pasó.

- Léelo- se limitó a acotar.

Su amiga sacó el fajo de documentos con habilidad y paseó su atención por cada uno de los papeles del sobre, moviendo sus ojillos oscuros rápidamente y muy concentrada. Edward observó como su rostro permanecía imperturbable y sereno mientras leía, y cómo cambió una vez que alzó su mirada frente a él, condensando todo en ese gesto comprensivo y apagado. Sus ojos, pequeños y expresivos, brillaron con complejidad.

- ¿Bella lo sabe?- inquirió con cautela, y el muchacho negó una vez más.

- Me las arreglé para poner mi mejor cara de hipócrita antes de que se fuera, así que no sabe nada- Frunció los labios al pensarlo mejor- Aunque no he sido particularmente locuaz por teléfono, así que debe sentir que algo no va bien. O quizás no, con ella nunca se sabe.

Las últimas notas de su voz angustiada hicieron a Alice suspirar fuerte y acercarse hasta tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas, frotándola en un claro gesto de apaciguamiento. Su toque, suave y cálido, se sentía tan balsámico como podía ser el de Esme, pero no había en sus ojos aquel escepticismo que podría haber encontrado en su madre. No había ningún rastro del tipo de tolerancia paternal que se podría esperar, solo pura y fluida empatía, compatibilidad. Justo lo que había estado buscando desesperadamente esos días, y que de forma tan egoísta se le había negado.

- Quieres ir- afirmó ella, luego de unos instantes en silencio, y la respuesta que bullía por salir de sus labios le pareció similar a una confesión de asesinato. Prohibida, vergonzosa.

- Es Viena, Alice…- musitó, como si en aquella simple palabra se condensara todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cansado de la velocidad a la que iban sus pensamientos- Ni en mis más ridículos sueños habría pensado en postular en la academia, y no tengo idea de cómo llegaron mis datos hasta allá, pero es Viena… Al lado de esto, Milán es como ir a Paris y quedarte en el aeropuerto.

- Pero temes por tu relación con Bella- Alice lo dijo en voz alta para hacer las cosas más claras, pero él estaba seguro que no necesitaba de una confirmación.

Edward soltó la mano que sostenía su amiga y ocultó su rostro, sintiendo el desagradable nudo que antecedía siempre a las lágrimas formarse en el inicio de la garganta. Si en algo le habían servido aquellos días, había sido para entender cómo se sentía al respecto de la decisión que tenía que hacer. A la sensación de angustia inicial, parte esencial de sus predicamentos, se había añadido luego el terror por las posibles reacciones que podía presentar Bella, y el tenor de estas.

Le aterraba lo que ella pudiera decir y, más que a todo, a la forma de hacerlo. Quizás, si las circunstancias le hubieran dado un poco más de tiempo, de manera tal que su relación estuviera en un punto donde se sintiera plenamente seguro, habría podido predecir lo que Bella haría, pero no así. De manera más o menos concreta, tenía el presentimiento que la muchacha solo lo aconsejaría, incapaz de dejar salir ni por un momento sus verdaderos pensamientos. Mucho le había hablado él de sus sueños y deseos con respecto a la música, presionarlo o dar una opinión subjetiva quedaba entonces descartado.

Pero Edward era consciente de cuáles eran los contras para ir a Viena, y uno de los más importantes era Bella. A la hora de hablarlo, sería imposible mentirle, ella debía saberlo, y era en ese momento donde sus temores se condensaban. Le aterraba descubrir la perspectiva desde la que su novia veía su relación, y que esta no fuera tan profunda como la de él. Porque, si era sincero, no debía serlo, no si se era un adolescente común y corriente, no si podían ser confundidos aquellos sentimientos de enamoramiento con la primera experiencia.

Edward estaba seguro de cuanto él sentía, pero no por eso lo de Bella debía ser de la misma forma. No era un crimen, era natural y casi esperable. El paralizante e intenso primer amor, una acumulación más bien de hormonas que de reales sensaciones de compañerismo y conexión profunda, como se esperaba de una verdadera relación. Más por el hecho que por la persona.

¿Eso era él para Bella? No estaba seguro de poder escucharlo si la respuesta era afirmativa.

- Temo por todo- reconoció finalmente- Temo a lo que ella pueda aconsejarme y la manera en que lo haga, porque eso me dará cierto atisbo de cómo se siente, y no sé si quiero verlo. Temo también por la ligereza con que pueda tomarlo, temo a que no le importe en absoluto…

- Bella jamás haría eso- Le cortó Alice, y Edward buscó el rostro de su amiga cuando notó la fiereza en sus palabras- Tú la conoces mejor que yo, por ridículo que suene después de tantos años de amistad, y sabes cómo es. No la menosprecies.

Edward se removió incómodo y jaló levemente de sus cabellos. A medida que hablaba, que se descargaba, comenzaba a serenarse un poco, pero aun así la conmoción era demasiada. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban hinchados, y él no quería estallar de pronto.

- No busco menospreciarla, Alice- Respiró hondo y relajó sus miembros- Es solo que mi relación con Bella siempre ha estado determinada de tal forma que sea ella quien se mueve y yo quien la sigue, nunca al revés. Tú no sabes cómo eran las cosas porque eres nueva, pero mientras Bella poco o nada sabía de mí, yo ya estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Desde los catorce! Obsesiva y ridículamente enamorado. Y luego…

"Luego, por un milagro, uno que agradezco todos los días, ella se interesó en mí. De alguna forma, logré atrapar su atención y cautivarla. Soy bastante consciente de lo atraída que se siente por mí, de la fuerza con que siente cada cosa que pasamos juntos, pero no sé si eso se debe a la naturalidad de la edad y las nuevas experiencias, o si es genuinamente por mí.

No soy un niño, Alice, no en esto, al menos. Tuve muchos años para entenderme y autoanalizarme, para comprender el tipo de afecto que sentía por Bella, y sé que no es algo de adolescentes, sé que no cambiará porque un día así lo decida. La quiero, estoy enamorado de ella, si es posible, el doble de lo que estaba antes, pero no sé si ella lo siente de esa forma. No tendría por qué, después de todo, porque no es el gigantesco fenómeno de la naturaleza que yo soy. Por lo mismo, sé que no puedo exigirle un tipo de compromiso que supere lo que se supone que debe ser nuestro noviazgo, pero no puedo evitar que me duela.

A veces, cuando estamos juntos, siento que ella está en mi misma sintonía, que se siente igual que yo y que solo está aterrada de decirlo, pero luego pienso que son solo ideas mías. Por eso no quiero que reduzca lo nuestro a una estúpida relación de secundaria con el peso de un saco de plumas. No quiero que aplique su usual escepticismo a esto. Me dolería, y aunque quiero pensar que ella es lo más impredecible que he conocido alguna vez, me aterra descubrirlo".

Edward aguardó un segundo antes de seguir, y cuando lo hizo observó fijamente a Alice, inspirando con fuerza.

- Si ella me lo pide- dijo en voz baja, aunque consciente- Yo me quedo. No me importa si es por un capricho egoísta o porque realmente me quiere a mí, pero lo hago. Me vale un carajo si tengo que rendir en Chicago y perder Viena. Si me lo pide, me quedo.

La elegante y ecléctica habitación de Alice quedó entonces en silencio. Edward se sintió libre de aquel peso agotador por primera vez en todos esos días, aunque la humillación de su más reciente declaración lo había golpeado un poco. No le gustaba verse vulnerable ante nadie, menos por algo tan personal, pero suponía que no tenía otra opción. Debía poner todo en el tablero antes de decidir su estrategia, analizar el asunto desde todo punto de vista, sin censurar nada, para no cometer un error que luego le pudiera atormentar con especial fuerza. De momento, tendría que lidiar con la angustia, la decepción, el vacío y todas aquellas sensaciones degradantes, al menos hasta que contemplara cierta claridad.

Su estado de ánimo se había contagiado a la usualmente alegra voz de Alice cuando habló. Sonaba apesadumbrada y triste.

- Edward, no puedes depender de Bella como tu soporte- Su amiga volvió a acercarse con cautela- ¿No crees que te mereces más de una relación? ¿Que debe haber un apoyo mutuo y compartido? No es sano que te aferres de esa manera, porque, hay que asumirlo, a veces las cosas pasan y las relaciones terminan.

Edward rió sin humor. Fue un sonido amargo y ahogado, perfectamente sincronizado con todo lo que abarcaba él.

- Es lo que siempre he pensado, Alice, pero pasé tanto tiempo esperando que no me importa si es esto lo que obtengo de ella, por poco que sea. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría sentir como seguras por su parte, pero Bella no está en esa postura, no ha llegado a tal punto.

- ¿Es eso lo que ella te ha dicho?- interrumpió Alice, exasperada.

- Es lo que es- farfulló él- Lo que veo todos los días. De no haber recibido esa estúpida carta ni siquiera me lo habría cuestionado. La esperaría. La esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

Porque ya había aguantado mucho antes de obtener la gracia de su presencia en su vida. ¿Importaba realmente un período más? Podía tenerla junto a él, tocarla cuando quisiera, hacerla reír cuando se le antojara. Era capaz de soportar muchísimo más antes de tocar fondo, porque sabía a consciencia que estaba en sus manos atraparla de lleno, atarla a él de la misma forma en que él se encontraba con ella.

La inusual expresión de debilidad de su amiga sorprendió a Edward cuando la miró. Conocía bien a la muchacha y sabía lo buena mentirosa que podía ser, tanto o mejor que él en ocasiones, pero podría haber jurado que un brillo de un algo importante nada disimulado había atravesado sus ojos. No había sido por mucho, solo un fugaz momento de pérdida de compostura, y tampoco nada realmente revelador, pero había bastado aquel breve momento para sentir que Alice le estaba guardando algo y que no poder compartirlo la frustraba. Aunque quizás, pensó luego, quizás solo era paranoia suya. Quizás no había nada en sus ojos más que la evidente pena que le daba su situación.

- No deberías hacer previsiones- Cuando la muchacha habló de nuevo no reflejaba ninguna emoción en particular- Solo ella puede decir qué es lo que siente, y afligirse por ello ahora no contribuirá en nada. Debes tratar de relajarte.

- No es tan sencillo- murmuró él, y Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te ganaste una jodida beca en la jodida filarmónica de Viena, Edward – Las groserías le añadieron al aspecto tan poco aterrorizador de su amiga un aire cómico, pero no fue capaz más que de esbozar una sonrisa melancólica- ¡Hasta yo sé que eso es lo más increíble que puede pasar! Y a los diecisiete, ni más ni menos.

Sí, concordaba el muchacho, se había ganado el puesto más alto al que podía aspirar un músico joven, mucho más allá de sus expectativas, pero aun no era capaz de asumirlo con precisión. No había sido hábil ni siquiera para dejarse fantasear por unos momentos antes de martirizarse con lo que su eventual decisión le traería. Porque las bondades de la filarmónica de Viena, al ser teóricas y no experimentadas, se ponían de un lado de la balanza con toda la fuerza y consistencia de argumentos racionales y lógicos, vocacionales, pero nada más. Del otro lado, el campo de fuerza que ejercía Bella, en cambio, lo tiraba con un poder irresistible. Una que en cualquier momento, eso sí, podía cambiar, pero que en ese instante llenaba sus pensamientos y sus angustias.

Pero Alice tenía razón. Estaba tan ensimismado en la terminal decisión que no se había regalado el tiempo para experimentar una felicidad real, no culposa, por algo que, finalmente, se había ganado por su talento. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de comentárselo a sus padres, en una actitud que rallaba en lo egoísta e irracional, pues bien sabía lo encantados, eufóricos y orgullosos que se pondrían ambos con una noticia de características semejantes.

¿Podía, con sinceridad, abstraerse de pensar en Bella? ¿Dejarse llevar por la autocomplacencia? Lo dudaba, realmente, pero al menos podía darse a sí mismo la sensación de que no había un futuro inmediato, que no había apuros en su vida que lo pusieran pronto en la encrucijada. Pensar en una decisión instantánea solo le provocaba un pánico súbito que no debía ser sano. Alice, más que nunca, tenía razón, por muy difícil que fuera seguir su doctrina de vida.

Suspiró cansado y volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama, mirando el techo con apatía. Su amiga le siguió con la mirada.

- Supongo que no me equivoco- murmuró, y su semblante se animó.

- No es una sorpresa- apuntó Edward, cerrando los ojos- Y no sabes cómo desearía seguir tu consejo pero, justo ahora, lo único que quiero es poner mi mente en blanco.

- Suena como que necesitas alcohol- apuntó Alice con sabiduría, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que impostaba una falsa voz de comercial de accidentes de tránsito- Lamentablemente, no tenemos permitido beber hasta los veintiuno, así que solo puedo ofrecerte un té.

Edward rió con la fuerza de un enfermo, pero lo hizo. Aquello representaba un avance con respecto a lo que habían sido sus últimas horas, por diminuto que fuera.

- Siempre puedo inducirme un coma o algo por el estilo…

¡Bueno ya!- La exclamación fastidiada de su amiga lo hizo abrir los ojos- Eso no tiene ni una pizca de gracia, Edward, ¡qué desastre! Ustedes los hombres son muy buenos para decir que las mujeres somos las escandalosas, pero ustedes son unos melodramáticos sin sentido que hacen de sus pequeñísimas inseguridades un gigantesco problema en sus vidas… siempre creyendo que son los que peor la pasan, las víctimas del panorama…

La muchacha siguió despotricando completamente ajena a la sonrisa espontánea, genuina y natural que se formó en los labios de Edward. Estaba tan absorto escuchando la retahíla de insultos de su amiga, que no se percató de la curiosa sensación de sus mejillas, inexpertas y desacostumbradas luego de tantos días sin sonreír de verdad, y mucho menos del divertido ritmo que llevaban los pies de Alice sobre la moqueta. El monólogo que estaba presenciando era más interesante.

Por supuesto, no había que ser un genio para entender el transfondo real de las palabras de Alice. El sentido concreto de su discurso se había alejado con creces de la primera discusión, y había una pequeña amargura que aun resonaba en el fondo. Si no estaba muy equivocado, más que dirigir aquellos insultos de corte sexista hacia él, Alice acababa de hacer un retrato muy acabado de la personalidad que Jasper había mostrado con ella durante la oscura etapa en que su amigo había trabado sus relaciones por pequeñas disputas internas sin sentido. No sabía si la muchacha era consciente de lo evidente que resultaba, y aquello le divertía por primera vez en cuatro días. La comedida Alice, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y manejando sus asuntos con la misma facilidad con la que despeinaba sus cabellos, fluyendo con la fuerza de su propia naturaleza, nunca había resultado tan humana, y esa faceta le placía a Edward. Aunque sonara ridículo, le daba la impresión que la degradaba al mismo punto desorientado donde él se encontraba, aunque las dimensiones de sus estados fueran tan radicalmente diferentes.

Y había dejado de pensar en Bella. Por escasos minutos, pero lo había hecho.

- Gracias, Alice- murmuró, votando aire con cansancio.

La expresión de la muchacha se suavizó apenas dijo esas palabras. Era lo justo y necesario para apaciguar su momento de furia, y era real, por lo demás. Regresó junto a él y lo observó largamente, con cualquier rastro de hostilidad fuera del mapa y poniendo aquella morisqueta angustiada en sus labios. La atmósfera regresaba a ser la misma de minutos atrás, cuando el peso de las responsabilidades se recargaba con fuerza sobre sus hombros.

- Lo siento- dijo su amiga, y apretó su mano- Intento imaginar cómo te sientes, pero no logro abarcarlo.

- No importa- Edward esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y se encogió de hombros- Me escuchaste, eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

- Cuando quieras- Alice sonrió- Endeble hombrecito enamorado.

Edward rió por su nuevo apodo, y parte del apagado instinto juguetón que subyacía en él braceó hasta la superficie.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías mostrarle tu discurso a Jasper. Me figuro que él lo entenderá mucho mejor.

- Muy divertido- masculló con sarcasmo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacando su pequeña lengua- Con lo nervioso que es, muy probablemente se asustaría.

- Está trabajando en ello- La consoló Edward, y ella suspiró.

- Eso espero. No busco bajar tus esperanzas, pero como se van a poner las cosas es más conveniente que no tenga que lidiar también con mis problemas.

Edward asintió desganado, pero no dijo nada. A través de sus cabellos, caídos sobre su rostro por el movimiento, observó como la mirada de su amiga se perdía lejos, mucho más allá de donde él podía preveer o considerar, traspasando la neblina de un futuro que se antojaba ambiguo y borroso, oculto tras una sombra que dejaba ver varios caminos pero ninguno que brillara con mayor claridad.

¿Eso era la adultez? ¿Lanzarse hacia un vacío u otro? ¿Ahí radicaba todo el conflicto que adornaba esa cursi frase de las decisiones responsables y sensatas de la adultez? Apostar las fichas disponibles, los sueños y esperanzas de cada uno, ni más ni menos, entregando la esencia misma del espíritu adolescente, soportando que algún tipo de frustración mayor la pase a llevar con la crueldad de un grupo de niños, ¿eso era todo lo que se anhelaba, en realidad? ¿Por eso se sacrificaba el inmenso potencial de la juventud inmadura, el tropiezo sin consecuencias?

Solo entonces lo comprendió Edward. Persistía una fina línea entre lo que era su personalidad preclara, aquella agonía con que afrontaba todo, y su real maduración. Había pasado toda su vida anhelando una sola cosa con real claridad, despreciando la otra con la seguridad de jamás obtenerla. Contrario a sus expectativas, sin embargo, _la_ había alcanzado, y en el proceso no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que aquello tendría en el eje que sostenía su vida, en la encrucijada donde podía encontrarse llegado cierto punto.

Pero nada podía rebatir a esas alturas, solo asimilar un cambio inevitable. Lo demás vendría con el tiempo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Sí, sí, si... lo sé, me demoré. No me pregunten cómo pero me las arreglo para demorarme un montón de puro despistada. Pero heme aquí con otro capítulo calmado, por ahora. El próximo ya se viene... Muchísimas gracias a los comentarios (desalentadoramente pocos, a pesar de que sé que hay muchos leyendo ¬¬) y las nuevas notificaciones. Nos quedan siete capítulos :) Nos leemos. Y dejen comentarios que esto no es una esclavitud :(_


	25. Desierto

** Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo veinticuatro**

**DESIERTO**

Solo había sido una pequeña tregua, una que llegaba a su fin. Creer con tanta ingenuidad que el clima de Forks cambiaría por un par de días soleados era tan insólito como intentar parar el tiempo por un temor futuro. Inevitablemente, las nubes habían vuelto a colmar el amplio lienzo del cielo, y de la misma forma, aquellos que estuvieran ausentes, volvían. Era medio día, una suave llovizna acariciaba el suelo del estacionamiento de forma imperceptible, y los estudiantes salían con la lentitud propia de día lunes nublado. Por ahí, entre aquella manada de rezongones adolescentes, estaba Edward, caminando con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Dos grandes ojeras reposaban bajo sus apagados ojos verdes, y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual.

Había recibido el mensaje bomba, su propia tregua llegaba a su fin. Mientras caminaba hacia su coche, observando los pies que se deslizaban a su alrededor, sentía una inexplicable sensación nostálgica, como si fuera la última vez que estuviera en esa escuela que tan pocos buenos momentos le había dado. El paisaje cotidiano se paseaba a su alrededor como una película a cámara rápida, y sus pasos, inusualmente torpes, lo llevaban a regañadientes al lugar donde dejara aparcado el Volvo aquella fría mañana.

Donde ahora estaba Bella. Ignorante y contenta, al parecer, completamente ajena a todo lo que a él le preocupaba. Con una extraña vitalidad que pronto volvería a ser absorbida por el clima monótono de Forks, ese que no se podía cambiar, como bien sabía Edward. Estaba recostada sobre el coche, totalmente resignada a la ropa gruesa que había podido dejar atrás por unos días en Phoenix, pero apenas le vio sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó hacia su torso, enredando sus brazos alrededor de él con todo su ímpetu y soltando un tenue risita que se quedó vagando en la mente de Edward como un eco.

El muchacho la apretó fuerte contra él, soltando un aire que no sabía que había retenido y acariciando encantado la suave textura de su cabello. En cualquier otra situación, se habría sorprendido por esa extraña efusividad, pero solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la situación. Aun cuando aquello lo hiciera más consciente del temblor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza y del golpeteo acelerado de su corazón, tan impaciente que consideraba extraño que ella no pudiera escucharlo.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó Bella, curiosa por su silencio.

- Te extrañé- le susurró él, abrazándola como si no hubiera una docena de ociosos estudiantes que los observaban. No podía dejarla ir todavía.

Bella rió de nuevo, bajando sus manos hasta su cintura y acariciando sus costados con tranquilidad y ternura.

- Yo también- dijo con satisfacción.

- ¿Tan malo estuvo Phoenix?- preguntó Edward, más por decir algo que por real preocupación. Después de todo, no podía haber estado peor que lo de él.

- Algo así- La muchacha parloteó ajena al poco entusiasmo de su interlocutor- Mamá me interrogó hasta el hartazgo sobre ti, Charlie le debe haber dicho… Y me pidió una foto tuya.

Edward rompió el abrazo y la observó larga y cuidadosamente. Los ojos de Bella se conectaron con los suyos con una ingenuidad sorprendente, sin notar en su expresión sombría más que aquella casual introversión que a veces lo atacaba. Resultaba difícil creer que habían pasado tantas cosas por su mente al ver la forma en que ella le hablaba, como si todo estuviera en el mismo estado de su partida. Y para la muchacha así era, después de todo. Edward había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando la existencia de la carta en esos pocos días que había separado la noticia de la partida de su novia a Phoenix. La única diferencia notable en Bella era esa desbordante alegría que parecía haberla embargado al verlo, pero eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Solo más esperanzadoras, quizás.

- ¿Vienes conmigo?- Le preguntó con cautela.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida. Un primer brillo de inquietud había aparecido en sus ojos, notando finalmente que algo no estaba como podría haber esperado.

- Siempre voy contigo- murmuró extrañada, y luego sonrió- Charlie llegará tarde hoy, podemos ir a mi casa.

Pero Edward no dijo nada en el camino hacia el hogar del jefe de policía, a pesar del regocijo con que ella le contara la noticia. No estaba del todo seguro sobre si aquella actitud era producto de la agitación mental y espiritual que tenía en su interior, o si respondía a un método de defensa, pero al final apuntaban a lo mismo. Aguantar siquiera un momento más, como si todo fuera tan perfecto como siempre, solo lograría consumirlo. Después de todo, anhelaba compartir la verdad con Bella y la felicidad que la carta tendría que haberle dado de no haber sido por las otras circunstancias más negras, aun cuando era consciente de lo mucho que podía verse perjudicado. Por unos días, había creído desesperadamente que podía estirar la espera un poco más, decidir con seguridad lo que le diría y la forma en que lo haría, pero había ciertos lazos morales que se lo impedían, cosas tácitas de la existencia que lo ataban a una resolución pronta.

Y ella se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, por supuesto. La plácida y alegre sonrisa con la que lo había recibido en el aparcamiento del instituto cambió por un gesto ambiguo, mezcla de perplejidad e inquietud, pero se quedó sentada tranquilamente, con las manos juntas sobre su regazo mientras observaba el paisaje borroso que comenzaba a desfigurar Forks, respetando su silencio. Había comenzado a llover con fuertes goterones que rebotaban contra las ventanas con potencia y opacaban la escasa luz del medio día, aunque aquello no era una imagen muy nueva y solo colaboraba con el ambiente inquieto.

En cuanto llegaron, Edward se apresuró hacia la mampara de la casa y sacó la llave que Charlie guardaba bajo un macetero de la entrada en caso de emergencia. El cambio de escenario pareció reanimar una vez más la moral de Bella, quien le sonrió amplia y tentadoramente antes de guardar su impermeable. Él, sin embargo, no reaccionó. Con sigilo, la siguió hasta la cocina, donde ella había comenzado a revolotear con la seguridad de su compañía apenas dejara sus cosas en la sala de estar y se secara un poco.

- ¿Asado o mexicano?- preguntó la muchacha, girándose para mirarle cuando lo sintió entrar.

La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios era tan por completo hermosa y relajada que Edward sintió la fachada de su rostro decaer un poco. Sus ojos, tan traidores de vez en cuando, se volvieron tiernos ante la felicidad de Bella, y por décima vez consideró el posible impacto que la omisión de sus noticias podía crear en sus vidas, y el posible resultado le gustó en esa ocasión. Era un futuro donde ella estaba a su lado, contenta y atenta a sus movimientos. Quizás no por siempre, pero un poco más. Una visión de su futuro donde él era capaz de ignorar sus propios remordimientos.

- Cualquiera de los dos está bien- respondió en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, ya lo hago yo- dijo ella. Su sonrisa se había esfumado de nuevo.

Edward se desplomó en una de las sillas de la vivaracha cocina con gesto sombrío, agradeciendo un nuevo mutismo que no podía ser sino propiciado por Bella. La muchacha se puso a trabajar como si no hubiera nadie junto a ella, dedicándose más a su inusual tarareo y a su labor gastronómica que a la persona que, a sus espaldas, sentía las manos temblar por una anticipación desagradable e indeseada. Ni siquiera mientras comían, entre medio de un muy escaso intercambio de comentarios, más bien un monólogo, dijo algo de consistencia.

Y él sabía a cabalidad que no preguntaría nada, pues no era parte de su naturaleza hacerlo, ni siquiera en momentos de incomodidad evidente como ese. Recaía en él toda posibilidad de sinceridad, pues él era el del problema, después de todo. Justo ahí, en ese instante, tenía la decisión última en las manos. Podía sonreír genuinamente y hacer como que nada pasaba, y ella lo creería con mayor o menor realidad.

O ir con la verdad…Edward hacía tiempo que había decidido. En algún segundo de sus largos y angustiosos pensamientos, todos esos años de adolescencia tranquila y sensata se habían agrupado en su mente como una preparación para ese específico y exacto momento. Se había liberado de una parte de sus demonios internos al acercarse a Bella, pero no de todos y no de los más limitantes. La verdadera transición, entonces, su verdadera prueba, era esa.

Se levantó con brusquedad cuando terminaron y apiló la vajilla para ponerse a lavar. Podía sentir con claridad a su novia escrutándole, intentando descifrar aquel rostro que confiaba fuera impertérrito hasta cumplir su objetivo, pero no cedió a la tentación de toparse con sus ojos. Un solo movimiento en falso, y su decisión podía fluctuar a una realidad muy diversa.

Muchas posibilidades y todas con malos destinos. Cuando encontró su voz, se sorprendió por la naturalidad con la que esta surgió, casi como si comentara una película.

- Recibí una beca de la filarmónica de Viena- dijo con calma- Si la acepto, tengo que irme en dos meses más.

Y luego, el sonido del agua contra su piel y la vajilla repercutió en toda la habitación, convirtiéndose en el único ruido de aquel silencio tan rotundo. Solo eso, nada de exclamaciones escandalosas que él sabía que no existirían entre ellos dos. Ninguna reacción abrupta o insólita, calma, suavidad.

Edward no estaba realmente consciente de su entorno, y su cerebro apenas comenzaba a recuperar parte del aire que él mismo había aguantado durante unos segundos, pero creyó escuchar como Bella, todavía a sus espaldas y presumiblemente inmóvil, inspiraba con fuerza inusual y botaba. Con sus extremidades lánguidas, tan débiles que recordó esa sensación inestable al caminar con gripe, el muchacho acabó su trabajo y se secó las manos. Cuidando mantenerse cerca de la encimera, pues no estaba seguro de ser capaz de mantenerse por sí solo, se dio vuelta. Y ahí estaba ella.

Lo observaba desde la mesa, inexpresiva y con sus dos brazos colgando sin gracia a sus costados. Ni su rostro ni ella misma parecían decidirse por cuál camino tomar, por qué palabras escoger. Por segundos, Edward pensó que iba sonreírle. Una sonrisa clara, pero con cierta nota de educación, de compromiso forzado. El lado menos amable que podía ofrecerle si eso iba a ser el inicio de una conversación extensa. Y después, nada de eso. Después lucía como que iba a arrojar las armas, como que se había cansado de ser aquella mala mentirosa de siempre y su expresión se suavizaba y sus ojos se inundaban de una tristeza ancestral. Y Edward lo ansió, eso era lo que él quería, lo que él deseaba. Esa era la Bella capaz de alterarle el pulso y agitar su enfermizo corazón, tan extraño que, de alguna retorcida forma, adoraba esa genuina y tan pequeña muestra de tristeza real. No, no solo un inconveniente en su vida, pensaba. No, algo de importancia. Un alguien importante, una posible ausencia que calaría más profundo que la pérdida de una prenda querida.

La Bella que se decidió a hablar, sin embargo, no encajaba con ninguna de las dos opciones. Era pura incomprensión.

- Felicitaciones- murmuró con voz átona, y un jadeo, bien similar también a un suspiro, se escapó de sus labios hacia el final de la oración- Eso es… es maravilloso, Edward.

Pareció decidirse. Bella bajó el rostro como si fuera a mirar sus manos, escondiendo su verdadera expresión, y luego volvió a observarle. Una sonrisa, tan verdadera como forzada aun bajo lo ambigua que era aquella combinación, pugnaba por salir de sus labios, y había algo más. Algo que él deseó entender con desesperación, un punto de su conjunto que se extinguía.

Edward cruzó la escasa distancia que los separaba y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura. Los ojos de la muchacha, tan feroces como debían estar los suyos, se cruzaron un instante con su mirada, y fue lo necesario para sintetizar algunos puntos. Se arrojó a sus brazos con la desesperación de una niña pequeña perdida por toda una tarde en un bosque al ver a su padre, desorientada y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo. Y Edward quiso reír por la ironía, pues dudaba que en algún momento hubieran estado en tanta sintonía, aunque sus sentimientos fueran al mismo tiempo tan miserables.

Bella balbuceó largas incoherencias, gimoteó y se desesperó entre sus brazos. Se retorció junto a él, queriendo zafarse un momento y reteniéndolo al otro, enterrando sus escurridizos dedos entre su cabello con más anhelo que cuando, unas semanas atrás, buscara profundizar uno de tantos besos que se habían ganado lejos de la supervisión de Charlie. Era un espectáculo demasiado lamentable para un posible egoísmo, mucho menos si se trataba de Edward y la que comenzaba a llorar entre sus manos era Bella. ¿Alguien podía ser lo bastante inconsciente como para superponer sus propias inquietudes por sobre la desesperación de alguien que no alcanzaba a comprender la razón de sus reacciones? ¿El por qué de ese abrazo tan sobrecogedor y violento?

Edward no, esperaría tan solo un poco más. Apretó la conexión que los unía y acarició de igual forma sus cabellos, tarareando una melodía para tranquilizarse a sí mismo mientras sentía cómo la nariz de Bella recorría el arco de su cuello y reposaba por detrás de su oreja, como si buscara hacer de su olor algo indeleble en su memoria.

- Lo siento…

La voz de Bella sonó débil, pero determinada. De forma suave, se separaron para que ella tomara aire y pudiera sosegarse, aunque no demasiado. Había algo fluyendo entre los dos que lo impedía.

- Lo siento, Edward, soy una tonta- se explicó la muchacha, soltando una risa jadeante al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- Tú recibes una beca de Viena y yo monto un escándalo… joder, es Viena.

- Bella…

- Tendrás que aprender austríaco- apuntó ella con rapidez, ignorando sus intenciones de hablar- Pero a ti se te da todo con tanta facilidad que lo dominarás a la perfección a la semana, estoy segura…

- Bella, escúchame por favor- susurró Edward, desesperado por expulsarlo todo de una vez por todas- Aun no sé si iré, bonita, no lo he decidido.

Bella frunció el ceño y los labios. De no haber estado tan concentrado en no perder sus propios nervios, Edward se habría deleitado con aquella expresión de niña pequeña que no logra entender por completo como funciona el mundo. Y la realidad, creía él, no era tan diferente. Ella aun no comprendía lo fundamental que era su presencia en su propio mundo.

- ¿No quieres ir?- preguntó Bella, con la incredulidad fluyendo con descaro- Creí escuchar que Viena es mejor que Milán, Edward, tú me lo dijiste.

- Lo sé- contestó él- Y por supuesto que quiero ir, tendría que ser un idiota para no desearlo.

- ¿Entonces?

Te quiero a ti, pensó Edward. Antes que todo y antes que a todos, que cualquier cosa. Conmigo, a mi lado. Y soy incapaz de alejarme, no si no lo haces tú. Porque soy egoísta y al mismo tiempo inútil para cuidar mis propios intereses. Porque te quiero junto a mí aun si aquello implica echar por la borda lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero solo hasta que así lo desees. Porque no tengo ningún sentido de la realidad o la cordura, eso que a ti te sobra tanto y que tantos dolores de cabeza me da, y no me parece absurdo quedarme si puedo obtener un momento más de ti.

Los ojos de Edward fueron incapaces de suprimir todo cuando habló, pero al menos no se demostraban tan desesperados como aquellos pensamientos tan desconcertantes incluso para él mismo.

- No puedo irme como si nada- explicó con cautela- Hay cosas que no estoy dispuesto a dejar, que no creo ser capaz de dejar.

La forma en que la miró fue la clave, la razón de la comprensión amplia del problema. La ternura que le traspasaba era demasiado profunda como para que Bella pudiera pasarla por alto, o para creer que Edward se refería a sus padres cuando hablaba de cariños que podría extrañar.

La muchacha suspiró con profundidad y sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión, convirtiéndose pronto su respiración en un jadeo compulsivo a medida que avanzaban los segundos. Luego, todo se redujo a un borrón de expresiones en su rostro que Edward no estuvo seguro de entender en particular, pero sí de captarlas todas en general. Iban por un patrón, eso sí, sus ojos marrones, frenéticos y dilatados de sorpresa, lo contemplaron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Un poco más espantados a medida que sus pensamientos avanzaban hasta el final de sus conclusiones.

Pero Edward no vio nada de eso, se quedó colgado de la primera gama de reacciones que su rostro le ofreció. Por un minuto, aquellos ojos familiares habían brillado dueños de algo tan devastador que él solo pudo entender como victoria, un rictus de fuerte intensidad que trasmutó sus facciones en la reencarnación de la satisfacción completa, llevándola al borde al de soltar una risotada de goce y pura alegría. Quizás solo era un efecto de su imaginación, tan fructífera cuando se trataba de atisbar el real cariño que Bella le tenía, o un simple error de cálculo tan evidente con tan poco espacio para la especulación, pero Edward creyó verlo con certeza. Muy pequeño, sí, y opacado luego por esa expresión decaída que con tanta eficacia podía borrar cualquier rastro de la primera impresión.

Y de las esperanzas, también. Llevándose las pocas posibilidades de que Bella llegara a mostrarle su verdadera visión de todo lo que ellos eran, o lo que había sido. Dando paso a la realidad, donde ella le observaba ceñuda y ocultando con fuerza a la muchacha que él adoraba.

- Edward- dijo con voz tirante- No me hagas esto.

- Bella…

- ¡No, déjame!

Edward intentó retenerla a su lado, pero Bella se levantó con brusquedad y se acercó a la ventana, comenzando a guardar cosas en las estanterías de forma frenética, como si quisiera aparentar algo de normalidad en todo eso. Él, en cambio, se quedó atrás, sintiendo la desesperación del momento. Había tenido atisbos de esa parte de la personalidad de Bella, pero la de ahora lo trastornaba. Era una faceta que habría deseado no ver jamás, observándole como si no fuera más que un demente por mencionar siquiera la idea de quedarse por algo tan vano y estúpido como el afecto. Había en esa máscara una mezquina sensibilidad que no encajaba en nada con su previa conducta, y solo quedaba ya la férrea testarudez que le caracterizaba en cada momento como vestigio de la dulce y descompuesta chica de antes.

- Bella, escúchame, por favor- rogó él, dejando todas las restricciones de lado- Quiero estar contigo…

- ¡No!

Su voz sonó fría y peligrosa, repleta de un acero que amenazaba con expandirse, y Edward se dio cuenta de que volvía mirarle, siempre separada por esa escasa distancia de la cocina. Pero no fue ese rotundo no lo que lo hirió a él, pues nada podía dañarlo más que ver esa máscara mezquina que trastocaba todo lo que era ella en realidad, para él y para todos.

- Edward- suplicó Bella- No hagas esto, no te hagas esto, te lo pido.

- Bella, entiéndeme…

- ¡No puedo!- exclamó la muchacha, sollozando y recuperando su entonación suave- ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? Edward, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo quieres que vea a Esme a la cara si su hijo se queda por algo tan estúpido…?

Bella interrumpió su discurso cuando vio la expresión feroz con que Edward la observaba. Por primera vez toda su vida, que no había estado ni repleta ni ausente de razones para estarlo, el muchacho pudo notar sus terminaciones nerviosas repletas de rabia, tanta que su cuerpo no estaba siendo efectivo en controlarla. Por todo, por la situación y por Bella, sobre el resto de las cosas. De todas las personas que podría haber esperado, nunca había sido ella la que esperaba que lo llamara a la violencia, pero ahí estaba. De pronto, el súbito deseo de acercarse y agitarla con intensidad hasta que dejara de decir todas esas cosas era primordial.

- Siempre dijiste que querías estudiar en el extranjero- musitó Bella, notando que había errado el camino de sus argumentos.

- Siempre te quise a ti, también- añadió él, y se sentó con lentitud en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa.

Y Bella no pudo decir nada, porque si llegaba a enfrentarse a ese verdadero pilar en la vida del muchacho, todo lo que sentía por ella, ni más ni menos, podía llegar a herir con fuego la delicada estabilidad que lo mantenía firme de momento. Sabía muy bien el alcance de los sentimientos que le dedicaba Edward, y siempre había intentado evadirlos por la incomodad que le representaba, fuera por sus consideraciones prácticas de la vida (como que nadie se llegaba a enamorar con tal intensidad jamás y temía reconocer que le sucedía lo mismo) o porque de verdad no había una reciprocidad en su cariño.

Las circunstancias, sin embargo, comenzaban a orillarla a lo que más temía, pero eso no le importaba en ese preciso instante. Le dolía demasiado verlo de esa forma, tan cansado y abatido, y mucho más saber que era ella la que lo provocaba. Ella y sus consideraciones tan inquebrantables, las que lo seguirían hiriendo si seguían de esa forma.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia la mesa y tomó una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos como había deseado hacer desde que tomara el avión hacia Phoenix, cuando el futuro se le presentaba como un compilado de maravillas. Edward no la rechazó, pero tampoco afianzó el contacto como acostumbraba hacer, y ella tuvo que alzar una de sus manos para que la mirara, aunque fuera con esos tristes ojos verdes.

- Dime la verdad- susurró él en voz bajita, creando una atmósfera de intimidad envolvente- Por favor, Bella, por favor.

- Edward…

- A veces creo que sí- murmuró apurado el muchacho- A veces me parece que veo más de lo que me quieres decir, pero no sabré jamás la realidad hasta que tú me lo digas. Y tú sabes que estaré bien si no me dices lo que más deseo, lo sabes y no quieres sacarme de la duda.

- Te quiero- atinó a decir Bella.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé- Edward se giró para encararla, quedando tan cerca que bien podrían estar a punto de besarse- Pero necesito saber cómo.

Alzó entonces una de sus manos vacilantes y la paseó por sus cabellos, deteniéndose a la altura de su cuello y acunando su mejilla con suavidad.

- Cuando te dije en Seattle que había sentido tu presencia, hablaba en serio- dijo a continuación- De alguna manera, sé todo de ti, Bella. Si no estuvieras tan aterrorizada de escucharlo, hace mucho te habría dicho directamente… tú entiendes que habría dicho.

Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados más fuertemente desde que él avanzara con sus palabras, manifestando de forma abierta el impacto que provocaría en su estabilidad escuchar aquello que el muchacho había censurado desde que estaban juntos. Cuando Edward no continuó, sin embargo, los volvió a abrir, y una expresión por completo torturada gobernaba en su rostro. En solo una tarde, había sido capaz de enfrentarse con la Bella más genuina, la más enfermiza y la más culpable, como la de ahora.

- No me pidas eso, Edward- murmuró, tan cerca de sus labios que un pequeño impulso podía llevarlos a olvidarse de sus problemas por un momento- Es la única parte sensata que le va quedando a mi vida a estas alturas, lo único que me recuerda que puedo perder todo lo lindo que tengo de un día para otro. _Necesito _ser sensata.

- ¿Y no puedes tenernos un poco de fe, siquiera?- sondeó él, aunque sonó más como un ruego que nada.

Bella se alejó unos centímetros y frotó su rostro con sus manos con gesto frustrado. Sus fuerzas, las de ambos, estaban mermadas, y si sus ojos estaba igual de cansados que los de la muchacha, resultaba increíble que aun fueran capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada.

Ella lo miró como lo haría una abuela con su nieto cuando habló. Sí, había dominado a la Bella rebelde que quería decirle todo a borbotones y mostraba ahora su faz más concreta y terrenal, aunque no tenía esa expresión irónica que tantas veces lo hastiaba hasta el infinito.

- Las cosas pasan, Edward- sentenció con rotundidad, y cuando notó que él fruncía el ceño y se disponía a hablar, alzó un poco más la voz- ¡No, escúchame tú a mí esta vez! Las relaciones terminan, puede que no ahora, ni una semana, pero eventualmente puede suceder, aun cuando lo creamos imposible. Y no quiero que llegue el día en que me odies por las opciones maravillosas que tienes en el presente y que quieres abandonar sin darle importancia, así, como si todo lo que importara fuera yo.

- Yo jamás te culparía de nada- gruñó el muchacho.

- Tú no lo sabes, es una opción- Bella lo miró con seriedad a los ojos- Si supiera a cabalidad que seguiremos juntos, todo esto sería una anécdota muy linda, pero no lo sabemos. ¿Has pensado cómo se sentiría Esme viendo como su hijo desperdicia una oportunidad, una en un millón, _por mí_?

Bella se levantó de nuevo y se acercó hacia la ventana. La lluvia había cesado de momento, pero había nubes que comenzaban a arremolinarse y pronto volvería con más fuerza, como siempre. La muchacha acomodó las últimas cosas, guardando un plato en el congelador para que comiera Charlie, y se recostó contra la encimera, con su rostro cansado y los ojos más melancólicos que alguna vez Edward había visto en su vida. Tristes, pero con ese brillo que él creía le pertenecía.

- Hazlo por ti, Edward, el resto no tiene que importar- musitó la muchacha- Yo no puedo estar contigo si me vas a echar esa responsabilidad en la espalda, no quiero ni puedo.

Edward alzó el rostro con incredulidad. No, no era su Bella, era la otra. Se había equivocado. Ahí estaba, quitándole importancia, mintiéndole y omitiendo todo lo que él quería saber. Porque podía irse a Viena, podía hacerlo con tristeza y lo que implicaba alejarse de todos a quienes quería, pero si ella le confesaba la verdad lo haría con mucha mayor tranquilidad. Ella simplemente no lo entendía, no le creía cuando le explicaba lo que significaba su presencia en su vida, había una venda que le impedía admitir lo que debía constatarle después de tanto tiempo.

Edward se levantó de la mesa con lentitud, sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar todos los fantasmas que seguían rondándole y pensar, por un momento, con la estúpida sensatez que le pedía Bella. Su expresión era vacía cuando la contempló.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- preguntó.

La mirada de Bella era suficiente, se dijo él, y no pudo evitar sentir decepción por ello. Por sobre todas las cosas, decepción y tristeza, además de una sensación vertiginosa sobre lo que sería el futuro.

- Bien- continuó, cuando fue obvio que ella era lo bastante cobarde como para no decir nada- Llámame si llegas a cambiar de opinión. Supongo que después de todo el ridículo que he hecho, sabes que estaré aquí. Aun estaré, Bella.

Por dos meses más, pensó. Y luego… luego sería tiempo de avanzar.

* * *

_Diciembre. Qué- felicidad. Navidad. Más- felicidad (tengo que desempolvar mi disfraz verde...). Pero eso no importa, descargaré mis traumas en otro lado, creo. ¡Hola! Hablando de niñas que se demoran un poquitín en actualizar sus historias a pesar de las amenazas recibidas xD. Este capítulo se demoró no tanto por mi ocupación sino por lo complejo que era de escribir, y aun no estoy muy convencida, pero la otra opción era desmontarlo por completo y eso es una verdadera joda. De todas maneras estoy medianamente conforme. _

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios bonitos y sus demostraciones de angustia- júbilo- exaltación por lo que viene en la historia, las de ustedes y las de sus personalidades múltiples en el caso de algunas, jejejeje. Quedan seis capítulos, contando el epílogo, aunque admito que podría llegar a variar dependiendo de cómo se vaya dando todo (igual, casi nunca me pasa). Así que, eso. Gracias también por preocuparse de la situación de la autora (o sea yo): aun vivo, estoy un poco atareada y esas cosas, pero contenta. También estoy muy feliz porque estoy sacando en limpio una historia nueva que quizás llegue a ver la luz. _

_Así que eso. Feliz no Navidad (alguien se acordará por qué) en caso de que no llegue a actualizar pronto (algo sumamente probable). Besitos, GreenDoe. _


	26. Verdad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo veinticinco**

**VERDAD**

El pulso se había mantenido tranquilo mientras el ruido de los árboles y el río cercano gobernaba con mayor predominancia en las afueras. La respiración estaba calmada, creando un efecto dominó que relajaba los músculos y daba al cuerpo en su conjunto una sensación de lánguida liviandad que se contraponía al revoltijo interno que eran aquellos pensamientos cada vez más carentes de sentido. Luego, el corazón volvía a la marcha acelerada, frenético y desbocado como un impulsivo cachorro que no ha logrado escapar en toda una jornada de enclaustramiento casero, o una mariposa que emprende el vuelo despavorida al ver algún animal extraño acercarse a su flor. Y era en ese momento donde aparecía, con los mismos detalles perfectos y hermosos de una fotografía de alta calidad, con sus ojos insondables sonriéndole entre medio de los tallos y la brisa nocturna de un día ajetreado que empezaba a declinar escondiéndose por las montañas, y reía. Sus ojos se entrecerraban, su pecho se agitaba y su cabello empezaba a enredarse entre las hojas y las tierras negruzcas, dándole una sensación de pertenencia que antes no evocaba. Estaba ahí, era ella, tan real como nunca en medio de lo más irreal que podía existir, sonriendo…

Entonces, el ruido de las exclamaciones difuminó la imagen y Edward pudo escuchar con claridad la discusión que las voces amortiguadas de Alice y Emmet sostenían cerca. Habían pasado diez minutos desde la primera vez que les oyera, y no era necesario ser muy inteligente para entender que su amiga se iba acercando poco a poco hacia su habitación, pero no le interesaba. Nada de aquello le interesaba más. Con el control en una de sus manos, aumentó el volumen del compacto de Chopin hasta que ahuyentó cualquier otro ruido, y se acomodó con lentitud sobre los almohadones, procurando recuperar la historia que su cabeza había empezado a hilar minutos atrás. Después de todo, existían tantas razones en el mundo para ser francamente miserable, que el tira y afloja al que se había sometido Alice de forma voluntaria no pasaba de ser una pequeñísima molestia, un inconveniente.

Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento eran más intentos de ayudarle, mucho menos aun, muestras de compasión. Requería y ansiaba la soledad para recorrer su vía crucis del masoquismo sin más interrupciones de terceros, quienes solo le harían más consciente de sus falencias y empañarían su proceso autodestructivo. Porque nada podía hacerle bien, como creían ingenuamente los demás, ellos no lo entendían. Un inmenso y seductor agujero negro se había adueñado de su pecho, atrayendo cualquier pensamiento positivo, mermando sus esperanzas y haciéndole colgar de un pequeño y fino hilo, ese que jamás se engrosaría. Ese que tenía nombre y encarnación humana.

Edward no había visto a Bella en una semana y media, desde que dejara la casa de Charlie con paso desalentado y la idea apocalíptica de que sería la última vez que le viera. Sus visitas al instituto, porque sí, el mundo seguía girando por duro e insólito que resultara asumirlo, habían sido tan esporádicas como las de la muchacha, según lo que le comentara Alice días atrás, lo que no dejaba de inquietarlo. Por más que luchara contra ello, quería y necesitaba saber de ella, deseando en especial darse cuenta de que era más feliz sin su presencia agobiándola. Pues bien, Edward sabía a cabalidad lo mala mentirosa que era Bella, aunque ahora le resultara irónico recordarlo al notar cómo había mejorado su talento precisamente con él, y estaba seguro de que Charlie jamás se dejaría embaucar por un truco tan ridículo como el teatro de una enfermedad. Y nada, aparte de eso, podría disuadir al jefe de policía sobre la asistencia de su hija a clases, así que la única opción que quedaba disponible era que ella estuviera anímicamente fuera de servicio.

¿Podía ser? Edward desdeñaba recuperar la imagen humana que tenía de la muchacha, recordar su calidez y su capacidad de ser empática con otros, porque eso solo lo tentaba para acabar corriendo una vez más hacia ella, rogándole cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecerle. ¿Podía ser? Era mejor no pensarlo.

De cualquier forma, él sí se había visto en la obligación de contarle todo a su madre, pasando por la hasta entonces oculta beca que ya había aceptado y finalizando en su separación de Bella. Esme, incondicional y sabía cómo solo ella podía ser, no se había atrevido a decir nada, algo que Edward agradecía de corazón. Su tolerancia no atravesaba su mejor momento, y desde aquella nefasta discusión bordeaba a menudo su límite, amenazando con descargarse en el momento menos adecuado y con la persona más inesperada. Una sola demostración de pena o compasión, y lo dejaría escapar sin remordimiento alguno. O no de inmediato, al menos, pues nada justificaba un momento de furia dirigido a su cándida madre. Eso la entristecía tanto o más que cuando mostraba su otra faceta, la del humano que se arrastraba por los pasillos de la casa, silencioso y melancólico como un anciano que ya ha visto pasar todo mal que pudiera presentarle el mundo. Como esperando su muerte.

Tan bien sabía él, con tanta consciencia sabía que era inestable e inútil, que había decidido autoexiliarse. Se recriminaba una y otra vez, se deformaba en su fuero interno y se enfurecía consigo mismo. Detestaba a aquel tipo testarudo que había sido incapaz de respetar sus propias fronteras, mutilándose a sí mismo con cada nuevo paso que lo desgarraba más y más, y que aun en esos momentos, cuando todo estaba aparentemente dicho, seguía aferrándose a lo que dictara la única criatura a la que tantas veces había buscado y que lo había decepcionado de la peor de las formas. Porque aun en la oscuridad que era él mismo, esperaba un regreso. Lo anhelaba con el mismo fervor con que su sangre bullía en sus venas cada vez que la besaba, y lo repudiaba, deseando al mismo tiempo creer, saber, que todo acabaría.

Y entonces pasaban los segundos y los minutos y las horas y los días, y nada pasaba y todo seguía igual. Su mundo giraba, él no.

Su única fuerza mental, lo único que se salvaba de ese agotamiento desesperanzado que era pan de cada día, era aferrarse a aquella expectativa que la misma Bella le aconsejara con tanta frialdad, la sensatez y las consecuencias que seguirla traería a su vida. Y lo sensato era aceptar su espectacular beca en Viena y admitir que se había enamorado con locura de una muchacha que no había podido responderle ni siquiera con lo mínimo que podía pedírsele, la sinceridad, ni más ni menos. Darle el trato de un capricho, eso es lo que diría Bella, porque _solo era un adolescente. _Y los adolescentes no se enamoran, Edward, solo se deslumbran y creen estarlo, arriesgando parte de su dignidad sin temor alguno.

De eso, al menos, no podía arrepentirse. Se había entregado a sí mismo al completo y no había recibido mucho. O todo, si lo analizaba pensando en lo que había sido su vida meses atrás, cuando la sola idea de apretar a Bella entre sus brazos superaba con creces cualquier sufrimiento. Resultaba casi balsámico pensar en sus pesares tan absurdos de esos días, así que suponía que no había nada de qué arrepentirse, solo asumir que ciertas cosas simplemente no se daban. Que él no entraría en esa lista que llevaba la historia de la humanidad de los amores jóvenes y desenfrenados. Que engrosaría el rincón de los que se habían quedado en el camino…

- ¡No!

La exclamación aireada de Alice lo regreso de pronto a la realidad. Como un pequeño resabio de cordura, tuvo que agradecerle a su hermano por la dedicación puesta en seguir su petición de no ser molestado, pero también supo que su trama llegaba a su fin, a un puerto. No podía seguir escondiéndose mucho más, y el orgullo que aun alojaba en su interior así lo deseaba. Tarde o temprano, después de todo, tendría que salir de aquel estado dañino, y si su amiga buscaba forzarlo a ello, bien, quizás lo lograra. Buscaría que Bella se enorgulleciera de aquel discípulo tan reacio a aprender que llevaría a la práctica todas sus enseñanzas, lo pragmático, racional y sensato. Y quizás, soñaba con esperanzas poco fundadas, el alumno lograra superar a la maestra.

El sutil llamado de Alice a la puerta hizo que Edward confirmara sus sospechas y se decidiera. O algo similar a la decisión, tal vez. Cansado de sí mismo y de su estado, se incorporó lentamente, grabándose en el cerebro que su peor momento ya había pasado, que todo lo que podía ofrecerle la vida a partir de entonces debía ser mejor. Intentado creerlo.

- Pasa- exclamó en voz alta, sentándose con lentitud sobre la cama.

Alice entró de inmediato, silenciosa y con la cara gacha como jamás se le había visto en todos esos meses. Solo eso le bastó a Edward para saber que las cosas tampoco iban bien para ella, y aquello, sin embargo, no le desalentó. Alice, la alegre, extrovertida y chispeante Alice también sufría, y se deprimía. Su amiga llevaba el cabello inusualmente mustio, sin su usual estilo desenfadado y un tanto rupturista, y por su rostro parecían haber caído algunas lágrimas. Tenía ojeras, además, y estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos luciendo apagados.

Probablemente, pensó en un segundo, él se veía igual o peor. Pero para suerte de Alice, lo suyo no era una marca indeleble, eso lo podía ver con claridad. Había sucedido algo que la descompensaba, sí, pero era reciente y fortuito. Edward sabía diferenciar a esas alturas, pues la muchacha no cargaba aun esa sombra que sí se había cernido sobre sus espaldas con tanto ahínco, solo una tristeza rutilante y sorpresiva. Algo que, aun así, lo hizo olvidar sus problemas por un instante en todos esos días y sentir como su cerebro procesaba rápidamente las mil y una forma de hacerla sentir mejor. De inmediato acortó la distancia que los separaba y abrazó a su diminuta amiga.

Y ella, insólitamente, le respondió como si fuera él quien necesitara compañía.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó frenética, sin darle tiempo de responder- Quise venir antes, ¿sabes? De verdad quería, pero las cosas no han avanzado como esperaba y todo se ha complicado…

Edward supo de inmediato que se refería a Bella, la muchacha no lo engañaba con sus explicaciones que aspiraban a ser vagas. Si en algo había estado Alice, era escudriñando en la vida de ambos para buscar posibles soluciones que no llegarían.

- ¿Cómo está Bella?- preguntó en voz baja, incapaz de contenerse.

La reacción de Alice lo sorprendió. Su amiga frunció el ceño y sus ojos refulgieron con un nervio que no podía ser otra cosa que ira, y luego su expresión se oscureció. Habló antes de que él pudiera expresar su inquietud.

- No puedo creer que después de todo sigas preocupado por ella, Edward- dijo con una acidez y una rabia muy mal contenidas. Lentamente, se deshizo de su abrazo y se sentó con pesadez en la cama- Eres demasiado bondadoso.

Edward aspiró aire de forma brusca, apretó los puños de sus manos y frunció el ceño, después, intentó calmarse. Desvió la vista del rostro compasivo de Alice, buscando una manera adecuada para no ser descortés, porque bien sabía que su amiga no iba por un buen camino si lo que quería era una conversación adecuada. Estaba bien, Bella se lo había dicho y él mismo trabajaba en poder tallarlo en su cerebro: para ser feliz en la vida había que privilegiar un egoísmo de autosatisfacción y olvidarse de los romanticismos idealistas. Si iba a seguir recordándoselo, lo iba a hacer solo, como durante toda esa semana, nada de público. Ya había sido lo bastante inepto como para que todos notaran lo aferrado que se encontraba a Bella.

- Ella no regresará, Edward- sentenció entonces Alice.

Sorprendido y furioso, Edward se volteó a mirarla, con las palabras atascándose en su garganta impotentemente y su cerebro procesando rápido. ¿A qué venía Alice? ¿A revolver los mismos pensamientos que él estaba intentado exiliar en esos días? ¿A recordarle que las cosas no mejorarían? Estaba harto de sentirse así, de temblar de terror ante la sola posibilidad de enfrentarse con su más oscura debilidad, de pensar que las cosas serían sencillas y él llegaría a tener un final feliz, y no podía dejar que Alice apareciera de pronto y arruinara sus esfuerzos.

Revivir el infierno de las horas posteriores a su salida de la casa de Charlie, volver a una espera permanente… esa era su zona insegura, y tenía que permanecer en la luz. Se aferraba a su precario equilibrio consciente de que había entregado a Bella todas las armas para destruirle, y engañándose con una imagen impuesta, sólida e inquebrantable de sí mismo, por mucho que, durante otros momentos, destruyera todo eso con su propio ego alicaído. Se había metido en ello solo y solo saldría, esa era la idea general.

Soltó aire una vez que meditó con cuidado sus palabras. De no hacerlo, podía acabar llorando o gritando enfurecido.

- Sé que te preocupas por mí, Alice, pero no tengo intenciones de hablar de Bella. Si tan empeñada estás en ello, tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

Y luego le dio la espalda y se acercó con pasos rápidos a las estanterías que había evitado ordenar todos esos días, pero con las que tenía que enfrentarse tarde o temprano. No veía por qué ese momento era menos idóneo que cualquiera para comenzar, y después de todo, necesitaba distracción. Esa era la clave, algo que su amiga no parecía entender.

- No intentes hacerte el fuerte conmigo, Edward- El muchacho pudo escuchar cómo Alice se levantaba y lo seguía- Ya he tenido suficiente con ver que mi mejor amiga se comporta como una cínica frívola a la que no le importan los demás.

Edward, con uno de sus discos favoritos de Nirvana en la mano, se paralizó. Por un segundo, creyó haber escuchado mal, pero ante el silencio continuo de Alice acabó convenciéndose. Porque Alice jamás habría hablado mal de Bella, nunca, aunque ahí estaba, claro como sus rasgos iracundos y sus ojos brillantes.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo él con calma, tratando de sonar indiferente ante esa provocación.

- ¿Sí…? Pues yo creo que lo sabes muy bien, lo sabes perfectamente…

La pequeña y vigorosa muchacha cruzó los pocos pasos que los separaban y se arrodilló junto a él, entre cajas y discos, y comenzó a descartar y empaquetar algunos y otros con sorprendente criterio y movimientos frenéticos. Edward, perplejo, la observó por un minuto, incapaz de entender qué le sucedía.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo haces, Alice?- preguntó una vez que ella comenzó a ignorarlo. En apariencia, al menos.

- ¡Es lo que quieres, ¿no?- exclamó ella- ¡¿Ignorar lo que estás sintiendo porque no quieres odiarla? Yo también lo haré, mírame.

Y siguió guardando y descartando, y él no dijo nada porque sabía que tenía razón y ya estaba harto de reconocer sus errores y sentirse como un idiota. Cansado, se sentó como si hubiera vivido diez vidas en solo dos semanas, observando con apatía las acciones precipitadas y mecánicas de una muchacha que sufría por la misma persona pero sin llegar a entender sus razones. Solo reaccionó momentos después, cuando ella comenzó a hablar nuevamente, en susurros.

- No vale la pena- dijo, como convenciéndose a sí misma- No te angusties ni un segundo más… ni uno solo…

Alice actuaba como una desquiciada. La furia que Edward sintiera momentos atrás se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado, y se aventuró a atraerla hacia él para abrazarla. La muchacha no lo rechazó, afortunadamente, y apenas apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro se deshizo en llanto y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo como una niña de cinco. Él le acarició la espalda.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó cuando se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó Alice de forma inútil- Está tan irreconocible, tan testaruda… He ido todos estos días a su casa para intentar entenderla, para hacerle razonar y ver las cosas de forma más clara, para que sea lo bastante mujercita como para dejar de confundirte con sus razonamientos estúpidos… pero esa no es mi amiga, Edward. Mi Bella jamás le haría a nadie lo que te ha hecho a ti, tendría la decencia, las agallas… La que ha hecho todo esto es una cobarde que ha jugado contigo, que no sentía lo mismo que tú y que te ha mantenido en vilo para halagar su estúpido ego…

Alice volvió a llorar. Y Edward se quedó en blanco, bebiendo de esas palabras que tanto herían y calmaban a la vez, pues provenían de lo más cercano que tendría alguna vez a la mente de Bella, lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar. Alice conocía a Bella desde que eran niñas, después de todo, e incluso con su usual reserva era obvio lo mucho que sabía.

- No tienes por qué agobiarte con estas cosas, Alice- Edward intentó tranquilizarla- Bella tendría que decírtelo también. No es tu culpa que no haya funcionado.

- Esto no tiene que ver solo contigo, Edward- Alice secó sus ojos con la manga de su suéter- Bella está irreconocible, hasta Charlie lo ha notado. Se queda ahí, en silencio, como si lo que ha hecho contigo no fuera la cosa más frívola de su vida.

Edward negó con la cabeza de inmediato, sintiendo tristeza al ver cómo su amiga acusaba a Bella. Por mucho que lo intentara, el instinto de protegerla y defenderla era mayor.

- Bella no hizo nada mal más que omitirme la verdad- Se encogió de hombros- Ella no tenía por qué sentirse igual que yo, está en su derecho.

Alice asintió con gesto grave.

- A eso me refiero- explicó- La Bella que yo conozco jamás estaría con alguien si no está enamorada, no habría alargado tanto una relación tan fuerte como la que ustedes armaron si no estuviera por completo en ello, si no creyera que eras tú.

La muchacha agitó con pesadumbre la cabeza y tomó uno de los discos que había dejado olvidado como si acabara de comentar el tiempo. Ante la persistente y melancólica mirada de Edward, levantó el rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Lamento todo mi alboroto- murmuró, y luego añadió con melancolía- Solo no esperes más, ¿sí? Ya es tiempo de avanzar.

Sí, por supuesto, pensó Edward. Esa era la hermosa idea que mantenía el orden. Imitó a su amiga y comenzó a echar en la caja una sorprendente cantidad de música triste y deprimente, aunque no era un proceso consciente. De cualquier forma, resultaba difícil imaginar un futuro encantador en Viena cuando lo que lo rodeaba era abundante en desastres. Poco le importaban las posibilidades que un nuevo país le ofrecía.

- Creo que no puedo- reconoció Edward en voz baja. Alice no interrumpió su trabajo, pero sabía que escuchaba.

- Tienes que hacerlo- dijo con vehemencia- Inténtalo de verdad.

- ¡Lo he hecho!- se defendió, soltando aire- La quiero.

Y aquel era su único argumento, y el más válido. Sus palabras vagaron por la habitación, perdiéndose entre medio de todos aquellos objetos que recordaban los preparativos y dolores de un camino ya recorrido. Porque Alice no tenía nada que decir en contra de eso y solo le quedaba aferrarse con nuevas energías a la montaña de cosas que se avecinaban.

Edward, entonces, no pudo más que agradecer aquella compañía que tan poco merecía en ese instante. A la presencia de Alice, quien insistió en ayudar, se le sumó durante la tarde un sigiloso y tranquilizador Jasper. Aquello lo distrajo, lo hizo pensar en cosas que no involucraban ningún tipo de desgaste emocional, solo mental. Planificar era algo en lo que podía sostenerse. Sus días, sus cosas, lo que haría en esa cuenta regresiva que a momentos se le antojaba enorme y a otros un verdadero precipicio.

Se hizo habitual que trabajaran a partir de esa tarde. Alice y Jasper llegaban por la tarde durante los días de semana y se quedaban hasta entradas las noches en sus días de descanso, moviendo cajas y cajas como si fueran marionetas sincronizadas en un sinfín de coreografías mecánicas. Se dejaban caer al final de la jornada como si alguien los hubiera estado azotando con un látigo invisible para trabajar, y no decían palabra alguna mientras descansaban. Luego, Edward podía comprobar la satisfacción con la que se iban sus amigos, creyendo dejarlo demasiado fatigado como para llegar a pensar en Bella, pero ni ellos mismos podían alejarle de ella durante las interminables noches. La muchacha se había apoderado de su bienestar físico con la misma efectividad que del sicológico, y, si bien tendría que haber caído como una roca sobre su cama, la realidad decía que conciliar el sueño no era tarea sencilla. Sus noches eran abundantes con pesadillas inconclusas e inconexas que más tarde no recordaba, pero que lo sobresaltaban y despertaban entre gimoteos, ojos húmedos y movimientos desesperados, por lo que no era difícil saber de qué iban.

Procuraba con tanto ahínco no pensar en Bella, que su subconsciente se la recordaba, como si no tuviera suficiente con empacar discos y libros que en algo acababan rememorándola. Y a eso se añadía ahora su debilitamiento físico, que aumentaba día a día al ver los rostros y miradas preocupadas que su familia y amigos intercambiaban, demasiado temerosos como para preguntarle la razón, o conocedores de ella.

Solo la corta y reconfortante felicidad de ver a Jasper y Alice tomados de la mano, una tarde mientras ellos creían que no los veía, le trajo algo de paz. Las cosas seguían rodando, al parecer, y al menos para el resto lo estaban haciendo por el camino indicado.

Así, la semana y media sin ver a Bella se transformó en casi tres semanas. No había pisado nunca más el instituto desde que su padre lo acompañara a suspender el año en la secundaria de Forks por su pronta partida. Luego de contarle sobre su beca, ambos habían acordado que en nada contribuía terminar el curso en Estados Unidos si tendría que repetirlo en Viena, y que era mejor dedicar aquel mes a sus preparativos y la familia. A disfrutar, había dicho Carlisle en realidad, a lo que él había respondido con una mueca irónica.

La casa de los Cullen se había llenado de cajas que decían algunas veces Edward y otras Emmet. Esme deambulaba entre ellas con la solicitud preocupada de cualquier madre, y por las tardes se sentaba sobre el sofá con una resignación tranquilizadora y comprensiva, lo que hacía pensar a ambos hermanos que las cosas estarían bien, que ambos hacían lo correcto. Rosalie y Jasper, por otro lado, se mantenían calmados, sincronizándose de pronto en cualquier movimiento como no lo habían estado desde que eran niños y su madre les cortaba el cabello y los vestía similares. Los mellizos se separarían por primera vez, y, si bien había cierta emoción ante la idea, algo en sus rostros serenos y aparentemente fríos señalaba la inquietud que la lejanía de sus hermanos les producía. Algo que era por completo ajeno a Alice, quien era la única que no mostraba signo de melancolía alguno por la inminente partida del que comenzaba a parecer una extensión protectora de su propio cuerpo. Quizás, pensaba Edward, porque estaba segura de que aquella relación prosperaría y llegaría a puerto, porque lo suyo era mutuo y no un proyecto ingenuo de una sola de las partes.

Un nuevo fin de semana había llegado y se encontraba tendido sobre el sofá del salón, observando la televisión sin entusiasmo. Sus padres y Emmet habían viajado a Nueva York para revisar que el apartamento que su hermano compartiría con Rosalie estuviera en perfecto estado, pero él había declinado la invitación alegando seguir trabajando con ayuda de sus amigos. Lo que era mentira, porque esa misma tarde se celebraba el cumpleaños de la señora Brandon y tanto Alice como Jasper, cuya madre era íntima de la festejada, se encontraban ocupados en ello. Sospechaba él que Esme era consciente de eso, pero que le había dado respetuosamente el momento de soledad que pedía, un par de días donde no tuviera que fingir un mínimo de alegría incorpóreo.

Intentaba conciliar el sueño. Después de despertar una vez más con la ya familiar sensación de angustia, comenzaba a observar con buenos ojos los analgésicos de la gaveta de su padre, pero no estaba del todo convencido. Lo último que necesita era que lo descubrieran y creyeran que estaba con tendencias suicidas, y eso era justamente lo que pensarían todos si supieran de su medicación. Su aspecto, su escasa conversación y sus ojos apagados no le granjeaban la confianza de nadie, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo y se hizo del ánimo para intentar dormir.

Su cerebro, despierto gracias a una energía misteriosa a la que él resto de sí mismo no aspiraba, no hizo caso. Sin querer, se puso a escuchar la conversación que mantenían los panelistas del programa que había dejado, siguiendo sus parlamentos con la misma coherencia de siempre, así que tanteó en busca del control remoto para cambiar a una película. Era una cursilada, de esas historias con finales predecibles y personajes desdibujados, pero su mente seguía ahí, firme. Y entonces la protagonista dijo una frase clave y sin querer la marcha de sus pensamientos cambió. Otra vez, todo lo que vio fue a Bella, un poco irreal y con rasgos borrosos, pero se permitió pensar en ella al estar solo. Justo como un adicto, cuando nadie lo veía y podía reprenderlo por caer otra vez en el vicio.

La muchacha sonreía. Con ojos misteriosos, intensos y cargados, la muchacha sonreía. Y lo hacía porque era lo que debía hacer, lo que le correspondía, lo que la Bella de Alice, y la suya también, haría. Las palabras de su amiga se colaron en sus pensamientos como un meteoro, porque Bella jamás lo habría hecho.

Jamás lo habría alargado tanto si no creyera que era él.

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho? ¿Días, meses atrás? ¿En qué había estado todo ese tiempo? ¿Alienándose con una sucesión de cajas que requería lo mínimo de sí mismo? Sus ojos se adaptaron a las sombras proyectadas de la habitación con la valentía e inquietud de un aborigen, sorprendiéndose de pronto de una serie de detalles que no había notado, y que, como las palabras de su amiga, cobraban nuevo sentido entonces.

Se irguió sobre el sillón con agilidad, canalizando su histeria con el control de la televisión hasta que lo dejó en un programa de milagros médicos donde la sangre expuesta ralentizaba un poco sus movimientos y le permitía aclarar sus ideas. Porque sí, lo sabía y se sentía en la cima del mundo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo llegar y no asustar, no caer?

Edward dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y frenética. Así como estaba, simplemente, solo y en una casa llena de cajas con recuerdos de infancia. Cualquiera que le hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba loco, pero no, nunca había estado más lúcido. Jamás había sido dueño de una certeza tan absoluta, de una seguridad tan abrumadora y seductora para el ojo del resto del mundo. Parecía que había sido objeto de drogas, que estaba en la cumbre y que podía enfrentarse por unas horas sin miedo a estrellarse. Y justo así se encontraba, consciente de que podía adueñarse de lo que quisiera hacerle frente.

Era él y el resto de manchas borrosas. Él y las verdades que entendía ahora más que nunca. Él y los secretos que había ansiado develar desde hace más de seis meses, y que ahora se presentaban desnudos ante su conocimiento elevado y su seguridad onírica. Edward y Bella, la que jamás lo habría alargado tanto si no pensara que era el indicado.

No escuchaba los llamados acelerados a la puerta cuando se levantó en busca de sus llaves. No escuchaba nada, solo seguía el ritmo constante de su corazón.

* * *

_¡Holas! Aquí voy a insertar mi frase típica y repetitiva de siempre: lamento haber demorado tanto. No haré más promesas, no anunciaré fechas, solo diré que terminaré esto así me cueste mi colección de de discos (D:). Gracias por leer, aunque cada vez voy notando que en fanfiction ya ni se comenta, siempre hay algunas que se mantienen y eso se agradece desde el fondo del corazón. Sé que este capítulo fue particularmente denso, pero esa soy yo y no avanzo de otra forma. Así que eso, haber si cae algún comentario- duda-sugerencia si lo tienen. _

_Saludines, GreenDoe. _


	27. Susurro

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo veintiséis**

**SUSURRO**

Edward subió a su habitación de forma apresurada en cuanto descubrió que sus llaves no estaban en la mesita de entrada. El miedo a perder la sensación esperanzadora que acababa de ganar lo impulsaba con fuerza, un ímpetu desconocido y poderoso, pero tuvo suerte y pudo encontrarlas aun en medio del caos de su mudanza. Luego, trastabilló con la cama, lanzó una maldición y se apuró otra vez hacia las escaleras, pues no había tiempo para más.

Nadie llamaba ahora a la puerta, tampoco por teléfono. El muchacho apagó de un manotazo el televisor y se apresuró a buscar un abrigo decente para protegerse del frío, y, fuera una señal del destino o un presagio, resultó ser la misma prenda que llevara la última vez con Bella. Aunque aquello, por supuesto, no debía desalentarlo, no podía permitírselo. Lo lógico era ser consecuente con lo que siempre había creído.

Con la fuerza de esa idea en su mente y el silencio abrumador, se sobresaltó de pronto cuando el agudo timbre del teléfono reverberó en la enorme y silenciosa casa. Extrañado, pues insólitamente no había notado antes la insistencia de las llamadas, se acercó a coger el aparato con fastidio, molesto por el momento inadecuado.

- ¿Sí?- contestó de forma cortante, observando con anhelo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Edward!

La voz aliviada de Alice aturdió por una fracción de segundo su oído, y el muchacho tuvo que alejarse por las exclamaciones incoherentes que la muchacha lanzó a quien fuera que estuviera acompañándola en ese momento al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Edward?- la escuchó luego.

- Estoy aquí, Alice- la calmó él, comprobando que la epifanía aun corría con libertad por su mente- ¿Cuál es el escándalo?

- ¡Bella!- exclamó con ansiedad su amiga, y el muchacho se puso alerta con una rapidez vergonzosa- ¿Está Bella contigo?

La primera reacción de Edward habría sido reírse en la cara de Alice por sus ocurrencias, y por un segundo realmente creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo de cierta manera retorcida, pero luego entendió que algo debía estar fuera de lugar si lo estaba llamando a él, que no veía a Bella hacía tiempo, para saber de su paradero. Su intranquilidad aumentó con la falta de información y se meció sobre sus pies, nervioso.

- Bella no está acá, Alice- murmuró con voz átona- ¿Qué pasa?

Tal como había pensado, ella no respondió de inmediato. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo de manera diferente a como lo hiciera minutos atrás, cuando era la grandeza lo que lo movía, y notó la ansiedad acumulándose en sus dedos deseosos de hacer algo pronto. No tenía paciencia ni ánimo para los cuidados maternales de Alice, pero de igual forma cerró los ojos para calmar la frustración del tiempo.

- Alice…- rogó.

- Edward, escúchame y no saques conclusiones rápidas e idiotas- Alice sonó cauta cuando volvió a hablar, pero el tono indulgente lo sacó de sus casillas.

- Entonces no me trates como si fuera una criatura- reclamó en voz alta.

Ella no respondió, pero él pudo sentir con claridad cómo su amiga tomaba aire y cavilaba bien sus siguientes palabras, casi con la misma meticulosidad con la que analizaría el lanzamiento de una ojiva nuclear, y por un momento supo la desesperación que podría sentir un ciego al encontrarse perdido, sin posibilidades y atado a lo que la compasión ajena pudiera darle.

- Bella está perdida, Edward- susurró finalmente Alice, en voz tan baja que tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar. Incapaz de reaccionar de inmediato, siguió recibiendo información- Salió de su casa a las nueve de la mañana y le dijo a Charlie que pasaría el día conmigo por la celebración de cumpleaños de mi madre y nadie sabe nada de ella. Solo nos hemos dado cuenta de su mentira porque Charlie llamó para saludar a mamá, y está lloviendo, no lleva su coche, no responde su teléfono y se está haciendo cada vez más tarde…

La voz desesperada de su amiga fue perdiendo intensidad a medida que hablaba, tal como lo haría una radio a la que se le quita volumen. Edward no quiso ni necesito escuchar más, no tenía sentido y solo contrariaba su impulso más certero. Antes de que Alice pudiera sugerirle que no hiciera justamente lo que iba a hacer, colgó el auricular y salió de su casa, esta vez sin más dilación, dándole en las narices a todos sus temores previos y deseando que aquella fuera la noche más afortunada de su vida. De todas formas, aquello no variaba demasiado su itinerario.

Las llantas del Volvo se quejaron bajo la violencia con la que puso en marcha el coche, pero reaccionaron como si fueran conscientes de la adrenalina que dominaba al dueño y la desesperación que tenía él por moverse donde fuera, a cualquier lado. Edward aceleró el automóvil como si le persiguiera la policía, aunque en realidad no sabía donde ir. Las probabilidades de que Charlie, siendo el padre sobre protector y el policía natural que era, hubiera salido mucho antes que él a buscarla, una vez que descubriera la mentira de su hija, eran altas, y que Edward tuviera más éxito en la empresa, difícil.

Pero algo tenía que hacer, pensaba en medio de su locura. Algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Dónde estaba esa loca, testaruda e inconsciente de Bella? ¿En qué pensaba al salir así como así, mintiéndole a todos y creyendo triunfar en su farsa? El muchacho no podía concebir algo que la hiciera desear escapar de tal forma de la supervisión de todo el mundo, y mucho menos en algo que la orillara a transgredir la deferencia habitual que tenía con su intranquilo y cariñoso padre.

Esa no era la Bella que él conocía, mucho menos la amiga de la que hablaba Alice. No era ella, no era su conducta, y, sin embargo, su esencia era tan igual en todos los aspectos que pensó que más que nunca podía colaborar en algo a la seguridad de su estado. El muchacho se las apañó para relajarse un solo segundo, consciente de la carretera y el volante en sus manos, y conectó con esa parte que difícilmente querría dejarlo alguna vez, que se estaba enterrando en su piel y sus entrañas con cada día que pasaba.

Bella estaba bien. Más fuerte que nunca durante esa noche, pudo sentir la vibración potente del lazo que lo unía eternamente a la chica desde que se obsesionara con ella, la capacidad de percibir su presencia y su complejidad anímica y nerviosa como si fuera una extensión más de su propio cuerpo. Estaba bien, al menos físicamente hablando, lo sabía, pero podía también reconocer una angustia que dominaba sus miembros y que no le era propia, una desesperación que provenía de otro lado y que solo era capaz de explicar pensando en lo que debía estar pasando ella.

La tonta y omnipresente Bella, pensó Edward con una sonrisa triste en los labios, notando las ganas de llorar que ahora percibía como suyas pero que le eran ajenas.

Loca, reflexionó luego, cuando con pavor en las facciones y espanto en su mente recordó el llamado evidente, claro pero suave, de alguien de ánimo descontrolado en su puerta, minutos atrás, cuando se encontraba en su revelación iluminada y determinante. El mundo se le vino a los pies de un solo movimiento, entendiendo su insensatez y el mal trayecto de su suerte, una y otra vez burlándose de él.

¿De qué valía si Bella se encontraba físicamente bien de momento si él había tenido en sus manos calmar su inquietud anímica? Ella había acudido a él en el mismo instante en que anhelaba correr a su encuentro, lo había hecho de forma voluntaria y sin presión, y ahora se encontraba probablemente perdida en alguna parte de la carretera oscura y fría, y todo lo que Edward podía ofrecer era una revelación de adolescente lunático que era más verdadera que nunca, pero inservible. Porque de no ser por su abstracción, Bella estaría bien.

Su teléfono vibró dentro de su pantalón, pero solo se trataba de Alice y lo ignoró una vez más. No era su intención convertirse en una nueva carga dentro de sus preocupaciones, pero ya era hora de que su amiga fuera comprendiendo que había cosas con las que él debía lidiar solo, y que no era una madre lo que necesitaba, solo apoyo puro y duro. Además, ella aun no entendía lo que él sentía por Bella, todavía no lograba esa simbiosis a la que aspiraba con seriedad si seguía con Jasper, no de momento.

Avanzó sin rumbo por la carretera. Dejó atrás el poco prometedor Forks y regresó sobre sus pasos, y entonces su corazón, por naturaleza acelerado durante todos esos minutos de angustia y búsqueda infructífera, se calmó al fin. Igual que un niño, se lanzó a los brazos de paz que le tendían, pues regresaba a casa y en ella habitaba su cuidadora más atenta y más cruel.

Bella. El muchacho quiso gritar su nombre solo por ser capaz de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo y en cambio se limitó a maniobrar de forma mecánica hasta aparcar a un lado del camino, a metros de su objetivo. Luego, bajó con movimientos acelerados, pero se detuvo al notar que ella no se había percatado de su presencia.

Bella se encontraba tendida en el suelo, al amparo de un frondoso árbol que dificultaba la visión de lejos y que la protegía de la ahora fina lluvia. Al avanzar, sin embargo, pudo notar que llevaba el cabello revuelto, un jersey amplio y marrón que él reconoció como suyo, y una de sus agujetas desabrochada. Tenía los hombros caídos y estaba más pálida que nunca, y su pecho se esforzaba una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando al compás de las lágrimas que caían sin pudor o control por sus mejillas. Así, con esas fachas y en esas condiciones, con los labios temblorosos y los asustadizos ojos vagando sin remedio por sus espasmódicas manos, Edward supo que jamás encontraría la forma de olvidar la sensación de encontrarse enamorado de ella. Nunca fue más hermosa que en ese segundo, nunca se dejó fluir de manera más genuina y pura, permitiendo que su esencia misma se le escapara y llegara a tocarlo en una sensibilidad que residía en su cuello, en la comisura de sus labios o en la palma de su mano izquierda, desconectándolo de cualquier otra cosa que lo apartara del placer de verla.

Nunca fue más humana, tampoco. Bella tembló y sus ojos titilaron, cargando el peso de todos los miedos que puede encontrar un ser humano al verse sincera y definitivamente expuesto al dolor irremediable de sentir.

- Bella…

Edward no pudo evitar decir su nombre, y ella lo escuchó. Casi como si no creyera lo que su sentido le decía, alzó la barbilla con inquietud y sus dilatados y llorosos ojos se colgaron de su rostro con sorpresa, violencia y emoción, contemplándole en cada detalle como si fuera el último. Y a pesar de su evidente dolor y de lo absurdo de la situación, el muchacho se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa, pues de alguna forma sintió que eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

- Edward- susurró Bella.

Estaba acurrucada contra el árbol como una niña pequeña, asustada y temblorosa, pero no parecía ni remotamente consciente de la hora, el lugar o sus ropas manchadas, todo lo que hacía era mirarlo. Él, cuidadoso en no asustarla, dio un paso vacilante hacia ella, quien no lo rechazó ni se percató de su intención, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y a centímetros de su rostro. La muchacha lo siguió con tristeza en su mirada y sus labios entre abiertos hicieron el amago de decir algo que finalmente no tuvo destino. Cuidadoso, Edward estiró una de sus manos para acariciar sus húmedos cabellos y acunar su rostro, y Bella se inclinó de manera inconsciente hasta tocar su palma, donde se permitió dejar caer sus parpados. Su mejilla estaba helada.

- Vamos, Bella- murmuró Edward en un susurro- Está lloviendo, vámonos de aquí, bonita.

Bella asintió lentamente, dejándose ayudar y guiar por él, que la colgó de su cuello igual que a una niña. La muchacha apoyó el rostro en su hombro y se aferró con fuerza, y él pudo sentir el contacto de sus cabellos con su piel mientras friccionaba su espalda para que entrara en calor. Luego, cuando la tuvo segura y firme en sus brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia su coche.

- Fui a tu casa- acusó ella con su diminuta voz desesperada, y él se sorprendió pues no creía que estuviera en condiciones de hablar- Fui a tu casa y _no estabas_.

- Lo lamento- respondió el muchacho con sinceridad- Estaba ahí, solo no lo bastante atento para notar que alguien llamaba. Pero me has preocupado tanto, Bella, tienes preocupados a todos…

Bella sollozó sobre su hombro y él sintió como las lágrimas le mojaban la ropa por la diferencia de temperatura que tenía con respecto a la lluvia. Deseaba que no llorara más, que no lo hiciera jamás en su vida y todo se resumiera a risas, pero ni siquiera cuando la apretó contra su pecho como había visto hacer a los padres con sus hijos se calmó. Ella parecía no creer que él era de verdad, pues tocaba su rostro en un minuto y al otro mecía su cabello entre los dedos, jugueteando con él como había hecho desde su primer beso.

- Pensé…- Bella inhaló con brusquedad- Pensé que ya no estabas. Tú dijiste… dijiste que todavía estarías, pero pensé que te habías ido, que era tarde… pensé que ya no estabas, Edward. Edward…

- Estoy aquí, Bella- la consoló él, con la voz más serena que pudo reunir- Todavía estoy aquí, y estaba allá, esperándote.

- Pues que tonto…- Ella sacudió su cabeza con aires lunáticos y el muchacho sonrió a su pesar- Yo no valgo nada de eso, no…

Perdió la ilación de lo que decía y acabó por quedarse en silencio poco tiempo antes de llegar junto al Volvo, aunque podía escucharla llorar todavía y le costó trabajo acomodarla en el asiento sin que ella se alarmara por la perdida de contacto entre ambos. Estaba cansada y empapada de pies a cabeza, parte de su trastorno se debía a ello, y Edward pensó que no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos mantenerse un momento más así. Decidió en un segundo que iría primero a su casa, donde Bella podría descansar y entrar en calor, y desde ahí dar la alerta a Charlie para que supiera que su hija estaba bien.

Como Bella no había llegado lejos después de ir hasta su casa, no tardaron más de dos minutos de rápida conducción en regresar al porche. Procurando ser rápido para no mojarse más, Edward la ayudó a subir las escaleras con firmeza, auque ella caminaba con más seguridad ahora y logró cooperar. La ráfaga de aire cálido los llenó a ambos de un calor reconfortante, pero las luces se encontraban apagadas por alguna extraña razón y tuvieron que guiarse a ciegas hasta dar con la sala, de amplios ventanales e iluminada por la luna.

Bella, tiritando y sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre el sofá como una muñeca de trapo. Edward cogió la manta de su madre para que se abrigara mientras él averiguaba qué sucedía con la luz y le buscaba ropas secas.

- Ten- murmuró en voz baja, cubriendo la espalda de la chica- Volveré enseguida, ¿sí? Traeré ropa y toallas para que tomes una ducha.

- No.

La muchacha cogió la muñeca de Edward antes de que el muchacho pudiera alejarse. Él, incrédulo por la acción que se escapaba de todo registro antes visto, la observó con perplejidad al principio, y quizás cierta diversión, creyendo que seguía alucinando, pero luego se dejó arrastrar al notar la determinación y el poder vibrante que había aparecido en la mirada amplia, triste y segura de Bella.

No dijo nada, entendió al instante qué sucedía y se sentó al lado de la muchacha guiado por una atracción magnética que no tenía nada que ver con la electricidad que puede correr entre dos jóvenes que se desean mutuamente, ni mucho menos con el impulso de su atracción evidente que pudiera llevarlos a algo más. Se dejó caer junto a ella por la necesidad concreta de escuchar lo que había sido programado para oír, contemplando el momento en que su vida parecía cobrar algún sentido y que, a la vez, en nada cambiaría el futuro transcurrir de las cosas. Notando como sus manos se removían nerviosas, su corazón se aceleraba y sus labios se resecaban, y como por fin entendía que su máxima a la hora de madurar sería esa prueba, la de dejar lo que no habría dejado ni en un millón de vidas, aun si aquello implicaba escindir su ser completo en algo menos concreto que su individualidad anterior, pues ya no se trataba solo de él.

Pues ya no había retorno y se trataba de un ellos. De un ambos, de un juntos pero separados. Distanciados por solo y nada más que los kilómetros que caerían pronto.

De forma inconsciente, Edward se acercó al rostro de Bella como si fuera a besarla, pero los dos sabían que no lo haría, que solo era una manera de darse tranquilidad en medio de su trastorno absoluto e irremediable. Ella, temblando aun y con lágrimas cayendo de sus siempre tristes ojos, dejó escapar su muñeca atrapada y alzó su mano para acariciar su cuello, y se acercó también hasta que las frentes de ambos estuvieron juntas y sus respiraciones tan cerca que se confundían. Edward quiso cerrar los ojos y quedarse así por siempre, pues se le antojaba que aquello era lo necesario para vivir la eternidad, pero la fuerza de la muchacha sobre sí se lo impidió y lo ancló justo ahí, dándole fuerza para las palabras a las que ella se había negado por temor a que le quitaran la poca seguridad que le quedaba, y que solo podría pronunciar si él la miraba con esa serenidad envidiable y llena de resignación ante lo que vendría.

- Te amo- susurró entonces Bella.

Y el mundo, misteriosamente, no dejó de girar.

No se derrumbó la casa a su alrededor, no hubo cambios físicos o estructurales. Quizás ni siquiera el nivel de su espíritu más profundo se sintió tocado, pues todo eso, la pequeña frase, ya era parte de él. Su revelación había sido eso y mucho más, la constatación de una reciprocidad igual en todo ámbito de cosas, y que, por una vez en la vida, sus conclusiones en torno a Bella eran certeras.

Siempre lo habían sido, pensó Edward con una sonrisa pagada de sí mismo, solo que ella había sido lo bastante terca como para ir en contra de ello y luchar con lo inevitable. Porque su miedo por un momento había superado lo que sentía por él, y en ese pequeño filo los había puesto a ambos en el límite de la aceptación. Ahora, sin embargo, no existían más trabas entre los dos, nada más que la que se avecinaba a ritmo vertiginoso.

Bella soltó una risita baja, nerviosa, con las gruesas lágrimas sin alejarse ni un solo segundo de sus ojos, y Edward acortó la última distancia hasta tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. La apretó contra su pecho con la fuerza necesaria para darle a entender que estaba ahí, conocedor de sus dolores más profundos y listo para compartirlos, pues los había enfrentado antes. Transmitiéndole por el contacto la adoración y el orgullo que sentía por ella, enterrando sus dedos entre su espeso cabello oscuro con desesperación, abandono y despedida, una sola melodía de tristeza profunda y felicidad inaguantable, si aquello era humanamente posible.

En ese estado, pudo verlos a ambos. Se vio a sí mismo en Viena y a ella en Forks, saboreando la amargura de sus próximas realidades, las largas horas de recuerdos y memorias que los reduciría a vagos vestigios de lo que juntos habían creado y sido en conjunto, como si todo lo suyo no hubiera sido más que alguna idea salida de la imaginación de un tercero. Vislumbró la silueta silenciosa y melancólica de Bella por las noches, procurando odiarlo con la más visceral de sus rabias por algo que ninguno habría podido evitar así lo intentaran una y otra vez, porque por alguna macabra razón la bitácora de vuelo de sus vidas así lo declaraba. Supo que serían miserables, que se arrastrarían y recordarían y odiarían, y que lo sencillo y más tentador sería olvidar por completo las razones hermosas que los orillaran a ese estado.

Aquello le disgustó, pero sabía que estaba en ellos evitarlo. Se alejó de Bella con cuidado, lo suficiente para seguir juntos y poder observarla directo a los ojos, y le advirtió en una larga y cuidada mirada que no permitiría que llegaran al odio en ningún nivel. Que debían aferrarse al daño como método de absolución, pues quizás así, sabiendo que solo una ternura semejante podía provocar un dolor de igual magnitud, fueran capaces de evocar en la oscuridad de la separación el por qué del asunto, la necesidad de apegarse al sufrimiento para no olvidar nunca que en un punto de sus vidas habían trascendido a todos, que habían sido dueños de una fuerza imparable, inalterable y poderosa. Lo más cercano a un dios a lo que llegarían, y lo más peligroso a lo que jamás se enfrentarían.

Solo entonces, con esa resolución que buscaba grabar a fuego en sus mentes, Edward se permitió reír. El muchacho se inclinó hacia Bella hasta besar sus dos mejillas de forma cariñosa, y ella, afortunadamente, dejó escapara la risa juguetona que por ciertos momentos habían pensado que estaba extinta.

- Lo siento- susurró Edward, hablando por primera vez como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bella limpió su rostro y puso los ojos en blanco, tironeando de algunos de los cabellos del muchacho a modo de reprimenda sin sentido. Parecía no querer seguir hablando de las cosas graves, y una sensación de liviandad empezaba a apoderarse de su rostro.

- No, no lo haces- le aseguró con una sonrisa- Has logrado todo lo que deseabas desde el primer momento, claro que no lo sientes.

Edward sonrió de lado, travieso, pero sus ojos se entristecieron porque, finalmente, ella decía la verdad. De alguna forma, él podía considerarse el culpable, él y su insistencia.

- Hablo en serio, Bella- El muchacho entrelazó sus dedos y ella lo miró- No me siento feliz por el lugar al que hemos llegado, pero sí de hacerlo juntos. Lo malo es el final, no la compañía.

- Eso ya no tiene que importar- Bella apretó su mano cariñosamente- Yo no me siento orgullosa de la forma en que cómo hice las cosas, pero asumo que, sí estás aquí, mirándome con esa cara de bobo, es porque no me resientes tanto como deberías.

- Estabas asustada- le contradijo Edward- Es lógico.

- Estoy asustada- corrigió ella- Estoy aterrada, más bien, pero eso no me da el derecho para comportarme como la niña que fui. Tú fuiste sincero desde el principio y debí asumir las cosas a la altura.

- Ya no importa- Edward se encogió de hombros y tironeó de su mano para acercarla y darle un beso en la mandíbula- Te amo.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y clara, y se le antojó como una sensación liberadora. Bella, ajena a su placidez, lo golpeó en el estómago y profirió una exclamación frustrada y llena de fastidio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

- ¡No andes diciendo eso!- La chica suspiró fastidiada y Edward rió entre dientes- Me siento como una decepcionante y cliché tipa de una cursi novela rosa. Estás echando todo mi feminismo por la borda.

- Eres un patético ejemplo de feminista, Bella- la molestó Edward- Le haces la cena a tu padre todos los días.

- Eso es por caridad, no me discutas.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja, aunque no dijo ni quiso decir nada más. Había pasado tanto tiempo debatiendo consigo mismo sobre los errores y las posibilidades que rodeaban su relación con Bella, que se había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía estar así, diciendo estupideces y contradiciéndola por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Esos eran ellos, después de todo, y los había extrañado de la misma forma en que lo haría con dos antiguos amigos a los que no se ve en un largo tiempo. Era grato volver a sentir que las horas pasaban con mayor sentido, y que él dejaba de ser una criatura huraña y deprimente.

En semejante ensoñación, solo el sonido del teléfono, llamando por centésima vez en el día, logró sacarlos a ambos de la abstracción. Edward se levantó del sofá de un salto, recordando que ambos estaban con las ropas mojadas y que debía avisar a Charlie que había encontrado a Bella sana y salva. A regañadientes, pues a ella parecía importarle muy poco lo que pasaba con el resto del mundo, Bella lo dejó ir.

El jefe Swan se mostró mitad agradecido mitad receloso con la idea de que hubiera sido Edward quien la encontrara. Pidió hablar con ella y la muchacha, de alguna retorcida, sutil y manipuladora forma, le aseguró que estaba perfectamente bien y que no tenía ningún apuro por llegar a casa temprano. Incluso se dio el lujo de avergonzar a su padre por utilizar las fuerzas públicas para encontrarla, y, si no supiera que era por una loable razón, estar con él, Edward la habría amonestado por semejante descaro y falta de tacto con un padre preocupado.

Después de eso, el muchacho envió a Bella a tomar una ducha caliente y cambiarse de ropa, y el subió a su cuarto a hacer otro tanto. Charlie le había dicho en su conversación que el apagón de luz era general a todo el pueblo por un problema de la planta, así que cuando se encontró a sí mismo seco, se internó en la bodega buscando velas que pudieran facilitar las cosas, y, a su regreso, se sorprendió al encontrar a Bella en la cocina, preparando algo para comer. Sin luz y todo, con esa polera grande y esos pantalones viejos, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que parecía el panorama perfecto.

Se acercó a la muchacha y, sin que ella lo notara, enredó sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Bella se sobresaltó y se giró a observarlo asustada, pero se relajó de inmediato al ver quien era. No dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward.

- Fui a buscarte a tu habitación y vi las cajas- Bella se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia- Está bastante avanzado, ¿no?

- Alice y Jasper me han ayudado mucho- explicó él de forma insegura.

- Ah…

- Bella…

La chica no le dio tiempo de decir nada más para remediar lo irremediable, se lanzó a su cuello antes de que pudiera tomar consciencia y lo besó profunda y concienzudamente, desechando cualquier forma de consuelo que Edward estuviera planeando. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer en realidad, todo lo que podía palear de momento el desastre que caería sobre ambos en pocas semanas. Bella se apoderó de sus labios con desesperación, hambrienta por quedarse con algo, lo que fuera, de él, como si no le hubiera entregado todo ya. Y el muchacho, por cierto, le respondió con igual intensidad, dejándose llevar por la sensación vertiginosa que lo abrumaba siempre que la besaba, deseando olvidar por esos segundos todo lo que era su vida excepto a esa muchacha.

Viena, las separaciones y las lágrimas vendrían. Ambos lo habían aceptado por fin, de la misma forma en que sabían que se querían y que dolería furiosamente cuando se alejaran. Con seguridad, pues así actuaban las cosas cuando uno no deseaba el futuro, el tiempo que les quedaba pasaría como un rápido borrón, demasiado fugaz para alcanzar a saborear con cuidado cada detalle, pero esa era solo una más de todas las luchas que debían dar. Esos días eran todo lo que les quedaba, y debían ser fructíferos y memorables.

Eran el instante previo, la angustia constante y la libertad sin límites al saber finalmente que eran la misma cosa, demasiado avergonzada una para llamarlo amor y demasiado desinteresado el otro para importarle su nombre. No habría arrepentimientos, no durantes las horas, días y noches que quedaban. Y si llegaban a sentirlos, en aquel futuro incierto e intimidante que llegaba, solo les quedaba detenerse un momento, cerrar los ojos y escuchar.

Porque los susurros de esa tarde ya formaban parte de su biografía.

* * *

_Buenos días, criaturas. Una vez, y contra el pronóstico de muchos, estoy aquí actualizando, para que vean lo cumplidora que soy. Veamos, sí... me alegré muchísimo de que a nadie le quedara muy clara la revelación de Edward, me las arreglé para que quedara ambiguo porque, en realidad, es muy obvio si lo das todo en bandeja, así que supongo que triunfé en mis intenciones. En cuanto a este capítulo, no quedé del todo segura y creo en algunos momentos me fui en una gran volada filosófica, pero bueeh... A mí en lo personal me gustó, pero igualmente me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Así que espero alguno que otro comentario, ¿sí? Muchas gracias por los que ya recibí, son un alivio ahora que ya casi nadie comenta. _

_Eso. Saludos, GreenDoe. _


	28. Vestigio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo veintisiete**

**VESTIGIO**

- Debiste aprovechar más tu enfermedad, Bella. Faltar una semana al instituto _no_ te mataría.

Edward fulminó con la mirada a Alice, pero la muchacha no se dio por aludida. Con el viejo ajedrez de Bella sobre la mesita de Charlie, siguió concentrada en el juego que mantenía con Jasper desde hacía casi una hora, y solo le lanzó una mirada retadora cuando se detuvo para tomar de su vaso con agua, como instándole a decir algo que la contradijera si tenía el valor para hacerlo. Bella, envuelta en el abrazo cariñoso de Edward, se removió incómoda ante el intercambio violento y no verbal que su amiga y su novio sostuvieron, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Eso no es justo con Charlie- murmuró en cambio, con voz insegura.

- Has sido una verdadera santa todos estos años- dijo Alice, observando los movimientos de Jasper- Un poco más de estrés paterno le hará bien. ¡Oye, eso es trampa!

Edward mantuvo la mirada fija y apática en la disputa más bien juguetona y sin sentido que entablaron sus amigos, notando como Bella lo observaba con aprehensión y curiosidad cuando creía que no la estaba viendo, y tuvo la desagradable certeza de que se encontraba temerosa de decir lo que en verdad pensaba por miedo a contrariarlo con sus impresiones.

Casi una semana había pasado desde la noche del apagón. La velada, esas horas plagadas de recuerdos y palabras con mucho sentido que parecía marcar el inicio de algo intangible y sin nombre, había tenido al parecer más consecuencias para el resto que para ellos mismos, sin embargo. Para la compañía eléctrica, desde luego, que se había tenido que enfrentar a la sucesión de molestos vecinos reclamando, y para Jasper y Alice, cuyo comportamiento corporal había cambiando de manera sospechosa, lo que hacía que Edward creyera con cierta seguridad que algo había sucedido entre los dos mientras esperaban noticias en la oscuridad. Su amigo contemplaba a Alice con ojos atentos y devotos, con ese brillo tenue que él había aprendido a asociar con los hombres cuando lograban algo más que tomarse de las manos con la chica que querían.

Bella, que había pasado todo ese día vagando por las frías carreteras de Forks, se había enfermado, y casi como un hecho inevitable, pues nadie se había atrevido a separar a Edward de la muchacha, él también había caído. Aun con la frustración y el deseo de mano dura de Charlie, bajo el amparo de sus enfermedades no existían verdaderas ocupaciones que enturbiaran sus momentos extensos de soledad compartida, y Bella incluso había logrado manipular a su padre hasta convencerlo de que necesitaba más días de descanso porque lo suyo era realmente grave.

Para su propia desgracia, aquello del tiempo era cierto: pasaba más rápido cuando uno menos lo deseaba. La verdadera Bella, esa que deseaba ser un poco más egoísta y menos comprensiva, no era capaz de perpetuar una mentira que afectara de forma tan directa a su preocupado padre, mucho menos después del susto que le había dado al desaparecer de forma tan repentina y regresar casi como un bulto en manos de Edward. A pesar de que el muchacho sospechaba que la furia interna de Bella la llamaba a seguir las insinuaciones de Alice, a tomar ventaja de la situación, sabía con seguridad que era incapaz de seguir tales dictámenes. Porque, por lo demás, Charlie comenzaba a inquietarse realmente por la conducta siamesa que su hija cultivaba con Edward, y no querían enredar su último tiempo juntos con complicaciones externas, como si no fuera suficiente con las suyas.

Así que ya no les quedaba más que el fin de semana antes de que sus pequeñas vacaciones se acabaran. El jefe Swan estaría ausente hasta el domingo por la noche, pues había sido requerido desde Seattle por motivos de trabajo, y ambos habían decidido movilizarse hacia la casa de Bella por una vez, aprovechando la ausencia de la incómoda presencia de Charlie. Tendrían sábado y domingo para contentarse, aun cuando Edward tuviera que regresar a su casa por las noches para hacer acto de presencia familiar, por lo que la visita sorpresiva de Jasper y Alice no les aguaba la fiesta particularmente, mucho menos ahora que su amiga y Bella habían sanado los antiguos malentendidos y regresaban a esa dinámica fraterna que les era tan propia.

A pesar de eso, las palabras de la diminuta chica no pasaban en balde. Edward agradecía en el alma la estima que su encarecida amiga le profesaba, pero ella no estaba siendo tan comprensiva al dejar caer esas insinuaciones sobre Bella. La muchacha, que había sido aleccionada con claridad por Edward, parecía incapaz de entender que él deseaba respetar los esquemas de su novia y aparentar normalidad en lo que sucedía hasta donde fuera posible. No añoraba hacer de su partida un melodrama del que todos se enteraran, pues, costara lo que costara comprenderlo, finalmente la vida de Bella seguiría una vez que se fuera.

El único factor que cambiaría sería él.

Bella suspiró con aire meditabundo media hora después, observando la película que pasaban por la televisión sin mucho ánimo y completamente abstraída de la conversación. Edward apartó con brusquedad sus ojos de esa imagen, sintiendo como el nudo que se venía gestando desde hace algunos días volvía a apretarse un poco más en su interior, y se fijó en Jasper, quien fruncía el ceño frente al ajedrez en el que acababa de ser derrotado por una astuta e intuitiva Alice. Su amiga, por su parte, repartía su atención entre Edward y él, mandándole miradas agresivas al primero y comentando con dulzura todas las estrategias que no había notado al segundo.

De pronto, la acogedora sala de estar del jefe Swan no parecía un lugar demasiado agradable para relajarse. Edward se levantó en busca de algo para beber, asfixiado y deseoso de escapar de aquel ambiente enrarecido y tenso, pero no había llegado siquiera al estante donde estaban los vasos cuando notó los pasos inconfundibles de Alice siguiéndolo. No iba a tener tregua, al parecer.

- ¿Quieres algo para beber?- preguntó el muchacho, sin mirarla.

- Solo agua, por favor- dijo Alice en voz normal, lo suficientemente alta como para que Jasper y Bella escucharan desde la sala si es que prestaban atención. Luego, sin embargo, se acercó hacia él y susurró en voz baja- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Edward?

El aludido, que se esperaba una interpelación semejante desde que Alice pisara la casa de Bella esa tarde, le lanzó una mirada especulativa y poco amistosa, pero no respondió de inmediato. Sirvió jugo en un vaso para él y lleno otro con agua con paciencia y parsimonia oriental, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario y alargando sus instantes. Cuando le tendió el refresco que le correspondía a su amiga, el enfado en las facciones de la muchacha seguía ahí, imperturbable, así que se apoyó sobre la encimera y la observó con simple y puro cansancio.

- ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar, Alice?- respondió desganado.

- ¡Diciéndome qué es lo que estás haciendo con Bella!- exclamó su amiga, ahogando sus palabras para que nadie excepto él escuchara.

- Ilumíname tú- dijo Edward en la misma voz baja- Quizá yo si respete tus peticiones y consejos, aunque no entienda tus razones para no respetar los míos.

- No se trata simplemente de eso- dijo fastidiada Alice- Estás siendo insensato.

Edward se encogió de hombros, buscando la forma adecuada de sacar a su amiga del terreno complejo de sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro si quería incorporarla a esos campos tan poco agradables.

- La relación es entre Bella y yo, Alice, te agradecería que lo recordaras antes de andar dándole ideas que solo la hacen olvidarse de las cosas importantes.

- No trates a Bella como si fuera una niña, Edward- Alice se terminó su vaso y volvió a llenarlo con brusquedad- Está bastante grande como para determinar lo que es o no importante para ella, ¿qué tiene de malo si cree que tú lo eres y no el estúpido instituto, que puede recuperar en cualquier momento?

Edward no dijo nada. Bebió de las palabras bruscas de su amiga como si fuera veneno, utilizándolas de detonador de algo que había estado ahí, pujante y ansioso, esperando estallar. Suspirando abatido, notó como su máscara comenzaba a caer a causa de sus miserias y miedos, y cómo la culpa se posicionaba con mayor fuerza que en todos esos días tan agridulces, tan de blanco y negro. A pesar de que intentó no claudicar más y buscar las palabras idóneas para hacerle entender a su amiga cuáles eran las razones de su comportamiento, nada pudo hacer ante el rostro triste y melancólico de Bella, soñador de futuros no realizables, que se interpuso entre él y su parte más lógica como un hecho imborrable de su cerebro. Mientras mecía su cabello con brusquedad, algo similar a un gemido ahogado se escapó de su garganta, obligándole a taparse la boca por temor a causar alboroto.

Un instante después, Alice lo sostenía en un abrazo comprensivo de la nada, maternal y preocupado, contemplándole con angustia.

- Edward…- murmuró, sus ojitos brillantes moviéndose frenéticos en busca de algo que le hubiera hecho derrumbarse así.

El muchacho buscó el contacto de su amiga y la abrazó como si en ello se le fuera la vida, apretándola contra su pecho sin pensar en el daño que pudiera causarle. Ella, siempre elástica y dispuesta a ayudar, no pronunció queja, y se distrajo ordenando de forma infructuosa sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó- Dímelo, no te guardes las cosas.

- Le estoy haciendo daño- consiguió decir él en un hilo de voz, recuperando en parte el dominio de sí mismo pero no lo bastante seguro como para dejar ir la seguridad que aquel abrazo le otorgaba- Le estoy haciendo daño y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo.

Alice no disminuyó su agarre, pero por un segundo se mantuvo quieta.

- No entiendo como puedes estar tú haciéndole daño- dijo con seguridad- Conozco a Bella desde que somos niñas y pocas veces la he visto más feliz que cuando está contigo. Tú la haces más libre y segura, Edward.

- La hago miserable- refutó él- No saber qué pasará con nosotros la está destruyendo. La he obligado a admitir algo con lo que no podrá lidiar si nos separamos, y eso es exactamente lo que haremos.

- Ella te quiere- contradijo Alice- No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para evitarlo, te lo dijera francamente o no.

Edward negó con la cabeza, seguro de lo que decía. Había visto por cuenta propia las miradas que Bella le lanzaba cuando creía que no le estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos se colgaban de él aterrados, temerosos un momento por la posibilidad de un tipo de pérdida y llorosos al otro por la melancolía de otra pérdida aparentemente pasada. Era como si primero pensara en la separación y luego la viviera, degradándole ambas cosas cada vez que se dejaba llevar.

- Duerme mal y me evade- explicó Edward, recordando sus ojeras y repentinas ausencias- Lo está pasando mal y no quiere confiármelo.

- Entonces habla con ella- dijo Alice- Hazle entender que no está sola. Y déjala hacer lo que quiera, por todos los cielos. Si desea no ir al instituto para estar contigo simplemente apóyala, está viviendo su luto.

- Nadie ha muerto- razonó él.

- Te vas por siete años- le recordó su amiga, y sus palabras cayeron realmente como una lápida.

Alice no dio muchas posibilidades de evasión a Edward. Luego de acompañarlo unos minutos, al menos hasta que él se tranquilizara, se apresuró hacia la sala argumentando que Jasper y ella tenían cosas urgentes que hacer con sus demandantes madres, las que realmente estaban encantadas con la nueva cercanía de sus hijos. Su amigo esbozó su mejor rostro de circunstancias, pero algo en la expresión de Alice debía haberle alertado de que la muchacha maquinaba algo y no dijo nada que contradijera su coartada.

Bella seguía silenciosa cuando ellos finalmente se fueron. La película anterior había terminado y pasaban ahora un documental sobre una vieja banda de rock, pero su expresión era similar, vacía y desganada. Cuando Edward se sentó, le dio una fugaz mirada de reconocimiento, pero no dijo nada y solo se acurrucó junto a él, cubriéndolos a ambos con un edredón y ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Al menos en eso, pensaba el muchacho, seguía siendo la misma de siempre, por melancólica que estuviera. .

- Voy a mentirle a Charlie- dijo entonces Bella en voz baja.

Edward dejó escapar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, sorprendido por aquel abordaje tan directo tan pronto, mucho antes de lo que él se esperaba. Ella, que debía haber malinterpretado su silencio como parte de la actitud que ya había manifestado antes de conversar con Alice, se separó de su cuerpo. Con lentitud, quizás por temor a hacer alguna torpeza, se incorporó en el sofá y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, acercando su rostro hacia el de él. Solo por la forma en que lo observó, con sus grandes ojos castaños abiertos de par en par, fijos e ineludibles, Edward supo que trataba de tener suerte valiéndose de la debilidad natural que el muchacho sentía por ella. Algo así como un mal intento de coqueteo, pues se trataba de Bella finalmente, pero que aun así tenía el mismo efecto de una experta.

- Edward- pidió ella a continuación- Quiero estar contigo. El instituto seguirá ahí cuando tú te vayas, puede esperar unos días más. Esto no, por favor no me lo impidas.

Edward tuvo que contenerse para no reír. La situación carecía de toda gracia, naturalmente, pero nunca estaba de más contemplar con sus propios ojos las cosas de las que era capaz su novia, y lo sencillo que era ceder a sus peticiones.

- Eso es manipulación- la acusó con voz neutra.

- ¿Está sirviendo?- preguntó ella con esperanza.

- Esta vez no- Edward adoptó un tono más suave- Tal como dijiste, el instituto no se irá conmigo, por lo que no deberías descuidarlo por nada, menos por mí.

El rostro de Bella decayó de inmediato y su expresión se volvió sombría. Con la frustración escapándosele de los ojos, observó a Edward largamente, como deseando hacerle entender lo que quería con tanta fuerza solo con ese contacto, pero acabó deslizándose una vez más a su lugar del sofá. El muchacho la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en un intento por palear la decepción, pero ella hizo un gesto más bien arisco y poco amistoso.

- No estés triste- rogó Edward de forma inútil, pues sabía que pedía un imposible- Desearía sinceramente que no hicieras estupideces por mí, pero no voy a impedirte que hagas lo que creas conveniente. Es tú decisión, yo ya te he hecho tomar demasiadas sin tu permiso.

El cuerpo de Bella regresó a la vida de inmediato. Por la forma en que giró su cuello, cualquier podría haber temido algún tipo de lesión, pero a ella no pareció importarle la brusquedad. Sus ojos grandes se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos.

- Por favor, Bella- exclamó Edward, un poco ofendido por la reacción exagerada de su novia- No me hagas sentir como un tirano. Quería hacer las cosas de la manera más adecuada para ti y fui un imbécil, como es mi costumbre, así que ahora solo intentaré hacerte feliz hasta donde sea posible.

- ¡Edward!

La muchacha saltó a su regazo con efusividad y estrelló sus labios contra los de él entusiastamente, apoderándose de la boca de Edward con tanta energía que el muchacho se topó contra el respaldo del sofá. Lo besó sin mediar ningún tipo de palabra en todo aquel silencio, acercándolo con firmeza y profundizando el contacto con necesidad y un deseo que ambos habían extrañado, que se había visto opacado por la desesperación que la próxima partida le inyectaba a sus besos, pero que antes era protagónico. Era esa clase de contacto que les recordaba que ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro por el simple y ligero hecho de la atracción física, y se sintió tan perfecto, ideal y correcto como cuando se miraban largos minutos sin el mínimo roce.

Bella ciñó sus manos al rostro de Edward y no lo dejó escapar. En ese beso no había posibilidades para batallar, solo agachar la cabeza y asumir la derrota. Así lo entendió él, que le permitió mandar y se dejó llevar sin protesta. Cuando finalmente se separaron, las palabras de victoria para Bella se le escaparon con mayor decisión.

- Eres un monstruo- le acusó con voz ronca- Has lo que quieras.

- Gracias- respondió Bella, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada- De verdad lo necesito.

- Lo que sea- murmuró Edward, tomando su rostro para mirarla- No quiero que nos alejemos por algo como esto, no arruinemos lo que nos queda.

Parte de la antigua tristeza cruzó la expresión de Bella, pero había más curiosidad y ansiedad en sus ojos que cualquier otra cosa.

- Pensé que no querías pensar en eso todavía- La muchacha acarició los costados de su espalda con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarle.

- Bella- Edward la observó con ternura- Mira cómo has estado todos estos días, tú no quieres postergar esto. No quieres ni te hace bien.

- Pensé que no lo habías notado- musitó ella, avergonzada, y Edward rió entre dientes.

- Imposible. Ya he dicho que soy un imbécil, pero a ti te conozco a la perfección.

- Te quiero- murmuró la muchacha, y se inclinó para besar su mandíbula.

Edward, anticipándolo, desvió su rostro hasta atrapar sus labios, aunque Bella no hizo más manifestación por el cambio de planes que reír entre dientes en los pequeños momentos en que se separaron. Enterrando sus manos en el cabello del muchacho, se acercó hacia él hasta lo imposible, apretando los hombros con los suyos y dejando caer el edredón que tan precariamente había estado protegiéndolos del frío. El calor humano era mucho mejor recibido y útil en esos momentos, mucho más libre y sincero, y, al parecer, a lo único que aspiraba Bella aquella tarde.

- No quiero sonar como un aguafiestas…- comenzó Edward, riendo cuando ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello- Necesitamos hablar, bonita.

Bella se separó un poco de él y le sacó la lengua, volviendo de inmediato a besarlo.

- Aguafiestas- murmuró contra sus labios.

- No te preocupes, pronto me iré- bromeó de manera oscura Edward. Ella lo golpeó suavemente en el estómago.

- No es gracioso- susurró.

- ¿Estás loca? Es épico.

La muchacha lo observó de forma especulativa y suspiró una última vez sobre sus labios. Conocía esos rasgos y las expresiones, sabía lo que significaban y lo que le rogaban en silencio. Finalmente, se dejó caer hacia el lugar desocupado del sofá, observándolo con una mezcla de trágica resignación y abatimiento. Entonces, volvió a suspirar y asintió con lentitud y sabiduría.

- Está bien- dijo- Hablemos.

Pero, ¿cómo se empieza una conversación semejante? ¿Cómo evitas caer en las rencillas, asumir las realidades propias y no pensar en las promesas inestables que quizás jamás se cumplan? Edward y Bella, si bien fueron vagamente conscientes de aquellas preguntas, supieron sortear la prueba con milagroso y triste éxito. Tal vez, si no hubieran pasado por todo aquello, si no hubieran estado separados por algún tiempo, si no se hubieran peleado y reconciliado una y otra vez, aquella habría sido una conversación muy diferente y hasta incómoda, pero los errores y vallas del pasado de algo servían entonces. Parecía que todo se trataba de una preparación que apuntaba directa y sinceramente a ese momento y a esas palabras.

No hubo promesas vacías ni frases de amor incorruptible e imperecedero. Si alguno de ellos quiso decirlas, se suprimió por temor al otro, y porque la época en que les había tocado vivir les decía que esas cosas no sucedían y mucho menos se confesaban. De forma inusualmente unánime, ambos tomaron la silenciosa decisión de poner un término a su relación, no en ese momento, no en aquel sofá, tampoco, pero sí en el minuto exacto en que dejaran de habitar en el mismo pueblo, estado, país y continente, cuando sus vidas como las conocían tomaran rumbos tan por completo diferentes que ya no fueran conciliables.

Edward fue quien tomó la decisión de no intercambiar correos electrónicos o idealizadas cartas, Bella la de no mantener teléfonos donde ubicarse. Él porque no quería tener que lidiar con la posibilidad de que llegara el día en que ella le comentara de una vida en la que ya no existía espacio para su regreso, y ella porque temía que eventualmente no tuvieran nada que decirse, que no fueran más que dos extraños que alguna vez se habían querido con fervor hasta quedar en nada.

No se verían, no se hablarían y no se comunicarían, lo concreto de sus decisiones los sumergió en un silencio incrédulo y aterrado. No verse, a esas alturas, parecía algo tan inevitable como perder al intentar contener el mar, pero no saber nada el uno del otro se presentaba como una cuesta impensable y dolorosa.

Impensable, sí, pero necesario. Ambos eran conscientes de ello, pues, ¿de verdad estaban dispuestos a mantener aquel contacto desgarrador, notando día a día como sus voces se distanciaban por algo más que la lejanía física? La realidad de los hechos era que estudiarían y tendrían vidas por completo ajenas a la del otro, y nada, excepto aquel cariño profundo que se tenían y que inevitablemente se vería empañado, los conectaba. No habría un algo al que aferrarse si no se tenían frente a frente, si vivían en la constante preocupación de un cambio de sentimientos y cariños, o si caían en el olvido. Todo lo que una conexión a distancia así podía dejar era la destrucción parcial o total de lo que eran en ese momento.

Y ninguno estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo. Por mucho que les costara reconocerlo, preferían vivir con la idea romántica de un amor lejano pero intacto, de algo que se había congelado en el mejor instante de su vida, de la otra persona como un ideal que quizás les recordara varias décadas después las estupideces de adolescentes y las cosas que eran capaces de hacer. Aquello, por intolerable y doloroso que resultara en un principio, debía ser mejor y más sano a largo plazo. No eran tan ingenuos ya como para pensar que mantendrían esa chispa solo con esporádicas llamadas de teléfono, y basar sus expectativas y añoranzas en las diminutas dos semanas de vacaciones que Edward podría permitirse cada año era insólito.

Después de años de estar viéndose caminar por los diferentes lados del pueblo, luego de meses de permanecer juntos como no se habían mantenido con nadie en sus cortas vidas, debían afrontar la separación y la distancia en la forma estricta de las palabras, sin más referencias que las que, de forma inevitable, tendrían por sus amigos en común. La idea recorrió a Edward como una lenta corriente eléctrica, aturdidora, ineludible y lacerante, y todos aquellos momentos en que nada de eso parecía más que un sueño, cuando divagaba como cualquier otro adolescente y pensaba en Bella, tan lejana entonces como su sueño de ganar una beca, se acumularon en su cerebro, burlándose del tiempo perdido y sorprendiéndose, a la vez, de que hubiera conseguido ambas cosas.

Observó a Bella y la notó apoyándose contra su brazo sin parecer consciente de ello, mirando hacia la pared con ojos perdidos, tan lejos como estarían en unos pocos días más. Tenían las manos entrelazadas, dándose fuerza al afrontar esa resolución que ellos mismos se habían auto impuesto y que afrontaban con las cabezas gachas, de manera humilde pero orgullosa al contemplar de lo que eran capaces de hacer juntos. Edward la contempló una vez más como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía, grabando otro momento de Bella que le pertenecía por completo y que no volvería a repetirse nunca, que se quedaría estancado en ese instante igual que ellos.

Se había enamorado de ella sin saberlo años atrás. De forma inconsciente, pues su parte racional le gritaba que no había opciones, la había esperado también. Esperado a que lo notara, sin ser capaz de hacerse destacar por un temor arraigado más allá de sus miedos, y a que lo quisiera, siempre asustado de que cualquier cosa la espantara. Y ahora, lo sabía y lo intuía con la misma seguridad con que sabía que tomaría ese avión, la esperaría de nuevo. No había necesidad de confesárselo, quizás ella lo sabía de manera consciente o quizás no, solo importaba su propia intuición.

Si existiría alguna constante en su vida, esa sería Bella Swan.

El reloj de pared de Charlie marcó las cinco y media de la tarde y en Forks dejó de llover por una vez en todo aquel fin de semana. Un tenue rayo de sol, no demasiado fuerte por temor a que su valentía fuera opacada por un nuevo temporal, se asomó entre las nubes dando un respiro al ambiente gris y verde, incorporando el dorado del sol por aquí y por allá, en pequeñas notas. La televisión de la casa seguía encendida, mostraba ahora la realización de una película aun no estrenada, y la gotera de la cocina seguía corriendo, gota tras gota, infatigable. La construcción en sí, vieja y agotada, chirrió por la suave brisa de viento.

En silencio, tan en silencio que se podía escuchar claro el murmullo del programa, la gotera y el compás de los árboles, Bella se levantó del sofá y estiró su otra mano hacia Edward. Él accedió de inmediato y ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa tímida, enigmática y misteriosa que jamás le diría toda la verdad, pero que precisamente por eso guardaba tanto encanto. Juntos caminaron con pasos torpes hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Bella, donde ella subió dos escalones y se giró a mirarlo una vez más, soltando un poco el agarre de sus dedos.

Edward, sin embargo, los apretó de nuevo, y no fue un simple gesto, Bella lo entendió. No era una más de las infinitas veces en que él le correspondería y ella tiraría de su cuerpo para llevarlo hacia su habitación para escoger una película o buscar compactos para volver cuanto antes a acurrucarse en el sofá. Su mirada lo ofreció todo y le dio la opción de escoger, pero algo irreflexivo, irracional y desesperado en sus ojos impedían que el muchacho tomara otra decisión más que aquella, la única, pues él también lo sentía. Seguirla, ahora más que nunca, era quemarse y marcarse a fuego. Era dejar un vestigio imborrable en ambos, guardar su memoria en algo más que la propia memoria, recordar por siempre que, por una vez en su vida, habían sido algo que nadie podía quebrar, un muro sólido y único.

Bella sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos borrosos con una película de algo tan poderoso como solo podía ser el deseo. Luego, tal vez demasiado luego o quizás demasiado tarde, tiró otra vez de él, sintiendo sus brazos enredarse en su cintura y sus manos aventurarse por debajo de su jersey, ahí donde antes se detenían. El reloj, un poco más lejano ya, seguía marcando el paso del tiempo.

Pero por un momento, eso dejó de importar.

* * *

_¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo haber demorado taaaaaanto en actualizar, hasta yo reconozco cuando me paso :p Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que llegaron, y por seguir leyendo a pesar de que sea un poco confusa (ni uno se entiende a veces). Para las que no están seguras, voy a ser clara por si no lo insinué bastante en la historia: estos dos NO subieron a la habitación de Bella a mirar la luna o a jugar a las bolitas, anatomía pura, más bien. Decidí no escribir textualmente su primera vez por diferentes razones: 1) Doy asco con los lemmon, eso ya es suficiente; 2) Es Edward desde donde relato, lo que lo hace muy complejo y equivaldría a unas veinte páginas solo para describir un acto sexual ¬¬; 3) Es un Edward adolescente, no va a hablar con palabras gráficas y no podría usar las palabras femineidad o masculinidad sin echarme a reír en mi propia cara. Es algo que me supera y que a algunos les sale tan bien y yo... simplemente me río. ¿Es tanto más fácil tener sexo que describirlo, no? _

_Bueno, termino mis tonterías. Gracias por los que lean, aun más gracias a las que me dejen algún comentario sobre lo que les ha parecido este capítulo, en fin, ya saben. Esta historia es tan híbrida que a veces siento que pierdo la brújula (sobre todo después de tantos capítulos) y es bueno que te hagan saber si has estropeado todo o sigues más o menos bien. Así que eso. _

_Saludos y cariños, Greendoe. _


	29. Verdugo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y creaciones que no reconozcan son míos.

Presencia

**Capítulo veintiocho**

**VERDUGO**

En Forks podía nevar incluso en primavera, Edward recordaba haberlo escuchado de su abuela cuando era un niño pequeño y lo sentaban en la mesa de la cocina. Los diminutos rayos de sol que a veces se dejaban ver no duraban nunca lo suficiente como para que los habitantes albergaran algún tipo de esperanza, pero a él eso le gustaba tiempo atrás, le daba la sensación de que las cosas nunca cambiaban. Que sería eternamente un niño, tan inmutable como el clima fijo de su pueblo natal, ajeno a la realidad inevitable de los cambios, llegaran estos tarde o temprano.

Esa vez la tormenta había empezado hacia la medianoche. Un viento frío y desagradable había golpeado con fuerza las ventanas de la casa y se había colado por debajo de las puertas con una ventolera caprichosa, y, como si fuera una señal de alerta, todos los invitados habían decidido dar por terminada la jornada. Ahuyentado por su madre, que le había prohibido ayudar a levantar la mesa, no había tenido otra posibilidad que arrastrar sus pies hasta su habitación, donde estaba seguro al cien por ciento de que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Echó un vistazo por quinta vez al reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Sin mayor asombro, descubrió que quedaban menos de cinco horas para que apareciera su padre en el umbral de la puerta con intenciones de despertarlo. En deferencia a su hijo, había tomado aquel día libre en el hospital, pero de todas maneras estaba acostumbrado a levantarse antes que el resto y sería mucho más efectivo que un despertador.

Pensando en abstracto, resultaba insólito que la última jornada en Forks hubiera terminado. Cuando su padre lo sacudiera y abriera los ojos, comenzaría su última procesión por esa habitación que había perdido poco a poco parte de su identidad a medida que embalaba objetos y pertenencias en las cajas, y no podría hacer nada más que bajar y resignarse a ser mimado por última vez por su cariñosa madre.

Por un momento, tan breve como la luz solar en Forks, había deseado que la nieve se expusiera con tanto dramatismo que los caminos y rutas que podían llevarlo a Seattle quedaran inaccesibles, pero luego había recapacitado. Luego había entendido que debía hacerlo ahora o nunca, que más tarde ya no contaría con la misma decisión. Y que, costara lo que costara, aquello se lo había repetido incansablemente, tanto que ya no entendía su significado, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Dando una vuelta entre las sábanas, recordó el día anterior, escarbando en su memoria hasta dar con cada uno de los rostros presentes y sus palabras de ánimo, quizás demasiado sensibles a su evidente falta de ánimo o notando como su fachada finalmente se desmoronaba.

Pensó en Tanya y recordó entonces su súbita llegada a Forks. Una sonrisa cálida y alegre, extraña en el conjunto miserable que ofrecía, se plantó en su cara. Cinco días atrás, precedido todo por una conspiración secreta que en ningún momento había sospechado, Edward había bajado a desayunar pensando en ir con Bella a Port Angeles o a La Push, y grande había sido su sorpresa cuando, tan desenvuelta como siempre, se había encontrado con una confianzuda muchacha que miraba el televisor de la sala y mascaba con gesto ausente un sándwich. La forma en que sus pies estaban sobre la mesita indicaba que en su casa no se habría sentido mucho más cómoda.

— ¡Sorpresa! – Había exclamado con su voz cantarina.

_— ¡¿Tanya?_

— Dios, ¿puedes mostrarte un poco más alegre con tus invitados?

Antes de que él la viera venir, la muchacha había saltado por sobre el sofá y lo apretaba fuertemente, balanceando sus rizos de color fresa con gracia mientras sofocaba su risa contra su pecho, feliz.

— ¡Mírate nada más! – exclamó Tanya una vez que lo soltó y le echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza – ¿Será posible que hayas crecido más? He visto al gigante de tu hermano hoy por la mañana y estás casi de su porte.

— Pero sin los músculos – bromeó Edward.

— Bueno – concedió Tanya – Tú eres el inteligente de los hermanos, no puedes tenerlo todo.

— Ahí donde lo ves, Emmet irá a Columbia, así que yo no me lo tomaría tan a la risa.

Tanya puso los ojos en blanco.

— Típico de Esme – murmuró con convencimiento – No puede evitar criar hijos multi funcionales que hagan todo bien y luego bajen la autoestima del resto.

Edward rió entre dientes y decidió ignorarla.

— Tú estás muy guapa. ¿Algún oso ha captado ya tu interés?

— Já, já, já – Tanya le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos – Asumo por tu asquerosa presunción que Bella aun no ha pateado tu triste trasero y todavía cree que sirves para algo más que sostener tus pelotas.

El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Había olvidado lo señorita que eras.

Reencontrarse con Tanya, su amiga del alma y la más encantadora de las compañeras, había sido de dulce y agraz. Dulce porque no se veían hacia meses, no siendo suficientes las largas charlas por teléfono o los intercambios de intereses a través de la red, y porque habían notado de inmediato que la sintonía y comunicación que compartían antes seguía estando ahí. Las palabras aun fluían con facilidad, por carentes que estuvieran estas de algún sentido o importancia.

Sin embargo, a la calidez del momento le había seguido de inmediato una desagradable tensión que nada tenía que ver con el reencuentro, sino con su actual situación. Edward dudaba muchísimo, pues él no lo habría hecho ni en un millón de años, que su amiga hubiera olvidado las miles de promesas y proyecciones que juntos habían hecho con respecto a su futuro. Podía recordar con exactitud las tardes enteras que habían pasado fantaseando con irse a estudiar a Milán, o donde fuera que sus estudios los llevara, rentar un apartamento en común y pasar los fines de semana en pijama mientras hacían algo tan inútil y snob como escuchar una pieza de ópera mientras se atosigaban con pizza auténtica y bebían vino. Ahora, todo eso parecía pertenecer a una dimensión diferente, a una parte irreal de su pasado, y Edward temía haber herido o decepcionado a su amiga al haber aceptado la beca. Ninguno había traído el tema a colación, por supuesto.

Aunque Tanya, nunca debía olvidarlo, era mucho mejor que el resto. Antes de que pudiera balbucear algún tipo de disculpa por su comportamiento egoísta, ella ya lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y le aseguraba con sinceridad que no había nada que perdonar, que entendía y estaba segura de que él habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido ella la beneficiada. No había decepción en las facciones de su amiga, solo felicidad por lo que él experimentaría. Y Edward, mitad conmovido y mitad culpable, no había podido evitar añadir aquel perdón a la lista que iba acarreando como si se tratara de homicidios: sus padres, su hermano, Bella…

Bella, una y otra vez Bella. Pensar en ella lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, escuchando el aguanieve aporreándose contra los enormes ventanales que hacían de pared en su habitación. Pronto llegaría la parte más oscura del día, los momentos previos al ventoso y frío amanecer, y sus ojos ya no podrían vagar con libertad por el lugar.

Se preguntó entonces si Tanya se enfadaría mucho si iba a despertarla a esa hora. Su amiga dormitaba con su sueño pesado en la habitación contigua a la de Emmett, un piso más abajo, completamente ajena a las tribulaciones que lo atormentaban, y le había prometido madrugar solo para despedirse antes de que Carlisle lo llevara a Seattle. Hablar con ella o tocar su piano por última vez quizás lo tranquilizara, aunque ambas cosas podían terminar despertando a todos y no necesitaba más atención.

Escuchando los ronquidos de su hermano, Edward recordó los rostros que se habían congregado en su almuerzo de despedida y la sensación de desazón que verlos juntos le había provocado. Sentados casi en una esquina, Emmett y Rosalie habían estado por completo enfrascados en su larga conversación de las cosas que necesitarían o harían cuando finalmente llegaran a Nueva York. Tal vez fuera una idea ridícula suya, pero a Edward ya le parecía que sonaban como una pareja casada, y su hermano, que siempre le había llevado el amén a su novia en todo, sonaba aun más dócil mientras discutían de decoración y horarios.

Unos puestos más allá, dispuesta entre Alice y Bella como si fuera una atracción de circo muy complacida por la atención, Tanya se las había arreglado para ser quien llevaba la conversación a su antojo, haciendo comentarios indiscretos que causaba la diversión de Alice y la perplejidad de Bella, como si esta no estuviera segura de si iba en serio o no. Su amiga, tan expresiva como siempre, abría y entrecerraba sus grandes ojos grises, atrapando al resto en su efectiva y clásica red.

— … Y entonces le quité el arco del violín a Susan, una de nuestras compañeras, y le apunté como si fuera una maza, porque francamente ya estaba harta – Tanya rió con maldad – El tipo me miró espantado y salió corriendo, pero casi tropieza con Edward, que estaba ayudando a mover el piano de cola de la sala de ensayos…

— ¿Volvió a molestarte? – preguntó Alice, conteniendo la risa.

Tanya soltó una carcajada petulante.

— Jamás, me tiene pavor.

Alice y Bella rieron y su amiga le lanzó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde el otro lado de la mesa. Una vez que tuvo su atención, miró de reojo a Bella, que hablaba ahora en voz baja con Esme, y volvió a observarlo a él para guiñarle un ojo. Edward la fulminó con la mirada, y Jasper, que estaba sentado a su lado, soltó una risita desagradable que se esfumó de su cara en cuanto Tanya le cerró el ojo a él.

Reunir en una misma habitación a Alice, Jasper, Bella y Tanya había suscitado el morbo de Edward apenas se había reencontrado con su amiga. Obviando a sus padres y a su hermano, por quienes solo un desnaturalizado no tendría afecto, esas eran las cuatro personas más importantes y a las que extrañaría por sobre el resto cuando se fuera. Y, pese a sus diferencias de caracteres, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por cómo interactuarían entre ellos.

Lo de Tanya y Alice, él lo había imaginado siempre, era imparable e inevitable para el resto de los días. Como si fueran viejas amigas en una dulce reunión de ex alumnos, se habían saludado con complicidad y en menos de lo que todos esperaban se encontraban ya sosteniendo una calurosa y cercana conversación. Si bien tenían personalidades bastante diferentes, ambas eran extrovertidas y parecían disfrutar retorcidamente intercambiando información variada sobre él, sin importarlo lo mucho que eso lo avergonzara.

Jasper, en cambio, se sentía casi tan amenazado como cuando había conocido a Alice. Urdiendo un plan para mofarse un poco de su amigo, Edward había olvidado mencionarle que Tanya tenía el mal hábito de coquetear incomodara a quien incomodara solo por deporte, y ella le había seguido el juego de buena gana desde el principio, divertida de las reacciones que generaba.

— Así que tú eres Jasper – Había dicho, observándolo sin parpadear como si fuera un trozo particularmente jugoso de carne – Eres muy guapo, ¿tienes novia?

Para mayor fastidio de su amigo, Alice no lucía en absoluto preocupada por los avances de Tanya, y él podría jurar que los labios de la muchacha habían estado apunto de sonreír en varias ocasiones. Quizás había captado la esencia de Tanya desde un principio o estaba demasiado segura de lo que Jasper sentía por ella, pero no vaciló nunca.

Mientras eso sucedía, una asustada Bella se había mantenido al margen como una simple espectadora. Después de ver la forma en que le había caído encima a Jasper, se mostraba asustada de atraer por primera vez la atención de Tanya, pero Edward, quien había advertido a su amiga para que no incomodara a su tímida novia, estaba tranquilo y deseoso de que ambas conectaran. Tal vez Tanya hubiera sentido algo por él en algún momento, pero tenía la seguridad de que solo se trataba de un capricho y tampoco había resentimientos. Ella no parecía afectada en absoluto, y Tanya no mentía.

— ¡Ah…! – Dijo con deleite cuando descubrió finalmente a Bella, que buscaba camuflarse con la pared o desaparecer de escena – ¡¿Es que finalmente estoy frente a Bella?

Edward le dio una nueva mirada de advertencia y se acercó a Bella hasta entrelazar sus dedos. La muchacha le dirigió una fugaz expresión de pánico, como creyendo que la abandonaría, pero él apretó su mano cariñosamente y tiró con suavidad de su brazo para acercarse un poco más a Tanya, que parecía al borde de un colapso de pura ansiedad. Tan disimuladamente como podía, observó a Bella de pies a cabeza con curiosidad, pero esbozó una sonrisa amable cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

— Encantada de conocerte, Bella – Tanya echó un vistazo especulativo a su amigo, como esperando que la alabara por lo educada que podía ser – Edward me ha contado muchísimo sobre ti, por supuesto, así que ya deseaba verte.

— Igualmente – mintió Bella, y Tanya rió.

— Eres muy amable, pero me apuesto la vida a que no te ha hablado de mí.

Edward ignoró las palabras de la muchacha. Avergonzado, miró a su novia.

— Esta es Tanya, mi amiga de Denali. Ha venido a despedirme.

Pasaron la primera tarde intercambiando noticias de sus familias y compañeros de Chicago hasta que se cansaron. Luego, Tanya emprendió un interrogatorio a sus amigos buscando saber de Edward por terceros, y por la risita complacida y petulante que soltó hacia el final él supo que creía que no había cambiado en nada. Lo que no era cierto, Edward, sus padres, Jasper y Alice lo sabían, pero como Tanya siempre lo había conocido en su medio, con gente que compartía sus mismos gustos, no podía entender el cambio. Ella nunca había lidiado cara a cara con su parte más deprimente, había partido dejando a su amigo feliz y volvía a verlo en las mismas condiciones.

Aquella noche, tras una larga cena de la que Edward consiguió escabullirse finalmente, Tanya lo esperó en su habitación hasta altas horas de la noche. Él regresaba de la casa de Charlie, donde había dejado a una meditabunda y pensativa Bella, pero no se sorprendió del sujeto extraño que se encontraba tan cómodamente apoltronado en su cama.

— ¿Sabes…? – Le había dicho al escucharlo entrar. Leía unas partituras de su amigo y corregía lo que no le gustaba con una pluma – Es casi una perversión que estés con Bella.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí – Tanya lo miró por sobre las hojas y esbozó una sonrisa – Es demasiado buena para ti, aunque ya entiendo tu obsesión. Me gusta, quédatela.

Por alguna razón, que su amiga fuera capaz de ver parte de lo que él veía en Bella le había agradado. Tal como a veces podía odiarla, era muy sencillo que la sinceridad de Tanya, su mejor y peor atributo, lo agradara. Sabía que era genuina en cada una de sus palabras.

Desgraciadamente, saber qué era lo que pensaba Bella no era tan sencillo. Con su pronta partida a Austria, parecía que todos querían estar junto a él siempre, así que a sus habituales escapadas en pareja después de las clases se les habían sumado en la mayoría de las veces Alice, Jasper, Tanya e incluso Emmett y Rosalie. Era un grupo bastante extraño y variopinto, pero a él le gustaba en general, excepto cuando sus deseos por un momento a solas con Bella lo dominaban y sentía el deseo de mandarlos afuera a todos por mucho que abogara por la tolerancia. Por lo demás, en los escasos instantes en que la tenía para él, Bella lucía cada vez más agotada, como si su energía fuera agotándose más y más a medida que la fecha crucial se acercaba. Estaba contenta y lo quería más que nunca, pero era algo más que eso, una especie de cansancio físico del que ni ella misma era consciente.

Aunque claro, había sido un alivio saber que todavía reaccionaba a la irracionalidad de los celos, por muy infundados que estos fueran.

Incapaz de esconder lo que ocultaba, Edward había comprendido que la aprehensión que tenía Bella por la repentina presencia de Tanya iba mucho más allá de la impulsiva y chocante personalidad de la muchacha. Observaba a su amiga como si fuera sacada de una de sus peores pesadillas, y al mismo tiempo se obligaba a sí misma a ser cortés y extremadamente amable cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. La Bella celosa no era agresiva, se dejaba diluir en lo pasivo y parecía auto flagelarse con su pequeñez, como si todo lo que le había dicho Edward no importara nada o esperara de pronto que alguien la insultara por seguir a su lado.

El tercer día de Tanya en Forks, sin embargo, Edward logró capturarla lo suficiente como para que ella ganara confianza para preguntar. Estaban todos en casa de Alice, quien le mostraba a Rosalie y Tanya unos bocetos suyos mientras Jasper y Emmett veían uno de los juegos de la temporada en la televisión. Edward y Bella, en cambio, habían salido al patio trasero de los Brandon para aprovechar el pequeño sol que había salido por la tarde. De alguna manera, se las habían arreglado para entrar juntos en la hamaca de la señora Brandon y se mecían lentamente. Como estaban de costado y a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro, Edward se había dedicado a besarla.

Descendió desde los labios de la muchacha hasta su mandíbula y se alejó para observarla. Lo hizo con tanta intensidad y por tanto tiempo que logró que Bella se sonrojara, quizás recordando la mirada que le había dado durante su última visita a casa de Charlie, cuando ambos se habían perdido por las escaleras sin separarse ni por un momento.

La muchacha estiró las manos y cubrió sus ojos. Edward rió sin ver nada.

— ¿Es que ya no puedo mirarte? – preguntó divertido.

— No de esa forma – dijo Bella – Me pone nerviosa, no me gusta.

— Eres preciosa y te quiero, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Edward parpadeó desorientado cuando Bella le regresó la visión. Tenía una expresión vacilante y, si no estaba yendo demasiado lejos, también un poco enfadada. Frunció el ceño y lo observó inquieta. Él suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró con paciencia. Bella se sonrojó – Solo dilo.

— ¿Nunca te gustó Tanya?

La muchacha se mostró avergonzada al segundo de decirlo, pero no bajó el rostro y su expresión se tornó feroz, como retándolo a burlarse de ella en su cara. Edward, lejos de encontrarlo divertido, se sintió invadido por un fuerte sentimiento de desazón. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, le resultaba increíble que ella todavía tuviera dudas de su estricto e incondicional cariño.

— Bella…

— Solo responde – respondió ella de forma cortante. Él alzó las cejas – Por favor.

Edward contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

— Supongo que soy una persona de gustos sencillos – respondió con desgana – Tanya, tal como la vez ahora, siempre ha sido un pavo real que busca atención, y es increíblemente guapa, y es inteligente, y es un dolor de cabeza. La quiero muchísimo, pero jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza fijarme en ella. ¿Feliz?

Bella lucía de cualquier forma menos feliz. Parecía que acababa de tragarse un litro de alguna sustancia amarga y desagradable.

— Gustos sencillos – musitó – Ya, entiendo.

— Lo que quiero decir – dijo entonces Edward, interrumpiéndola – Es que nunca he deseado andar con alguna especie de mujer trofeo cogida de la mano. Ni siquiera lo pensé alguna vez, entiéndelo. La primera chica en la que me fijé en mi vida eres tú, y desde entonces, lo quiera o no, siempre te tengo como referencia…

— ¡Eso es horrible! – exclamó Bella, espantada – Yo no soy…

— …Y siempre has salido ganando tú – terminó él.

Bella enmudeció. Se quedó callada con la misma expresión enfurruñada de una niña pequeña a la que le han enseñado una lección muy valiosa, y casi parecía avergonzada de haber expuesto su inquietud primaria, como si su cerebro hubiera comenzado a recordar el centenar de veces en que él le había repetido hasta el cansancio que, para decirlo de forma frontal y certera, estaba loco por ella. ¿Cómo podía olvidar su desesperada declaración, esos primeros besos tan poderosos?

— Lo siento – murmuró, y Edward esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa.

— Así está mejor.

— ¡Es solo que…!

— Y si quieres saber más – añadió luego, como si no hubiera pasado nada – Me van particularmente las tímidas y morenas.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos con expresión amenazante. Él contuvo la risa y se acercó hacia su rostro.

— Una sola… – prosiguió, inclinándose sobre sus labios – Insegura, tonta y guapa morena que, debo recordártelo, no me dio la hora por tres años. Y que además me hizo abandonar mi voto de castidad de manera imperdonable.

— ¡Tú no tenías ningún voto de castidad! – acusó Bella, respirando entre cortadamente por la cercanía y estirándose para atrapar sus labios. Él se alejó juguetón – ¡Edward!

— Claro que lo tenía – mintió él, besando su cuello y trazando patrones con su boca – Ahora me iré al infierno, pero no me importa, no me importa _en absoluto_…

Y luego la besó con la misma fuerza que empleara en la habitación de Bella, sobre su cama y torpemente enredados en las sábanas. El mundo podía arder de un segundo a otro y él no lo notaría porque ya lo hacía de forma espontánea al estar con ella, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones tan poderosas, indestructibles y sobrecogedoras que hacían que su inminente partida fuera una tragedia solo por no poder ahondar en ellas. Porque al ir más allá en la parte física de su relación, lejos de concretar algo como habían aventurado, habían despertado con furia a las criaturas hambrientas que habían mantenido dormidas por largo tiempo, esperando la menor provocación para hacer acto de presencia. Y no parecía existir fórmula alguna en la tierra para adormecerlas nuevamente.

Bella se agarró del jersey de Edward y una de sus piernas se alzó hasta su cintura, acercándolo hacia ella de manera tal que la hamaca se meció torpe y peligrosamente. La muchacha lo tomó por el rostro y enterró sus ansiosos dedos en su cabello, logrando que Edward empezara a sentirse mareado como ya iba aprendiendo a dejarse estar. Siempre que estaba con Bella, su cerebro parecía dejar de recibir oxígeno o simplemente no se molestaba en procesarlo, y la sensación era demasiado vibrante como para abandonarla. Mucho menos si era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa de esa manera tan tentadora.

La risa atronadora de Emmett, por fortuna aun en el interior de la casa, pinchó su globo de aislamiento. Bella se congeló y quebró el beso en menos de un segundo, jadeando y contemplando su posición como si se encontrara con un hacha sobre una cuna, y con una agilidad sorprendente para ser ella, procedió a bajarse de la hamaca con la velocidad de un borrón.

Edward, desconcertado por el súbito cambio y buscando controlar su respiración, rompió a reír. Ella lo fulminó aireada.

— Eres increíble – masculló Bella – No veo que tiene de gracioso.

— ¿Yo soy increíble? – dijo divertido Edward – Yo no soy el que intentó atacar sexualmente al otro sobre una hamaca.

Ella enrojeció y balbuceó algo incomprensible, pero no volvió a hablar.

Esa tarde, después de un brutal silencio en que Bella se recuperó de su bochorno, ella misma le susurró en voz baja que Charlie había ido a casa de Billy a ver el mismo partido que Jasper y Emmett, y que llegaría pasada la hora de la cena. No necesito decir mucho más para que Edward entendiera sus pensamientos, y deseando que Alice fuera a dejar a los invitados que él había traído a su casa, se escabulleron por el borde del jardín, entraron al coche y partieron a la casa del jefe Swan antes de que pudieran detenerlos.

En realidad, Edward no recordaba haber ido con intenciones de repetir lo sucedido la vez anterior. Como si perteneciera a esa otra dimensión de la que ya había pensado, le parecía que aquellos recuerdos eran de otra persona, una lejana y muy diferente a lo que él entendía por sí mismo, como una foto en blanco y negro muy borrosa. Su vida, él, seguían siendo los mismos sin alteración, no había un cambio palpable, notable o perceptible, y se preguntaba si así es como debía sentirse siempre cada tropel de adolescentes cuando perdía la virginidad.

Él había sido feliz. No se sentía ni más viejo ni más maduro, no creía saber algo que el resto desconociera. No tenía deseos de esparcir su descubrimiento hacia nadie, al contrario, quería guardarlo y encapsularlo, porque le parecía que equivalía a quedarse con un pedazo de Bella y era la primera vez que se sentía con derecho a hacerlo sin verse como una criatura egoísta. Aquello era genuinamente suyo, y no veía razón alguna para que quisiera compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Jasper.

Por eso, estar juntos de nuevo en casa de Charlie había supuesto una agradable revelación: sí, había sucedido de verdad, no era alguna disparatada fantasía suya. Bella lo había tomado de la mano nuevamente, esperando quizás que reaccionara y le diera a entender que estaba espiritualmente ahí, y luego él, alejándose de su letargo, había retomado la impulsividad y el ardor que lo había consumido por un momento en la hamaca y aquella primera tarde, y la había besado.

La segunda vez había sido mucho mejor, y la tercera y la cuarta también. Y no les importaba nada porque eran un par de jóvenes que nunca se habían sentido jóvenes en absoluto, que siempre habían cargado con la cruz lánguida de no encajar o no encajar del todo. Y ahí se sentían bien, ahí estaban como en casa. Era una nueva faceta tan poderosa como mirarse a los ojos y ver algo que les agradaba…

Edward miró de nuevo el reloj de su mesita y vio que había pasado una hora. Sus ojos picaban y su cerebro protestaba, necesitaba dormir. La noche más oscura, esa como boca de lobo, había llegado, pero él no quería dejarse llevar, no todavía, pues eso equivalía a admitir que todo estaba dicho, que los primeros rayos del amanecer eran el pie de partida de una vida que no ansiaba pero tampoco podía renegar.

Bella lo era todo, lo había sido todo. ¿Cómo podían pedirle que de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, le dijera adiós a algo que superaba con mucho cuanto había esperado sentir en la vida? Edward no estaba listo, jamás podría estarlo. El recuerdo de la piel suave bajo sus dedos aun lo quemaba, el resto no lo entendía. La tenía bordada en alguna parte de su cuerpo como una marca imborrable, como una adicción irresistible y perpetua.

¿Era posible, se preguntó, darse un respiro amplio de oxígeno antes de lanzarse al agua? Edward no lo pensó mucho, el techo, las circunstancias y su desesperación le dieron la respuesta. La noche caía y él se movía por su habitación procurando no despertar a nadie, todavía faltaban cuatro horas para que el reloj se parara.

Las cuatro horas que tendrían que bastarle para la eternidad.

* * *

_Argghhh... mmm... ¡arf! Lamento la tardanza, dejen un comentario aunque sea por los dolores de parto de sacar el capítulo adelante, esto es un telegrama, Bella no quedará embarazada, queda un solo capítulo más el epílogo, estoy loca, tengan piedad y recen por mí. _

_Greendoe. _

_P.D: Por mucho que lleguen a creerlo, aun no se han deshecho de mí. _

_P.D 2: Tengo un blog (sale en mi perfil). A veces cuelgo algún adelanto. _

_P.D 3: Cariños._


	30. Presencia

******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**Capítulo veintinueve**

**PRESENCIA**

Edward terminó su búsqueda y abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente, aguzando el oído para verificar que todo estuviera despejado. No escuchó nada que se escapara de lo normal, aunque tampoco lo esperaba pues en el tercer piso solo estaba su propia habitación y un segundo cuarto de invitados que rara vez se utilizaba. Con los zapatos colgando en una mano, comenzó entonces a bajar las escaleras, y los saludables ronquidos de Emmett y la puerta abierta de Tanya, que detestaba dormir encerrada, fueron la señal de que todo estaba tranquilo en la segunda planta también. Aunque eso era igualmente esperable: los verdaderos problemas siempre estaban en el primer piso.

Su padre estaba tan acostumbrado a las emergencias y turnos de noche que no era raro verlo desvelado o simplemente levantado antes del común de las personas. Varias veces se lo había encontrado Edward leyendo algún tomo gigante sobre tratados de medicina o aprendiendo cocina en los programas repetidos de la televisión, y si le añadía a aquello el excelente oído que tenía Carlisle, no dejaba de ser una proeza loca intentar escapar.

Sin embargo, cuando acabó con el último de los escalones no había luz ni en el salón ni en la habitación de sus padres. Soltó un suspiro y relajó la guardia, pensando que su padre debía haberse mentalizado para dormir un poco antes de ir a dejarlo a Seattle y que por un día la fortuna estaba de su parte.

Se puso los zapatos mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y sacó su abrigo del armario. El reloj de pared marcaba en ese momento las cinco de la mañana del día de su partida: con un poco de suerte llegaría a casa de Bella en media hora más, y si movía bien sus fichas sus padres no tendrían que enterarse de nada y podría regresar antes de que siquiera notaran su ausencia.

— Buenos días, Edward.

Edward se sobresaltó y giró sobre sus talones, asustado. Recortado contra la oscuridad aunque perfectamente reconocible, el rostro amable de su padre le sonrió con cautela, lo que provocó que el muchacho resoplara ofuscado y cerrara los ojos buscando calma. Masajeando el tabique de su nariz, apretó sus labios para no soltar alguna palabra altisonante, mientras numerosas y desagradables frases de Murphy rondaban su cabeza como burlándose de su destino. Había cantado la victoria demasiado pronto, simple y claramente.

— Hola, papá – respondió – Creí que dormías.

Carlisle rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza, pero no dijo nada y caminó hasta la puerta corrediza que daba al salón, abriéndola en completo en silencio y sentándose en las escaleras. De mala gana, Edward lo siguió cuando y le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara, pensando en lo poco que le importaba recibir ya el último sermón paterno antes de su viaje. Por eso se sorprendió cuando, lejos de mirarlo con enojo, su padre se limitó por un instante a mirar la tormenta a través de los ventanales y sonreírle con amabilidad.

— Imaginé que bajarías tarde o temprano – aseguró entonces.

Su hijo frunció el ceño, sin entender bien a qué se refería, pero no dijo nada, ya fuera por falta de ganas o no saber qué decir. El poco humor que le había quedado después de la cena se había esfumado tras su escapada frustrada, y no tenía deseo alguno de hablar, mucho menos de mostrarse agresivo con su padre cuando le quedaba tan poco tiempo a su lado. Las esperanzas de ver a Bella y de decirle… de explicarle, estaban rotas. No podría lograr una despedida que lo contentara. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro si era una despedida lo que quería.

— Imaginé que intentarías ir a casa de Bella, quiero decir – corrigió Carlisle, notando que no generaba ningún tipo de reacción en Edward – Me alegra saber que todavía conozco a mi hijo.

— Pues podrías haberme avisado – murmuró él – Me habría evitado el espectáculo a lo espía secreto.

O tal vez se habría descolgado por su ventana cuando nadie lo viera, pensó en una segunda instancia.

— No te impediré ir – repuso con serenidad su padre, y Edward lo miró sorprendido – De hecho, si quieres puedes salir ahora mismo. Estás a horas de vivir solo en otro continente, no creo que valga la pena estirar mucho más mi dominio paterno. Y no debería, francamente.

— ¿Qué…?

El muchacho parpadeó desorientado, sintiéndose como los niños pequeños que preguntan por el origen de los bebés y reciben esa horrible respuesta de la cigüeña y el amor de los padres, sin ser capaz de entender la extraña información. Miró con ansiedad hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa y notó que la tormenta parecía calmar. Luego, volvió a observar a su padre, como esperando que se pusiera a reír de manera desagradable pues todo se trataba de una broma retorcida.

— No entiendo – reconoció al final. Carlisle sonrió.

— No espero que lo hagas – aclaró – Solo quiero que sepas que, tomes la decisión que tomes, te apoyaré incondicionalmente.

— No entiendo – repitió con terquedad Edward, notándose al borde de su tolerancia.

Su padre lo miró con expresión misteriosa y su rostro adquirió un aire nostálgico. Dejó vagar su mirada por el resto de la habitación, quitándose de forma inconsciente el rubio cabello que le tapaba los ojos y tomándose su tiempo. El muchacho, que siempre había considerado a sus padres bastante joviales para el rol que cumplían, entendió de pronto la madurez y los años que brillaron en sus ojos claros, viendo por primera vez a su padre no como un amigo, sino como un tutor que buscaba hacerle partícipe de algo importante y vital para su sobrevivencia.

Cuando habló otra vez, su voz llevaba un extraño matiz.

— ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté alguna vez a propósito de mi decisión de dejar Inglaterra?

Edward frunció el ceño de nuevo y asintió con lentitud. Sí, claro que recordaba esa historia, la había escuchado millones de veces de la enternecida boca de Esme. Ese era el relato que siempre antecedía las anécdotas del matrimonio de sus padres y una desagradable lista de estupideces que Emmett y él habían hecho cuando no tenían consciencia del peligro que eran las cámaras fotográficas. Lo tuviera como tradición o no, su madre acababa inevitablemente besando a su padre luego de hablar de ese tema, algo que recordaba bien porque solía disgustarlo junto a su hermano. Como decía Emmett, a ningún niño le agrada ver a su madre besuquearse con alguien, por muy padre que fuera.

— Lo recuerdas – asumió Carlisle, y su hijo asintió con seguridad – Bien…si te soy sincero, y estoy especulando, porque nadie puede saber cómo habrían sido las cosas de haber tomado otro camino, siempre he tenido la impresión, la corazonada o como prefieras llamarlo… de que tu hermano y tú no existirían si me hubiera quedado en Inglaterra.

El muchacho pestañeó sorprendido y el hombre asintió.

— Tal vez me equivoque y las cosas habrían terminado dándose por una cosa del destino, pero a veces me gusta creer que somos nosotros los que llevamos las riendas de nuestras vidas y no algún loco que se divierte desde el aire – Carlisle rió entre dientes – Como sea, no es eso de lo que quería hablar. ¿Recuerdas lo mal que nos llevábamos tu abuelo y yo?

— Claro – respondió de inmediato él, recordando su escaso tiempo junto al padre de su madre – Solía decir que eras el culpable de todo.

— Sí, eso decía, aunque hubo una época en que no fue así. Dejé de parecerle divertido cuando nos casamos. Verás… tú creciste con Esme hablando de su propia época de músico como si hubiera sido una especie de pasatiempo, pero en realidad era muy buena y tu abuelo lo sabía. Él nunca tuvo la posibilidad de hacer una carrera de ello, no eran los tiempos y mucho menos para alguien de quien se esperaban tantas otras cosas, por lo que depositó en Esme todas las esperanzas desde muy joven. Cuando yo la conocí, como sabes, la habían invitado a un concierto en el Royal Albert Hall, en Londres".

De pronto, Carlisle sonreía de oreja a oreja. Había algo infantil y juguetón en su expresión.

— Yo no me lo tomé muy en serio al principio – confesó divertido – Tu mamá era guapa, divertida, inteligente y tenía una patológica tendencia a ponerme en mi lugar, y yo me hospedaba en casa de un amigo en Londres y me parecía que no había nada más fantástico que ligar con una americana. En mi favor debo decir que ella tampoco le daba seriedad al asunto. Probablemente planeaba contarle a sus amigas del inglés idiota con el que se había metido en su viaje, reírse de eso… tener una pequeña anécdota internacional.

"Por supuesto, como bien sabrás porque estás vivo, no resultó como esperábamos. Nos enamoramos y su partida ya no nos parecía tan divertida, pero nadie daba un solo peso por nosotros, pues éramos jóvenes, con carreras muy diferentes, de países diferentes y además nos habíamos conocido en verano. La cantidad de parejas que habían terminado mal con esos antecedentes… ni siquiera nosotros mismos nos teníamos mucha fe, aunque no lo hablábamos porque tampoco interesaba. Esas cosas no importan mucho al principio, ¿no? Todo es lindo y uno es una criatura egoísta a la que poco le interesa si el mundo arde".

Edward tuvo el impulso de reír al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, pues era justamente como se había sentido en la primera época junto a Bella, pero se contuvo al ver a su padre tan inmerso.

— Así que le dije que me esperara. Le prometí que vendría a Estados Unidos, que buscaría un trabajo en algún hospital y que lo intentaríamos. Esme me siguió el amén, pero no me creyó. Me dijo que sí, que esperaría, y me dio su número y dirección para que la contactara. Yo acababa de graduarme, por lo que tenía que terminar unos papeleos con la universidad para quedar libre, y entonces apareció un doctor, amigo de mi profesor favorito, y me ofreció un puesto impensado para alguien tan joven. En Londres, ni más ni menos.

Edward observó la expresión amarga de su padre y se asombró al reconocer la disyuntiva con tanta familiaridad. Él, que también había tenido que tomar una decisión que de una u otra manera le haría daño, nunca había pensado encontrar en la historia vieja de sus padres un motivo de inspiración o empatía, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse con aquella nueva vuelta de tuerca a la historia. Era como si la entendiera bajo una luz completamente diferente, y en su pecho creció algo cálido que lo hizo sentirse más cerca de su padre.

Carlisle miró su reloj de mano e hizo un gesto vago.

— Me estoy alargando más de lo que desearía, pero quiero que entiendas – Su tono se había vuelto serio y hablaba como si entender aquello fuera lo capital en todo eso – Al final, yo tomé la decisión que me pareció en el momento. Dejé mi país, mi familia y mis amigos, y me fui detrás de esa "mujercita americana", como la llamaba tu abuela. Después de eso Esme ya no desconfió de lo loco que estaba, así que me dio alojamiento mientras encontraba trabajo.

"En ese entonces, si bien era idiota y joven, si de algo estaba seguro es que tenía dos opciones en mi carrera que podrían satisfacerme: o dedicarme a estudiar casos extraños y peligrosos, como podría haber hecho en Londres, o ayudar a tanta gente como fuera posible. Cuando me instalé en el país tuve un par de trabajos en hospitales grandes y ruidosos, donde los médicos más bien sobraban y no hacía gran diferencia uno más o uno menos. Por eso, cuando me ofrecieron un puesto en Forks no me lo pensé demasiado y le pedí a Esme que se viniera conmigo y nos casáramos. En ese preciso momento dejé de gustarle a tu abuelo, pues ella aceptó y dejó su fantástica carrera musical en la estacada".

"Me cuestioné por muchos años si había hecho las cosas bien, si no debí apoyarla más… Ahora sé que a ella no le interesaba mucho, prefería dibujar y nunca le ha gustado viajar demasiado, o la ciudad. Y además, y esto es lo que quería que supieras, cuando lo veo en retrospectiva me doy cuenta que hubo una diferencia entre lo que yo sacrifiqué y lo que tu madre sacrificó, siendo ambas muy respetables".

Carlisle lo miró muy fijamente a los ojos y Edward le devolvió la mirada con intensidad. Pocas veces había visto a su padre tan empeñado en que entendiera algo, siempre dejando que sus hijos aprendieran las cosas por sí solos o a base de errores, y esa súbita conversación lo confundía un poco.

— Cuando yo decidí venir a este país… – dijo – Vine con inseguridades y sueños muy bonitos sobre la vida, y estaba enamorado. Enamorado como en las películas, medio estúpido, muy idealista y poco centrado. Me estaba arriesgando por nada, pues Esme podía terminar siendo una persona completamente diferente, y al final lo único que cambió las cosas fue mi suerte y que de alguna u otra forma lo hicimos funcionar.

"En cambio, cuando tu madre aceptó seguirme, y porque ella es más sabia e inteligente que mucha gente arrogante que conozco, lo hizo sobre seguro. Ya nos conocíamos, habíamos pasado de la etapa irracional del enamoramiento y nos queríamos de verdad, nos amábamos. Había dejado de ser nuestra simple locura para convertirse en nuestro proyecto, y sabíamos que si todo salía mal, pasara lo que pasara, nos tendríamos el uno al otro siempre".

La voz de Carlisle se fue apagando y perdiendo intensidad. Edward inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, abrazó sus piernas, apoyó el mentón sobre sus rodillas, mirando la habitación. Podía sentir los ojos de su padre escrutándolo, analizando la forma en que tomaba sus palabras, y una sensación desagradable se alojó en su estómago mientras se negaba a enfrentarse a esa mirada tan familiar y sobrecogedora, porque no creía estar a la altura y temía que viera el dolor en su rostro.

Su padre pensaba que hacía lo correcto. Sí, bien, él había tenido suerte y había formado una familia por aquella gran y retorcida locura de juventud, pero la fortuna no era algo que se quedara siempre por los mismos lados, mucho menos en los mismos genes. Por un fugaz momento aquella noche, tan demoledor y feliz como podía ser nacer o morir, Edward había considerado cambiar su elección, lanzar sus prejuicios por la borda, las contradicciones de Bella y las opiniones del resto, y arriesgarse. Intentarlo, ser feliz hasta donde diera y asumir las consecuencias más tarde, embriagarse del mejor vino hasta que su cuerpo dijera basta y lo rechazara. Bebérselo de golpe, sin anestesia…

Pero su padre decía ahora que era lo correcto, entendía cuál era la moraleja de esa historia con final feliz. Su padre, a quien tenía en un altar por sobre todas las personas, que en sus años de soledad había sido fuente de consuelo y ejemplo, pensaba que su decisión prima era _la_ decisión.

Edward sintió como si una gruesa piedra se alojara en su garganta y notó el ardor de sus ojos, pero apretó los dientes y los labios para no dejarse vencer. Era un golpe contra su ego y sus deseos de inmortalidad, porque no era nadie, después de todo; no podía luchar contra la lluvia cuando esta quería lanzar su tormenta sobre él. Millones y millones de seres humanos lo habían entendido otras veces también, y que llorara ahora no lo cambiaría.

— ¿Edward? – La voz de Carlisle sonó vacilante y el muchacho se volvió a mirarlo de forma violenta. Sonreía con una comprensión que estuvo a punto de hacerlo claudicar – Hijo, si te dije todo esto no es para darte algún tipo de seguridad sobre tu decisión, o para que te sientas presionado.

Sacudió la cabeza como si con eso borrara el escepticismo del muchacho y la presión que oprimía su pecho.

— Yo no sé si lo mejor para ti es que te quedes o te vayas, eso lo decides tú. Solo pienso que a veces… por muchas cosas que uno escuche y crea, se debe seguir más al corazón que a la cabeza. A veces… – Carlisle sonrió con complicidad y Edward pudo escuchar el instante preciso en que todo pareció estar claro – A veces no es tan malo arriesgarse.

La oscura carretera que llevaba al pueblo ofrecía un aspecto muerto a esas horas de la madrugada, pero Edward caminaba con trancos largos y decididos, como si el paisaje no pudiera mermar ni un solo centímetro de su determinación o incluso la alentara. Las primera casas pertenecientes a la zona urbana, pequeñas cabañas que alquilaban turistas o donde vivían los cuidadores, le otorgó entonces un pequeño alivio, pues si aquello era lo más estúpido e irracional que haría en su vida, al menos iba bien encaminado.

Pensó entonces en Bella y en las palabras de su padre. Pensó en el estar enamorado y el amar a una persona, en esa fina línea que diferenciaba la irracionalidad impulsiva y hormonal con la irracionalidad justa y leal del amor profundo y basado en el compañerismo y la amistad. Y probablemente era muy joven, más de lo que debía serlo cualquiera para tomar una decisión así, pero Edward pensó y estuvo seguro de que Bella y él ya habían traspasado la línea. Que no eran solo una pareja de adolescentes ansiosos por descubrimientos de la vida adulta, solo dos almas viejas que se querían y que bien podrían haber utilizado cuerpos cansados y de largos años y se habrían reconocido igual.

Cuando dobló en la calle de Bella, aquella idea lo invadió de una calidez que en absoluto existía en el ambiente. Lo primero que notó a continuación fue que el coche de patrulla no estaba, probablemente por alguna típica emergencia ocasionada por algún vecino histérico con la tormenta, y aquello le agradó. El jefe sería incapaz de entender las razones que lo llamaban a presentarse en su casa a esas horas del día, y no tendría ningún empacho en mandarlo fuera o incluso llevarlo a la estación por cualquier tipo de cargo absurdo.

Cuando iba decidido hacia la puerta, sin embargo, algo en Edward lo hizo mirar el viejo árbol que tapaba la ventana de Bella. Casi en trance, se acercó al tronco y palpó en la oscuridad, reconociendo con sus manos las rugosidades y aquellas pequeñas ranuras que tiempo atrás lo habían ayudado para escalar y espiar obsesivamente a Bella. Fue como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo, con los recuerdos de aquella época amarga y solitaria invadiéndole y, al mismo tiempo, reconfortándole, pues lo habían llevado hasta ahí y no se arrepentía ni de un solo segundo.

No había necesidad y era arriesgarse por una estupidez, pero algo en su cabeza lo instó a comenzar a escalar una última vez por el viejo tronco. Ya no era ni tan ligero ni tan pequeño como cuando tenía quince años, y la humedad era algo que siempre había que tener en consideración, pero en cuanto traspasó el primer metro de ascensión Edward descubrió maravillado que todo seguía casi intacto, y que era como volver a tener esos sueños milagrosos donde él subía y subía y Bella lo esperaba sonriente al final del trayecto, como el fabuloso trofeo del ganador.

Sus manos se movieron solas y apretaron donde correspondía, y antes de que pudiera preguntarse cuanto faltaba se encontraba ya a la altura de la ventana, desde la cual no salía luz alguna y todo parecía pacífico. Edward se sentó de manera incómoda en el nacimiento de las ramas y observó el marco y las manchas del tiempo que la lluvia había dejado, sorprendiéndose a la vez de lo mucho que había sido capaz de estar sentado en ese lugar simplemente para mirar. Los cambios que su vida y que él mismo habían dado lo sorprendieron.

Pensó en cómo atraer la atención de Bella y le pareció que lo más lógico era mandar un mensaje de texto o llamarla, pero no había sacado aun el aparato del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones cuando una figura pequeña apareció en la puerta de la habitación con una taza humeante en las manos. Era Bella y sus típicas costumbres cuando tenía insomnio, y extasiado, como si se tratara de un sueño, Edward la vio desaparecer en dirección a su cama y volver segundos después para, aparentemente, dar un vistazo hacia afuera.

Sonrió de medio lado y la escasa luz del día y la noche le otorgó al rostro de la muchacha un aire fantasmal. Él se mantuvo así un segundo, inmóvil para comprobar que como siempre la gente no lograba ver lo que no esperaba ver, pero finalmente no pudo contener sus deseos y acabó lanzando un pequeño guijarro al vidrio. Asustada, Bella dio un respingo y un paso hacia atrás, regresando al instante para buscar la causa del sobresalto.

Edward, pudo leer en sus labios. Lo miró una y otra vez, sin dar crédito; una y otra vez, porque no podía ser, hasta que lanzó un grito ahogado y con dedos frenéticos se apresuró a abrir la ventana.

— ¡¿Edward? – susurró con los ojos desorbitados.

— Hazte a un lado – dijo él a modo de saludo, sin molestarse en esconder su sonrisa pagada de sí mismo.

Bella asintió aturdida y se apresuró a salir del lugar de aterrizaje, así como a sacar las pocas cosas que le interesara conservar. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño y concentrándose, comenzó a caminar por la no tan resistente rama que hacía medio camino a la ventana, cuidando de ver muy bien donde pisaba y sin darle importancia a los metros que lo separaban del suelo. Con cuidado, entonces, se balanceó sobre su propio cuerpo y adelantó uno de los pies, lanzando un bajo y pequeño grito de victoria cuando sintió el marco de firme madera. Le pareció escuchar un gimoteo asustado de Bella, pero antes de que todo pudiera terminar mal se apresuró a mover su otra extremidad y aterrizó con un ruido sordo en la calidez de la casa, respirando entrecortadamente y como si hubiera corrido la maratón.

— ¡Edward! – Los brazos de la muchacha lo envolvieron con fuerza de inmediato – ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡Romperte la cabeza!

Bella balbuceó cosas sin sentido, mitad enojada, mitad aliviada, y Edward la abrazó contra su cuerpo, riendo en su oído y respirando el aroma que desprendía su desordenado cabello. Ella restregó su nariz pequeña contra su pecho, agitando la cabeza en negación y aferrándose con más fuerza, debatiendo quizá si lo que debía hacer era estrangularlo o nunca dejarlo ir.

— Edward… – canturreó su voz agotada y rota – Edward… ¿por qué? ¿por qué has regresado? ¿No ves que así es todo más difícil?

— Tenía que verte – susurró él, tomando su rostro entre las manos para que lo mirara e inclinándose a besar sus labios con ternura – Verte una vez más ese rostro precioso que tienes…

— Podrías haberte caído, podrías…

— No pasó nada, ven acá.

Jaló de su cuerpo y la enredó entre sus brazos poderosa y desesperadamente. La sostuvo contra sí como a una pequeña, y ella le correspondió de la misma forma, viendo en él una vulnerabilidad similar que la empujaba a ayudarlo. La noche más negra y triste de Bella había sobrevenido a modo de exhalación, rápida y avasallante, arrastrándola a la oscuridad vacía de no saber qué era lo que le destinaba su propio futuro, y se había debatido durante las largas horas si lo que ansiaba más era verlo de nuevo o no verlo en absoluto jamás en la vida.

¿No era desgarrarse aun más el corazón que la angustia de la separación final todavía no acabara? ¿No era tentarse una vez más, probarse una vez más?

Edward se inclinó a besarla lenta y profundamente y Bella respondió con entusiasmo y sinceridad, buscando abarcar cada centímetro que ya había descubierto esos meses, llevarse el recuerdo más puro y consciente que pudiera, algo que lograra estremecerla incluso días, semanas, meses o años después.

— Bella…– gimió Edward – No sabes, tú no sabes cuanto…

La muchacha se apresuró a despojarlo de su abrigo y lanzó la prenda lejos, idealmente a algún lugar donde nunca más lograra encontrarla y verse así obligado a quedarse junto a ella una eternidad. Atacó su cuello, besándolo de forma tan desesperada que se sorprendió a sí misma y la hizo regocijarse al escuchar su voz ronca y presa de la excitación, como si recién entendiera lo que le hacía y provocaba. Tocándolo de inmediato como nunca había imaginado que haría con nadie, haciéndola olvidar lo que era y como seguiría el día.

Edward interrumpió sus intentos desesperados por desnudarlo una vez que se vio sin camiseta, acunando su rostro con seguridad y una desesperación dolorosa, porque ella debía entender… después de tantas explicaciones ella aun debía entender. La besó de nuevo y le imprimió al beso mayor ferocidad, acercándola por las caderas hacia su cuerpo, lo más cerca posible, con sus pieles cálidas tocándose eternamente y reconociéndose envueltos en esa neblina peligrosa que los rodeaba.

— Todo lo que te he querido – murmuró sobre sus labios, incapaz de alejarse – Lo que he hecho, no sabes nada…

La vio quitarse la agujereada camiseta que usaba para dormir y volvió a besarla con más hambre y corazón, recorriendo con al punta de sus dedos la suave piel desnuda de su cintura, temblorosa ante el tacto ansioso, envalentonado y lánguido, como si no supiera bien por qué camino decidirse finalmente.

— Dímelo – demandó Bella en un susurro – Dímelo antes de que te pida que te quedes, Edward. Por favor…

Se puso en puntillas para besar con dulzura su mejilla y se aferró a su pecho, notando como ambos temblaban aunque ahí no hacía frío.

— Yo trepaba…– explicó Edward, su voz desgarrada en un llanto lastimero, dejándose guiar hacia el escritorio de Bella y ayudándola a subir con delicadeza – Trepé por años ese árbol para mirarte, solo para mirarte…

Bella sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos grandes brillaron en la oscuridad gracias a las lágrimas que intentaba contener y la emoción que sus palabras le generaban. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado y tantas cosas que se había perdido… era un mal chiste pasado de moda. Necesitaba saber más y regocijarse en su estupidez.

— ¿Qué más? – preguntó – ¿Qué más hiciste?

Edward besó su clavícula y ascendió hasta enterrar el rostro agobiado en su cuello, deseoso de quedarse a esperar la muerte ahí, decidiera esta encontrarlo cuando fuera. Sintió su tacto suave en la espalda, acariciándole en patrones continuados de una manera que tal vez quisiera calmarlo, aunque solo lo incitaba más y más. Tomó a la muchacha por la cintura y la ayudó a quitarse el resto de la ropa, y el recuerdo brillante de la primera vez desnuda bajo su tacto le llenó el pecho de un orgullo que poco tenía de pretensión masculina y mucho de esa sensación de aislamiento que le surgía a veces, como si buscara proteger el tesoro que había capturado, ella, del resto de los ojos incapaces.

— Esperaba en el estacionamiento a que pasaras, te buscaba en los pasillos, me emocioné como un chiquillo cuando supe que me habías escuchado tocar…

— Fui muy ciega – susurró la muchacha, su rostro tembloroso y triste.

— Sí… ¡Sí, lo fuiste! – exclamó Edward, besando su hombro mientras dejaba a un lado la última prenda de ropa y se inclinaba hacia su boca en busca de sus labios.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y la sintió estremecerse, pasar sus brazos por su espalda y aferrarse con dedos y uñas a su piel. Unió sus frentes y la miró a los ojos, fija y profundamente, bebiendo de la calidez que ellos desprendían y dejando escapar su aliento para que se mezclara con el suyo, ambos excitados de ansiedad, deseo y desesperación por pérdida. Bella se acomodó junto su cuerpo y se sonrojó, porque sí, todavía eran inexpertos y no sabían muy bien de que iba todo eso más que lo que aprendían día a día junto al otro. Eso que se acababa y que pensar junto a otras personas los aterraba.

— Deseaba tanto estar contigo, Bella – Edward comenzó su intrusión y jadeó en su oído, incapaz de contener la sensación que lo invadía. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo y su respiración se volvió elaborada – Hablarte, abrazarte, besarte… perder la virginidad en esa ridícula y pequeña cama, simplemente sostenerte…

Empezaron a mecerse con una cadencia dulce y apasionada. No había necesidad de tentativas previas, no era ninguna pelea de dominación del uno por sobre el otro, solo pura comunión de quienes ya se conocían profundamente y no tenían otra manera de expresarlo que así, desencadenadora y fulminante. Edward buscó los labios de Bella y los encontró tanteando en pos de los suyos, y la besó con la confianza de tocar tierra, de estar en puerto conocido y de alejarse con un último beso. De estar en su banquete de despedida y lanzarse en la búsqueda de un paraíso prometido con la confianza de siempre poder regresar.

Porque ella era su carta segura, Viena era el riesgo y de alguna manera él siempre lo había sabido. No importaba lo que les sucediera entre los años de distancia, ni si estos eran siete, catorce o cuarenta, Bella siempre volvería de una u otra forma. Le pertenecía más poderosamente que en lo terrenal, tenía su corazón en la mano y era su misión cuidarlo, pues ella se llevaría el suyo.

Fueran donde fueran, pensaran lo que pensaran, el recuerdo del otro llegaría de manera inevitable, devolviéndoles los momentos juntos como escombros desde el mar, un día uno y al siguiente otro muy diferente. No era una historia notable, nada de asombroso tenía con respecto a tantas otras que habían empezado de forma tan similar, pero era suya y marcaba el inicio de dos vidas que no sabían si volverían a encontrarse en tan fabuloso estado, tan preparadas y listas para entrelazarse con la otra.

Uno había añorado y la otra nada supo al respecto. Con la rapidez de un avión estrellado, fuerte, violento y poderoso, se habían enamorado. Nada trágico los separaba, nadie los había herido innecesariamente por razones egoístas, solo aceptaban que lo lógico era arriesgarse y entrar a la rueda donde jugaba el destino, que siempre podía reducirlos a añicos de lo que ahora eran.

Nadie podía asegurarles que se volverían a ver y se amarían como siempre, pero Edward confiaba, porque si algo había aprendido era a confiar en Bella, en que llegaría un día cualquiera, quizá no lejano, tal vez demasiado para que pudiera ser remediado, en que una mano invisible jalaría de su hombro, una sensación extraña lo recorrería de pies a cabeza, y sin que tuviera que pensarlo, solo por un reconocimiento instintivo, sentiría la presencia de Bella junto a la suya.

Y al doblar una esquina, al entrar a un café, antes de verla físicamente… su corazón ya estaría con ella.

* * *

_Bien, este es el último capítulo de Presencia. Agradezco muchísimo los últimos comentarios que he recibido, así como el apoyo de quienes se han mantenido constantemente dándome apoyo, y para que esto no suene demasiado a despedida les recuerdo que aun queda el epílogo y pronto empezaré, si el mundo así lo quiere, dos historias más. _

_Un beso gordo para todo el mundo, y lamento la tardanza. Ahí les va. _

Greendoe.


	31. Epílogo

******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y personajes que no reconozcan son míos.

* * *

_**Presencia / Greendoe**_

**EPÍLOGO**

**Edward**

Cuando era una niña nunca llegué a entender muy bien los matices que acarrea ser un adulto. Viví mis primeros años junto a Reneé y su personalidad volátil asumiendo que crecer no era algo tan diferente a ser una niña madura y enfocada como yo era, y nada de eso cambió cuando me mudé junto a Charlie. Nunca nadie me dijo que la adultez implicaba lidiar con dolores y recuerdos, con instantes demasiado cortos que ya no volverían, y nadie nunca me preparó para sobrellevarlo. Mucho menos para enfrentarme a ello.

Supongo que todos hacemos un análisis en algún momento de nuestra existencia para saber qué estamos haciendo con ellas. Los científicos, ansiosos por clasificar todo, los llaman tiempos de inflexión, crisis existenciales o simples depresiones. No entiendo muy bien en qué se diferencian, solo sé que es una etapa en que tambaleas, eres mediocre y ya no respondes a los placeres que antes disfrutabas. No reaccionas como deberías a tu familia, te escondes de sus ojos y los de tus amigos porque sabes que ellos se darán cuenta, y te guardas en el dolor porque es lo último que te queda con sabor a vida. Tu energía se divide entre las ansias de quedarte meses enteros en cama o huir donde nadie pregunte sobre nada, pero siempre hay una barrera mental que te lo impide, que te contiene, porque todavía conservas esa sensación tan humana que es la esperanza.

Todavía esperas a que pase algo, cualquier cosa.

Llegaba la Navidad a Chicago y yo estaba ahí, con el mundo dando vueltas a mi alrededor y el camino en el horizonte desapareciendo, borroso y desalentador. Llevaba dos meses con una baja por depresión que me había alejado del trabajo en la editorial, dos meses en que le había mentido a mi familia y amigos, y aunque se suponía que como tratamiento conjunto debía ver a una sicóloga, hablar hasta que ella desentrañara qué era lo que no me contentaba de esta vida, había decidido no tomar ninguna hora. No le encontraba la utilidad si yo misma era capaz de entender dónde radicaban mis problemas.

Mis días pasaban unos tras de otros con muy pocas variaciones. Algunos me levantaba para salir a caminar o ver una película, otros me quedaba en cama e intentando dormir, pero siempre me acompañaba esa sensación de plomo corriendo por las venas, como si mis miembros estuvieran demasiado viejos ya para seguir irguiéndose en un día más de lucha. Como si toda una vida hubiera pasado bajo mis pies como río caudaloso y el agua ahora se demorara y corriera débil, o hubiera sido en algún tiempo un árbol saludable cuyas ramas habían crecido sin vida, y por más que me esforzara nunca podía deshacerme del otro lado. La raíz se quedaba intacta y dulce, y su eterna existencia se mantenía como una prueba burlona, un recordatorio de lo que había sido y en lo que me había convertido.

Pensaba en viajar y conocer gente nueva, alejarme un poco de todo y darme ánimos. Veía a una muchacha muy normal y a un chico increíble que había conocido, sus rostros jóvenes e iluminados con ese brillo de poder sobre el mundo bañándome la piel, una pareja enamorada sin mucho en común pero que de alguna forma encontraba un lugar donde pertenecen.

Pensaba, recordaba y padecía nuevamente esos meses rápidos en que todo se había derrumbado. Porque la felicidad se extinguía y el chico increíble partía a su destino increíble. Y ella, idiota que creyó que tendría la fuerza, se quedaba ahí, incierta. Sin rumbo o dirección, sin saber qué hacer porque todo lo que temía al enamorarse se había hecho realidad.

En mi vida hubo un chico increíble que se evaporó demasiado pronto y demasiado intacto. Habían pasado más de ocho años desde que Edward Cullen se alejara corriendo de mi casa en Forks para ir a tomar el avión que lo llevaría a Austria, pero aun hoy, cuando esas imágenes comienzan a diluirse bajo mis párpados, la esencia de su recuerdo permanece pura e intocable como en el mismo segundo de su partida. A veces cierro las ventanas de mi habitación y me alejo de las luces de la ciudad, y veo su rostro intenso darse vuelta para mirarme a medida que su silueta alta y desgarbada se hace más pequeña, y me basta con esos diminutos segundos para volver a sentirme como la antigua Bella, la que solo le temía a que le rompieran el corazón y que era igual de pura e intocable que él. La que también era solo un recuerdo que se iba alejando.

— ¿Bella, estás bien?

Parpadeé desorientada y espanté aquellas imágenes de mi mente cuando escuché mi nombre. Quise sonreírle a la chica preocupada que me había servido el café, pero no estaba muy segura de que la mueca forzada de mis labios fuera a tranquilizarla y preferí tomar un trago largo de mi taza. La garganta me ardió y agradecí que mi sopor mental no hubiera alcanzado a enfriarlo.

— Estoy bien, Kate, gracias. Me he quedado soñando despierta.

— ¿Segura? – Los vivarachos ojos azules de la muchacha no parecían muy convencidos – Lucía más bien como una pesadilla.

Sonreí con sinceridad, como siempre hacía con esa entrometida y jovencísima camarera que se las había arreglado para contarme toda su vida cada vez que me aparecía en el local. Era de Denver, tenía diecinueve años y quería ser fotógrafa, y nadie se lo impediría. Con eso, según ella misma decía, bastaba.

— Estoy bien – Repetí, desviando la atención – Pero me he dado cuenta de que el loft de arriba finalmente encontró dueño, ¿me equivoco?

Supe que había acertado cuando el rostro de Kate se encendió entusiasmado.

— ¡Sí, ya era hora! – exclamó – Según lo que pudo averiguar mi jefa se trata de un artista de Washington, pero nadie lo ha visto ni se sabe mucho, así que suponemos que aun no llega y están trayendo sus cosas de antemano.

— Es probable – murmuré, viendo a través de los ventanales cómo dos hombres corpulentos cargaban un sofá de tres cuerpos. Apresuré el último trago de mi expreso y me colgué el bolso del brazo – Bueno, yo ya me voy.

— ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Kate decepcionada, y asentí con lentitud – Pues entonces feliz Navidad, Bella.

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso – Le corregí, incorporándome y dejando su propina junto a mi taza – Me quedo en Chicago, es probable que me de una vuelta por aquí.

Su reacción a la noticia fue mucho más positiva a la que había recibido en Forks. Al parecer, mi decisión de pasar las fiestas aquí había arruinado un plan esbozado varios meses atrás por Alice para juntar al viejo grupo en una gran fiesta, y solo el jueves pasado había logrado obtener el reticente perdón de mi amiga, sospechaba que fuertemente influenciada por las artes pacifistas de Jasper. Por supuesto, sabía que tarde o temprano pagaría mi desaire con los insólitos detalles del matrimonio que me haría presenciar, pero tener que lidiar con la decepción de Charlie era algo diferente. Consciente de la fuerza de la naturaleza que era Alice, mi padre se había convencido de que iría a casa, y aunque intentaba plantar la estampa de policía duro, a mí no me engañaba. Tantos años de convivencia pacífica y silenciosa me había hecho una experta con sus sutilezas.

Y no era que no extrañara a mi familia y amigos, no era que no estuviera melancólica por los bosques oscuros y los pastos tiernos de mi pueblo natal. Había días en que despertaba desesperada por contarles todo lo que me pasaba, refugiarme en sus brazos hasta que algo me removiera de mi letargo, pero la realidad era que estaba avergonzada de sincerarme y permitirles ver lo que me había hecho a mí misma. Lo que había permitido que sucediera.

Además, tan egoísta como sonara de mi parte, ver a Alice y Jasper más unidos que nunca no era lo que tenía en mente para ahuyentar mis recuerdos. Habiendo partido casi en la misma época, su relación me traía demasiado de lo que yo había tenido con Edward. Y ellos estaban avanzando, tomando decisiones complejas que tendrían reales repercusiones, mientras que yo seguía aferrándome, buscando y rebuscando por una respuesta que siempre me era esquiva porque yo misma me negaba a asumirla por evidente que fuera.

Para los que vivimos esperando que nuestro pasado regrese, afrontar el paso del tiempo es inevitablemente la parte más difícil.

Vi por primera vez a Edward cuando tenía ocho años y acabé en el hospital de Forks tres días después de mi llegada. El doctor Cullen, su padre, me tuvo que poner doce puntos, y como ya entonces no soportaba la idea de las agujas en ninguna forma, comenzó a mostrarme fotografías de su familia. Edward era el menor y tan solo un niño pequeño, menudo y de desordenada cabellera cobriza, pero siempre se me quedó grabada la sonrisa traviesa que tenía en todas las imágenes.

Conocí realmente a Edward, no obstante, solo unos meses antes de que se fuera a Austria. Ya no sonreía en ese tiempo, andaba como una figura solitaria por los pasillos de la escuela y poco o nada sabía de su vida. Como tuve un pequeño encaprichamiento con él a los doce, una cosa de meses de la que luego me olvidé, me enteré de que era músico y un virtuoso dedicado a su causa. Lo respeté y envidié por eso, pues yo no tenía ninguna motivación real, y nuestros caminos siguieron su tránsito alejado.

Después él me contó que había estado enamorado de mí desde los catorce años. Nunca quise creerle mucho, me daba miedo asumir que las cosas que me decía con tanta intensidad pudieran ser reales, que pudieran parecerse a lo que yo misma estaba sintiendo. Era joven y estaba loca por él, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Por muchos problemas que Edward tuviera consigo mismo, enamorarse fue sencillo cuando uno lo escuchaba hablar de que sentía mi presencia allá donde estuviera, y que a pesar de todo, nosotros lo lograríamos. Por supuesto, uno siempre espera que el primer amor sea virtualmente perfecto, pero nunca creía que lo sería en realidad.

Y lo fue, él se encargó de llevarnos por un camino sin retorno que me avergonzaba entonces y ahora. Yo solo lo seguí como la impulsiva que era cuando lo tenía junto a mí, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso me dejaría más tarde.

La separación fue tan limpia como podía llegar a serlo, él tenía una oportunidad y nosotros debíamos afrontarla con madurez. Fueron los días más desesperados de mi vida, intentando mantenerme fuerte y esforzándonos para pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible juntos, hablando poco y besándonos mucho. Tomando la decisión tácita de iniciarnos sexualmente, porque, ¿con quién más podía ser?

Solo ahora, cuando tanto ha sucedido entre medio, comprendo lo tímido y delicado que fue Edward conmigo nuestra primera vez. Estaba asustado de ser rechazado y aterrorizado de hacerme daño, y yo no fui la mejor compañera, tan desesperada como estaba por tocarlo y acercarme a su cuerpo hasta sentir algo tan fuerte y cegador que me hiciera olvidar que se iba. Nuestros encuentros fueron momentos de confianza y cariño, un placer en un principio escaso y nervioso, pues a menudo estallábamos en risas incómodas y no sabíamos qué hacer con las manos, cómo acomodarnos y movernos, pero luego él volvía a mirarme con esos vibrantes ojos tan intensos y todo se quedaba sin oxígeno. Y Edward lo lograba, por supuesto que lo lograba.

Con la ausencia y su recuerdo desvaneciéndose como una película vieja, comencé a añorarlo de una manera distinta, más adulta y desesperada. Salía de mis ensoñaciones con sensaciones contradictorias, a veces placenteras y otras desconcertantes, abrumada por comprender que solo había sido parte de mi imaginación bien alimentada. No tenía como detenerlo, no existía en mi inmensidad como persona un lugar donde pudiera albergarlo u ocultarlo. ¿Dónde puede exiliar uno un amor y un deseo que te aterra y nadie entiende? ¿Cómo superas algo que jamás fue tocado por la brutalidad del mundo o los errores humanos, que nunca fue imperfecto?

Con mi baja por depresión llegué a la conclusión de la que renegaba, nunca podría haberlo superado. Nunca lo superé. Mi mente y mi corazón se aferraron a la memoria como método de sobrevivencia, pues de haberlo intentado siquiera, de haberle dado un portazo a Edward y su luminaria avasalladora, le habría dado también un portazo a la época más feliz de mi vida, y prefería sufrir diez existencias sin él a no haberlo tenido siquiera una vez.

Asumir mi falencia, las mentiras que yo misma me inventé y mi debilidad al respecto era más de lo que dos años o un mes atrás habría soportado, así que podía decir que estaba mejorando. Antes esperaba y dejaba los malos pensamientos, los realistas, de lado, pero esos son los que ahora me daban fuerza. No esperaba nada, me mantenía apegada a lo que hay y lo que sé que será. No me engañaba, o al menos intentaba mentirme con la idea de que no me engañaba.

Aun así, lloro por lo que perdí, porque al menos lo tuve.

— Señorita, ya estamos cerrando.

Cuando llegué a Chicago me obsesioné con buscar los lugares que me trajeran a Edward, aquellos sitios donde imaginaba que él disfrutó su tiempo libre alguna vez, recorriendo con sus ojos inteligentes la gran ciudad y empapándose del aire frío del estado. Paseo por librerías, cafeterías y tiendas de música como estas, lo hago sola porque mis amigos de acá no entenderían; me recargo sobre las butacas de los cines antiguos o las casetas de escucha de las sobrevivientes tiendas de vinilos. Busco mi reflejo en el café negro y observo por los ventanales, pensando que en cualquier momento una figura desgarbada como cualquier otra podría pasar pensando en una próxima composición.

Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle qué partes le gustaban más de Chicago, sabía que era un tema que lo ponía triste y melancólico. Cuando decidí venir a estudiar acá, lo hice por impulso, necesitando y siendo incapaz aun de dejarlo ir. Sé que sorprendí a Charlie y a Reneé, quienes no sabían de mi interés especial por la ciudad, que preocupé a Jasper y Emmett, y también que entristecí a Alice y Esme. Lo negué todo, por supuesto, pero ellas sabían bien que era lo que buscaba.

— ¿Abrirán en Navidad? – pregunté al dependiente antes de salir.

— Solo a partir de las dos de la tarde – respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa cansada – El dueño atenderá, nosotros tenemos vacaciones por esos días.

— Gracias.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! – Canturreó.

— Feliz Navidad – murmuré de vuelta.

Salí a la fría noche y observé los amplios y hermosos árboles navideños que adornaban la gran avenida mientras me refugiaba en mi abrigo y mi gorro de lana. La primera vez que vi Chicago en esta fecha me pregunté si a Edward también le gustaba, pero no estaba segura si alguna vez tuvo que quedarse durante las fiestas. Hay tantas cosas que no supe de él, tantas preguntas que nunca consideré importantes, y aun así, cuando pienso en lo que desearía haber dicho, siento en el fondo que lo sé todo, al menos todo lo que importa. Su esencia, su risa y sus ojos brillando, eso es mío, y lo entiendo mejor que el resto. Mejor que a mí, para el caso.

Caminé sin prisa y a través de la gente apurada con compras de último momento, observando sus rostros e inventando sus historias, problemas y felicidades. Me gustaba hacerlo cuando tenía tiempo, me hacía sentirme menos sola cuando entendía que todos al final debíamos lidiar con algo. Madres, hijos, trabajadores, enamoradas, siempre había algo que se interponía y que había que combatir, una pequeña arruga en nuestros días que nos quitaba el sueño ya en la cama.

Entonces lo sentí.

Una sensación nueva y antigua que me estremeció al poder reconocerla. El mareo, la sensación de deriva, de inconsistencia. La no existencia más allá de ella, el miedo y el júbilo a la par. No había necesidad de nombrarla, y no tenía nombre tampoco, pero las palabras susurradas tiempo atrás, tanto tiempo atrás que ya parecían pertenecer a otra Bella, regresaron a mí como si fuera hoy cuando se decían y me estremecían por completo.

Era yo con diecisiete. _Sentí tu presencia, _y luego lo miraba recelosa, sin saber si bromeaba o hablaba en serio. _Sentí tu presencia, _y era él, el hombre que evocaba bajo mi toque desesperado, jadeando y envuelto por una vorágine que no hacía más que traerlo a mí. Ese lugar que nunca debimos dejar.

— Señorita, ¿está usted bien?

Me giré asustada cuando alguien me habló. Desorientada, observé al mismo joven de la tienda que me miraba preocupado. Volví a respirar de manera elaborada, no sabía si aliviada o deprimida, porque no era él, no era él y debía encontrarlo. Me deshice de su tacto y cabeceé como única respuesta, alejándome con pasos indecisos y desesperados. Sintiendo pavor de estar volviéndome loca, pero viéndolo, sintiéndolo y tocándolo. Tan mío como siempre.

Está en Chicago, pensé. Estás aquí, tú me hablaste de la sensación, la tirantez y los nervios. La posibilidad inexplicable de saber de ti antes de verte con mis propios ojos, de sentir su presencia.

Comencé a caminar nerviosa por el parque, mirando por las esquinas y entre las sombras esperando descubrir su rostro en cada uno de los hombres cabizbajos que pasaban. Debía estar cerca, así era como funcionaba, ¿no? Como jugar frío o caliente, buscando un objeto perdido mientras el corazón te dice frío, tibio, tibio, caliente y frío de nuevo… te acercas y luego te alejas. Te lo quitamos, no es cierto, no es real.

Algo reventó en mi pecho en algún minuto. Abrí los ojos como si saliera de un sueño y me descubrí a veinte manzanas de mi departamento, sudorosa y agitada como si hubiera corrido la maratón, la sensación muerta en mis entrañas, su recuerdo lejos. Regresé sobre mis pasos entonces y me desplomé sobre una de las bancas del parque. Sentía el trabajo complejo de mi caja torácica, el bombeo de la sangre en los oídos y mis propios ojos comenzar a llorar. No me importaba quien me viera o se interesara, escondí el rostro entre mis manos y me dejé ir, porque ya había tocado fondo, mi capacidad para mentirme tenía un punto sin retorno que ya no podía seguir pujando. Con las lágrimas nublándome la vista, lancé un gemido sordo en la noche, y nadie escucharía mi alarido destrozado bramando por justicia. Él no había vuelto, no volvería._ No volveré porque nunca creíste que lo haría de todos modos. _

Pero eso no era cierto, pensaba, yo creí y esperé. Si inconscientemente no lo había hecho, ¿a qué era a lo que me aferraba con tanta fuerza en esta vida que yo misma había escogido? ¿Qué era lo que siempre había vislumbrado en mi futuro? ¿Para qué me había preparado viniendo a Chicago, buscándolo en los detalles?

Sentí el peso de mi existencia y me dio asco ser observada por toda esa gente que pasaba mirándome con curiosidad. Ninguno de ellos entendía de verdad, solo podían hacer conjeturas morbosas en las que mis problemas eran inevitablemente algo que había buscado, mi culpa y mi carga a sobrellevar. Y era probable que tuvieran razón, que todo empezaba y terminaba conmigo, pero su escrutinio moral me daba nauseas y vergüenza, me aterraba cuando pensaba que quizá nunca pudiera superar mi propia carne con todos sus errores. Que nunca pudiera, sino sanar, vivir con la ausencia de Edward.

Edward.

Llegué a mi departamento evitando la mirada del conserje y prendí todas las luces apenas entré, un hábito de Chicago que había desarrollado para sentirme arropada por algo incluso cuando las cosas iban mal, como si las pequeñas farolas me guiaran a lo que alguna vez llamé casa. Violenta por el silencio, encendí también la televisión y puse una antigua película Navideña con la esperanza de pensar en otra cosa, pero no funcionó. A estas alturas ya debía saberlo, nunca funcionaba.

Enterré mi rostro entre los cojines y oculté mis sollozos, demasiado cansada ya para llorar y esforzarme en algo más elaborado. Por un solo segundo, mientras las paredes se cerraban a mí alrededor y la cabeza me daba vueltas, deseé odiarlo con todo mi ser. Me toqué el rostro con los dedos y me hice daño sobre las mejillas húmedas, mi piel la suya y mi dolor el de él, una forma física, a falta de una emocional, de exorcizarlo. Pensé en Edward y en como mañana pensaría en Edward, como repetiría mi rutina de autodestrucción y rabia, mi ciclo interminable de ascensos y descensos, los días de ánimos y proyectos inconclusos y los otros de impotencia y decepciones.

Luego, mucho tiempo después, me aovillé sobre mi sofá y cerré los ojos. Me sentí en calma, libre al fin de lo que acumulaba y me torturaba, y pude escuchar libremente los diálogos de la película y reír con esa risa temblorosa, agónica y convaleciente de quien ha llorado. Me levanté para prepararme un té e incluso algo de comer, y todo estuvo bien, todo lo estaría hasta que tuviera que desahogarme nuevamente. No era la primera ni la última vez que lloraría a mares, y hasta ese momento podría vivir con la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran.

Entonces, por segunda vez en ocho años, en ese día preciso y frío, sentí un pellizco familiar en el estómago y el mundo giró de nuevo. Con lentitud, dejé la taza sobre el mesón y me quedé sentada sobre el taburete, escuchando el ruido de la ciudad que se movía afuera y a los personajes de la película, y también los pasos de un hombre que caminaba por el pasillo de un edificio mirando las placas de los departamentos y deteniéndose de vez en cuando, como si también escuchara. Lo vi avanzar por el corredor y doblar hacia el que conducía al número trece y catorce, y era alto y desgarbado, bastante más adulto y decidido, pero con la misma mirada.

Y estaba aterrado. Escuché su corazón y sonreí.

— Catorce – murmuré por lo bajo.

Como si un ser invisible se lo hubiera susurrado al oído, se decidió finalmente por el departamento que daba a la calle. La sangre nos golpeó en el rostro a ambos y tuve que contener el aliento, viéndolo desordenar sus cabellos con su gesto ancestral de nerviosismo, el mismo que llevaba la primera vez que me regaló su sonrisa de medio lado varios años atrás en un frío y ventoso pasillo de secundaria. Y yo me quedé observándolo, y podría haberlo hecho todas las noches que quedaban si me sonreía así.

Daban las diez de la noche con once minutos cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Yo ya sabía. Había sentido su presencia.

* * *

_Bueno, this is the end, my friends, ahora sí. Sé que hay muchísimas personas más que leen de las que comentan, y me gustaría pedirles a todos, incluso las de siempre, si tuvieran las ganas y el tiempo, de decirme qué les ha parecido la historia de manera general. Sería muy importante contar con su opinión no solo como un comentario más (oh, my god, popularidad), sino como verdaderos puntos de vista. No tengan miedo de insultarme xD._

_Lamento si me he demorado más de lo que debía con el epílogo, tuve problemas con la forma de armarlo, con qué párrafo va con cual y esas cosas, marranadas de escritor que ustedes ya saben me caracterizan más de lo que debería. Así que, si han llegado hasta aquí (el aquí), solo me queda darles las gracias por leer y permitirme meterme por pequeños minutos cada cierto tiempo en sus perturbables y manejables cabezas (muajajajajajajajaja). Como seguiré por estos lados, a lo mejor nos vemos por ahí. _

_Un beso. _


End file.
